Jedi knight Uzumaki Naruto
by LD 1449
Summary: When Sasuke and Orochimaru decide to attack team Kakashi instead of retreat during the second retrieval atempt Naruto is forced to reveal abilities never before seen in the shinobi world.
1. Unknown power

Well, here I am…I wanted to wait a while before I started this but the urge to write the damn thing now hit me real hard. So…I wrote it now. I also wrote it because a lot of people doubted if I could pull this crossover off…so another motivation is to put all the doubts of my ability to sleep. The next story that I will most likely complete is a twist of fate, after that, with this new story able to keep my attention and comedic urges down I should be able to complete the Void and The Strength of brothers without starting a new story. So as of now, that's the plan.

Also, the pairing for this story is either Naru/Tenten or Naru/Karin or Naru/Ten/Karin or Naru/Harem, haven't really decided yet.

Anyway, here's my first Star Wars crossover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke-kun we should leave now." Orochimaru spoke to the raven haired Uchiha as they stared down at the crippled Konoha team consisting of Yamato, Sakura, Sai and one Uzumaki Naruto.

"No." The Uchiha spoke turning to face his mentor. "I will gain the power I need to kill my brother here and now Orochimaru." He spoke calmly as he gripped his Kusanagi

Orochimaru eyed the raven haired Uchiha for a moment before a sick grin spread across his pale features. "Very well." He muttered.

The three Oto elites leapt down, charging at the four leaf nins. Orochimaru headed for Yamato, who was still feeling the effects of the injury he received from Sasuke's lightning empowered sword. Kabuto charged at Sai, while Sasuke charged at Sakura, discarding Naruto as a threat for the moment since he was still feeling the effects of having Kyuubi's chakra suppressed so suddenly.

Yamato fell easily enough, his injured and half paralyzed state being no match for the power and experience of the snake ninja. Sai was holding his own against Kabuto, but the medics experience was quickly gaining him an edge in the battle.

Sakura tried to defend against Sasuke…but her heart wasn't in the battle and so was quickly overpowered.

Naruto struggled to his feet. He wasn't sure what the hell Sasuke had done to him but whatever it was he had to shake it off.

He looked to the left where Sai was fighting Kabuto, then to the right, to Yamato's unconscious form sprawled over a pile of rubble.

Finally he looked toward Sasuke and Sakura, the Uchiha was holding her up by her throat, the sword pressing against her stomach ready to impale her. The Uchiha prodigy looked to the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and let a slow cruel smirk grace his features.

Naruto's eyes widened in momentary panic. He stood, ignoring the pain he felt and rushed towards them, despite the fact that he knew he would never be able to reach them in time.

Sasuke turned from the blond in order to face his victim. The small bit of lightning chakra he was pushing into her system was just enough to keep her from using her monstrous strength properly.

He smirked at her frightened expression, and reared his sword back in preparation for the final blow.

Before he could act on his murderous intentions however, he caught sight of a pale blue light in his peripheral vision just before it hit him full force.

A scream of pain lodged itself in his throat as it hit. With a start he realized he was being struck by lightning.

He painfully opened his eyes and saw the lightning was coming from Naruto's fingertips. How the hell did that moron have an affinity for lightning? Such an affinity was rare anywhere outside of Kumo.

Naruto continued to focus as hundreds of volts of lightning shot through his palms. He could begin to see the signs of burns appearing on the Uchiha prodigy's skin as the lightning struck him. All the while he remained calm, focused, clearing his mind of all hesitation.

Sakura, Sai, Kabuto and Orochimaru all turned and stared at the sight in complete shock.

The snake sannin was the first to snap out of his stupor and in a disgusting display summoned Kusanagi from his throat, the legendary blade glowing pale blue in the bright desert light as he charged the Kyuubi Jinchuriki.

Naruto snapped his attention to the approaching snake sannin. He cut the flow of lightning to one hand and extended it towards Orochimaru instead.

The sannin ignored it as he kept on moving forward when suddenly, a large stone, almost the size of a basketball shot straight up from the ground and stayed floating at a height that was level with his face.

Now…we have a floating rock infront of him and he cant stop…the result is…

Orochimaru's face smashed right into the stone with enough force to flip him over as if they'd just caught him in a clothesline maneuver and break his nose. The air left him in a whoosh as he hit the floor face down.

He rolled to the side just as the rock he had hit fell, nearly crushing his skull all together.

When he looked to the stone that had just crashed next to him he was surprised as it began moving towards him at a fast rate of speed. He flipped sideways, getting to his feet as he rolled over the stone aimed for him.

He had to keep moving as more and more stones began flying towards him, anything from the size of baseballs to tables moved through the air with practiced ease.

How in the hell was the Jinchuriki doing this? He had never heard of any bloodline or Doton jutsu which allowed control to a degree such as this, the only thing remotely similar was the Shukaku containers sand.

Kabuto, broke off his fight with Sai and charged the Konoha ninja from behind.

Naruto senseing his approach looked over his shoulder in time to see Kabuto lunge at him, chakra scalpel in one hand, kunai in the other.

Cutting off the lightning from his other hand he turned and faced Kabuto.

The Oto medic felt his the air leave his lungs as some invisible force hit him hard and pushed him back with enough force to send him crashing into the wall. The already unstable wall collapsed with the force of his hit, falling right on top of the silver haired medic.

Sasuke coughed and groaned in pain. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto's back was to him as he was focused on the other two ninja. He gritted his teeth, snarling in anger as his sharingan flared to life. He had trained under Orochimaru for three years. The strongest of the sannin…he had the Sharingan…he refused to be humiliated by this…nobody again.

So, blocking out the immense pain coursing through his system he stood, his kusanagi cackling with lightning as he charged the blond ninja.

Naruto hearing the familiar sound of the technique he had been hit with more than once turned and found Sasuke had already closed half the distance between them.

Sasuke saw the blond reach into his orange jacket, from which he pulled out a strange cylindrical object roughly 1 to 1 ½ feet long and about an inch thick. He could see there were identical openings at each end and was made of a very strange type of metal but he paid no heed. Whatever the object was his sword would cut through it and even if Naruto dodged he would still be paralyzed from the lightning chakra around the blade.

Soon however, Sasuke wished he had paid attention as a bright purple beam of light materialized out of the small opening on one end of the cylindrical device.

With fast yet wide swing Sasuke's sword was stopped dead as the lightning met the strange blade. Sasuke was so caught off guard he didn't react until he felt something hit him in the chest…hard pushing him back until he hit the far wall just as Kabuto did earlier.

Naruto had taken his hand away from Orochimaru, and pushed Sasuke away. That however left the snake sannin his opening.

As soon as the barrage of earthly projectiles ceased Orochimaru wasted no time before he rushed the ninja at full speed, making sure no stones appeared infront of him like before.

Naruto, sensed Orochimaru's approach, and with a flick of a small switch another beam appeared on the other side of the cylindrical device, turning it into a double bladed weapon.

He spun around on his heels, using the new blade to block the Kusanagi. The legendary weapon hissed as it came in contact with the superheated beam of energy and Orochimaru pulled back to inspect it, noting that the edge that had touched was red hot, if it would have stayed any longer it would have been completely melted. He knew that Kusanagi was a blade made with the scales of the snake summons themselves, if that light sword was able to do this much damage to Kusanagi with just a few moments of contact, he had no doubt that that blade could cut through almost any other sword with ease.

Naruto took his stance, but then noticed Sasuke had recovered behind him…he would never be able to take on both Orochimaru and Sasuke…he wasn't that good, nowhere near that good.

Orochimaru smirked but it soon died as a swirl of ink revealed Sai standing behind Naruto, facing Sasuke.

The snake snannin growled and moved to step forward when he caught sight of a blur to his right. He looked and managed to catch sight of Sakura's fist before she nailed him dead in the face. His attention had been focused solely on the Jinchuriki and so didn't even notice her until it was too late.

He stood up angrily, setting his broken jaw into place with various cracks as he snarled at the three. He vanished and reappeared where Kabuto had been buried in rubble, with a small doton Jutsu the medic was freed. The snake ninja grabbed him by his shirt and looked to Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…we leave." He ground out as he glared at the Kyuubi jinchuriki. He knew nothing of these abilities he had demonstrated and so it would be best to retreat until he learned more.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he shook in silent fury before he began to vanish in a wisp of smoke, Orochimaru doing the same after a moment.

Naruto sighed, relaxing his guard as the purple lazer like sword dissipated and he hooked the cylindrical hilt back onto his belt. He turned and saw the curious/suspicious/amazed look in Sakura and Sai's eyes. Yamato was unconscious and so didn't really have any facial expression.

He laughed somewhat nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe…I guess I got some explaining to do don't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was several hours later, Yamato found himself staring at his blond haired charge with an expression that clearly read (What the fuck?). His right arm was in a sling and his left leg was in a cast made from wood.

"Sooooooooo….." He drawled. "You single handedly held back two high jounin level missing nin…and a Sannin?" He questioned incredulously.

Naruto blushed and nodded with a sheepish smile on his face.

Sakura and Sai watched the exchange with thoughts similar to Yamato's words.

Sai's eyes were narrowed in slight suspicion, those abilities he had used, especially the lightning would take a great deal of chakra but he had felt no chakra spike…meaning he had either used very little or none at all, something that was impossible. And then those stones he had used against Orochimaru…if he didn't know any better he would say Naruto had used some form of telekinesis…an ability which was only speculated existed…let alone being able to use it on such a large scale.

Yamato sighed and leaned against the wall of the house he had made using his Mokudon technique. "Allright come on…I want a full explanation."

Naruto's features became serious so quickly it was almost scary. "Sorry but I don't really trust you that much…I will tell Tsunade though, I trust her more than you."

Yamato raised an eyebrow and spoke again. "Naruto…tell me what it was that you did and how you did it now. You don't have the luxury of telling Tsunade directly so as your commander I order you to explain your abilities." He really didn't want to pull rank, but these abilities could be potentially dangerous and letting him near Tsunade without knowing what he could do was foolish.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he suddenly waved his hand. "You will drop this subject and let me discuss this with Tsunade personally.

To Sai and Sakura's amazement yamato suddenly spoke. "I will drop this subject and let you speak with Tsunade personally."

Naruto smiled. "Thank you Yamato-sensei!" He said cheerfully as he turned and walked away, pointedly ignoring Sai and Sakura's gazes as he left the room.

The two aforementioned teammates blinked stupidly before looking at each other, exchanging a silent question. _'What the fuck just happened?'_

They each thought about going after the blond but decided against it, deciding they were too tired and too injured to deal with trying to get answers out of him for now. Tomorrow they would be back at the village where they would hopefully get some answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night.

"_Naruto…"_ Came a gentle voice that penetrated the darkness of his sleep.

Said blond opened his eyes, his body feeling weightless as he floated through a sea of stars. _"What's wrong Naruto?" _The same disembodied voice reached him again. _"I sense you're troubled for some reason."_

He sighed. "They found out…" As he spoke his voice echoed al around him, as if he was an empty chamber. "And I still think its too soon."

"_Shhh…you had no choice. I would have done no different if I were in your place. You have shown a great deal of restraint in the use of your skills so far, and I am proud of you for it."_

"But still…I should have…maybe tried something else…I don't think I'm ready yet…"

"_Weather you are ready or not, you acted to save your friends and allies. I find no fault in your actions and neither should you. Now, rest. You will need your strength for your upcoming confrontation with Tsunade."_

He sighed again but nevertheless, obeyed and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day found the aptly named team Kakashi making their long trek back to Konoha.

Yamato was in deep contemplative silence. Sai continued to send wary and suspicious glances toward Naruto. Sakura also sent glances his way but these were of slight nervousness overshadowed by curiosity.

Naruto walked with an air of indifference/boredom/anxiousness. The strange cylindrical object at his side, from where the purple laser sword had come from, was dangling innocently from his belt.

Sakura bit her lip. All night her minds eye continued to flash at Sasuke's cold features…he was truly going to kill her…somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that he would have done so from the moment she took the mission…but she had been hoping she was wrong. She looked to Naruto, he had saved her again. She wanted to thank him…but figured that now was not the proper place for it.

Instead, she looked for something that could break this godforsaken silence.

She found it in the cylindrical object hanging from his waist.

"Hey Naruto…" She began tentatively.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" He questioned as he looked over his shoulder at her with a smile on his face.

She hesitated for a moment, remembering that he wanted to talk to Tsunade about this. "Well…ummm…I was wondering if you'd tell me what that is." She questioned pointing at it.

Naruto looked down at the item in question, contemplating if he should answer the question when he figured A) She would find out soon enough and B) there was really no harm in telling her about it.

"Its called a lightsaber." He answered with a smile tugging at his lips as he unhooked it from his belt and turned it on with the press of a button. The blade glowed and hummed gently in his hand.

He smiled somewhat fondly at the futuristic weapon. He gave it a few swings through the air, the bright purple light trailing behind somewhat leaving a small trail in its wake as it hummed with each swing. "It can cut through anything.

Sakura stared with open awe. Now that she could stop and take a good look at the weapon she had to admit that it held an aura of power, elegance, grace, beauty and…even a small hint of brutality.

Yamato and Sai meanwhile stared in silent curiosity. The only weapon that they knew of that was remotely similar was the Nidaime's Raijin.

"Naruto." Yamato spoke up next. "How much chakra does it take to do that?" 

At that Naruto's grin threatened to split his face in two. "That's the best thing!" He exclaimed brightly. "It doesn't use any chakra at all!"

Yamato stopped dead, while Sakura gawked and Sai seemed to trip over himself.

Naruto kept on smiling as he walked ahead of the group of stunned ninja, all the while hiding his unease at the upcoming confrontation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night when the group arrived in Konoha and finished giving their report.

"Is that all you have to report?" Tsunade questioned the aptly named "Team Kakashi."

Yamato nodded and then both turned their eyes to Naruto.

The blond shuffled from foot to foot nervously before he looked to Tsunade. "Could we talk in uhhh….private?"

Sakura felt a little hurt that he wouldn't trust her with this but at Tsunade's nod she, along with the rest of the team walked out of the door…only to press close and listen through it a moment later.

"Well Naruto…you mind explaining?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head to fight off the oncoming headache. "Well…let me start by telling you who taught me. Have you ever heard of a woman named Revan?"

Tsunade stiffened. "Revan? Wha-what does she have to do with this…she died during the Kyuubi attack…"

"She's not dead…she's the one who trained me…and…she's also my mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone who has played K.O.T.O.R (Knights of the Old republic) one and/or two is at this point looking at the screen like this O0O.

Anyway, everything will be explained in the next chapter whenever I decide to post it. My next update will be for Lost Soul then A twist of fate followed by either The strength of brothers or the Void after that we'll see.

Also, only three characters from the Knights of the old republic games will be making appearances here and I already have them decided (spoiler if you keep on reading) Only Mandalore (AKA: Canderous) Jolee and HK will be making an appearance.

If you want you can vote for the choice of having either a Naru/Ten Naru/Karin Naru/Ten/Karin or Naru harem. I will in the end do whichever I feel most comfortable with but your input may help me decide easier

Also. I don't really like the title of the story, if someone can think of a better one please share with me.

Read and review please


	2. The history of Revan

Hey…Again, updating through urges. Urge hit me, so here I am.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your mother?" Came the incredulous yell from the slug sannin. "You know who you're parents are?" Indeed, Naruto's lineage was a complete mystery even to her. All medical files had been blacked out at certain parts and the old hospital was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack, meaning the Yondaime's medical files were also destroyed, meaning it was nigh impossible to prove what she herself and Jiraiya believed.

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath "Let me start from the beginning."

She leaned back in her chair and nodded.

Naruto was about to speak when he paused and looked at her dead in the eye. "Look, a lot of the stuff I'm about to tell you is gonna sound like I need to be headin to the funny farm, but I swear I am not crazy and I am telling you the absolute truth."

She nodded slowly. She had known Revan only in passing and had seen her once during one of her short visits to the village. Long raven black hair, her stride, powerful and graceful. The woman seemed to exhume a charisma of sorts...now that she thought about it, it was very similar to the charisma Naruto had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile outside the door Sakura, Sai and Yamato continued to press their ears against the wooden surface in an attempt to listen into the conversation.

"I can't hear anything…what about you guys?" Yamato asked.

Sakura and Sai shook their heads. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "No no lets stop this…if Naruto wants to tell us he'll tell us. We shouldn't eavesdrop on him."

Yamato growled and suddenly took on the scary face (You know, the one he used to creep Naruto out with) which made Sai and Sakura pale slightly as his ghostly features rounded on them.

"_I want to know….you will help me."_

Sakura gulped and nodded, while Sai, fearing slightly for his health, followed her example.

The area around Yamato suddenly brightened, bright and sunny unlike the dark foreboding aura that had surrounded him only moments ago. "Good." He chirped before straightening and getting a serious expression. "Now team Kakashi…operation eavesdrop on Naruto begins!"

If he would have looked down he would have realized that Sai had already made a small mouse of ink that went under the door to listen into the conversation and would return with the sought knowledge.

As he vanished in a puff of smoke Sakura looked to Sai, then to the spot Yamato had previously occupied, then back to Sai, and then back to Yamato's spot.

Sai looked at her before smiling that creepy blank smile of his. Sakura sighed and smacked her forehead. "Why do I get such strange teammates?"

"Because you're a hag." The artist helpfully put in.

And so Sai's face met the floor… the basement floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath and began. "My mother isnt from here Tsunade. She's not even from this planet…hell she's not even from this galaxy" ASt Tsunade's raised eyebrow he continued.

"My mom comes from the galaxy right next to ours. The technology there is very advanced from what she's told me. Cities and buildings easily taller than the monument. Things they can use to fly and heal wounds instantly without chakra. Amazing really if you think about it."

"It is amazing." She conceded leaning back. "If its all true."

Naruto smirked. He had expected that. "Yes well…anyway, this Galaxy is ruled by the Galactic republic, its lasted for a few good millennia, but in recent years things have been getting worse and worse. The republic's become weak. The only thing keeping it together is its military and the group of people called Jedi.

Now, my mom was, and still is one of these Jedi, they're able to use the same powers I used to stop Orochimaru. They use a different kind of energy than us. Chakra is more of a physical energy, something that we can bring out with training our physical bodies. What they use is something they simply call "The Force." Now the force is much more spiritual and abstract than our chakra. It requires more mental focus and control than ours does."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Naruto laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, had to memorize these things before I was able to learn em." She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

Anyway, the Jedi are the "Peacekeepers" of the galaxy. They're divided by ranks as you can imagine. The first rank is Padawan, something equivalent to our gennin. Then they have an unofficial rank called Jedi, which is the equivalent of a chuunin, then the Jedi knight, who is allowed to train Padawans and then the Jedi Masters who are at the head of the Jedi council and are the leaders of the Jedi.

Anyway, the Republic has been in a rapid decline since a war about twenty years ago called the Mandalorian war. This was between the standing government of the republic and a warrior society called the Mandalorians.

To the republics eyes the Jedi were they're greatest asset so naturally they went to the Jedi council to ask or demand their assistance.

The Jedi council however, felt that if they rushed in then they would throw everything against the Mandalorians and loose against whatever force _might_ have been behind them. So they decided to go with a 'wait and see' approach."

Tsunade couldn't help but snort at that, even she could see that more damage would be done if swift action wasn't taken.

Naruto nodded and smirked, deciphering the meaning of the snort. "Anyway, while the Jedi masters said to wait, mommy dearest basically said. "Take your patience and shove it" and went off to fight the Mandalorians."

It could have just been her, but he looked definitively proud of that fact. She smirked. "You definitely have no respect for rank so I guess you are her son if what you say is true."

He smirked and continued. "It wasn't long after she joined that she climbed the ranks until she was practically in command of the whole fleet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura moved up to the roof and leaned over the edge to try and listen in on the conversation. She was frustrated when she realized she needed to get closer in order. She placed her hand down to get some leverage on one of the roof tiles only to have the ceramic tile slip and slide down the angled edge of the roof.

"Oh shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yamato smirked as he began to pull himself up to the balcony, his head just peeking up where he could see Tsunade and Naruto discussing over whatever it was they were discussing.

He heard Naruto's voice. "-ommand of the entire fleet."

_'Fleet?__ Are they talking about one of __Kiri'__s__ navy forces?"_

He cloaked himself with a genjutsu and moved to climb over the edge of the balcony when…

**-CLANG-**

A roof tile dropped down from nowhere landing dead center atop his head. The world seemed to spin as he stumbled and his chakra slipped. Next thing he knew he was falling down to the hard…solid…rapidly approaching ground. He got that 'Oh shit' look on his face before he began looking aroundfor anything he could use to stop his decent. Finally, he caught sight of one of the Konoha banners dangling innocently from the wall of an administration building across the street from the tower.

He formed his hand seals and formed a wooden extension to his arm, which he used to push himself towards his salvation.

He grabbed the waving banner tightly, ignoring the ripping and tearing sound as he planted his feet against the wall and jumped off…

Right into a rose bush…a rose bush…that was full of thorns…

"Owwwwwwwwwwww."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So she eventually stopped the Mandalorians from moving any further and then started pushing them back. The final battle was above one of the Mandalorians holy planets. Malachor V."

"What do you mean, above the planet?" Tsunade interrupted.

"I told you that they had ships that could fly, they used those ships to fight above the planet." Tsunade shook her head. If this story got any weirder she really would have to call the funny farm. The only thing keeping him here was the fact that his techniques were of mysterious origins, he knew about a woman named Revan and the sword Yamato reported he used, the 'lightsaber' was a piece of technological equipment centuries beyond anything she knew of.

"Anyway." He continued. "She beat the Mandalorians on Malachor V. Then she took her personal fleet to the edges of her galaxy, otherwise known as the outer rim. She told the republic that she went to hunt down the remaining Mandalorians that escaped the battle. But what she really went for was to investigate the Sith."

"Sith?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, the Sith are like the sworn enemy of the Jedi. I don't know the whole story but basically at one point one Jedi said that the force should be used to protect people then another one said that the force should be used as a weapon. So I guess what happened was that the force was kinda split. Light side and Dark side. The Jedi use the light side and the Sith use the dark side."

She nodded indicating that she understood

"So anyway, when she made it to the rim she said she felt the power of the sith like a blanket around the area. She said she knew that neither the republic, nor the Jedi as they were could hope to stand up to them if they choose to invade.

So she made a plan, she stayed with her fleet beyond the outer rim where they were exposed to the pull of the dark side."

"Pull of the dark side?"

Naruto scratched his head. "It's complicated, but both the dark side and the light side have a voice, or a feel to them. The light is like a soft song that soothes you…" He paused somewhat uneasily.

"And the dark side?" She questioned.

He sighed again. "I only felt the dark sides call once and it was very faint. But it was like a seducing voice, making you feel…that if you went to it you would be able to do anything. But it has a sick edge to it, like a snake ready to sink its fangs into your neck when you get to close."

She could tell that this was an uncomfortable subject for him and so let it drop for now. "So…continue."

"Right…she let them feel the pull of the dark side, let them stir in it until finally, after almost six months they gave into it. She stirred their hatred for the Jedi that refused to fight, and the republics apparent weakness, driving them to near madness.

That's when she decided, revolution was in order.

She made her way from the rim, to an ancient weapon known as the Star Forge.

The star forge was a massive space station, which used energy from the star it orbited to create, a virtually endless fleet of fighters droids and ships."

"Droids?"

"Machines that can be used for combat and don't need a human to control them." He answered curtly. "Now as I was saying, the star forge was like one big factory, rolling out everything they needed for wars except, people to fight in em. So with the star forge, the people that abandoned the republic due to their loyalty to her, and the fact that she caught the republic completely blindsided allowed her to capture a lot of key points along the rim, places that she was regarded damn near like a Goddess due to her actions during the war, places where she began recruiting."

"So she started another war?" Tsunade asked somewhat incredulously… "Did she fall to this dark side too? Was that why she did it?"

Naruto shook his head. "She fell to the dark side, but it was in a different way than others. I don't know how to explain it, you'd have to ask her. Still, getting back on topic, the republic had become stagnant in its late life…while her methods of cleaning house were a bit…over the top…she felt that the only way for her to adequately prepare the republic and the Jedi she had to rebuild them from scratch…it would have worked too…"

"What failed?"

"About a year or so into her campaign she was betrayed by her old friend and classmate, some guy called Malak. She was captured by the Jedi because of it. From what I understand the Jedi council used a very powerful force technique on her mind and sort of…well it's like placing a clean sheet over a dirty one. They covered up her memories and made new ones over them, hoping that she would unconsciously be able to lead them to the place where she had gotten her fleet, while also helping the republic against Malak and his Sith."

"Can you use this technique?" She questioned almost eagerly. This was something very that could be worth more gold than what she had in the depository.

Naruto blinked. "As a matter of fact……no I can't." He deadpanned causing Tsunade to nearly face plant.

She growled and glared at him with something that woulda made Itachi cringe. "But mom can!" He said just a little too quickly.

Her eyebrow rose. "What do you mean?"

He sighed in relief "Mom's a lot stronger in force techniques than I am… a lot stronger than a lot of those old guys on the council…she could probably do it."

Her eyebrow rose even more. "Where _is_ your mother Naruto?"

He waved her down. "Wait wait I haven't finished telling the story!"

She sighed but nodded.

"So like I said, they wiped her mind clean and made a fake life over her old one and had her serve the fleet. Eventually, she and a republic soldier named Carth Onasi…"

"What kind of name is that?" She chuckled at the strange sounding name making Naruto shrug.

"Hey, I guess our names would sound pretty weird to them." He shot back. Tsunade nodded, he had a point, though the smile still tugged at her lips. "Anyway the ship she was stationed on was ambushed and they crashed landed on some planet called Taris, where she met a Twilek named…"

"Twilek?"

"It's some kind of alien They sort of look like human but their skin is a different color, blue and green are the more common colors among them and they have like two…uh, tentacle…ish thing that stick out of their heads. Remember that the Republic spans the entire Galaxy hundreds of species beside humans inhabit it."

She nodded again. Though it was a little weird to wrap her mind about the concept of aliens and what these Twileks would look like she did her best.

"The twileks name was Mission Vao, Mission's friend also met up with her, a wookie called Zalbar. From what she described the average wookie is eight feet tall and looks like a cross between a human, a bear and a lion."

She again tried to imagine these vague descriptions but they proved difficult for her.

"So with Mission's help, along with Carth and Zalbar she managed to rescue some important Jedi girl called Bastila who had crashed on the planet with them. After that, they had to find a way to get off the planet without anyone noticing, since the Sith had a blockade around the planet.

They found a way to get off planet with a Mandalorian named Canderous. Who had been working as a smalltime mercenary since the defeat at Malachor V. So anyway, with Canderous' connections they managed to steal a relatively small ship called the Ebon Hawk and broke through the Sith blockade and made their way to a planet called Dantoine where there was a Jedi enclave. At this time mom's force powers were starting to come back and the Jedi masters on Dantoine feared that they could get out of control and lead her to the Dark side again. So they retrained her, hoping that this time she would stay on the light side.

Eventually, through her re-surfacing memories she managed to find a place where there was a piece of a map that could lead her to the Star forge. But anyway, to make a really long story short she and the rest of her companions went to some different planets to discover the rest of the pieces of the map. On the way they met some more companions, including another droid that mom said was kinda homicidal, another alien called Juhani and an old man called Jolee.

Bastila got captured by Malak, turned to the darkside, and then brought back into the light by mom. She then moved on, killed Malak and destroyed the star forge. Yay!"

His last statement was done as somehow confetti rained down around him with a party hat on and a little flag with the words "mom kicks ass" waving behind him with two pictures, one of a woman with black hair and another bald man with some kind of metal plate covering his lower jaw, underneath them small scribbles which read. "Mom (1) Ugly bald guy (0)". Truly something of Gai and Lee's caliber since the flag looked to be taller than the room.

She twitched in mild irritation mixed with bafflement at how he could make this genjutsu…she couldn't dispel it. It was like Gai and lee all over again.

"So what happened after that?"

The flag confetti and party hat disappeared and Naruto again had a serious face. "After that, things looked like they would finally settle down…but after two years or so, her memories started coming back, reminding her as to why she had started war with the republic in the first place."

Tsunade looked momentarily surprised, even she had forgotten about that.

"She knew that starting another war would be just retarded at this point even if she wanted to do it, and so decided that she wouldn't wait for the Sith beyond the Outer Rim to attack and decided to take the fight to them."

"How?"

"Simple, she took her ship went to the very edge of the rim, rented another ship and simply…well, flew where they were, beyond the edge of the galaxy.

I don't know much about what she did beyond their but she said there were eight sith lords, she killed seven. It took her three years, and she pursued the last one to this Galaxy, where her ship gave out, and she crash landed here. My old man found her, helped her heal, and in turn she helped him make plans that ultimately led to our holding out against Iwa until dad was able to invent the Jutsu that forced Iwa's surrender.

"Wait…you don't mean…"

"Yes I do!" He interrupted, grinning. "My old man is the Yondaime." His grin was so wide it threatened to split his face in two. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to brag about that."

Tsunade's shock was soon replaced by a calm placid look. "Naruto…I trust you, but I cannot accept these claims without even a shred of proof. Something must have been documented, or your mother, since you say she's still alive and apparently know where she is. I need to see her before I can even begin to accept these statements as true."

His smile became a bit more subdued but it stayed firmly on his face.

_'Should I do it?'_

_'Yes…its time.'_ Came the familiar whisper in his mind.

He nodded and took a scroll from his pocket. He looked around her desk but there was no brush or Ink. 'Hold on a sec." He said before he began making his way to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Sai who had just recovered from his er…fall limped back to the door, where his ink mouse crawled out from the bottom crack of the door. He took his brush and touched the small animal, where it dissolved into ink that was absorbed by the small brush hairs.

"Sai what are you doing?" Came Yamato's voice, his clothes and hair were covered in various branches, leaves and thorns.

Sai took out a scroll which he filled with his chakra as he unrolled it. "As soon as my brush touches this scroll with my chakra, they're entire conversation will be written down here and we'll be able to read it word for word."

Yamato smirked. "That's brilliant."

The door opened revealing Naruto. The two froze at the sound of his voice. "HEY LADY WE NEED SOME…"

He paused as he noticed Sai, holding a brush with ink. He smirked and before they could blink grabbed the brush and plucked it out of his fingertips. "Thanks Sai, this is just what I needed." He chirped before closing the door in their faces.

Sai and Yamato looked to the door, to the area missing the paint brush, then back to the door again.

"God damnit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade watched with piqued interest as Naruto wrote a large Kanji in the scroll and knelt down on the floor. He punched different areas on the floor as if looking for something. Finally after a minute or so one of the floorboards opened. Naruto's grin widened as he placed the scroll into the small opening. The newly written Kanji glowed as he ran his blood and a bit of chakra over the seal. She watched in fascination as more seals appeared on her floor and trailed up to the wall, where another seal appeared and glowed brightly.

Naruto walked over, ran his blood again over the seal. Only to have the wall open again, revealin a single kunai embedded into a stone hidden in the wall.

It only took her a moment to recognize it…it was the Yondaime's kunai, the one he used for the Hiraishin.

Naruto grinned before calling Tsunade over. She stood and walked over, observing the familiar kunai with wonder. It was a sight she never thought she'd see again. "How do you…"

"Jii-chan showed me when I was three and Mom showed me what hand seals to use."

"You mean you know the Hiraishin?" She nearly screamed as she rounded on him.

"No no of course not." He said waving her off. "Only dad knew how to do that. He designed this Kunai to simply take us to another he placed somewhere else…it was his hide out." He explained before he formed three quick seals and offered her his hand.

She hesitated for only a moment before she firmly grasped his hand.

He smiled before he gripped the kunai in the wall.

There was only a bright yellow flash before they were both gone without leaving so much as a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here ya go. This chapter was just a filler, mainly for the people who didn't play and/or complete both KOTOR games and to show just how Revan got here. Kinda slow but hey, next chapter we get to see Revan. Read and review please.


	3. Naruto's Neechan?

Here I am again.

To **G ()**: Well your reviews are better than what they were before, or at least more respectful. But anyway, The plot of this story won't be showing up in this chapter, it has one, but it won't be showing up for a while and as for; If Kotor is worth the time and money. I can't say, I liked the game but I know other people that didn't like it, so if I were you I'd rent it or borrow it from someone else to try it.

Also, two or three people stated that Revan was portrayed as Male in cannon (Star wars comics) I want to warn you all now, that I don't read the Cannon; this is all done by the video games. In which Revan could be either male or female. I chose female (for obvious reasons). But I state this just to warn people that since I don't follow the cannon I might do or say some things in this fanfic that contradict the cannon.

And finally some people argued that Yamato shouldn't have been affected by the mind trick because he's a ninja and mind tricks only work on the weak minded. I thought about that, but I figured that some people in the star wars universe can resist the mind trick because they themselves are associated with the force at least a little bit, or are force sensitive to a small degree and so have a small natural defense to some force techniques. But since ninja in Naruto's world have absolutely no experience with the mind trick so they have no natural defense and would take someone of great ability to shrug off a mind trick. At least that's my opinion. That and I think, _I think, _ I read somewhere that a mind trick can only be overcome if the targeted individual has greater willpower than the person who cast it, and who has a greater will than Naruto? But I'm not sure about that so don't hold me to it.

Oh and in case you want to see what Revan will look like in this story go to my profile, there's a link to a picture I found. It takes a while to load up but it's really good

Anyway here's the chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tsunade regained her bearings she swayed uneasily on her feet as the world spun around her and her stomach lurched uncomfortably, she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder steadying her as the spinning finally stopped and she was able to steady herself on her own two feet.

"Heh, it took me a while to get used to it too." Naruto said with a smile. She turned to him as he looked around curiously; she began looking around as well. They were in a forest, no real surprise there, a large stone about five feet tall was infront of them where another of Arashi's three pronged kunai lay embedded deeply into the stone as fireflies flew around the area, illuminating it dimly. She could also tell that they were nowhere near any civilization. Whatever this place was it was well hidden.

"Allright Naruto, where are we?" She questioned.

Naruto looked around. "We are currently near the crash site of mom's ship."

Tsunade looked around, finding nothing but trees and insects she spoke again. "Well where is it?"

Naruto raised a single finger and opened his mouth to answer but suddenly closed it and let his finger drop as his eyes rolled upwards, looking confused and as if…

As if he was trying to remember.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" She seethed as a vein ticked on her temple, ready to pound the memory back into him if she needed to, he did not build up all this anticipation just to tell her he forgot where this ship was.

"No of course I haven't forgotten." He huffed indignantly before turning his back to her, looking around he let his hand slowly point right, then swerve to the left, then to the right again before finally turning and pointing in the general direction behind her.

"That way…direction." He mumbled as he leapt up to take to the trees.

Tsunade growled, promising pain to the young man if he was wasting her time before she rushed after him.

A few minutes later the two blonds broke through the tree line and Tsunade had to hold back a gasp of surprise at the sight that greeted her.

Indeed there was a strange metal structure before her, rust covered, dented, and with foliage growing around it but it was still definitely alien, a large jagged trench along the ground along with the faint remains of broken branches and trees showed her that this object had indeed crashed here and had done so with plenty of force as it had apparently been dragged several dozen yards through the dirt it was about the size of a small house, but she couldn't find any openings from which to enter.

Naruto walked confidently up to the strange vessel and Tsunade followed silently.

"I used to come here all the time before the academy." She heard him as he began to tap the ships hull, listening to the hollow sound as it echoed slightly.

"Sarutobi led you here often?" She questioned.

"Yup." He affirmed smiling as he found what he was looking for, she watched as he pushed in a panel, which slid up revealing a series of buttons with pictures she didn't recognize. He pressed them in a seemingly random order and with a hiss Tsunade saw the hull open, revealing a rap that led up to the ship.

Naruto smiled as he entered and looked over his shoulder at her. "Well, you comin?" She looked at the strange metallic hallway before she silently entered, sending warry glances at everything.

"This is where I came to train my force techniques. It was always easier to do since I was so much closer to mom."

"You're mother was here?" She questioned her interest piquing again at the mention of the elusive Revan. He reached another of the sealed metallic doors with strange buttons next to it. He pressed them again in a seemingly random patern before looking back at her and smiling.

"She was and still is." He said before the door opened, Tsunade stifled a gasp. Lying before her in a seemingly metallic bed or slab was a woman. Black hair which framed her narrow, aristocratic features, her hands interlocked over her stomach. She had a red leather, form fitting armor above the waste with black cloth sleeves and gloves and red arm bracers. A black cape and long black skirt with a red sash around her waist which hung down to the side and acted as a loose belt.

Naruto walked forward smiling softly at the form before them. Tsunade followed recovered from her shock and followed, confirming that this really was beyond a doubt, the same woman she had met so long ago.

"She's in a coma?" The Godaime questioned turning to the blond.

Naruto nodded. 'Yeah, she used a mind trick to stall the Kyuubi so dad could complete the technique, but when the fox discovered what was going on and fought back, he was too strong. She kept on struggling instead of dropping the technique. The result was that it sort of…disconnected her mind, add to that the physical injuries she got from the fight with the fox and at this point, she's using most of her energy to sustain herself."

"What do you mean? And if this happened during the Kyuubi attack then how is it that she trained you?"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. 'Its complicated, but people strong in the force can communicate with other force sensitive's telepathically. Mom's mind was, going to be destroyed completely because of Kyuubi so the force kind of…shielded her; separated her from her physical body to give her time to recuperate."

"I think I understand, its , like a coma. She's away from her body waiting for it to heal. But she can still communicate, at least with you."

Naruto nodded.

Tsunade looked to the resting woman again before she spoke. "Do you know how long she will be in this state? Or if she'll get out of it at all?"

Naruto sighed and for once his face took on a sad expression. "She would have healed already if she would have completely rested. But she's currently using almost all her energy helping me."

"Even now? I mean, from what I can tell you're at least adept at these force techniques so there's no need for her to keep training you. Why doesn't she stop, and use that energy to heal herself?"

Naruto sighed again. "Her training of me isn't really an issue, what's keeping her from focusing on her own healing is because she's helping keep the fox out of my head."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason Gaara's demon could torment him despite the fact that he was sealed?"

"Because his seal was weaker than yours." She stated.

"Yes." He nodded. "That's true, and I would most likely never even hear the fox when I was awake, but what about when I'm asleep? All defenses are dropped then, and he'd probably be able to talk to me in my sleep. Mom has placed several mental barriers against the fox. I've just started to learn how to place them myself. Hopefully someday soon, I'll be able to hold those barriers up myself and then she'll be able to heal her mind and body and well… wake up." He finished placing his hand on the metallic bedside as his expression turned to a longing one.

Tsunade felt pity swell up for the young man and turned her eyes again onto the sleeping form. "You said that some of her injuries were physical, maybe I can heal her, it would expedite her recovery."

Naruto smiled but shook his head. "No, it won't work. Healing jutsu has no effect on her. It might be because she doesn't use chakra or because her injuries were caused by the fox but it just doesn't work." He sighed again before looking around somewhat angrily. "If some of the medical equipment around here still worked…or if we knew how to use it." He grumbled. "We'd be able to use it to heal her."

Tsunade looked around some more before she spoke, noticing that there was no IV or feeding tube in her. Meaning that someone had to be actively taking care of her. "Naruto, who takes care of Revan while your not here?"

He looked momentarily surprised. "Hey yeah, where is she anyway?" He questioned himself as he turned and began running around the ship. "Helloooooo." He drawled opening and closing the mechanical doors throughout the ship. "Nee-chan where are youuuuuu?"

_'Nee-__chan__?'_She questioned silently as she watched him scurry about the ship.

He opened another door. "Nee-cha…oof" He was cut off as a foot connected solidly with his face sending him clear across the cabin, smashing into another metal wall.

"Whadaya want?" Mumbled a sleepy female voice as a brown haired woman walked out rubbing her head to stave off the incoming headache.

It only took Tsunade a moment to recognize the woman as she exited the room.

"Rin-nee chaaaaaaaaan." Naruto wined rubbing his sore cheek as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Brown shoulder length hair, two orange markings on her cheeks, slim fit build and kind (but sleepy) eyes. This was Arashi's ex-student along with Kakashi's ex-teammate. Rin.

The brown haired medic grumbled before she looked down the hall towards the cockpit where the window was. She twitched as she noticed it was night time and went back into the room, coming back out with a wrist watch, her left eye twitching horribly.

"2:45…you woke me up…at 2:35 Naruto?" She growled through clenched teeth as she practically breathed fire on his form, making him feel very small.

"It wasn't my fault." He cried in his own defense.

"Ohh, then whose fault is it?" She growled as she lifted him up by his collar and began shaking him.

A swirly eyed blond could only manage to point behind her. She paused in her throttling of him and turned her eyes back to look at Tsunade, who watched the scene with a strange mixture of indifference/ amusement/confusion.

Rin blinked stupidly at the older woman before she turned back to Naruto and began shaking him even more. "You idiot!" She hissed. "What the hell is wrong with you Naruto. You know you're not supposed to bring anyone up here."

"But Nee-chaaaaaan." He wined through his shaking. Things got complicated."

Her eyes narrowed as she dropped him on his ass and sighed, half in exasperation and half in annoyance. "I need some coffee. Fill me in while I make it." She turned to Tsunade letting her eyes travel over her form. "Weren't you older Tsunade-sama?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nearly an hour later the three sat around a small metallic table in the ships living area.

Rin hid a yawn with her fist as she spoke. "So…you mean to tall me that you managed to humiliate both Orochimaru and that stupid Uchiha kid?"

Naruto nodded.

Rin nodded as well before she latched onto him in a spine snapping hug. "I'm so PROUD OF YOU!!!!!" She squealed loudly, nearly breaking his and Tsunade's eardrums.

Her eyes gained a shiny, teary form as she sniffed. "My little brother is growing up."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly before a cough turned their attention back to Tsunade.

The older blond took a deep breath. "While this is all well and good Naruto, your actions have had a serious impact. It wont take long for word to spread that a gennin was able to hold off one of the sannin, even less time when that gennin is the container of the Kyuubi. Your abilities will have to be presented to the council and I have to have them recorded either as original or family Jutsu."

He opened his mouth to protest but Tsunade silenced him by turning to Rin. "Rin…" She sighed. "By all accounts you should be labeled as a missing nin. But I know that it was most likely Sarutobi-sensei who planned this."

"Tsunade. Rin spoke. "This cannot get out, lady Revan was not well known among the shinobi world since she mainly kept to herself, but if people discovered her linked to either Naruto-kun or Arashi-sensei she will be in danger and it's been a long time since I've fought, I won't be able to drive off any heavy hitters that their enemies may send here."

Tsunade nodded slowly. "Very well…Naruto, that means that these abilities must be listed as Original techniques…get Jiraiya to vouch for you. You spent three years with him after all.

The blond nodded slowly. "Okay baa-chan."

She growled in annoyance at the nickname but figured that now was not the time to plow him trough a wall for it. "Allright, lets go back, get some rest and tomorrow at noon, be in my office Naruto."

He nodded before he smiled his foxy grin. "Don't worry Baa-chan. Everythings gonna be fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here it is. A filler chap to be sure but it was necessary.

Also, can someone verify. I think Karin was in a hideout near wave country, am I right or not?

Read and review please.


	4. The council

Here I am again! Good news everyone, for those of you interested, I have posted my future crossover ideas on my profile.

So if you wanna check it out go ahead.

Also someone stated that in order for someone to use light and dark side techniques they have to give into the darkside at least once and then be returned to the light. I did not know this when I started the story, I just figured one could use darkside techniques but Jedi were against using such techniques for obvious reasons. I just play video games really, and in many games one can use both the light and darkside and the character has not beforehand fallen to the dark side. So basically Naruto has not fallen to the darkside previously in this story, he had the temptation though, something I will go into later and will prove a pivotal point in this story.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of snores reached the ears of the toad hermit long before he entered the raggedy apartment. He found his annoyingly loud student sprawled over his bed at an awkward angle. One leg was up on the rim of the window next to the bed, his head was dangling off the side of the bed along with one arm, the sheets were everywhere but on his person and a trail of drool fell from the corner of his mouth dripping down to the floor.

The Toad hermit walked forward and with as much delicacy as possible flipped the bed over, knocking his student down to the floor in a heap, the bed falling ontop of him a moment later. "Owwwwwwww" Was the sleepy groan that reached his ears, followed closely by muffled curses on his existence as he kicked the side of the bed. "Get up, the council meeting starts in an hour and you need to get ready brat."

He turned and began leaving the room when a vase on Naruto's desk levitated and was suddenly flung towards his head, scoring a direct hit and drenching him in water as the flower vase shattered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He roared as he rounded on him. He had been having a bad day since he woke up, and it all started when he had been called into Tsunade's office…

_Flashback: _

_"Yo flat chest, wha'd ya need me for?" _

_A book was promptly thrown in his face. He would have been punched into snow country but then it would take him a while to get back and she had no time to waste. "Shut up and sit down ." She snarled to the man as he rubbed his abused nose and followed instructions. _

_"You remember a woman called Revan right?" _

_"Yeahhhhh." He spoke slowly, as if asking "And the point of this is?" _

_"Well it turns out she is Naruto's mother." _

_She expected him to look at her like she was crazy, she expected him to laugh in her face or at least show surprise…what she did not expect was his blank stare and his expectant expression which clearly read. 'And this is news to me how?' _

_"Yo-you knew!" She practically screeched as she stood making him back up slightly as the fury could be clearly seen in her eyes. _

_"Of course I knew!" He said holding his hands infront of him in a warding gesture. "You mean you didn't?" _

_"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" She roared in his face making him yell right back "IT WAS IN THAT STUPID LE…" He trailed off as he remembered something. _

_Flashback within a flashback _

_"Hey shenshei" Jiraiya slurred as he stumbled into the office of the third Hokage. _

_"Jiraiya…drunk again…don't throw up on the carpet this time." He spoke in a bored tone as Jiraiya plopped down on the seat. _

_"It wais an uglies rug anywase." He slurred as he downed another gulp of the rice alcohol. _

_"It was a priceless artifact gifted to the Shodaime by the Daimio of lightning country more than sixty seven years ago." He snarled to his former apprentice. _

_"It was shtil an uglish rug." _

_Sarutobi sighed and practically collapsed in his chair. "I give up." He shook his head. "Jiraiya…" He began but noticing the drool and snot bubble on forming on Jiraiya's left nostril stopped him as he stood and walked around his desk. He then firmly slapped Jiraiya across the face waking him up. _

_"Wah?" _

_He grabbed Jiraiya's collar and shook him. 'Jiraiya!' He yelled turning the man's bloodshot and dazed eyes onto him. "Look at me." He waved a piece of paper infront of the drunken man's face. "Look, this is a letter. Inside this letter is Naruto's heritage, if anything should happen to me, you are to make sure the next person they choose as Hokage receives this letter do you understand." _

_At Jiraiya's dazed nod he placed the letter in his former apprentice's top pocket. "Good. Now you can go, and remember to keep that letter safe." _

_Jiraiya nodded stupidly before he began stumbling out of the office. He paused at the doorway however before stumbling over to a vase on the side of the room and placing his head so he looked down into it. _

_"NO!" Sarutobi screamed as he leapt over his desk lunging for his former student. "DON'T YOU DARE! THAT VASE IS OVER 300 YEARS OLD JIRAIYA!!!!" _

_But it was too late, with a heave and vomiting noise the toad hermit spilled the contents of his stomach into the priceless artifact. _

_He wobbled back and fell flat on his ass, letting Sarutobi overshoot him and crash right into the vase he wanted to protect, effectively shattering it. _

_Jiraiya stumbled to his feet and walked out of the office without a care in the world, leaving Sarutobi, as he leaned over the shattered, vomit covered remains of the vase as his hands twitched, willing it to reform into its former glory. Alas…it did not. _

_He stood turned, walked out the door with a kunai in hand and laid eyes on the back of his prey. As he stalked forward, fully intent on delivering his divine vengeance when one of his Anbuappeared and held him back. _

_"LET ME GO! I'LL KILL EM!!!! THAT PERVERTED MORON!!!" _

_"SIR, PLEASE CALM DOWN!!! YOU CANOT KILL HIM!" _

_"LIKE HELL I CANT!" _

_"SIR PLEASE…THINK OF ALL THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH!!!" _

_A momentary pause in his struggles…before they began again, this time more violent. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_Meanwhile Jiraiya reached the outside of the tower. He felt an itch in his nose before he sneezed violently, barely managing to take out what he recognized as a tissue in his drunken statein time to catch the mucus that escaped his nose. _

_He sniffed and without a second glance threw the 'tissue' on the floor and continued on his way to the red light district. _

_Flashback within a flashback end: _

_"Yes Jiraiya?" She questioned dangerously. " It was in that stupid what?" _

_"Ehehehehe." He laughed nervously. "Nevermind." He cleared his throat adopting a serious expression. _

_"Anyway, I assume you're calling the council soon. Since it won't take long for news to spread like wild fire that Naruto has unknown abilities." _

_She nodded, deciding to let him slide for his stupidity this time. 'Yeah, we've decided to place them as Original techniques and we need you to vouch for it." _

_Jiraiya nodded and stood. "Allright, consider it done. I'll go get the brat." He said as he made his way to the baclcony. _

_"Ohh and Jiraiya…" _

_"Ye-oof" He was cut off as a fist connected with his jaw sending flying out of the balcony. _

_"That's for calling me flatchested you letch." _

_Flashback end: _

So yes he was definitely having a bad day, and this little shit drenching him in dirty water was not helping and neither was the phantom pain in his jaw.

But when he turned around the brat was already up and on the way to make his ramen. He sighed and did some quick handseals to dry himself before he sat down. "So, how are you feelin?"

"Is this supposed to be a question out of concern, or perhaps an ingenious way to extract information?" Naruto questioned as he entered back into the living room, steaming ramen cup in hand.

Jiraiya snorted, every time they were speaking in private he turned much smarter…or at least acted like it, which is why he usually tended to ask him things in public, greater chance of getting what you want out of him that way. "Both." He replied.

Naruto noisily slurped some ramen before he spoke. "Well I feel nervous. But that's about it."

JJiraiya nodded. 'Fair enough." He then leaned forward, with a smile so wide it threatened to split his face in two. "So tell me…what was Orochi-teme's face like when you gave him a sound ass kicking?"

At Naruto's wide smile he knew he was going to enjoy this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he stared at the massive wooden doors that led to the council chamber, he could hear the old crones speaking, but only faintly. He was waiting for Tsunade to arrive and going over what he was going to say in his head.

He wasn't scared of the council. He just simply didn't like them.

A few minutes later. Naruto heard footsteps behind him, turning his head back to look, he found Tsunade coming towards him. She looked over to him and spoke. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." He replied.

She nodded before she stepped forward and opened the massive oak doors effortlessly, Naruto following close behind.

As soon as they entered the entire room fell into such silence it was almost eerie. Naruto found two empty chairs, one in the center of the room, and the other a little off to the side. At Tsunade's gesture he took the seat in the center and she took the one to the side. He faced the council, who's seats were slightly higher so that they could appear imposing. He snorted at that. The only person here that was imposing was the Hyuuga head.

From the top row, a man that appeared to be as old as Sarutobi spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto. You have been summoned here today, based on the, as of yet, unverified rumors that you used techniques of an unknown origin to single handedly hold off S class nuke-nin Orochimaru A rank Nuke-nin Yakushi Kabuto and A class nuke-nin Uchiha Sasuke. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, for once his features serious and unreadable to all but the master of impassiveness and head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Now then." The same council member spoke. "Uzumaki Naruto, is it true that you have, in your recent A-rank mission, singlehandedly manage to fight S rank criminal Orochimaru, A rank ninja Uchiha Sasuke, and A rank medical ninja Yakushi Kabuto, by the means of unknown techniques?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes that is true."

"Very well." A slight pause. "It has been stated in the report given to us by Tsunade-sama that these unknown techniques are of your own creation. Is that true."

Naruto again nodded. "Yes." Hiashi could have sworn he saw a slight hesitation, but it was too quick to judge just yet.

From a few rows down, a younger member of the council spoke up. "Uzumaki. I find it highly unlikely that one such as yourself, a gennin, was able to hold off three of the strongest ninja in Oto by yourself. Even with unknown techniques there's only so much I can believe."

Naruto stood and walked to the end of the room. "A demonstration if you will."

"Why do you not simply explain the techniques?" The first councilman asked.

"Because none of you will believe me if I did, it is much easier to show you than to go through a long boring explanation which will end up in me eventually giving you a demonstration anyway because A) you'll ask for one and B) I like to show off."He finished with a cheesy grin making Tsunade slap her forehead in exasperation. He looked to the Anbu standing by the doorway. After a moment of silence the Anbu realized that he was the 'volunteer' and walked to the other end of the room.

Naruto nodded and let his arms fall to his sides, adopting an air of complete boredom.

The Anbu shrugged before he took out a kunai and threw it to the blond. Only to have him raise his hand and the weapon to stop a distance of six inches from him, levitating in mid air.

He heard many in the council gasp and refrained the urge to smirk as he began twirling the kunai in mid air above his hand.

"That technique..." They heard Hiashi speak as they noticed he had activated his Byakugan "It uses no chakra." He did however notice a faint aura that moved with the technique, but he had never seen such a thing before, it looked more like a cloud of wispy smoke than anything else

Another series of gasps and Naruto really had to fight down a smirk.

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan and spoke. "I assume that this technique can be more powerful?" At Naruto's nod he continued. "And I assume this was one of the techniques you used to hold off Orochimaru?" Again another nod.

Hiashi contemplated for a moment before he spoke, clearly, whenever this man took the floor no-one opposed his taking over. "Very well, you will display these techniques, explain them and we will categories them."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when another council member spoke up. "Hyuuga-san. With all due respect, I believe that we should have Naruto-san not only display these techniques, but train some of our ninja as well."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he turned to the council member. "I refuse."

"Excuse me?" The councilmember spoke again.

"I refuse to train others in these techniques at your 'request'. These are my techniques, and as such they will remain with me and my family, or any of those I choose to bring into my family."

"You foolish boy!" The councilman snarled as he stood. "If you, a lowly gennin could hold off an S class criminal with these techniques then just imagine what real ninja could do with such a…" He stopped speaking suddenly, causing all of the people currently present in the room to turn and look at him. Only to see him frantically grabbing at his neck as an invisible hand seemed to be choking him.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan, finding the smoke like….thing….wrapped firmly around his throat and turned to Naruto, finding him with his hand outstretched as if gripping something. "Uzumaki." He spoke calmly.

The boy seemed to snap out of his daze before he released his grip, letting the councilmember heave and cough as he took air back into his lungs.

"I don't remember…" Naruto spoke in a somewhat angry voice. "Any of you asking the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka or Inuzuka clans to spread their techniques out to everyone when they made them. No, they kept their techniques and passed them down to their family members. I intend to do the same."

Tsunade watched Naruto as he stood up to the council. She had learned yesterday, that while most Jedi forbid the use of darkside techniques, saying that they led to the Darkside or whatever the hell it was. Revan had taught him the techniques anyway, stating that "It's not the power that's evil, but what you use it for that counts.

She felt somewhat proud that he could effectively put some of the more presumptuous people in their place. But she did not miss the small flicker of satisfaction in his eyes as he shut the annoying councilman up. She herself admitted that she too, had felt satisfaction but still from what he had explained of the "Light and Dark sides" the dark side was ruled by negative emotion and cruelty and acts of such could lead one to "fall" as he had put it. Perhaps this new freedom of being able to use his abilities in the open would be too much for him to handle…she'd have to keep an eye on him.

The tension in the room was so thick you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw.

Finally it was broken by Hiashi. "Very well, Naruto-san has made his point. It appears we now have two orders of business, recording your techniques and naming the Uzumaki as an official Shinobi clan of Konoha."

While normally Hiashi would not care about the boy he had earned some measure of respect…an orphan growing up with nothing and no one, now had abilities that were now going to turn him into the founder of the sixth clan of Konoha. Not counting the late Uchiha clan. Indeed, the boy deserved at least some respect for that accomplishment.

While there were some murmurs of disagreement the matter was soon settled, as not many wanted to oppose the Hyuuga clan head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile an entire Galaxy away.

He was known by many as Mandalore, leader of the Mandalorian clans. But to a great few he was known simply as Canderous Ordo, warrior, follower, companion and loyal friend to fallen Jedi Revan.

They met towards the end of what is now known as the Jedi-Civil war. He was working as a hired thug, she was a republic scout trying to get off planet and things just fell into place from there.

He watched her in battle, the fierceness she displayed against their opponents, the tenacity she demonstrated to protect them and the unwavering motivation to win against everyone and everything that stood in her way.

Even the dark lord of the Sith was no match for her.

She would always come to him when she needed help. Either for combat techniques or simple boredom. He grew to care for her. It was a relationship he would define as that of a rookie soldier with a war veteran.

She had done that with all of them to one degree or another. Mission, the young Twilek street urchin had become her little sister. To Juhani, a Cathar Jedi Guardian she became a mentor, a guide and an inspiration.

To Zalbar, a wookie exile she went from being his master through life debt, to being his friend and ally.

To Bastila, she was a rival, and yet, even in the end they had both helped eachother.

To Carth she was a sympathetic shoulder to cry on and while their relationship could have moved further they never acted on it.

To Jolee she became a granddaughter, and he became a grandfather to her…she was someone he could trust and he was one of the few she ever sought the approval of.

And he…he was her soldier and she was his general. It had been he who helped her reach the edges of the outer rim without alerting the others. And there, at the edge, staring into that black endless void she had given him his last orders before she vanished forever into the inky blackness.

"Restore your people Canderous. Bring back the Mandalorians from the ruins of Malachor V. The Galaxy will need their strength very soon…I will need them very soon."

He had kept that promise, and the Mandalorian clans were now united again because of it. United under one banner…his.

And indeed the republic had needed them shortly afterwards. They were the unsung heroes of the battle for Telos. He had led his people along with a Jedi exile deep into the enemies flagship, The Ravager, where they defeated a man many claimed could never be killed; Darth Nilhilus.

Shortly afterwards, the Jedi exile had too left for the outer rim and his companions had dispersed, only one of the exiles companions remained with him. HK-47 Revan's old assassin droid.

Even though he was an experienced war veteran with dozens of battles under his belt nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him when he woke up.

Revan stood infront of him, her form seemingly unchanged from the last two decades or so. She was glowing, a faint blue glow.

He stood slowly, his mouth hanging slightly open in shock. It had been twenty some-odd years since he'd seen her and suddenly she shows up… in his bedroom no less….and how in the hell did she get past the security.

She smiled at him, and he found himself smiling back, or smirking really, but hey. "Its good to see you again Canderous." She spoke, smiling softly at him, her voice, as soothing and calm as always. She began looking around the room, her eyes holding a strange melancholy. "I see you have done what I asked."

He reached forward to place his hand on her shoulder but gasped when his arm went straight through her and at once it dawned on him. She wasn't real…she was just contacting him through the force.

She sighed as she noticed his disappointed expression, but spoke anyway. "Canderous, do you remember why I left?"

He visibly straightened, crossing his arms before replying. "You said you went to fight the true enemy…but you never specified, who, what or where this enemy is."

She nodded. "I know." She locked eyes with him again, this time, her eyes sad and apologetic. "I went to face the sith, the true sith beyond the rim, who fought on a scale with the force that to this day I wonder how I overcame them…"

Canderous said nothing to that, he had a feeling from the very beginning that's what she would have faced.

She broke his gaze and looked to the floor. "I…managed to win…but I still need your help."

He raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. She never asked for help before, not even when she faced Malak alone, so he knew that this was very dangerous…he couldn't wait.

"My men and I are ready to fight, and defend the republic at a mere moment's notice, you need only ask." He spoke with force, it was his own way of comforting her.

She shook her head and smiled at him again. "No Canderous…this fight is not to defend the republic. This is a personal favor…and it has a lot of risk for both you and your clansmen."

He smirked. "Revan…what did I say when your true identity was revealed to us?"

She smiled. "You were the only one in the Galaxy that could ever best the Mandalorians…I'm your soldier until the end Revan no mater how it play's out."

"And that still stands…now Revan…what do you need from me and my clan?"

She smiled gratefully, her eyes shining with her gratitude. "I need you to help…my son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here ya go. Also I know that Canderous is not force sensitive and so contacting him through the force shouldn't be possible but HK's a droid (has no connection to the force.) and while Jolee is a Jedi he lives as a hermit, he doesn't have the resources to track Canderous down.

Anyway read and review please.


	5. Missions for Naruto

Hi guys, its been a while but school has been a pain in the ass.

I know that I stated in my last update for LS that either a Twist of fate or The strength of brothers would be my next updates but during my "break" I've developed this really bad urge to write for this story so here I am.

Ayway, here's the new chap for Jedi knight Uzumaki Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

News spread quickly, almost like a wild fire across a dry plain, or a plague. Practically overnight after the council meeting, most if not all of the village knew that Naruto now had abilities that had led the council to label his name as the new Shinobi clan of Konoha. No one really knew how word spread so fast (coughYamanakaInocough) but as Naruto walked down the street he couldn't help but notice the many glances the people sent his way. Some of wariness, others of appraisal but most of simple curiosity.

At first he wondered just why he was getting so much attention, then as everyone in the street kept on staring he began getting nervous and decided to take to the rooftops to head to the tower.

As soon as his blond covered head peeked over the edges of the buildings he felt someone latch onto his collar and yank him in another direction.

When he cleared the cobwebs and brought the world back into focus he came face to face with a pair of clear blue eyes. "Is it true?"

"He pulled back and realized exactly who this was. "Ino?"

She shook him again the smile on her face growing even more, threatening to split her face in two. "COME ON NARUTO, TELL ME IF ITS TRUE!

"IS WHAT TRUE?" He finally yelled as he began to get some whiplash from the constant shaking.

"Is it true that you founded a clan." She said lowering the volume a bit as she realized she had been yelling almost to the top of her lungs.

"Uhhhhhh…." Was his intelligent reply.

"I guess so." He said after a minute.

Her smile grew even bigger, if that was at all possible and she refrained from squalling like a school girl. "This is so cool! I cant believe I'm friends with someone that founded a clan."

Naruto smiled, somewhere between amused, sheepish, and embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well I uh…I guess its kinda cool…"

You have to show us these techniques sometime later." She said placing an arm around his shoulders.

He scratched his cheek a little uncertainly. "But…isn't a ninja supposed to keep their techniques a secret?"

She looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "Who are you and what the hell have you done with Naruto?"

"HEY!" He cried out indignantly as he straightened. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Pft." She scoffed removing her arm from around his shoulder and glaring at him as she crossed her arms. "You're Naruto…the guy Shikamaru said was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet to show off some move you learned after the chuunin exam…rasen-whatever the hell it was, and now your saying you don't want to show off some techniques that got to the position of practically clan head."

He had that stupid look on his face….you know…the look you get when someone points out the obvious and you don't even have the smallest comeback in mind and you desperately want to say something to dispute what he/she just said.

He settled for huffing and crossing his arms indignantly. "Yeah yeah whatever. Sakura saw a few of them. If you want you can ask her about it later right now I need to go see Baa-chan." She could have sworn she heard him mutter something about old ladies not knowing when to leave someone sleep but shrugged it off as she frowned. "You really should treat the Hokage with more respect."

He snorted and she shook her head before the smile returned to her features. "Anyway, congrats Naruto I gotta go meet my team but I just had to hear it from the horses mouth so to speak." She said as she jumped up to the roof, giving a small goodbye wave she took off.

Naruto scratched his cheek with a somewhat nervous look on his face… "This is gonna be really weird for the first few days…" He muttered to himself before continuing on his way to the tower.

As he arrived he caught sight of Tsunade's raven haired assistant. "Shizune-neechan!" He yelled smiling like a fool as he ran up to her.

She turned and returned his smile with one of her own "Hello Naruto-kun Tsunade-sama was expecting you."

He noticed the package under her arm and pointed to it. "Ne ne, Shizune-neechan, whats with the box?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Tsunade-sama asked me to get some old medical scrolls from the files, real powerful ones too. But she didn't tell me why and asked me to keep it a secret from everyone but you."

When she pulled back she saw his curious expression quickly turn into a wide smile as he looked up to Tsunade's office.

'_I appreciate this Baa-chan. But Rin nee-chan and Sarutobi-Jii have already tried everything…'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as a hand waved infront of his face and the sound of his name being called reached his ears "Naruto!"

"Huh?" He said so very eloquently.

"You spaced out for a minute…are you feeling well?" She asked with a concerned frown.

He smiled again and nodded. "Yeah, I just thought of something I had to tell Baa-chan. Anyway, I'll talk to you later Nee-chan." He said waving as he walked into the tower.

So it was no surprise that the sound of a door being kicked open, a loud cry of "BAA-CHAN" and then the sound of a body crashing through several walls reached the ears of all those within range.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why do all the women I meet tend to hit me…" Naruto wined a few minutes later as he rubbed his sore cheek.

Tsunade snorted as she leaned back in her chair. "Because you have a nasty tendency to either piss us off or catch us in the wrong mood. Now…" She reached over and tossed a scroll she grabbed from her desk. "The council has decided to test and see how your new abilities will hold up in practical situations. We've chosen three B rank missions, one specializing in infiltration, another in active combat and another interrogation. Your first mission is the Infiltration mission.

He read over the scroll as she spoke, apparently wave was having trouble with remnants of the Gatou company. The remnants had been stocking up on mercenaries and resources, and there were even some unconfirmed reports that they had two chuunin nuke-nin under their pay roll. So their job was to go in, determine the enemy numbers and if possible take out their boss.

Naruto frowned. "But what about Sasuke and Orochimaru…and even Akatsuki. Don't you think they'll attack me while I'm so far away from the village?"

Tsunade nodded. "Akatsuki is a threat, however there's a reason I've chosen you for this mission." She leaned forward resting her elbows on her desk. "We've gotten some reports that there might be a sound base located near wave country or in one of the islands surrounding it. Your secondary objective is to find this base, if you get confirmation you are not to engage."

At his unhappy frown she spoke in a dangerous tone. "You are not to engage…simply bring the information back here. Do you understand Naruto?"

At his nod (tough still frowning) she leaned back in her chair again. "Good, your team should be arriving soo…" She was cut off as the door burst open revealing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOVE IT, I WANT ALL THIS STUFF LOADED UP ON THE SHIP IN TWO HOURS!"

Such was the voice of Mandalore as he watched his men scurry on and off an old mandalorian supply freighter they had salvaged from the war. It was a relatively small ship compared to most war going ships. With enough room to comfortably fit 75 men and over 700 pounds of supplies, including weapons, medical equipment and food, it had not been at all easy to obtain and even less to keep it hidden. But he had mannaged and now it was going to serve its people again after so many years.

He looked over to Zuka, his technical expert. "Zuka! How long do you estimate our trip to be?"

"Well…judging by these Hyperspace routes and coordinates you've given us…it should take us about two and a half, to three weeks to arrive. But sir…are you certain these are accurate…one wrong step and we could end up lost forever…"

"Are you questioning me Zuka?" The mandalorian lord spoke dangerously as he turned to him.

'N-no Mandalore sir." Zuka stuttered out, backing up as he did so.

"Good. Now, go and lock those coordinates in the computer."

"Yes sir!" Zuka said before he turned to do his job.

The mandalorian leader watched as another recruit approached him. Blue armor glinting in the Duxun sun. "Mandalore sir, the scouts found someone…a jedi it seems…he's an old man requesting to see you."

Mandalore turned to face the young mandalorian fully. Though his eyebrow was raised no one could tell from behind the visor of his helmet. "Is he an old man with a gray beard and no hair, kinda five-eightish height, has a brown cloak with a hood on and a blindfold over his eyes?

"Yes sir…how did you know?"

"Because he's standing right behind you."

The young recruit spun around and came face to face with the smiling visage of an old black man. He seemed to be near his eighties or perhaps even older. Yet the air around him was one of power, and kindness.

"Still the show off I see Canderous." The old man spoke smiling, ignoring the surprised gasps of the recruit.

"How dare you, you are to treat Mandalore with respect!"

"Pft." The old man scoffed walking past the recruit and the mandalorian leader as he looked up to the ship. "I see you've been doing quite well for yourself."

"What are you doin here Jolee…better yet how the hell did you find me?" Mandalore spoke as he waved off the recruit and turned to look at the older man.

"Well, not to sound like those snobbish masters but I felt a disturbance in the force. I felt Revan."

"Shit." The mandalorian cursed. "ALRIGHT BOYS GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR I WANT THIS THING LOADED UP IN ONE HOUR INSTEAD OF TWO?"

"What's the rush Canderous?" Jolee spoke lazily as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"If your senile old ass was able to find me from whatever backwater planet you were hiding on this time, then it cant be long before I have every other Jedi and their mothers coming to this place."

"Ohh you have little to worry about, the backwater planet I was hiding on, just happens to be about seventy miles north of your base…"

Canderous paused… "You were hiding on duxun? Just what the hell have my patrols been doing?"

"Oh get off it." The old Jedi waved him off. "Don't think me so old that I cant stay hidden from a few young'uns still wet behind the ears."

He scoffed as he crossed his arms.

Jolee eyed a deactivated Hunter killer droid…a rust red one…as they wheeled it up the ramp…

"Please tell me you're not bringing that crazy droid with us?"

Canderous shrugged. "Revan liked him, and she'll be happy to see him again."

Jolee stood and settled himself next to him, overseeing the rest of the mandalorians as they worked. "So…where are we going?"

"We?"

"Yes we damnit." The old man snapped. "I know for a fact that wherever you're going Revan will be there, life has turned dull without her around. I'm gonna go with you to go get her?"

"I'm not going to go get her, I'm going to help her."

"Well helping her, will allow her to sooner solve whatever problem needs solving, and the sooner whatever problem needs solving gets solved. The sooner she can come back because she will be free of the unsolved problem because its solved, and so we're helping bringing her back."

A slight pause.

"She wont be coming back…"

"Then…why does she need your help."

"She needs me to help protect her Son."

"Ahh I se-Wait her what?" 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here ya go, I cant say when my next update will be. School's being a pain in the ass again, so sorry if theirs a long wait. My next update will most likely be for LS.

Anyway, does anyone want to take a guess as to who Naru's team for his mission is?

PS: I am so glad I started this fic when I did. Now that they've revealed Naru's mom in the Manga it would have never really worked if I started it now.

PSS: There will be much humor in the next chap.


	6. On the road to wave

Here I am again, not much to say, school is still a pain and it doesnt look like it'll let up any time soon.

Anyway here's the next chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Goddamnit why the hell couldnt those rumors spread 'after' I left.' _Naruto found himself repeating these lines more and more with each passing moment as he walked further and further away from Konoha towards wave country his new teammates for this mission, namely Neji, Lee and Tenten walking next to him. Since this mission was an infiltration/assasination mission this team was the most well balanced for it. Neji could easily scout out the enemy with his Byakugan Tenten could snipe them with her weapons, Lee was the heavy hitter incase things got ugly and he was the wild card.

However, just like the rest of Konoha they too had heard the various rumors about his new abilities and were currently houding him for explanations, demonstrations and/or answers. But goddamnit there was a reason he had kept those things a secret for so many years...

He couldnt remember why exactly at the moment but he knew there was one...

He sighed as he slumped forward. before he looked at his teammates with a slightly irritated expression.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee cried exhuberantly for like what seemed to be the 200th time that hour. "You must demonstrate some of these new abilities! Your flames of youth demand it."

"Their not really new." He grumbled silently to himself.

"I must admit Naruto these abilities were the topic of conversation around Hiashi for well over five hours in the Hyuuga house hold so I too would like to see some of these abilities." Neji spoke up, for once in agreement with his exhuberant teammate."

He sighed and looked to Tenten who was merely walking along staring at the road ahead of her. "Arent you gonna add anything to this?"

"No." She said simply, Naruto smiled, thinking that finally someone had looked up the definition of the word privacy. The smile quickly died however on her next sentence. "With those two on your ass you'll cave in eventually so there's no need. I admit Lee-kun isnt as effective without Gai-sensei around but he's preety good on his own."

Naruto was about to say something to her when the mentioned eyebrowed, leotard wearing green beast monstrosity appeared infront of his face with small rivers of tears running down his eyes.

Naruto saw his lips move to form words, words that he had little doubt would be yelled in the loudest most exited voice any had ever heard, not wanting to loose his eardrums (those were a real pain in the ass to heal he noticed a few hours ago) he held up his hands in a warding gesture. "STOP!" He yelled causing Lee to, quite litterally, freeze mid motion. His lips still half forming the words his body frozen just before he hit one of his poses, eyes wide and even the river of tears seemed to freeze uppon his face.

Naruto looked around and saw Tenten's smug smile. _Stubid bun haired...grrr.'_ He reached into his jacket and pulled out the lightsaber, he had allready showed it to Sakura Yamato and Sai so this should hold off their curiosity for a while. Lee, Tenten and Neji looked at the strange cylindrical device oddly for a moment before Naruto brought the purple beam to life with the flick of a button causing them all to jump back rather startled. "This is called a lightsaber, it can cut through anything I uhhh, made it and this is one of the things that helped me hold off Orochimaru during my last mission."

He lazilly tossed a kunai into the air and with a quick slash the strong knife was cut in half with no difficulty.

Despite the fact that he would have perfered to keep these techniques and weapons a secret, old habits apparently die hard, he could not help but smirk at their expressions.

Lee held a look of complete and total astonishment and wonder, Neji showed no outward reaction but the apraisal look in his eyes gave away his slight suprise and Tenten...

Naruto backed away very slowly from the bun haired girl. She had hearts in her eyes, her hands clasped together beneath her chin and sparkly...suff...was glittering infront of her features.

"Uh...Tenten are you okay?" He questioned uncertainly backing up some more from the bun haired weapon mistress.

"I want one." She spoke dazedly, almost as if she was in some kind of trance, reaching out with her hands she moved to grab the futuristic weapon.

"Damnit!" Neji cursed. "Lee!"

"Right!!!" The green clad gennin leaped forward and suddenly had Tenten held in a full nelson. "Tenten-chan!!! Remember what the therapist said you dont need every weapon in the world, you dont need-oof" He was cut off as the girl broke free from his hold and elbowed him in the gut before flipping him over her shoulder before she advanced on Naruto again.

She would have continued on her path when Lee grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her feet out from under her before pinning her down to the floor. "GET OFF ME LEE!!!"

"I CANNOT TENTEN-CHAN I WILL DAMPEN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH IF I DO SO!!!"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR YOUTH."

Naruto looked at the odd scene before him as Tenten punched, kicked scratched and bit her teammate in her struggles to escape his hold before he looked to the stoic Hyuuga at his side. "Arent you gonna help him?"

Neji simply shrugged. "No, this is nothing compared to when she first saw a special 50 off sale on special light absorbing kunai with a diamond sharpened edge." He shuddered slightly at that memory though he struggled to hide it.

Naruto turned back watchingas Tenten kicked Lee in the shin making the boy wince in pain.

"May I see it Naruto?"

The blond boy was snapped out of his morbid facination at the beating Lee could take and the dammage the girl could dish out with her fingernails alone at the sound of Neji's voice.

"Huh?"

"May I see the...lightsaber?" He worded a little uncertainly before continuing. "It is a facinating weapon I admit I would like to see how well balanced it is."

Naruto smiled, loosing a little of his reservations about showing his 'new' skills. "Sure before he handed the double bladed weapon to the Hyuuga prodigy. "Whatever you do though, dont touch the blade under any circumstances."

Neji nodded before he gingerly gripped the hilt of the double bladed weapon. He weighed it in his hand giving an approving nod before he looked to Naruto. "May I?"

The blond made a dismissive gesture with his hand, giving his permision to the stoic Hyuuga branch member. Neji nodded before he stepped back and began to perform one of the basic Kata he had seen Tenten use a few times with some of her staff weapons.

He had to admit the weapon was a marvel in itself, Naruto said he created it? He doubted it. He was not saying that it was _impossible _for Naruto to create something like this, Neji would never again say it was impossible for Naruto to do anything he put his mind to. Still it was hard for anyone to believe that the blond could create such a sophisticated weapon. It used no chakra was extremely light due to the fact that the bladed part of this weapon weighed absolutely nothing and it could be hidden just as easily as a kunai or a large dagger.

The soft hum the weapon gave off with each swing was almost a lull as he twirled the weapon over his head and finished his small experimentation with a satisfied nod before he pressed the buttons on the weapon, retracting the purple blades with a strange but strangely fitting sound before he turned back to his teammates.

The sight that greeted him however was quite strange, Lee and Tenten had stopped fighting and they along with Naruto were now looking at him with this look...

0-0

Yes that look. The look that immediately told you something was no longer right with you or something very bad was standing behind him.

He sneaked a peek behind him and found nothing before he looked back to his teammates who were still looking at him with that same look of complete and utter shock/dread.

"Uhhh." Naruto began hesitantly, Neji actually saw him vissibly swallow the lump in his throat before he extended his hand to grab the deactivated lightsaber. "That was uhhh...good Neji...really good." He said backing away slowly back to this two teammates who were still staring at him with that wierd look on their faces.

After almost a full minute of their staring Neji began getting irritated and a little nervous. "What!?" He snapped angrilly, making the three jump back before Naruto began to stutter out a sentence.

"Neji ummm...I dont know how to say this but uhhhh..." He trailed off averting his eyes from the Hyuuga genius.

Neji snarled at his avoiding the subject and was about to demand his answers when a softly muttered word from Tenten stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Your hair..."

Neji paused and turned to Tenten who held out the flat side of one of her knives using it as a makeshift mirror so the Hyuuga could see himself.

At the sight that greeted his pupil less eyes Neji's mouth oppened slightly in utter shock which quickly morphed into horror.

His hair, the raven black hair he had been letting grow out for a decent number of years was completely cut off, it was now so short, it actually in a strange way faintly resembled Lee and Gai's bowl cut stile ha..."

Neji snapped his attention to Lee who now had the biggest smile on his face and his eyes held stars in them as he reached into one of his back pouches.

Neji began backing away holding his hands infront of himself in a warding gesture. "Lee, dont do it."

He took out another set of green tights causing Neji to back away even more.

"Dont you dare come at me with that thing Lee." Neji warned, some of his features betraying his nervousness at the latest development.

"Neji." Lee spoke in a sort of zombified state. "WE MUST KINDLE THE FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH!!!! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BECOME THE THIRD GREEN BEAST!" Lee yelled lunging at him.

Neji raised his foot and slammed it into Lee's face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He yelled before he turned and ran as Lee bounced back on his feet, undeterred as he chased the now, short haired Hyuuga prodigy.

"Aww hell!" Tenten groaned as she took out two kunai with some wire attached to them and began running after her two teammates.

Naruto watched as the three ran into the trees with a wierded out expression on his face, before he simply began laughing histerically. It was just so absurd, one of the strongest teams Konoha had to offer and who knew they had so many absurd little quirks. "Wa-wait for me." He mannaged to get out through a few of his laughs before he began chasing after them. Luckily Neji had enough sense to run towards wave, so they werent taking any detours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey there, this was really just a filler chapter with some glimpses of the humor you can expect from this story (at least until HK shows up.) There was gonna be more in this chapter but since I'm not feeling well and school was being a bitch again I cut it short.

Anyway please read and reviewit may help me get better soon.

Next update is either A twist of fate or The strength of brothers


	7. Arrival at wave

Here I am again, hope ya like it.

Not much to say really except my that I have Halo 3 now so updates may be a little slower.

Anyway here's the new chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cursed as the blade of a kunai grazed his right shoulder. The hum of the lightsaber continued its soft melody as it flashed to and fro before his eyes deflecting more of the dark projectiles Tenten continually rained down on him in a seemingly endless barrage.

His other two teammates for this mission, Lee and Neji, though with his hair pulled back into a small pony-tail to keep it from falling and thus begin another of Lee's little recruiting episodes, sat a small distance away. They had convinced him that in order to properly categorize his new fighting stile and acquired abilities into a plan that they would have to see at least the bare basics of what he could do and what his weapon could do.

Naruto had an inkling that half of their long confusing explanation was utter bullshit.

And as another kunai grazed his cheek he was thoroughly convinced of it.

He had never done this before. By use of the force he could more or less tell where Tenten was gonna throw which led him to be able to block about half of them on its own because of lack of practice in the "lightsaber deflecting" field as he had decided to call it he wasn't half as efficient as another padawan or jedi would be with it at this point in their training...but add to that his ninja training and reflexes and he could block or dodge almost all of them. But there were just so MANY that some got through and continued to nick and slice his arms, legs, face and one even lodged itself in his shoulder at one point.

Now Naruto had a fairly high tolerance for pain, but the small stings and burning sensations he felt during the healing were starting to get annoying. Not to mention that his clothes were starting to look as if they had been thrown into a machine that was a cross between a washing machine and a blender.

Ohhhh how Lee and Neji were gonna pay for this.

The purple beam flashed across his face before he cut another kunai away, deflecting the projectile with relative ease as he spun the double bladed weapon in time to cut off three others. but he missed the fourth, hiding in the shadow of another, and the kunai sliced deeply into the back of his hand.

The sudden pain caused him to instinctively release his grip on the futuristic weapon and jerk his hand back, letting it fall to the floor, dissipating with its unique sound as it fell. Naruto reached to call the blade back to his uninjured left hand when he saw two more kunai approaching. Leaping away with one good leap back into a tree and watched as Tenten opened one of her scrolls. If he thought she had a great deal of weapons before he should have waited to see this. Quite literally hundreds of weapons began moving towards him at great speeds. He wouldn't be able to stop them even with the light saber. He could have used Kawarimi but he decided again to show off some.

Letting his signature smirk spread over his features he extended his hands forward and the entire group watched in open amazement as Tenten's weapons suddenly came to a screeching halt in mid air. Floating for a good five seconds before Naruto's hands fell, allowing the rain of metal to clatter noisily to the forest floor. Watching in smug satisfaction as Tenten continued to gape openly at the scene, as did Lee. Though his visible reaction was much more humorous as he waved around frantically with his hands gesturing to the air, and the kunai on the floor that had previously been held floating in the aforementioned area.

Neji again composed his features though Naruto did notice the astonishment that peeked through every now and then. He had noticed however, the faint smoke like substance that had extended from Naruto's hands and held the kunai in place with his Byakugan. It wasn't chakra, it didn't even seem remotely similar in nature. To create a non chakra based technique but with an apparently...alternate source of power... if Naruto was indeed responsible for creating such a technique then he was possibly one, if not the greatest 'genius' to be born onto the ninja world in over a century.

He cleared his head of those thoughts though. Naruto had shown him some of the abilities that they wished to see for themselves for their own curiosity, and for tactical purposes. Now he knew that Naruto's skills with that "Lightsaber" could be quite effective against long range oriented individuals and close range ones because of the nature of the blade itself. He could be so bold as to classify it as a form of ultimate defense...but like Gaara's it had one flaw, if Naruto was too slow to react the defense was broken. He doubted however that they would encounter anyone fast or strong enough to get the better of Naruto during this mission. Especially with whatever other hidden skills Naruto had...at least...Neji 'hoped' he had some hidden skills, if he had shown them all he could do then that was quite foolish on his part.

Lee and Tenten continued to stare for a while. As Naruto held up a watch to time their recovery rate. He had done the same with Ero-senin, who had taken almost a full two minutes to scrape his jaw off the floor long enough to form a coherent sentence after he had used the mind trick to convince an Iwa Anbu that they were not trespassing on their borders to spy on them (they were but that's besides the point.)

Lee and Tenten were approaching the one minute marker when suddenly Lee leapt high into the air with a loud cry of YOSH. When he landed he pointed dramatically at Naruto with fire shooting out of his eyes.

"NARUTO-KUN I HAVE FIGURED OUT YOUR TECHNIQUE!!!!"

Neji and Tenten turned their heads so sharply at the green clad gennin Naruto heard audible cracks as their eyes widened in absolute bafflement.

Lee took on a thinking pose as he began to explain. "As we all saw, Naruto-kun stopped all of the weapons, but we didn't see him move. Therefore there is only one logical explanation. Naruto has developed a technique that does not use chakra but a new form of energy that has similar properties of telekinesis and used this new telekinetic energy to stop the weapons. THAT IS NARUTO-KUN'S NEW ABILITIES!!!!"

Naruto stared completely slack jawed at the sight. While some force abilities were not categorized as Telekinesis some such as the one he used just now were closely related or maybe even fell in the telekinetic category. Just as Lee had explained...

Lee had actually...sorta...kinda figured it out...

His thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Neji and Tenten spoke.

"Lee." Neji sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Telekinesis is a myth. Its never even proven that it exists. Naruto couldn't have unlocked it much less applied it to such a good defensive technique. No offense Naruto."

"None taken." Naruto said sweat dropping as Neji shot down the closest explanation anyone had come up with so far. Lee slumped as chibi tears began flowing down his eyes. Tenten patted him gently on the back. "Its okay Lee its okay." She said soothingly as Lee sniffled.

Naruto watched the three with one massive sweatdrop going down the side of his head if he was gonna learn anything from this mission it would be this; Gai's team was weird...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first rays of the morning light greeted the four man team as they leapt from tree to tree on their way to wave country. The orange light filtering down through the thick canopy lightly illuminating their path as Lee took up the front followed by Naruto, Tenten and Neji.

They traveled in silence, as was standard procedure for Shinobi travel as they needed to remain stealthy.

But as we all know, Naruto is anything but.

"Nejiiii are we there yet?" The blond whined for the fourth time in the last twenty minutes as his stomach gave yet another long growl. They hadn't eaten that morning, the rest of the team having chosen to get a move on to arrive at wave as soon as possible. Both to save time, and because Tenten said that wave was rumored to have some of the best seafood anyone could find anywhere and that she wanted to try it.

Neji gritted his teeth so hard he swore one of them was gonna chip. This was the jackass he had been considering to be the greatest ninja genius in over a century just the other night? Just what the fuck was in that soup he ate before he left for the mission? Did he get hit in the head? Maybe it was all that training with the Byakugan...it was after all very close to his brain?? Maybe he had used it to much and that messed up his thought patterns or something.

"No Naruto...we are not there yet?" The Hyuuga prodigy ground out as he leapt off another tree with a grunt.

"But I'm bored and hungry."

Neji got real red in the face, as he glared at Naruto with all the considerable annoyance and anger he could muster within his body, Naruto could have sworn that his Byakugan actually turned red for a moment and immediately looked ahead of him, ignoring the Hyuuga's eyes burning a hole into the back of his neck.

Just then Lee spoke up. "NARUTO-KUN IN ORDER TO FIGHT OFF THE BOREDOM THAT WILL DAMPEN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH YOU MUST DO WHAT I DO!!!"

Naruto seemed to perk up at that, anything to keep himself away from the hell that was boredom. "Whats that Lee????"

Lee smiled. "IT IS SIMPLE MY YOUTHFUL COMRADE!!!" Lee smiled, momentarily blinding a bird in the distance causing it to fly straight into a tree and break its own neck. "YOU MUST COUNT THE TREE'S WE PASS BY!!!"

Naruto Neji and Tenten all slowly looked to Lee as if he was even more nuts than usual...

Lee smiled completely oblivious to the meaning of his comrades gazes and interpreting them in his own mind. "YES I KNOW IT IS A BRILLIANT WAY TO INCREASE YOUR MENTAL CAPACITIES AND PRACTICE ON FOCUSSING ON MANY THINGS AT ONCE!!!"

Again the three just stared.

"OBSERVE!!!" Lee cried before looking ahead. A few seconds passed before he took a deep breath before he began rapidly pointing at different trees in all directions and yelling out the numbers...

"123456789101112131415161718192021222324252627282930..."

And so the team observed their teammate, who had now thoroughly convinced them that both he and possibly his older clone needed to see the good people with needles, long white coats and fancy jackets for their patients.

Naruto sighed again, since he was damn sure not gonna fight off boredom with Lee's method he decided to try a different approach.

Conversation.

Looking back he saw Tenten a little behind him. Slowing his pace a bit, he appeared beside her and quickly fell into step, watching as she looked to him with a slightly curious look in her eyes "What's up Naruto?" She questioned as they kept on jumping through the trees.

He smiled scratching the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Well...I'm bored so I decided to come back here and talk to you."

Her curious expression was quickly replaced by one of annoyance and affront. "Oh so I'm kinda like your last resort huh? Thanks a lot Naruto! Hmph." She huffs as she looks away in anger and Naruto's sheepish expression was replaced by one of panic. He knew first hand that a pissed off woman usually ended with him loosing brain cells due to fists hitting his head.

"Tenten!" He cried panicking somewhat. "Come on, I didn't mean it like that really. Please don't be mad!" As he was begin to really get desperate he heard her giggling as she turned to face him. "Its okay Naruto I was just kidding. I understand...I mean...I do travel with these two all the time." She said gesturing to Neji and Lee. The first looking as stoic as ever as the second continued his tree counting thingy.

Naruto smiled in relief. "Oh good, It'll be hell traveling on this mission if you're pissed at me. That would just leave me with Neji and Lee to talk to."

She smiled and nodded in agreement. "Lee watch where your going." She called to the green clad ninja as he came close to crashing into a tree.

"So." He began a bit hesitantly, not exactly knowing what to say. Finally the question came to him. "So why do you like weapons so much? I mean, no offense but weapons aren't that great compared to Jutsu."

She shrugged. "That's your point of view. But jutsu are just too flashy, why go through all the theatrics when a weapon, if wielded correctly can do the same thing in a much cleaner and less tiring fashion."

Naruto shrugged "I guess but if your ever against a wind user like Temari you're gonna have problems again."

Tenten's expression immediately darkened as she remembered her humiliating defeat at the wind mistress's hands. "Yeah well just because I like weapons doesn't mean I haven't learned from my mistakes. I've studied a few techniques that can help me, as well as some counter techniques against wind users."

At that Naruto raised an eyebrow? "Really?"

At that, Tenten just grinned before she yelled out. 'Lee would you please watch where the hell you going." The slight annoyance and hints of worry were detectable in her voice.

Naruto was about to say something else when Tenten spoke again. "Besides there's no better feeling than the one you get when a kunai knife just, slices its way into an enemy ninja's flesh."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow in puzzlement to what he heard. "Huh?"

Tenten's smile turned to him, one that was strangely innocent, but extremely...creepy... "Yeah." She sighed as she took out a kunai. "These babies are the best, light, easy to throw, they can cut through tendons, muscle, cartilage and even bones. I remember I once saw the marrow leaking out through one of the injuries. Ahh" Her smile took on a dreamy like state as she sighed apparently remembering something...interesting from her past.

Naruto could only think two things. The first is that her and the pieces of cutlery should get a room, and the second was that Gai's team was entirely consistent of freaks...it didn't matter if they wore green spandex or not. They were all crazy.

"Lee watch--"

-CRASH-

"out..."

Yup...Naruto was certain of his assessment of the team now...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2 hours later at around ten in the morning did the team find themselves finally having crossed the great bridge, who's name had placed a smile that still refused to leave Naruto's features, as well as several incredulous/confused stares from his teammates.

Though Naruto knew that the bridge and the elimination of Gatou would help the country, he never could have imagined the complete 180 change it had taken. Once desolate streets crowded with homeless, sick and miserable villagers who went about their days with a gloom and a visible aura of resignation, were now teeming with life. Merchants, of all kinds lined the streets showcasing their goods people actually smiled now as they walked the streets. It was a welcome change, and one that made him swell up with pride that he had helped accomplish this.

He was broken from his thoughts soon enough however.

"Alright." Neji spoke scratching the back of his head as he stretched, eliciting several cracks from his spine. "Lets find the mayor, Tazuna. He's the one who hired us."

"Tazuna's the mayor of this place now?" Naruto said excitedly as he rounded back on Neji, causing the Hyuuga prodigy to raise a questioning eyebrow. "You know him?"

"Of course, Tzuna's the dumb drunk that built the bridge, that was my first mission, to protect him as he built it."

Neji nodded. I see, still, why did he name the bridge after you specifically, and not the team?"

Naruto shrugged. "Beats me."

"That's not important now right?" Tenten cut in from her place next to them. "Since Naruto already knows the guy then he can get things running easier."

Neji nodded. "Very well, lets start making our way to city hall then, this Tazuna person should be there."

"Yeah right, old drunks probably sleeping."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waves city hall was, for lack of a better word, messy. Piles upon piles of files and paperwork lined up around the walls in huge stacks. Upon closer inspection it revealed that these were all different contracts for trade agreements and business set ups and, basically the entire economy of wave country.

Ignoring the mess Neji walked to the secretaries desk and spoke in a flat, yet somewhat polite tone. "Excuse me miss, we are the ninja from Konoha Tazuna-san has requested."

The woman looked up, noticing their forehead protectors and nodded. "I see, verification papers please."

Removing a small scroll from his pocket Neji unrolled it, revealing a contract with the Hokage's seal on it. Nodding again in satisfaction the woman pressed a button on the intercom. "Tazuna-san, the ninja have just arrived from Konoha." receiving no reply the woman sighed as if expecting this and looked to the ninja. "Just go on through, he's not meeting anyone."

The four nodded before they made their way down the hall, Naruto's anticipation of seeing the old drunk again growing along with his smile. He sped up, moving in front of the group. He gripped the doorknob, and opened the door, not entirely surprised to find Tazuna sleeping on his desk with a bottle of Sake in one hand, a pen loosely held in the other as drool fell from his parted lips onto a document. Most likely an important one.

At the sight, Naruto was reminded quite acutely of their own leader back home.

"NOOO THE-MPH" Lee was silenced quite acutely by Naruto who covered his mouth with his hand, gesturing for silence, the others watched confused as he got a big smile on his face and walked up to the sleeping Tazuna. Before he yelled into his ears "HEY OLD MAN!!!!" at the top of his powerful lungs, causing the old bridge builder to scream as he jumped up, flailing his arms around, spilling Sake everywhere as he toppled over from his chair crashing onto the floor in a heap.

He sputtered angrily as he heard Naruto snickering. He shot to his feet and threw the Sake bottle at the blonds head, scoring a direct hit, which stopped the blonds laughter as the bottle shattered over his head, drenching him in Sake.

"YOU STUPID BRAT!" Whatever joy Tazuna may have had over the blond ninja's presence was clearly gone due to the rude wake up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto yelled angrily as he stood up.

"THAT WAS FOR WAKING ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BEEN SLEEPING ON THE JOB IN THE FIRST PLACE YOU DRUNKEN BASTARD!!!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE SHIT!" From out of nowhere Tazuna drew another Sake bottle and busted it over Naruto's head again, drenching him in even more of the alcoholic liquid as well as knocking him out.

The bridge builder cleared his throat, straightened out his suit and dusted himself off before turning to the rest of the group with a smile on his face. "Welcome, you must be the ninja I requested from Konoha!"

Even Lee sweat dropped.

Neji cleared his throat before replying. "Yes, uhh, we are Tazuna-san."

"Good, good,." Tazuna said as he sat down and looked at them. "Well, as the mission report stated, we are having some trouble with the remnants of the Gatou company, at first it was minor trouble, a few hassled merchants and threatened businesses here and there, nothing our police force couldn't handle. Lately however, their getting bolder. Attacking merchants out on the street in broad daylight, hassling them for protection money and the like."

He reached into his desk and pulled out a file. "Our coast guard has seen several merc ships around the small northern islands. That areas not in our jurisdiction so we cant conduct an official search. But, we do know that area is where Gatou's headquarters was at one point, so we have good reason to believe that it is indeed a forceful takeover of wave that they might be planning."

Neji nodded. "You also stated in your report that they may have ninja working for them."

Tazuna nodded. "Unconfirmed rumors really."

"You still cant get the story straight old man? Didn't you learn the first time how many headaches that can bring." Naruto tsked from his corner of the room, completely dry as he stood with his arms crossed, shaking his heaad in a disapproving manner.

"Shut up brat." He said dismisively as he brought out another bottle of Sake and started drinking.

"Tazuna-san, as the leader of your village it is most un youthful to consume alcohol while performing your political duties." Lee finally spoke up as he appeared next to Tazuna and plucked the bottle out of his hands. Walking over to the window he opened it and swiftly threw the alcoholic beverage with all his might.

He turned around only to be greeted by Zabuza putting another bottle to his lips. "Whatever kid."

Tenten slapped her forehead. 'Lee's right you know...you shouldn't drink on the job."

"Oh cut the old man some slack" Naruto cut in. "Besides, Baa-chan does the same thing back home."

He received a swift smack to the back of the head by Tenten. "Don't say that about Tsunade-sama!" She yelled angrily.

He rubbed the back of his head painfully, tears shining at the corner of his eyes as he pouted like a child. "But she is like thaaaat."

Yet another smack in the head was his reward, this one sending him to the floor. "Such abuse." He muttered.

Tazuna snorted in amusement before taking another swig of his sake as he read over some of his documents.

Naruto shot up to his feet apparently unharmed from his previous abuse. 'Hey Tazuna, where's Tsunami-chan and Inari? I wanna surprise them."

Tazuna shrugged not even looking up from his paperwork. "They should be in the market or something. You can still catch them there if you hurry.

"Allright!" Naruto yelled before he rushed out the door.

Tazuna chuckled goodnaturedly. "That brat...hasn't changed a bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There finally here's the chap. Its been a while but with Halo 3, as well as school and a minor case of writers block led to such a long wait. But dont fret, the next chap will finally have the mission which will consist of two or three parts. They will also probably this long.

My next update will be either A twist of fate or The Void.

Anyway read and review, sorry for the long wait but anyone with an Xbox 360 as well as Xbox live with Halo 3 knows what I'm going through right know...tehe


	8. A minor mishap

Here I am again people. Hope you like the chap.

Also to the guy that stated that Naruto shouldn't be swinging his lightsaber around like an idiot and should have one of the actual forms of lightsaber dueling thank you for the information I looked it up and have already decided on the forms he, Jolee and Revan would have mastered and have a passing knowledge in.

Again thanks for your input it really helps and reading over the different lightsaber forms was interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The slow meticulous dripping of sewer water against the cold hard stone of an underground cell was the sound that greeted his ears as he woke. The damp stale air made him wince. The small squeaks and shuffling of rats hiding among the shadows of the room disgusted him. And the stupid guard asleep while he should be "guarding" was annoying him.

Naruto slowly stood up from the heap they dared to call a bed and curled his lip in distaste at the rags they gave him as clothes, if they could even be called such. Sack cloth, several holes in plenty of places and smelling like they had been sealed into a room for several long years. Oh yeah he was definitely getting out of here.

Forming a few quick hand seals he slammed his hands down onto the floor and in a small puff of smoke a toad, which reached just above his ankles, sat looking around confusedly for a few moments before he looked up to Naruto.The blond nodded silently and watched in morbid fascination as the toads throat expanded and with a strangled croak puked up several plastic bags, each covered in some stomach fluid, saliva and god knew what else.

Its job done the toad vanished in a puff of smoke.Naruto blinked as he stared down at the packages at his feet.

"That's...still so...absolutely disgusting..." The blond let out a small shudder, but as the guards snores reached him he snapped out of his small daze and began relieving the small bags of their contents.

Two kunai pouches his regular clothes, his lightsaber, some soldier pills, blood pills, ninja wire, a few storage scrolls, yup it was all here.Swiftly changing his clothes he looked to the sleeping guard. He closed his eyes and sighed before tossing a kunai, piercing the mans heart, killing him instantly...He never liked killing, he hated it actually, and he hoped he never grew to even remotely enjoy the act.

Because the day he did was the day he went into early retirement. He knew that this was a necessary part of being a ninja, and hell, even a Jedi on some occasions needed to kill. That fact had been drilled into him by Jiraiya more than anyone. They had been in a small skirmish against some Oto nins along the border at one point during his training trip...that's where he had taken his first kill.

He was no older than eighteen...Snapping out of his daze the blond gathered the rest of the items under his arm and with the flick of a button a single blade of the lightsaber flared to life. Bathing the dark room in its purple light.With a single thrust the blade pierced the stone wall deeply. Melting the rock on contact, the heat was so great it reached Naruto's face quite strongly.

Slowly tracing a human sized hole along the stone Naruto prayed the shift changes wouldn't come in yet, it would be better to stay hidden for as long as possible.Finally as he competed the human sized circle he threw out a mighty kick and with a loud crash the stone crumbled to pieces revealing the next cell over, but more importantly..."Miss me Tenten?"

"Hmph, took you long enough." She said absently from her place on a bed on the other side of the room, though she continued to watch the lightsaber with unveiled admiration and amazement, she really wanted one of those things for herself.Naruto smirked remembering just how this roundabout plan had come about.

After almost two weeks of surveillance over the base of the man they had found out was named Kimiharo, brought them plenty of frustration. Neji with his Byakugan was able to get a decent picture of the outer defenses. Which included sentries, guard towers, motion sensors, guard lights and surveillance cameras and that was just on the outside of the base. The base, being three stories high and having three more sub levels if the blueprints Tazuna had shown them was anything to go by, and it practically ran the length of the whole island. (Think Alcatraz) Only stealth experts wouldn't have trouble getting past all of these security measures, that and a Genjutsu expert. Unfortunately they didn't HAVE a Genjutsu expert OR a stealth expert.

So they most likely would have been discovered very quickly or made a great big mess on their way in, something they didn't want because walking into a fight against unknown enemy numbers or skill was a death wish in and of itself.So they had come up with a simple but effective plan, two of the team would be captured, then they'd escape from their cell, cut the power to the base which would leave enough time for the other two to get in.

The reason they had chosen Naruto and Tenten for the job was because Lee couldn't be discreet even if his life depended on it and Neji's eyes were a dead giveaway on his status as a ninja. So Naruto and Tenten had been chosen for the job.Naruto smirked before tossing her, her clothes. She caught them and smiled gratefully.

Naruto turned allowing her to change with some semblance of privacy."You know you owe me an explanation." She said after a moment."I do?" He shot back innocently. "Dont play dumb with me Naruto."

He smiled somewhat sheepishly, he knew damn well what she was talking about. When they were being bullied around by some thugs he had pulled the ever so handful "Jedi Mind trick" and had "convinced" the simpleton guards that they were subdued prisoners, and were also good friends of Tazuna that could be used later as collateral.

Knowing that he would have to explain the technique either to her or to Tsunade when they gave in the mission report he sighed and began speaking. "Its a fairly simple technique, almost like the Yamanaka's. You...kinda...I don't know much about the mechanics but you basically suggest things to the persons mind, and if they're weak enough they succumb to it. If they have enough mental strength then they can resist it, awfully handy for missions like this."

A moment of silence."Your new techniques let you manipulate the minds of others?" There was a hint of astonishment, and trepidation in her voice as she spoke.He nodded without turning to face her. "Somewhat..." He hesitated, not wanting to mention the Force's ability that allowed him to read the mind of others.

It was well known that those extremely strong in the force could even read your deepest darkest memories, interpret your emotions and even foretell the future with good chances of success. He didn't have the finesse nor the experience required for such a thing but one day he might."So far I've only experimented with suggestion but with enough refinement it could be possible to manipulate anything in the mind. I don't know."

Another lull as Tenten seemed to mull over his words.Finally not being able to stand her sitting behind him in silence he spoke up. "Are you done getting dressed?"

"Hmm, oh yeah sure."Naruto sighed in something akin to relief as he turned around. He held the Kunai pouches in his hand ready to toss them to her, but as he turned fully around he notice her already strapping her own kunai pouches to her thighs

"Where'd you get that?"

He asked incredulously.She looked up, chocolate brown eyes shining curiously "Get what?"

"The Kunai pouches...the ones I had for you are still here...in my hand...both of them...so where did you get those?"

I hid them..."

a 'healthy' pause

"Where...they changed us into these rags...how the hell..."where" did you hide them?"

A short silence as Tenten smirks wolfishly.

"That's my secret..."

Another short silence.

"Tenten...when this mission is done...we really need to talk..."

Tenten shrugged. "Yeah yeah whatever, now come on we need to get started. Where's the generator room?" Naruto took out a sketch of the layout of the base, which they drew out from some old blueprints Tazuna had dug up. Because the place was built in waves "territory" the blueprints had to be given to the standing government.

Naruto looked over the sketch and spoke up. Okay, we're in the basement right now, we get out of here, head left, go down the hall, and down two more levels, the generator room should be there. We knock that out it should take five to ten minutes for them to activate the second generator, I'd be really great to knock them both out to knock down the power entirely, but the second generator is on the other side of the compound so I guess this will have to do.

"Tenten nodded as he rolled up the sketch. With another flick his lightsaber flared to life and he cut open the bars, releasing them both as they rushed down the hall with all the speed and stealth they possessed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later after dodging and sneaking past some patrols along the hallway the two found themselves in the large power room. Which consisted of one massive generator, and a control room to manage the massive thing. Judging by the design of the generator and overall layout of the area Tenten deduced that it was powered by water currents, most likely it was powered by an underground river.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned her head to look at Naruto as he gestured toward a large power box on the far left side of the room. Making sure no one could see them the two moved swiftly to their new objective.

Opening it Tenten found three large levers which were each labeled "Generator 1, Generator 2 and Generator 3. She deduced that the large generator must have three areas in which the power must be distributed so disabling this should effectively cut the power.

"That it?" She heard Naruto question.

At her nod she watched as he removed his lightsaber from his belt and flicked it on. Stepping back to give him room, she watched him lazily swing the blade, the purple arch beautiful and graceful, at least until it slammed into the breakers sending hundreds of sparks flying everywhere.

The lights flickered for a moment before the entire room was bathed in darkness only the purple glow of the lightsaber illuminated them for a brief moment before Naruto turned it off leaving them in absolute darkness. They heard the guards and engineers shocked and outraged voices as they tried to deduce what had caused the generator to fail. They saw the flashlights flick on as the men scurried about the room. One was coming closer to the power box. In a second Naruto turned and picked her up in his arms she bit back a startled cry and felt the wind whip past her hair and when she blinked the darkened world came back into focus and she noticed that she was back at the entry point of the room. Naruto then ran up the stairs as silently as he could not stopping until he rose from the third sub-level up to the second sub level.

When he set her down she immediately turned to face her. "What the hell was that? The only person I've ever seen move that fast is Lee without his weights. Naruto had the decency to look embarassed "Well, I uhh... another one of the abilities I made is being able to increase my speed exponentially, almost three or four times my normal speed."

Tenten's eyes narrowed. "You sure seem to have learned a whole lot of different things during this training trip of yours...a bit too much."

Naruto raised a single eyebrow and she noticed some of the playfulness leave his eyes as he spoke. "Yeah well Jiraiya is a Sannin, a perverted one but he was the one who trained the fourth. Even though the abilities and form of chakra I discovered and created are good we still don't know what kind of side effects these will have in the long run. So while it may seem like a great thing it could still screw me over in the long run."

"That's not what I mean Naruto." She said seriously. "It sometimes takes people several months even Years to make one original technique. You, not only discovering a new form of chakra or energy or whatever, and creating what seems like a good deal of potent and powerful techniques and that lightsaber thing in just three years is a bit of a stretch even for you."

Naruto knew she had a point, and in truth that was one of his worries when he had first told the council of the abilities he had. The only thing that probably saved him was Jiraiya who had made some logs and showed it to them as evidence of the progress he had demonstrated during the training trip with these new techniques.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look just drop it, I have these techniques and that's all that really matters now. So lets just get on with the mission.

After a brief moment she spoke. "Allright but still that leaves us with a small problem...Its pitch black, I cant see anything."

Naruto smirked before he grabbed her hand. "Come on I can see just fine. We need to find a hiding spot and then contact Lee and Neji."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Lee and Neji;

Few things in this world bothered Hyuuga Neji. But he could safely say that this mission was the worst of his relatively short ninja career. To start things off he had managed to cut his hair with that fancy sword which then led to a four hour long chase by his spandex wearing teammate which ended when he had torn off his sleeve to use as a makeshift bandage in order to fix his hair into a pony tail along with Tenten wrapping the green clad ninja in ninja wire. Then after that he had gotten to Tazuna's house and had been subjected to living with Naruto. Something that he knew he would never ever ever ever do again. The house had two spare bedrooms, which meant that the boys stayed in one room and Tenten got the other. And of course, Naruto snored...loudly. Then to add insult to injury the blond was quite energetic in the morning as was Lee, so while he didn't let you sleep at all during the night their loud and incessant chatter gave you a throbbing headache in the morning.

And now here he was...sleep deprived, hair still cropped up in a ponytail, a headache because Lee wouldn't Shut. Up. and trying to sneak into a base of some jackass who wanted to take over wave country by means of...a sewer...

He was trudging through a damn SEWER!!! They decided that it would be the best entry point because of what they hoped would be a lack of security and because it was an area that they could be almost certain of an easy escape route should push come to shove. He still didn't like it though.

He blamed Naruto for this, in some twisted strange way the blond was responsible for all of his misfortune. He didn't have proof to back up his accusations but yes the blond was responsible for every bad thing that had happened on this mission. In fact every mission he took with the blond always ended with him getting fucked up. First the mission to retrieve Sasuke, what did he get, an arrow through his shoulder, and nearly dying from blood loss. The mission to rescue Gaara he and his team had to fight Kisame, one of the Akatsuki barely managing to beat the shark man, and then having to fight some weird ass clones of themselves.And now they were on this mission, in which he had gone through all this crap. Ohhh yess hee would pay! He would make sure of that! Somehow some way Neji would make sure he paid for these transgressions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Naruto and Tenten;

The two Konoha ninja found themselves hiding in the spacious air ducts of the installation. Naruto watched as below him, the guards armed with flashlights continued to scurry about, their alert level up as they suspected someone had infiltrated the base.

Tenten calmly placed the two way radio, earpiece on her ear and spoke in a hushed tone. "Neji, Lee are you guys alright? Have you made it inside yet?"

Lee's voice came from the other end. "Tenten-chan my youthful comrade, it is good to hear your voice again."

"Yeah thanks Lee, nice to hear you too. Listen what's the deal, are you guys in yet? We're not sure how much longer the power will be down so pick it up."

"Tenten-chan we are currently in the building, but we have made a slight alteration to our original plan?"

"What did you do?"

"We have changed our entry point. We are in what seems to be in a storage room."

"Naruto find the storage room in the blueprints."

Naruto again unrolled the sketch as he began looking over the blueprints.

"They're on the other side of the compound."

She stayed silent for a moment debating in her mind of the pros and cons over this slight alteration to their original plan. "Allright guys keep moving up, find Kimiharo when you do complete the mission we'll radio you or you'll radio us and we pull out. Clear?"

"Right." Came Lee and Neji's reply from the other side of the radio before it went silent.

She sighed placing the radio back in her pocket before she looked back to Naruto, finding his slightly shocked gaze on her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just always figured it was Neji who gave the orders on this team."

She shrugged. "It depends really, sometimes I have the answers he doesn't and sometimes Lee has the answers we don't. Its a give and take kinda thing, none of us are the "leaders"

He nodded and again rolled up the sketch as he placed it in his pocket again. Moving as slowly as possible so as not to make too much sound in the cramped space of the air duct. "Lets go."

She nodded and together the two began crawling their way through the aluminum tunnel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Lee and Neji.

Using the Byakugan, to pierce through the surrounding darkness the two easily avoided the guards that patrolled the hall. Making their way up the levels of the compound as stealthily as possible.

Finally, after a few minutes of searching through various hallways, and avoiding even more sentries the two finally found the room in which Kimiharo was resting. It was easy to deduce this because the man had two guards outside the door and because there was a shit load of money inside of a safe in the room. Obviously this man was just as money obsessed as Gatou was.

Neji turned to Lee and spoke into his ear, after a moment Lee nodded and vanished in a green blur before two thumps were heard down the hallway.

Neji smirked, Lee's prowess in speed and Taijutsu were certainly valuable assets for a mission like this. Forming two quick bunshins and using a henge to make them look like the guards, Lee and Neji dragged the two, now unconsious guards into the room of their target. The door wasn't even locked...dumb ass.

The two entered the room and closed the door silently behind him, as they did so, Neji immediately noticed the soft illumination of the hallway lights flickering on. He sighed in relief, if they had turned on a moment sooner they would have been discovered and gotten into a really big mess.

Neji activated his Byakugan again, making sure there were no traps or tripwires before he walked silently towards the sleeping man. Just like Gatou he was fat, probably no taller than five seven, balding and the perfect picture of a corporate pig. Neji's hand faintly glowed with chakra before he slammed it over the mans heart, stopping it instantly, a quiet quick death...most likely better than he deserved.

Neji sighed before turning to a grim looking Lee. "Allright, lets radio Tenten and Naru..." He paused as he heard a strange sound directly above him, it was like...groaning metal just before it...

Neji leapt back as something large and apparently heavy fell over the area he had been standing on just a moment ago. Lee, by reflex took up a fighting stance. At least until they heard the familiar voice of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Owwwwwww." He groaned as he pulled himself out of the busted remains of the air vent.

"Are you okay." They heard their other teammate call from above as her head poked out from the air vent.

"Just peachy." He gasped out as he rolled onto his back

Neji sighed and reached down to grab Naruto's arm and hauling him up to his feet. "Damnit Naruto, you really need to be more careful."

Naruto shook his head trying to clear the cobwebs "Neji...what are you doing here." He spoke somewhat dazedly as Tenten leapt down from the air vent.

"Naruto-kun my youthful comrade, Neji and I have allready finished our assignment, now we just need to make our escape." Lee somehow managed to yell while whispering, something that should be physically impossible, but Lee somehow pulled it off.

Naruto looked to the dead man on the bed and could only think of one thing to say. "Oh..."

A short pause...

"Well an escape route is fairly easy." He said as he began walking to the window. The rest of the team shrugged as they began following, that was true getting in was hard getting out is easy.

Neji however, caught the sight of a pressure device on the edge of the window...His eyes widened as he looked back into the hallway, noticing again that the lights were on...that meant that... "NARUTO STOP!!!"

But it was too late, with a small heave the blond pulled open the window, and in a second, red lights began flashing as horns blared.

But what really took the cake was the great big Ironbarricade that just slammed down infront of the window effectively keeping people out, but also locking them in...

Naruto, Tenten, Lee and Neji each exchanged a glance which spoke some very clear and simple words...

Oh...shit...

Who the hell ever said getting out was the easy part?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hehehehehe now the real fun begins.

Well here ya go, I was originally gonna put the lightsaber combat forms in this chap but it just didn't fit.

Anyway, chaps a little short, but the next one will be longer and funnier, I also got a little surprise for all of you in the next chap. (cackles evilly)

Next update will be the strength of brothers or A twist of fate.

Anyway read and review please


	9. A series of unfortunate events

Here I am again hope you all enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The alarms flared to life around the group of Konoha nins and in just seconds they could hear a multitude of footsteps running down the hallways. Immediately the door burst open revealing several of the thug mercenaries coming to protect their employer, the first four that entered the door had their throats immediately impaled by Tenten's kunai.

As more men continued to pour into the room intent on rushing them, the four ninja spread apart, two moving to each side of the bed to leave enough room for them to fight properly. Tenten took out two kunai from her pouch where she then methodically proceeded to cut down all the thugs that rushed her in an impressive but none the less brutal display of her knife fighting skills.

Neji and Lee, using their respective Taijutsu styles also did quite well for themselves, easilly killing any that approached them, Lee snapping necks and breaking bones, Neji using the Juken to cause blinding pain and near instant deaths while Naruto, using a single blade of his lightsaber, seeing as how the cramped space of the room would lead him to injure his friends if he activated the second blade. Most of his jutsu, including summoning, Rasengan and Shadow clones would also prove to be more of a hindrance in this fight than an asset So he was down to the lightsaber, and force techniques. Should be more than enough to handle a few simple thugs.

The purple blade hummed as he cut through the mercenaries with almost ridiculous ease, the smell of burnt flesh assaulted his nostrils making him cringe slightly. He ignored it however and used his lightsaber to block a swing from another of the thugs, which resulted in his opponents sword being cut in half before he cut another deep gash across the mans chest, the wound instantly cauterizing itself from the unimaginable heat the beam generated.

The four Konoha shinobi immediately ran out of the room and into the hallway, each looking to make sure there were no enemies in their current area "Neji what's the best escape route???"

Neji immediately activated his Byakugan. His expression visibly tightened as he spoke. "We're completely surrounded, and all the hallways I can see are packed with soldiers. Looks like we're not getting out of here without a fight..."

The group fell into a momentary silence which was broken, surprisingly by Lee. "My youthful comrades, we must split up, the narrow halls will only serve to hinder our respective fighting styles if we do not.

The group exchanged some worried glances before they each nodded. "Allright, Tenten and I will go this way you guys go the other way. Don't make me have to come back and save you" the blond ninja smirked at the two as he took a quick jab at their skills.

Neji too allowed himself a slow smirk to cross his otherwise impassive features. "I could say the same to you." He shot back before he turned sharply on his heel. "Come on Lee."

Lee offered a quick nice guy pose, complete with his signature ping smile which stung Naruto's eyes and made him see dots as his vision distorted, he tried to clear his vision by blinking and rubbing his eyes but it proved fruitless.

"Come on Naruto." Tenten said after a moment before she dragged him down their end of the hall.

"I cant see a damn thing." He muttered to himself as Tenten continued to drag him down the hallway by his wrist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee and Neji ran until they reached the end of the hallway where it split up into two separate directions.

"Which way do we go?" Lee questioned as he heard the footsteps coming closer towards them.

Neji activated his Byakugan again and found a small secret doorway down the hallway to their right which led to a secret passage, which Neji was almost certain it would lead to an exit. He was about to speak when the two suddenly heard a voice shout out behind them.

"HEY!!! I FOUND THE INTRUDERS!!!!"

The two spun around and saw about two or three Dozen mercenaries appear in the hallway at the mans call before they rushed the two Konoha nins. Neji was about to tell Lee to follow when Lee suddenly grabbed his arm. "COME NEJI WE MUST LEAVE!!!" Before he took off down the opposite hallway, further and further away from their quick escape route.

"NO WAIT YOU IDIOT!"

But it was no use, Lee just kept on running, with the merc army hot on their heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Tenten continued to drag Naruto down their end of the hallway, where the two came across an indoor garden, filled with yellow orchids, a small Sakura tree and fountain, oddly peaceful considering who the owner of the base was. They were currently standing on the second level , one level above them one obviously below them.

"Okay...I think our best bet would be to head to the roof, the structure is probably weakest there, I can use my explosive tags to blast a hole into the roof."

"I.Cant.Fucking.See." Naruto said dazedly as he continually tried to blink away the blurriness that clouded his vision thanks to Lee's way to bright smile. What the hell did he brush his teeth with? Bleach!?

Tenten, having had her attention diverted to tracking the numerous footsteps in their area didn't really hear him, and so it was not surprising when she turned and spoke. "Wha'd ya say?

Just as Naruto was about to speak up again an arrow whizzed by his head, due to his still blurry vision he did not know the exact location of his attacker, but he did know the general area the individual was in due to his force awareness.

Tenten too knew where the attacker was, but unlike him, she could see him, and therefore wasted no time in leaping up to the third floor balcony, leaving a (unknown to her) blind Naruto completely alone as she attacked the archer with her kunai

"Tenten?" He questioned as he suddenly realized her presence was missing from his side. He heard her grunts and battle cries from his position and tried to follow her voice. "Goddamnit Lee next time I see you I'm gonna knock those fucking teeth right out of your mouth." He muttered angrily to himself as he continued to stumble across the hallway.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing." Tenten yelled from the third floor, still unaware of the blonds predicament as more men appeared from the various hallways.

"I TOLD YOU DAMNIT I CANT FUCKING SEEEE-AAAHHHH" The Force wielding ninja cried out as he reached a staircase, stumbling slightly before he fell into a tangled heap of limbs and clothing at the bottom of the stairs.

Oh yeah Lee was definitely gonna die.

Naruto opened his eyes and finally realized that the blurriness had cleared from his vision, of course it couldn't happen _before_ he fell down the damn stairs, no of course not, that would have been a good thing and just for today the gods, or the force or whatever was hoping to fuck with him.

Naruto stood up and walked into the open garden where he heard Tenten's voice coming from the third floor He looked up, as one of the hired men was kicked off the balcony. With a rather loud scream he landed at Naruto's feet head first, his brains spilling out onto the floor. Naruto looked at the dead body then back up as another individual, this one riddled with kunai and shuriken followed the earlier mans example and took the express way down.

"Damn." Was the only thing he could think as he looked back up at her apparent position on the third floor. He was about to jump up when he felt someone else behind him. He spun around, igniting the lightsaber before he cut another arrow aimed for his left shoulder . With his other hand, he sent a relatively strong force push to the mans direction, sending him crashing into the wall behind him, his head hitting with a loud crack, he fell to the floor, either dead or unconscious.

Naruto again turned and saw Tenten was cornered now, he was about to leap up to help her when he saw her smirk. Pausing before his leap he watched as she reached into her kunai pouch before she pulled out two smoke bombs before she threw them onto the floor. Covering the area she had previously ocupied with smoke. Naruto saw her form leap out from the smoke, landing on the other end of the balcony, giving her a brief moment to breathe as the men scrambled after her.

Her smirk grew before she reached into her pouch and pulled out...

a pair of gloves?

Naruto blanched, thinking the weapon specialist had mastered Sakura's strength technique. The thought of another girl his age with such a monstrous power definitely did not make him feel at ease.

Tenten swiftly put the gloves on and with a truly evil smile that would have made Anko proud the girl looked down to his form and smirked. "Hey Naruto, now your going to find out just why they say I'm the best weapon mistress in Konoha."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he watched the thugs approach her as she finished putting the gloves on.

She raised a single slender arm before she snapped her fingers. Naruto's sharp eyes caught the small distortion of light which extended from her fingers by the motion.

_'What in the world?'_

Naruto's, and everyone else's eyes widened as the three men closest to her suddenly lost their heads literally.

Six thuds were heard as both heads, and bodies fell to the floor. One of the heads rolled through the railing and fell to the third floor again at Naruto's feet. The blond twitched in mild irritation before he looked back up at Tenten.

The girl smirked at the mercenaries stupefied expression before she moved her right hand in a sweeping motion.

The next seven men couldn't even react before they were sliced up, each being cut in numerous and distinct ways.

The men who had, took out their bows and fired on the weapon mistress with their arrows, not wanting to get close to her.

The arrows didn't get to approach her before they were also cut up in mid air.

Tenten smirked again before she sent her attacks forward, cutting down the entire group before her in seconds, even as they tried to flee.

Naruto watched the entire proceeding with his mouth agape, eyes wide and eyebrows raised as limbs fell around his person. "Holy shit." He muttered when the spectacle was over

Unfortunately one of the men Tenten had just cut up also had an explosive in his hand, said hand had been one of the ones that had fallen from the third balcony and was now just a few feet away from the blond, the fuse still burning. Apparently, the man had intended to throw it at Tenten, but his limb was timely sliced off from the rest of his body. Unfortunately the blond still didn't notice it because he was busy staring at Tenten as she sat on the railing, laughing at his expression.

"Wow." He said after a moment, not having another word he could find to describe the display.

Tenten smirked showing off the glove and the small metal wires attached to its fingertips. "I know right, its my own invention, Gai-sensei helped me do it. My natural elemental affinity is earth, obviously earth doesn't have anywhere near the cutting power of wind which is what I use to power these gloves. A seal inside the glove itself converts a portion of my chakra into the wind element, so these wires are infused with both the wind and earth element. Earth for durability and easier control, and wind for the cutting edge it has." Her smile was almost radiant as she eyed her gloves pridefully.

Naruto nodded appraisingly, "That's...really good Tenten" He said, obviously impressed.

Tenten smirked again, but just then she saw the smoke from the fuse. "NARUTO JUMP!" She cried out in alarm.

Naruto spun on his heel, seeing the bomb about seven feet away his eyes widened in momentary panic before he sent another strong push using the force, sending the bomb towards the other end of the room. It didn't even make it halfway before the fuse burnt out and the bomb exploded, the shockwave knocked Naruto off his feet and nearly knocked Tenten off her perch

Naruto heard a loud cracking and rumbling, and felt the ground shift beneath him. His eyes snapped open before he saw a large jagged crack appear on the floor of the indoor garden before it buckled and collapsed entirely.

With a startled yell ripped from his throat Naruto fell into the darkness bellow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Lee and Neji.

The two Konoha ninja continued to practically bulldozer their way through the maze that was the compound There were a lot of mercenaries after them, the confined space, while it got rid of their numerical advantage also made it extremely difficult for them to fight properly. This was especially true for Lee, seeing as how the greatest asset of his Taijutsu rested in his quick footwork and kicks. And Neji, while his Taijutsu remained relatively unhampered, except for maybe a technique like the Kaiten, hardly practiced any form of Kenjutsu, except for the simple academy basics. He had always counted on his speed to allow him to maneuver around attacks with close range weapons, where he would then finish them with a quick Juuken strike or at least weaken them, but again, in this narrow hall, his maneuvering skills were also severely hampered.

So they were currently running from the large group of mercenaries directly behind them while bashing their way past any stragglers infront of them hoping to find an exit soon.

"Damnit Lee, this is all your fault!"

"But Neji my youthful comrade this predicament we currently find ourselves in is no one's fault. Why would you blame it on me?"

"Because damnit, if you had listened to me back there and turned around we would already be out of here." The Hyuuga prodigy exclaimed.

"Neji do not worry, I am certain there will be another secret passage we can use soon if we keep on running. Watch I shall find one for you my youthful comrade." Lee yelled enthusiastically Before he dashed ahead.

Neji cursed as he tried to keep up, only to see the green blur dash around the corner before he heard his voice. "THIS WAY NEJI!"

Neji growled before he sped up trying to catch up with his green clad teammate.

Neji heard a great crash and paused, something told him he was not gonna like what came with that crash. A tingle went up his spine, his palms felt sweaty and he felt

And sure enough Lee skidded back and bolted towards him. "NOT THAT WAY! NOT THAT WAY!" Neji watched as Lee shot passed him and looked down the hallway where even more mercenaries were charging them, these clad in black armor that appeared to have a good deal of knowledge on Kenjutsu judging from their stance.

"GODDAMNIT LEE!!!" The Hyuuga prodigy cursed as he spun on his heel and rushed down the hallway following the Taijutsu specialist all the while cursing his existence and lack of stealth skills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto choked and gagged as he sat up spitting out something that was NOT water as he hacked and coughed GOD THAT IS NASTY!!!" Naruto continued to gag which only got worse as he observed his surroundings.

Rust covered pipes. Moss and fungus covered concrete and a literal river of crap rushing past him. He was in a sewer. He gagged some more and spit in order to get that decidedly nasty taste out of his mouth as the radio on his side flared to life with Tenten's voice. "Naruto! Naruto are you okay!? Answer me!"

He grabbed the radio and spoke into it. "I'm fine Tenten."

He heard her visibly sigh with relief as she spoke again. "Ohh good, scared me there for a moment. Where are you?"

Naruto looked around for a moment. "You don't want to know." He answered after a moment.

"Whatever. Can you get back up here?"

Naruto looked to the rubble that had collapsed next to him, blocking out his entry point. "I could use the Lightsaber to cut through the rubble...but that could cause another cave in."

"Lets not risk it, try to get out from where you are, I'll keep heading up to the roof and we'll meet up at Tazuna's house like we agreed."

"Roger." He said hearing her radio click off he turned to look at the darkness of the tunnel before him, as well as the river of...stuff...he had to make his way through. "I blame Lee for this." He muttered to himself before he started his, disgusting trudge through the sewers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Tenten found herself on the attic of the compound. She had noticed, the first time she saw the blueprints that this was one of the only areas of the compound that was not covered with concrete, and therefore it was the easiest area to escape from. So placing her explosive tags in a circular pattern on the roof she took cover behind one of the crates as the explosions went of. Smirking at her handy work she gracefully leapt through the newly made exit and onto the outside roof. Now all she had to do was head to the south side of the compound, walk across the ocean and wait for the rest of the team at Tazuna's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Lee and Neji.

"Lee...I hate you."

Such were the angry words of one Hyuuga Neji as the two found themselves cornered by the mercenary thugs. Lee had once again taken another wrong turn which had led Neji, in his attempt to warn the boy to follow, and now they were being consistently pushed back further and further into the deadened hallway they currently found themselves in. Each mercenary they struck down or injured was easily replaced by a new one as the horde seemed endless.

"Neji do not worry, the flames of youth shall always prevail, we shall triumph over this obstacle, our flames of youth shall not be snuffed out!"

Neji shook his head and resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. "Lee, for the love of God, there is no such thing as flames of youth, and every time you speak about it you sound ridiculous so would you please allow me to die with some semblance of dignity, and not say that infront of so many people?"

Lee looked completely appalled by what Neji had just stated and spoke. "Neji! How can you say such a thing!"

Neji gritted his teeth. "You know what. FINE! Prove it, prove to me that the flames of youth are real. If you can find us one damn escape route that does not involve us having to kill this entire group of mercenaries, then fine, I will acknowledge that the flames of youth exist Lee."

Lee visibly straightened and began looking around the hallway frantically for some kind of exit.

A snort from one of the mercs brought his attention to a small metal door next to the man that had snorted, who was just behind the guy in the front row. He saw that right above the door was a sign which read in big bold letters "Laundry Chute."

Lee paused his eyes rolling up to his head as he put two and two together.

Before anyone could react, Lee unstrapped the two orange weights from his legs and threw them with all his might into the group of mercs infront of them. They tumbled back, over one another due to the insane force the weights were thrown with. Before Neji could react he felt Lee grab him by the back of the jacket, drag him forward and dash to the laundry chute. "WHAT THE HEEEEELLLLLLL!!!!" Neji yelled as Lee stuffed him in there, jumping in himself a second later.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Neji yelled as he landed in one of the industrial sized hampers, the impact made the item roll forward, pulling another hamper chained to it forward in time to catch Lee as well.

Neji and Lee both pulled themselves up after a few moments. Neji panted slightly as he looked at Lee who had landed on some fluffy white towels. "Not bad Lee."

Lee smiled and was about to give his ping smile when something caught his eye. His smile immediately fell from his lips as his eyes took on a glint of fear. Neji immediately tensed, nothing ever made Lee stop smiling. EVER.

He followed Lee's gaze and noticed just what he was looking at, he was looking at the pile of clothes he had landed on. Neji looked down and immediately tensed...his form shaking with rage as his face twisted in disgust. He reached up onto his head and pulled off an article of clothing from his hair.

Jock straps...

He had landed...in jockstraps.

His face reddened with rage as his byakugan involuntarily flared.

Suddenly the Hyuuga prodigy spun around and latched his fingers around Lee's neck, lifting him and shaking him violently. "I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU LEE!!!"

His revenge was interrupted however as the two heard a clanging noise above them, they looked up in time to see several fuse bombs fall onto Lee's hamper. Neji and Lee's eyes widened.

"Oh fuck me!"

BOOOOOM

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten stumbled and fell as an explosion blew out an entire wall of the compound behind her. She spun around, her wired gloves at the ready as she watched the raging fire for a few moments ready for any enemy that might emerge.

Suddenly, two familiar figures stumbled out of the flames, both completely covered in soot, their clothes singed and burnt off in several places.

Tenten sighed in obvious relief as she rushed forward and hugged her two teammates. "Jeez couldn't you guys be just a bit more subtle?" She said sarcastically after a moment.

Lee was about to speak when Neji covered his mouth. "Lets.Just.Go." He gritted out as he looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

"We got separated he's in the sewers trying to find a way out last I checked."

Neji smiled widely, something that kinda freaked his female teamate out a little bit. Neji actually looked Giddy...and Neji NEVER looks anything even remotely related to 'giddy!'

"Ahh I see." Neji spoke in a tone laced with veiled happiness. "Well then, lets just make our way to Tazuna's house then. We'll wait for Naruto there."

"Ehehehehe, right." Tenten agreed nervously, completely creeped out by her teammates happy face and voice.

She turned but stumbled slightly on a loose stone. As she stumbled a small explosive note fell from her pouch and was carried by the wind. The three watched as the small slip of paper was carried by the wind, slowly, tantalizingly shifting through the wind. Finally it slipped through...the bars of a manhole...which led into the sewers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cursed loudly as he continued to plow his way through the sewage, god he needed a freakin shower after this...

He paused as a small slip of paper drifted past his eyes. A paper that looked oddly like...

His head snapped in the papers direction just as the explosive tag stuck to the wall and began fizzling out.

"Aww shit!"

BANG!

The small but loud explosion knocked the blond back to the adjacent wall, knocking the wind right out of him and causing his head to spin.

Several large cracks appeared along the wall, and the sewer started to flow into a new hole formed towards the bottom right side. Naruto, still dazed by the impact offered little resistance as he was dragged down with the current into the newly made hole, which appeared to have opened up into an old, abandoned sewer pipe, before more stones from the roof, fell and blocked it out.

Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head as he stood up, and began following the newly discovered passage way. At least this one was free from most of the crap the other one had.

After several minutes of walking Naruto came across the end of the pipe, which was blocked out by even more concrete.

The blond took a deep breath trying to calm himself. He tried to repeat the old jedi code his mother had said a few times in an atempt to ease the process.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is know-aww fuck this. He yelled out in anger, annoyance and frustration as he activated his double bladed lightsaber and promptly proceeded to burn his way through the concrete between himself and his exit.

After a few seconds in which he made the circular opening. He reared back and kicked the concrete wall with all his might sending it toppling over in a heap of rubble.

As he stepped through the new door he realized that he was inside yet another compound.

As he looked around a voice reached his ear. "Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto turned around and found a girl, staring at him with a pretty pissed off expression on her face.

Red hair, nice, tight short shorts, a long sleeve shirt with two lengths on either side which almost reached her knee, but still left her firm stomach exposed, a kunai pouch on her left thigh, and an attitude to boot.

He answered as best he could. "Besides someone who's having a bad day you tell me."

Karin noticed the leaf forehead protector and took out her own kunai. "A trespassing leaf who's about to die."

Naruto's eyes widened and he then noticed a small musical note on the wall. "Sound village."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go. Hilarity will again ensue in the next chap hope you all enjoyed it. I'm not exactly sure how he'll get out of there but I'll think of sumthin. Anyway read and review.

Oh and yes Tenten's weapon is based heavily on Walters from Hellsing


	10. Naruto's escape from the sound base

锘?ell here's a quick update for you all. Since I have been updating LS and brothers practically non stop since the start of December I decided to update this one since some inspiration hit me again. 

Anyway hope ya like this after such a "long" time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The purple, double bladed lightsaber flared to life in time to deflect a thrown Kunai from the red headed girl as Naruto settled himself in a defensive stance. "This is wave country, just what the hell is Sound doing here?" He snarled as she took out two kunai, placing herself in a defensive stance as they began circling each other.

"Your not getting out of here alive leaf nin, so it doesn't matter anyway!" She exclaimed before throwing a kunai above him, cutting a ninja wire which held the stones of the roof in place. Naruto's head snapped up in time to watch the stones of the roof collapse. Karin smirked, but it died quickly as the young blond haired leaf nin held up his hand and the boulders that had been falling were held up by an unseen force. He looked back at her, the smirk on his lips growing before he directed the hand towards her. The next thing she knew the stones that had been hovering above his head were heading straight for her. Falling onto her back, she let the stones fly over her before springing back to her feet.

Now on guard her eyes narrowed as she watched the smirking leaf nin. There were traps all over this base, and she knew the location of each and every one of them, hence why this base required very little guards to speak of, besides herself and a few 'others' who were also trained on how to activate and avoid the traps. Still if he could stop any incoming object like those stones then about 40 of the traps were useless and if that purple laser blade at his side could cut anything as easily as it did her kunai, and he was fast enough with it that was another 30 to 40 still they could be used as distractions. Tossing another kunai so the but of the Kunai hit the tile at the boys feet. Naruto heard the sound of shifting stones behind him, turning in time to catch sight of a spiked log as it swung down from the ceiling heading straight for him.

Somersaulting above the trap he used the lightsaber to cut the ropes which held it, letting it fall to the floor with a crash.

Landing on his feet he turned around to face Karin again only to find the girl already in a lunge, a chakra scalpel in one hand and a curved kunai hook blade in the other.

He moved to swing his lightsaber but the hook like kunai clashed with the hilt, gripping it safely as Karin held it in a reverse grip as she moved to stab her chakra scalpel into his eye.

Grabbing her wrist he fell back and placed his legs on her stomach, throwing her over and off him before he jumped to his feet.

Spinning around he found Karin again charging him. He extended his hand, causing the girl to stop dead as a firm grip on her neck began lifting her up above the ground. She coughed and gasped as she struggled for breath, clawing at her throat in an attempt to remove the invisible appendage which was now cutting off her air supply.

Naruto sighed as he relented his grip only slightly, allowing her enough room to breathe. "Now, I'll ask again, what the hell is Sound village doing in a place like wave?"

"Fuck you!" She gasped out before she threw another kunai, hitting a tile on the roof before Naruto could stop her.

Before the blond Jinchuriki could react the floor beneath him suddenly fell open, letting out a scream of shock and anger he fell down into the dark abyss beneath as Karin held onto the edge of the trap hole, gasping and coughing for air before she pulled herself up. Getting to her knees as she rubbed her throat she growled in anger. "Damn bastard." She growled before she got to her feet and stumbled over to a nearby pillar. Opening a secret compartment with her chakra she found a small but none the less intricate seal within. Cutting her finger so the blood poured freely she wiped it on the seal, watching it pulse a few times she formed some hand seals before she slammed her hand on the seal "KAI!" She yelled watching the purple lines extend from the seal, up and down the pillar and disappearing into the ceiling and floor bellow.

"Lets see how smug you are with those little tricks now bastard." She smirked as she ajusted her glasses and looked down into the hole he had fallen through

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to take in his surroundings. It was dark, it was smelly and there were no stairs of which to speak of. "Goddamn it, I am seriously getting tired of falling into places like this." He groaned as he stood up cracking his neck as he looked up to the opening above. He had probably fallen a good twenty to thirty feet. A fatal fall for civilians. Thank god he wasn't a civilian then.

He moved to leap up when a strange sound, like that of some huge bug came from behind him. His lightsaber was currently turned off. Now he had two options one he could simply jump for the opening which was now closing back up or...he could turn the saber on and take a quick look...and then he could jump and run.

Every single fiber of his being was screaming at the top of its proverbial lungs to simply run. That looking back would bring absolutely nothing but pain and grief and a good deal of misfortune and annoyance to his being.

But he was Uzumaki Naruto. So ignoring all of his gut instincts and basic workings of human logic, his lightsaber flared to life before he turned his head to look back.

What he found was a humanoid bug like creature, with the face of a human apart from the lower jaw which was split down the middle, like an insects as well as some crab like appendages for each of his arms and knee's bent in the oposite direction but were still perfectly functional as the creature demonstrated by stepping closer to him. Its skin was black, its mandibles letting drool fall to the floor freely as it hissed at him.

Naruto backed up and held the lightsaber in a ready stance as the creature approached, hissing and growling at him in agitation.

Naruto was about to swing when another sound came from behind him. Now he knew he shouldn't turn around. So he didn't, instead he leaped up to the nearest wall, using a combination of Ninja training and force manipulation to cover about half the distance before he latched onto the wall with chakra, the closing opening above further strengthening his sense of urgency. Still, not being able to help himself he glanced to the bottom of the pit again only to find hundreds of glowing eyes staring back at him. He could also see several of them beginning to climb the walls too. And from the small sliver of light he could see some of their mutated forms. They ranged from insects, to reptiles, amphibians and even fish.

Letting out a small sound of pity and a vow of making the vile snake pay for this when next he found him the blond leapt through the opening before it closed with a resounding clang.

Standing on the now solid floor he found Karin's smirking form. Growling in anger at the girl, seeing as how she undoubtedly knew about just what was down there and what had happened to those people to make them that way, but still seemed so uncaring towards it made his blood boil. "Next time bitch have a door that closes quicker."

Karin nodded, the smirk still firmly on her lips. "Oh maybe I'll get that fixed for next time. But personally, I didn't want to miss this, so I'm glad you escaped."

"What the hell are you talking about? Miss wha-ARGH!" Naruto suddenly yelled before he turned and looked behind him and down to his calf where there was a blade like appendage right through it. Looking at the owner of said appendage was one of the creatures he had left down in that pit. Half of his torso sticking out from the floor and slowly more of it was being revealed as he pulled himself up. Naruto's eyes went wide in horror as more creatures began rising from the floor.

"That's right leaf bastard, these walls, and these creatures have a special ability, Orochimaru made it so their chakra and that within the seals within the walls would always move at the same "frequency" if you will, which allows these little sentries to move through almost any wall in this base like they were ghosts." She said smirking through her glasses. "These guys were made by some combination of Genetic engineering, mass sealing techniques, and curse seal transformation. These are the base guards made by Orochimaru himself to protect places like this."

Naruto growled in anger before he cut off the creatures arm with the lightsaber watching as it screeched in pain. He moved to then pull it out but the black, knife like appendage soon melted and reformed on the creatures arm before it tried to swipe at him again.

Barely reacting in time due to his shock, the blond stepped back with a small startled cry.

Karin smirked, that instant regeneration like feature was very useful on several occasions. What the boy didn't know was that these sentries were in an inactive state the entire time they were down there, and once they were activated they would live for about 30 minutes before their bodies broke down and all vital functions ceased due to the inhuman rate their metabolism had to go to keep up. She doubted he could last that long and if he did she could probably pick him off in his weakened state.

She frowned however as she caught sight of the wound on his leg sealing up in just a few short seconds, now that could be a problem. The only real way to kill these sentries was to destroy or damage the brain. Now with that laser blade of his he could accomplish that feat quite easily since none of the creatures could block it. Now that on its own wouldn't be such a big deal, since they could just swarm over him and injure him with sheer numbers, but if you throw in this guy's own healing factor this could definitely be a problem if he discovered the way of killing them fast enough.

Naruto cursed as he looked from one end of the hallway to the other, all around him he could see these mutant things crawling out of the floor like some freaky garden weeds. Letting out a quick curse before he gave one last sidelong glance to Karin and ran down the hall, dodging and weaving through stray strikes from the still rising creatures as well as slicing off a few limbs from whatever strikes he couldn't dodge.

"What the hell are you idiots waiting for!? Go after him!" Karin barked out. The mutated creatures hissed and growled before they did as ordered.

Naruto's form blurred ahead of the freaky mutants through a quick combination of chakra and force enhanced speed. Pivoting back around as he reached an intersection in the hallway he placed the lightsaber back on his belt before he raised his hands towards the roof. A look of concentration crossed his features as his hands slowly lowered like they were pulling something down. Loud resounding cracks and snaps were heard as the stones on the roof began to crumble as the entire base shook from the force bearing down on it. Karin snapped her head up as cracks began to form on the roof above her. She looked back to the blond haired kid at the end of the hall and caught his smirk before the whole roof collapsed, blocking him from sight. Acting fast she ran to the other end of the hall, barely making it in time to avoid the crumbling roof as it collapsed.

Naruto panted from the exertion, but the smirk still remained firmly on his lips. That is until the creatures simply crawled out of the rubble, most completely unharmed.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that little skill of theirs..." He stated somewhat nervously as the creatures began skulking towards him, like some predators that had just found their favorite prey.

Forming a quick hand seal **"Kage-bunshin no Jutsu!"** He yelled forming 11 clones and as one, four Naruto's bolted down each hallway available to them.

Momentarily confused the creatures paused before each of them chased after a set of Naruto's

Naruto smirked so they weren't too bright. It was at times like this he wished he knew Genjutsu that way he could make a genjutsu on them which would make it so that they would be attacking each other by making some of them look like him. But he didn't know Genjutsu so he was up shit's creak in that department.

Vowing to take some Genjutsu lessons from Kurenai when he got back the blond continued running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you just admit we're lost already you stubborn overgrown tin can?" Jolee said angrily as he punched more buttons on the ships bridge controls and glared at the younger male who was also working the ships controls.

"We're not lost you senile old jackass and even if we were what the hell should I do besides what I'm doing right now? Which is reconfiguring the coordinates in the ships computer?"

"Ask for directions!"

"WE'RE SEVEN TRILLION MILES FROM THE NEAREST PLANNET!"

Beside them, the Mandalorian recruits and officers watched their fearless and cool headed leader argue with a seventy year old man...and was currently loosing the argument seeing as how he was quickly loosing his patience.

"How in the world do you get lost with the directions she gave you. She was very specific and told you the coordinates and precise turns and angles and all these wonderful numbers to help guide you! YOU SIR ARE BY FAR THE WORST PILOT THIS SIDE OF THE GALAXY!!! CARTH, despite all his crashes, IS A MUCH BETTER PILOT THAN YOU!" The older man accused angrily as he pointed dramatically.

"Incase you didn't notice old man, we're not in a galaxy anymore and unless you want me to kick your wrinkly old carcass out the airlock you'll shut your mouth and let me reconfigure these coordinates in peace! That is of course unless you think you can do better."

"You know what you little bastard move!" Jolee said standing up and walking over to the coordinate panel as he shoved him out of the way. Hearing a faint echoing laughter to his right he shifted his eyes to Revan's ghost like form. Looking to Canderous as the man stood behind him, he could immediately tell he was the only one who could sense her.

"I've missed all this...you two never change." She said with a small smile.

'Revan, quick tell me what were the coordinates?' He communicated mentally to the younger woman.

She smiled. "Always trying to put the young people in their place eh Jolee?" She questioned as she laughed.

He shot a mental glare her way before she spoke. "Oh alright then" She said before standing and walking over to the panel he followed her fingers and pressed the buttons she pressed or motioned to press. He heard her calming laughter one more time before she finally vanished, a sound that brought a delighted smile to his own lips. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh. He missed it.

Still as the engine hummed back to life and the feminine voice of the computer reached his ears "Coordinates accepted restarting hyper drive now." He couldn't help but put that smug smirk back on his lips as Canderous crossed his arms with a huff. "Whatever old man, get the hell off my bridge."

Jolee's smile widened as he bowed mockingly. "As you wish your terrible mandalorian-ness." He said before he began making his way out of the bridge. Before he got to the exit however he stopped. Startled as a harsh, cold cruel presence made itself known to his senses. His eyes, though physically blind could still see much farther than most, maybe even farther than Revan herself. And as he turned to face the main window of the ships bridge, which stared straight out into the black abyss of space what he saw terrified him.

Clothes black as the Void of space, eyes hollow and dead, a mask which resembled a skull covering his features. The man slowly turned to face him and as he did Jolee felt a pit form in his stomach, his palms felt sweaty. The feeling of fear was nauseating, and as the man spoke , his voice, was screeching yet whispering all the same **_"Narkraaaashhhtakoulokitamourkaaaaa!"_**

And at once the vision faded as a wave of darkside energy hit Jolee head on. The older man let out a strangled gasp as he fell to his knees, his form shaking as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Old man! Jolee!"" Several of the mandalorian crew yelled in mild alarm as they rushed to the older mans side. His antics were always a mild reprieve from the dull routine of space travel so he had become something of a treasured crew mate despite his history as a Jedi knight.

Jolee struggled to catch his breath as the younger Mandalorian recruits helped him to his feet. Canderous stood in front of him and griped his shoulder in order to hold him steady. "What's wrong old man? Need the medic?" He questioned gruffly, hiding the tone of worry in his voice.

"Che-check the sensors?" Jolee gasped out. Canderous looked to the technician and nodded his acent.

The man turned and after several seconds he spoke. "Nothing on sonar or long range radar sir."

Jolee finally caught his breath as he straightened. "What range do those sensors have?"

"20 clicks in all directions sir!"

Jolee shivered, twenty clicks? This being could deliver such a powerful wave of fear from more that twenty clicks away? Just what monstrosity was that creature? It couldn't be human.

"You alright old man? Wha'd ya sense?"

"Nothing." Jolee shook his head "Ahh, I'm sorry, years must be catching up to me I guess." He mumbled as he grabbed onto one of the nearby mandalorian recruits. "Can ya help me to my cabin kiddo? Incase I get another of these little attacks again?"

"Yes sir." The youngster replied as he helped him out the door.

Canderous watched Jolee leave, eyes narrowed behind his visor. The old man had felt something, and judging from his reaction a big something. He'd have to question him on it later.

The feminine voice of the computer again broke through the minor silence. "Activating Hyper drive!" The ship shuddered once before stars whizzed by their vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto hid as more of the mutant creatures passed by his side their hissing and screeching voices reaching his ears as they hunted for him. Looking around the hall he found a lone door. With as much speed and stealth as he could manage he ran down the hall and slipped into the room. Sighing in relief the blond took a look at the room and blanched as he caught sight of several...things...along the walls. Damn Jiraiya could have a field day with some of this stuff.

He was brought out of his musings as the voice of that girl he had met before reached his ears through the wall.

"What the hell do you mean you cant find him?" He heard her voice to one of the mutant things as it replied.

_"Missstresssss intruder...dissapeaaared. We...not fiiiind."_

A short pause. "Whatever, just keep looking. If he escaped the base and reports this to Konoha we'll have to leave to the next base over."

Naruto cursed, apparently there was another base nearby. Looking up he found another ventilation shaft. In an underground base like this all ventilation shafts needed to lead up to the surface, in order to keep cycling the clean air with the stale air from down here. The reason he hadn't done it before was because of all the creepy crawlies around.

As he went under the vent in preparation to jump up into it his blood ran cold at the sound of a door opening. Snapping his head around he caught sight of Karin, as their eyes met he watched her eyes fill with righteous fury.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!?" She roared, taking out a kunai and twirling it in her finger.

"You're room?" He questioned incredulously before he looked around to the items lining the wall. "Cant say that's entirely unexpected." He remarked offhandedly.

Karin growled before she lunged at him, her anger at the invasion of her room evident in her eyes.

Naruto caught her wrists with his hand and slammed her against the wall, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand and using the other hand to place his forearm in her mouth, muffling her shouts of anger lest the mutant things hear her.

Using the force he activated the lightsaber and held it so it was tantalizingly close to her throat. Immediately her frantic struggles ceased as the purple blade hummed much to close to her flesh for comfort.

"Now then." Naruto spoke slowly catching his breath and composing himself. "What is sound doing here and how many other bases do you have?"

Karin looked momentarily torn before she pushed herself against the wall, surprising the blond as the whole wall fell back with a crash, it was a fake.

Karin placed her feet on Naruto's stomach and heaved him off her, then rolled back so that now she was straddling him. Having lost his concentration the lightsaber clattered on the floor harmlessly as it deactivated.

Karin raised her kunai but again had her wrists caught by the blond ninja before he flipped them over, this time with him straddling her. He grabbed the knife out of her hand and held it onto her neck. Looking over the new room to make sure none of the freaky mutant things had come through the walls again brought his eyes to several more Items along the walls. These in far more numbers and far far more interesting. Just how would you use something like that???

"You are a freak." He muttered to himself.

The distraction however worked seeing as how Karin delivered a brutal punch to his face followed by a kick which sent him crashing into the wall at the end of the room, several of the 'items' falling around him as the wall rattled.

Before he could react Karin's knee had connected with his stomach and she grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Bastard" she hissed, and before he knew what was happening he felt a pair of lips crash down onto his own and a tongue slip into his mouth, meeting with his own with an almost fevered hunger.

Momentarily confused by this turn of events Naruto nearly missed the opportunity it presented. Grabbing a kunai from his pouch as the tongue scraped along the roof of his mouth causing him to shudder, the blond slamed the but of the weapon in the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

As she slumped forward Naruto held her up confused by her actions but enjoying the taste of cinnamon still on his lips and in his mouth. He had to admit it was a good kiss, and he could partially understand, after all just how long had she been here with nothing but the company of these...he glanced around the room...Items...Also it could be she was a...he forgot the medical term for it but essentially it was a woman attracted to power or strength. Still it didn't matter, whatever her reasons were, they were her own.

Still, he should kill her, it was what any ninja would do. Still he was also a Jedi, or was trained as one and killing someone in their sleep wasn't the Jedi way. Naruto sighed, he wouldn't be able to just kill someone like this, especially if that someone was as good a kisser as this one. So carrying her back to her bed he set her down. Looking to the lightsaber, discarded on the floor he called it back to his hands.

Looking back to the sleeping girl he shook his head. "Crazy bitch." He muttered before he leaped up into the ventilation shaft making his escape from the sound base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later:

Tenten, Neji and Lee all sat around the table in Tazuna's house. On the table was a map of the sewers. "Okay look, we cant just sit here for a whole day Neji. If he's in trouble he may not even last a day." Tenten said to the Hyuuga boy.

"The area's still hot Tenten, if we go back there less that twelve hours since we escaped the place is still on high alert and it would place us all in danger." He argued back.

Before they could continue the door opened revealing the blond haired teammate they were currently discussing.

Stepping into the house he made his way passed his teammates. "I have made my way through a river of literal crap, been chased by freaky mutant things, an even freakier girl and had to walk across an entire ocean. I just want a shower and a good bed to sleep in. Good day to you all!"

With that said the blond walked passed them and into the bathroom where he would take his aforementioned shower.

Leaving three somewhat stunned teammates behind. Tomorrow they'd be back on their way to Konoha.

As the blond finally sat down his mind came to a screeching halt as he remembered...

"FUCK I FORGOT TO GET THE INFO ON THE SOUND BASE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, a pretty long update by my normal standards. Anyway hope you all enjoy it, read and review please.


	11. On the road back

Here I am again happy new year my friends, hope ya enjoy it. 

By the way alot of people questioned if Karin was the official pairing. It isnt, not yet anyway, go back to the first chap, I said that the fic would either be Naru/Kar, Naru/Ten, or both and that I would do the one that in the end felt best with me, this is still a..."trial" period seeing how the pairing works with the story dynamic and such. So no the pairing isnt decided.

This was orriginally gonna be released on new years along with the other updates I got but I'm leaving tomorow for my aunts house and she dont got internet, so I'm posting these today. LS, The Void and A Twist of fate will hopefully be finished by the third when I get back. That is if I can take my Laptop with me.

Anyway here ya go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Naruto! Why the hell wont you tell us how you escaped?" Tenten whined cutely as she pouted at the blond haired boy who simply would not crack no mater how much they prodded and poked at him as they made their way back to Konoha.

They had left wave with a somewhat long goodbye from Tazuna and his familly. The road back was long and boring, they were behind their planned schedule allready, mainly because Naruto couldnt stop smiling and staring at his name on the bridge until Lee had to practically carry him away.

Naruto sighed and glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Tenten, would you please just drop it? I'm not tellin ya what happened and thats final."

She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance and anger. "Well whatever, I'll just read the mission reports later." She finished somewhat smugly.

Naruto growled in annoyance, remembering that mission reports for all C rank missions and below were open to the public, as were B rank, unless the Hokage deemed their information clasified. A rank and above were allways clasified to all but high ranking Anbu, the Hokage, and the team that went on the mission. So Tenten could easilly go down to the archives and get the report later like she said. And if he cut out pieces of the report which with his luck he would undoubtebly be, he'd be charged with treason and either demoted or held in Konoha's penitentary for six months. Then when he'd get out they'd demote him one rank. Of course seeing as how he's a gennin the only thing left would be academy student, meaning he'd have to go back to Iruka sensei's classes.

How did he know this?

Well simple, because some jackass had tried to do it when he had filled out the report from the wave mission so long ago, claiming that he had lied in the report, refusing to believe he had saved Kakashi or that the great Uchiha had his ass thoroughly handed to him. His teammates never knew about it, Kakashi did end up pulling his ass out of the fire when he backed up his mission report with his own. Still, it had been a harsh introduction into the beurocratic world for the young, Ninja, Jedi hybrid.

Neji and Lee hung back, watching the interaction of their female teammate with their blond haired comrade, it was somewhat strange for them, usually their missions were escort missions or scouting missions, both of which she usually did not have another male her age to speak to besides them, the fact that she was so talkative with him, as well as somewhat teasing in her own playful manner was certainly sending a mixture of emotions through the two young Konoha ninja. With Lee it was more like a brotherly protectiveness, meanwhile with Neji is was the green little acid at the base of his throat called jealousy.

Tenten stopped for a moment before looking at the sky above. "Hey guy's, it looks like its gonna rain."

Neji looked up to the heavens and sighed, indeed it was going to rain, and they had barely made it past the halfway point a few minutes ago "Allright, lets set up camp then. Lee go get firewood, Tenten, go and get a deer or something for us to eat. Naruto help me set up the camp."

The team nodded before they each set their packs down and went off to acomplish their assigned task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Mandalorian ship began its procedures for exiting hyperspace the crew looked on in silent wonder and anticipation. This would be the first system to be discovered beyond the outer rim of their galaxy, and even though they were warriors by trade, not usually caring about any scientific discoveries that werent centered around their battles, weapons, or oponents even they couldnt really fein apathy to this discovery.

Jolee watched as the younguns gathered around the main windows and screens to view the destination they had spent so many resources in their effort to arrive.

Mandalore, or Canderous as he knew him stood next to him, arms crossed as he looked at the men scurry about in thinly veiled excitement as they began to slip out of hyperspace.

"Ahh to be young again." Jolee chuckled as he stood on somewhat shaky legs, weakened by age and far too much activity. The older man looked to the Mandalorian leader with a smile on his face as he spoke. "Well well, you must be excited, not only do you discover another solar system, meaning you also get to name it, but you also get to find Revan again."

Canderous snorted beneath his helmet. "Look at them, little brats dont know the first thing about Mandalorian composure."

"Oh shut up." Jolee waved him off. "Their young, let em enjoy it while they can, soon enough they'll be old and brittle like us."

"Who the hell do you think you're calling brittle old man?" Canderous said glaring back at him.

Jolee scoffed as he waved him off again. "Please, I'm legaly blind, my bones hurt like hell and I sure as hell aint as fast as I used to be, and you...you have so many implants and stims going through your veins soon we'll be able to harvest your blood to make an energy drink."

"Why the hell did I bring you onto this ship?" Canderous questioned himself as he placed his hand on his helmet, shaking his head.

"Oh shush, without me you'd still be stuck in darkspace."

Suddenly the computer flared to life as the young engineer looked back to them. "My lord Mandalore, we're picking up a beacon, its faint but still operational."

"Where's it coming from?" Canderous asked as he looked to the main navigation screen.

"From the third planet, closest to the sun sir."

"Then thats our destination, whats our estimated time of arival moving at full speed."

"Seven hours sir."

Canderous nodded. "Good. Set the course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tenten arived at the camp, the carcass of a dead deer being dragged behind her she found one of her teammates was missing. "Where's Naruto?" She questioned as she dumped the deer next to the fire pit Lee had been setting up before she arrived.

It was Neji, who was currently occupied with wiring the traps around the camp, that answered her. "He's training over in the next clearing, about thirty yards east from here."

"Training in what?" She questioned as she took the kunai from her pouch and cut open the animals stomach and began the process of preparing the usable meat for cooking, removing the organs and other pieces that would be to tough, or too nasty to eat.

After a while in which the team spent in comfortable silence as they went about their tasks, Neji broke the silence.

"Tenten, Lee." He called them, catching their attention as he paused contemplatively. "Naruto's new abilities...dont you find them a bit...odd?"

"Neji, he has an ability to move things with his mind...of course I find it odd." Tenten answered flatly.

"Not in that way Tenten." Neji spoke with hints of annoyance in his voice. "Even with the help of a sannin, its still unbelievable, even for him, to be able to create so many techniques in such a relatively short amount of time. People that create orriginal techniques with chakra alone can take years to master them, yet he creates a wide range of new techniques, using something completely different from chakra. And having them in such an advanced state that they can be used in actual combat. It just seems..."

"Neji-kun!" Lee exclaimed with his usual dramatic flare. "I am ashamed of you, suspecting our good friend and comrade Naruto-kun of deception!? He has been nothing but honorable and hones-"

"Lee, shut up. I'm not saying he's lying to us, not really, but I do feel that he's hiding something from us." The white eyes gennin sighed as he really did feel somewhat guilty at questioning his friends honesty and integrity.

Tenten spoke next. "You have the Byakugan, shouldnt you be able to tell if he's lying or not, you've allways been able to do it before.

Neji sighed, "That's just it, I've tried reading him. But it is...dificult, extremely so, I believe that even by himself, before he aquired these powers, that Naruto was actually a great exercisor of hiding his true emotions, but with these new abilities, its like there's a thin, veil surrounding him, keeping him from being trully seen by anyone...the strangest thing about it though...I dont think its coming from him.

That brought pause to the other two. "You think that...some one else is...influencing him?"

"Not influencing, more like shielding, from what though? I have no idea." He finsihed as he glanced to the forest where Naruto had gone.

After a while of silence Tenten simply shrugged. "Whatever, its not like we can do anything about it now." She stood up as she wiped her hands clean from the blood of the carcass. "Well no use standing around here, I'm gonna go get him, Lee can you set this thing up to start cooking?"

"Of course Tenten-chan." Lee answered exuberantly as the weapon mistress made her way out of the camp and towards where Neji said Naruto was training.

It was a few minutes later that she found him, it wasn't hard really, that purple sword of his was about as subtle as a boot to the face.

She found him practicing a strange form of Kata, a form she had never really seen before which was rare, she knew almost all forms of Kenjutsu based fighting stile, at least the theory behind the style and way to identify and counter it. But this one was indeed something beyond her knowledge, she'd ask him what it was once he was done, for now, she would just watch.

Naruto calmly went through the motions of the Shien lightsaber form. This form harnessed the emotions of the wielder, to add to its strength, it was a strong, well balanced, if slightly aggressive style of combat. It was a mild subtle mixture of a broadsword style of fighting with Kendo.

This was the style he was most comfortable with, his mom had oriented him in all styles of the Lightsaber forms, he had then chosen his favorite to study and master.

He also practiced the Ataru form, a form that used mobility a lot during combat, flips jumps and quick motions to dispatch opponents. It was very...what was the word his mom had used to describe it? Flamboyant...But because of its reliance on movement it was weak in very tightly packed areas, of course in a forest like this with his ninja training it would certainly be at its strongest.

The most basic of all forms was the Shi-Cho. It was the basis for all other lightsaber forms, its simplicity was its weakness as well as its strength, because of its simplicity it could be easily broken down by an experienced fighter and the weaknesses could quickly be exploited. But, in turn it allowed the user to quickly adapt to changes in the battle that would be extremely difficult to do with other more specific forms.

The Makashi was a form specifically designed for Lightsaber on Lightsaber combat, it was a style that wasted very little energy, infact most of the movement was done with the wrist and some quick yet simple footwork, almost like a rapier. It took extreme focus and patience to master, he had never picked it up because there was never any other lightsabers to worry about. Mom claimed that she was a master of the Makashi form but he had never had the chance of seeing her in action so he never knew what a master of the style could really do.

Soresu, was the defensive style, it focused almost entirely on defense and exploiting mistakes in the enemies stance, this of course would fit him, being a stamina freak, who could afford the possibly long and drawn out fights this style would create if used against another opponent with a lightsaber. But again, no lightsabers to worry about so he never really picked it up. Mom did say that her old friend from her warring days, a guy called Jolee was a good Soresu user though.

The Niman form was the diplomats form, it didn't really focus on anything and was not a style frequently used by Jedi, especially in these times of war. Since it focused on almost all aspects of Jedi lightsaber combat it didn't specialize in anything at all.

The Juyo was a highly aggressive, style, and had little defense to speak of he had thought of focusing on this style since he could heal quickly from any attacks that might get through because of the Juyo's lack of defense but had decided against it at the last minute.

Finally the Vaapad lightsaber form, it was his mom's ultimate fighting style. She had told him very little about it, except that this style brought one onto the very edge of the darkside. He sighed sometimes he really wondered just how little he must know in comparison to other Jedi. I mean, his mother, was a remarkable teacher considering the conditions she had to teach with, he just sometimes felt so...inadequate compared to other Jedi he had heard about.

It was with a sudden start he realized he had an audience. "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

The bun haired girl jumped slightly when he caught sight of her. Calmly she stepped out of the brush and smiled at him. "That was impressive Naruto. What's the style called."

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he spoke. "Heh, its called the Shien."

Tenten nodded, "It was kinda strange but it seemed pretty well balanced, did Jiraiya-sama teach you?"

Naruto was about to answer when another voice spoke up through the tree's

"Yeah brat? Did that toad moron teach you? I didn't know he knew any Kenjutsu."

Naruto and Tenten's eyes snapped over to where the voice had come from, where they soon saw the blue, black robed figure of one Hoshikage Kisame, followed shortly by the infamous Uchiha Itachi.

Naruto immediately settled himself into a defensive stance with the double bladed saber held in front of him. "Itachi?!" The blond growled.

Tenten discreetly pressed a small button in her belt.

"Naruto." Itachi nodded in response as he eyed the laser blade with no amount of intrigue in his eyes. "I had heard rumors of a ninja wielding a purple blade that defeated Orochimaru. Was that perhaps you?" A brief flash of amusement twinkled behind his eyes before it quickly vanished. "If that is the case, then perhaps this will be more enjoyable than I thought."

With a lazy raising of his arm he blocked a kick from Lee aimed for his head, and with his other one he grabbed Neji's wrist as the Hyuuga aimed a shot at his heart.

His eyes closed before they reformed with the blood red Mangekyo staring out to the world. "Far more interesting indeed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go hope ya like it.


	12. Akatsuki

Here's your next update, hope you enjoy it.

Not much to really say here except that two or three people sent me PM's over Revan's fighting style, The Vaapad. Incase anybody else has any questions or thinks I made a mistake due to the fact that the Vaapad was created x amount of millenia later by Mace Windu. This isn't a mistake on my part, not really. I know when and who made the Vaapad, its just such a badass style and would fit Revan so perfectly that I decided to implant it here in this fic. So yeah, no mistake was made here out of ignorance, it was purely intentional.

So anyway here's the rest of the fic, hope ya enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lee and Neji sprung back, away from the elder Uchiha and took their positions next to Naruto and Tenten, eying the two Akatsuki members warily.

Naruto was nervous, while he held no fear of the Akatsuki himself he knew that they would go to almost any lengths to capture him, that included killing any that stood with him. He would never forgive himself if one of his friends ended up dead protecting him.

Suddenly Lee spoke up catching their attention. "Neji-kun, Naruto-Kun, Tenten-chan. Neji and I should face Itachi, we have less chance of being caught in his Doujutsu, Gai-sensei has trained me incase I ever had to face him, on how to fight an individual without having to look at his face, and Neji has the Byakugan so Itachi cannot make direct eye contact with him. Naruto-kun with your blade and close range abilities, combined with Tenten's long range skills, you shall be the perfect combination to take down Kisame, who is a close range fighter."

The entire team gave a pause and a strange look crossed their features as they each slowly turned towards Lee, the look on their faces was the picture perfect definition of 'What the fuck?'

Lee blinked owlishly before he spoke. "What?"

"Never mind..." Neji said slowly before shaking his head to shake off his disbelief. "That's a good plan...Lee." An oxymoron if he ever heard one. "Tenten!" He called.

"Right!" Was her response as she drew eight Shuriken, four in each hand, each wrapped in exploding tags before she threw them.

Itachi and Kisame leapt off, each in different directions as the tags went off.

Lee was upon the Sharingan user in an instant, punches and kicks flying as he tried to land a blow on the homicidal Uchiha.

Itachi expertly blocked each attempted strike, but the green one's speed and raw power were proving dificult to keep up with even for him. Eventually one of the attacks got through, Nailing him in the stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs in a rush as it was followed by a brutal upwards kick to the face then a spinning axe kick aimed towards his shoulder. Luckilly he was able to block it, judging from the sheer strength behind the attack it would have probably broken his shoulder completely . Itachi moved to counter when suddenly the Hyuuga was upon him. Sending swift strikes towards his chest and abdomen. Itachi was put on the defensive as he deflected attacks from both Lee and Neji. His Sharingan was strained to its limit as it continually predicted their movements forward enough to give him time to react. Finally he found an opening, latching onto Lee's fist he pulled him forward and leaped up, placing both legs on either of Neji's shoulders and locking them around his head before spinning, throwing Neji to the ground and simultaneously twisting Lee's arm around enough to throw him to the ground. Keeping his grip on the Taijutsu master's arm firm, he landed on his feet and moved to kick the arm he was gripping near the elbow, which would break it.

But Lee was not a Taijutsu master for nothing , pushing himself up about two feet with his other arm he mannaged to absorb the blow successfully and use the extra momentum from the attack to continue rising enough to get to his feet and deliver a kick to Itachi's face, only for it to be blocked and have himself thrown away towards Neji, who had been charging the Uchiha as he got to his feet. Neji ducked under his flying green teammate and attacked the Uchiha, his hands laced with glowing blue chakra.

Itachi cursed, he had gotten rusty with his close range skills, and he could feel the chakra burns forming along his arms, that was the first step of the Juuken, soon there would be muscle failure and then it would start wearing down on his bones, eventually shattering them. The last thing he could afford in this kind of fight would be his bones in his arms to be broken or brittle, what with Lee's strikes being as strong as they were.

Lacing his palms with fire based chakra Itachi's sharingan suddenly broke down and analyzed the Hyuuga's fighting style and in seconds he began to copy the Hyuuga's taijutsu. Neji's eyes widened and decided he had better finish this now. Leaping back he took the stance of the Hakke. "You are within my field of Divination." He spoke before launching himself forward. His hands were little more than blurs as he attempted to close the Uchiha's tenketsu. To his utter surprise and horror however, he only succeeded in closing 1/6 of the targeted Tenketsu, a painful but hardly crippling blow. Itachi cursed before he delivered a powerful spin kick that connected with Neji's face knocking him to the floor. Suddenly a hand gripped his hair and yanked, back, exposing his throat as a kunai slashed it open.

Lee sighed in relief only for it to die in his throat as Itachi's form suddenly melted into a puddle of water. Spinning around he looked for the Uchiha only to hear a voice coming from behind him. "Hakke Ryousho!"

Spinning around he only managed to catch a brief glimpse of the Uchiha's form before he launched forward, rushing the Taijutsu specialist. In a display which showed just why he had been, and still was considered a genius among ninja he mimicked the Hyuuga's Hakke perfectly, right down to how he positioned his fingers. Blood escaped Lee's mouth as burning pain tore through his body, Itachi didn't hit all the chakra points, but he had certainly hit enough. As his eyes reflexively traveled up to his opponents he realized his mistake a moment too late.

Neji scrambled to his feet, just in time to watch Lee crumple to the ground, blood escaping the corner of his mouth, eyes rolled to the back of his head and utterly unconscious.

As the Uchiha murderer turned to face him fully Neji could only hope that Naruto and Tenten's fight was going better...if it wasn't...well...they were all in deep shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luckilly for him however Naruto and Tenten were handling Kisame expertly. Due to the fact that Kisame was basically a Kenjutsu specialist and knew only a few large scale techniques to complement his fighting style. Naruto and Tenten were the perfect individuals to counter his mid to close range techniques. The Lightsaber cut through Samaheda with ease as the sharkman soon found out when it cut off a nice big chunk off the top.

Naruto had kept on him, the purple double bladed lightsaber creating a dazzling display as it cut through the air, as well as anything it came into contact with, with relative ease. Kisame however continued to dodge and counter well enough, keeping both himself and his prized sword away from the Jinchuriki's strange blade.

But he was hard pressed, especially with Tenten keeping up a constant array of numerous, as well as extremely accurate long range assaults with kunai and shuriken.

Finally, he found a breach in the assault long enough to form some quick handseals and escape off into the trees as dozens of water clones sprouted from the moisture amongst the grass and air around them.

Naruto skidded to a halt and blocked one of the clone's Samaheda's with his own blade, letting it collapse into water as it was chopped off, which was shortly followed by the Kisame as a kunai tore through one side of his neck and out the other, having been tossed by Tenten as she took out two curved, double bladed kunai in each hand.

Naruto settled himself into the standard Ataru fighting position as Tenten landed behind him, her back to his.

The weapon mistress looked over her shoulder and smirked. "So? You think you'll be able to keep up, even with that fancy sword of yours?"

Naruto looked back to her incredulously. "We're fighting two S class criminals and your thinking about a contest?"

She shrugged innocently. "Why not?"

Naruto thought about it for a moment before he realized that there was no reason to really...not enjoy kicking the sharkmans ass...

Looking back to Tenten he smirked. "Maybe I should injure myself? Make it easier for ya."

Tenten smirked before she twisted her body out of the way of one of the Kisames swings and leapt up, above another before standing on top of the shoulders of the first. She twirled her kunai in her hands before driving it into the back of the Kisame's skull, water escaped from the injury. Leaping off with a graceful twirl she slashed at the next clone, catching him on the shoulder before she threw both her curved kunai at two other clone, catching both in the chest and stomach respectively. With a smirk adorning her features she drew her gloves.

Naruto was also showing off some, as he blocked many of the strikes with ease and subsequently proceeded to cut down the clones with similar efficiency. With a leap the force user bounded over the group of clones and got right in the thick of it. When they said that water clones were 1/8th as strong as the original they were right, in almost all aspects weather it be speed, physical strength or endurance the clones were really nothing compared to their original. And so Naruto, through the use of both his, heightened senses as a ninja and force affinity for prediction was able to avoid all of the strikes and counter them relatively, easily, wether with a punch kick, or technique.

"Hey Naruto!" He heard Tenten call out to him. Looking over his shoulder he saw her smirk and extend her hands towards him. Eyes widening in alarm. The blond ducked down, his hands going over his head to protect himself as Tenten's wires tore through the Mizubushins like they were made of rice paper, allowing them all to collapse into puddles of water.

As the water settled Naruto looked up and growled at Tenten. "WHAT THE HELL? ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Oh calm down. I wasn't aiming for you." She waved off his concern, making Naruto flinch, he didnt want her moving her hands at all, they were dangerous enough held still.

Suddenly Neji's form shot past them, smashing against a tree with an audible crack. The Hyuuga prodigy growled as he stood up, spitting out some blood as he straightened.

"Neji! Where's Lee?" Tenten questioned, startled by her teammates beat up appearance.

"Currently unconscious..." The Hyuuga ground out as he picked himself up fully.

Itachi stepped out of the tree's his form looking a bit disheveled but nonetheless, unscathed. He looked around for his partner before he allowed his eyes to travel back to Naruto, who was looking at him, but avoiding his eyes. "Naruto...as you know, we are only here for you, surrender now, and none of your friends will have to be hurt. Otherwise, well...who knows."

The threat hung in the air and soon enough Kisame walked out of the trees, numerous small cuts from Tenten's kunai assault adorned his face and arms, as well as several holes and tears in his cloak. The top piece of the Samaheda was completely melted off leaving Kisame with an almost four and a half foot long blade instead of its previous six feet. The anger that shined within his eyes was directed solely at Naruto and Naruto alone. He was most certainly not amused at his prized blades fate.

Naruto growled and gripped the blade of the lightsaber so tight the joints in his fingers cracked. Before he answered however Itachi was wrapped in wires and systematically torn to pieces by Tenten, promptly vanishing in a plume of smoke, leaving nothing but splinters.

"I got a new deal." She snarled. "We take your dissected corpses back to Konoha get the reward and go on with our lives."

Crows suddenly flew from the tree's forming above the Kunoichi, revealing Itachi with a kunai allready in motion to pierce her temple. Only to be blocked by Neji, who had acted in time and got in the way. Delivering a palm thrust to the Uchiha's chest with his free arm, only to have it blocked with relative ease before Itachi pushed him away, and subsequently himself since they were in mid air.

Blocking another spin kick from Tenten, the Uchiha used the force of her kick to propel himself back into the trees.

Naruto moved to help them but a wall of water sprung up from the ground between him and his teammates. Spinning back around he found Kisame smirking a truly bloodthirsty grin. "Ohhhh no kid...you and me still got some unfinished business in concerns to my sword."

A shadow loomed over the blond, snapping his attention back to the water, he barely had any time before it collapsed over him.

His world went spinning for a moment but he made sure to keep a firm grip over his blade. When he opened his eyes he realized that he had been caught, in a massive water prison similar to the one Kakashi had been caught in by Zabuza so many years ago. As he went to breathe, remembering that the technique still allowed the captured to breathe because it was meant as a way to hold and interrogate ninja in the field he was surprised when he swallowed water instead. Though, looking back he probably shouldn't have been, coughing and sputtering his eyes traveled to Kisame as he placed his hand over his mouth.

Kisame smirked. "Surprised? Its my own little creation. It was meant to hold a group of people at a time but seeing as how I just got you it'll have to make due. Once you pass out I'll take both you and that little sword of yours.

Naruto moved to swim out of the bubble but his form didn't even move from its location as he struggled to escape, merely hovering there as he tried to reach the air.

"Ya see kid. Other people have tried this idea before me, but this Jutsu requires a huge amount of chakra, something that I have in abundance, even comparing myself to the rest of the Akatsuki. The amount it would take to hold this technique for even three minutes is more than any average chuunin has because you must practically flood the water with your chakra that way the person can scarcely move around. Your chakra makes the water heavier, thicker and weighs the person down, but isn't dense enough to make him sink. So you will always remain in the center of the bubble no matter how much you struggle.

Naruto began to panic as his lungs began to burn but soon he heard that familiar voice in the back of his head.

_'Remain calm Naruto.'_

_'Mom?'_

_'Focus, even yourself out, wrap the force around you, let it be your sustenance for now, let it flow through your body, remember what I have taught you.'_

Naruto collected himself and closed his eyes, settling himself into a meditative position and deactivating the lightsaber. He felt the burn in his lungs gradually decrease as he recalled what had been taught to him. Many great jedi masters could supposedly use this technique to "hold their breath" for hours, even days. And if what Kisame said about this technique was true he was most likely going to run out of chakra long before he ran out of "air"

Kisame's smirk died on his lips as the boy visibly calmed himself down and simply stayed in the bubble. After several minutes he realized that somehow the boy was actually still breathing...He didn't know how but somehow the little shit had managed to keep breathing.

Realising that he would be wasting chakra with a somewhat useless technique, the sharkman growled before the smirk returned onto his lips and he slowly stepped into his own watery prison.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and looked back to Kisame watching as the Akatsuki member began gliding through the water with no effort whatsoever. Kisame smirked. "Right...well, ya see brat, unlike you I can move, rather easily in this water because its my chakra that's sustaining it. So it doesn't hold me back, but it will certainly hamper your movements far more than normal.

Naruto's eyes widened and soon Kisame reared back and shot forward like a bullet, Samaheda ready to swing and probably shave off a chunk of his arm if he let it.

Sure of his victory Kisame had to stop himself as the lightsaber that had been previously been floating next to the blond appeared directly in front of him, the purple blade causing bubbles to rise as it boiled the water nearly to the point of evaporation. Kisame swam through the water with ease, displaying his fishy heritage as he struggled to dodge the blade, finally a distance away the blade returned to Naruto's side, ready to defend him from any further charges made by the sharkman.

Kisame looked at the boys face and realized that he was struggling far more than what he had been previously. It didn't take him long for him to realize why, or at least deduce why and develop a theory. The blond wasn't breathing at all but was infact using an advanced techniqe of sorts, one that probably demanded plenty of concentration. Now whatever telepathy or chakra strings the boy was using to control his blade without touching it was obviously either very draining chakra wise or mental wise. The boy most likely wouldnt be able to keep this up if pressured, add to that the fact that he cannot move from the center of the bubble made him an easy target as long as his blade was occupied.

Forming another hand seal, more Mizubushin's appeared outside the bubble, seven of them actually and each stepped in, surrounding the blond in a circular formation. Kisame smirked at the boy's fearful features, ohh this was gonna be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi's sharingan slowly spun as he analyzed Tenten's fighting pattern with her wires. It was difficult, incredibly complicated, the wind and earth elements mixed into it were utterly brilliant and the sheer speed they possessed had nearly dismembered him on several occasions, and even with the Hyuuga engaging him in such close proximity she wielded the things in such a way that it was never any danger to the boy and reacted instantly to any changes in the battle. Either retracting or cutting off the chakra into her wires when Neji was in danger of being cut, Itachi had tried on several occasions to throw the Hyuuga into their path, only to have the wire hit him and brush off harmlessly or not hit at all.

Swerving to the side he watched as the edge of his cloak was shredded by the wired weapon, leaving it like a tattered rag more than an actual cloak. He was forced to block another strike of the Hyuuga and leaned back, watching as a small trickle of blood ascended up to his eye level from a new tiny cut along his neck.

Pushing Neji off he rushed towards Tenten throwing two kunai ahead of himself watching with his sharingan as her wires tore the things apart before they even reached her. He also managed to finally 'see' where they were. With a spinning lunge the Uchiha managed to snake his way past them, seeing two more wires appear infront of him he pushed fire chakra into his hands and grabbed them, ignoring the incredible pain as the wind chakra still managed to dig into his hand almost half an inch. Throwing the wires off he rolled, got to his feet infront of her, grabbed her by the throat and drew a kunai with his free hand, ignoring her startled cry as he moved to stab it into her forehead.

As he moved to do so however something slammed into his side knocking him away with a force that would have probably been strong enough to break his ribs if it hit him in the proper area. Tenten reacted and drew her wires to catch him as he was in the air. Replacing himself with a blade of grass Itachi looked in the general direction he had felt the hit come from and merely found Naruto within Kisame's water bubble, his form now bleeding from a slash towards his midsection, recently received if the fact that the blood was just now beginning to flow through the water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bubbles rose up from the water as Naruto groaned in pain, he had heard Tenten's scream of pain and had reacted when he had seen Itachi about to kill her. He had been able to hold his own against Kisame and his clones so far by spinning the blade around himself at an extremely fast pace and using his abilities to predict and slow down the incoming attacks, at least marginally. All of this was a great strain over his ability to keep himself breathing and the mental stress was beginning to show as his vision began to blur with each constant use of his powers, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to keep it up. Especially now.

When he helped Tenten, he had slowed down for just about half a second, but that was enough for Kisame to exploit as he shaved off a massive chunk of his skin from his midsection. The pain was almost blinding in its intensity.

He had to end this...and he had to do it now.

Calling the force to his fingertips he heard his mothers voice cry out in his head.

_'NO! THATS TOO UNSTABLE IN THIS ENVIROMENT!'_ She calmed herself before she spoke again. Though her voice still held the slight edge of panic. _"You may not be able to stop it from harming you, you ca-'_

_'I'm sorry'_ was his only response before lightning exploded from his finger tips.

Kisame's eyes widened considerably before pain tore through his whole body. His teeth ground together so tightly one of them actually chipped. Spasms ripped through his body and he released the Samaheda from his waning grip, allowing it to float soundlessly down to the floor sparks flying off the scaled blade.

Naruto himself was also struggling, controlling force lightning in itself was demanding, anyone careless enough to let it escape them could let it head every which way and eventually backlash on them, but controlling force lightning in the water was near impossible, he struggled to keep the lightning from touching him, but because of this he couldn't hold up his breathing technique for even a split second and the burning in his lungs was almost agonizing.

His vision began to swim and he could only hope that Kisame would drop the Jutsu soon. Kisame ground his teeth together, electrical burns appearing over his skin, defined by small black patches, his gills were burned together and the spasms were getting so bad he had actually sprained his left ankle and snapped his right wrist by twisting it too hard.

Gritting his teeth the sharkman managed to control his movements enough to launch himself forward. Not being able to react the blond barely managed to recognize what was approaching before Kisame's skull smashed into his face and everything went black and the water prison dissipated.

The other three who had paused in their fight due to the dazzling and yet horrifying display were each brought back to earth. Tenten and Neji shared a glance and rushed, one to get in Itachi's way, the other to grab Naruto.

But Itachi was having none of it, shooting past the two Konoha ninja he effortlessly formed two Shadow clones. One to grab Kisame and the other to grab Samaheda.

"NO!" Tenten yelled as she launched her wires towards him.

Turning in mid air Itachi's eyes morphed into the Mangekyo. "Amateratsu!"

Black flames exploded from his eyes, destroying the wires instantly as well as shielding him from view as he vanished into the shadows of the trees.

The two ninja rushed after them, following with the use of Neji's Byakugan but Itachi's speed was too great and soon he was out of sight of even the Hyuuga prodigy.

They rushed back to grab Lee and moved full speed towards Konoha. Tsunade would have to be warned.

Akatsuki had captured Naruto, they had captured the Kyuubi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sighed as she opened the chamber to Revan's room. Same old same old around here. She loved Revan to death, the woman had done much for her when she was younger and helped her get over Obito's death. But even so couldn't she have hired TWO body guards? Ya know? Give one some free time every now and then. If she had to spend another 15 years in this damn ship she'd loose her mind soon.

When she walked over to Revan's bedside however, what she saw caused her to drop the tray of Iv's and antibiotics in surprise.

Silent tears leaked from Revan's closed eyes.

She was crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go. Hoped you liked the fight scene. Who knows what happens next chap anyway, not gonna sure what I'm gonna update next. But I know that the following one will be another for A twist of fate.


	13. Mandalore

I decided to update this one again because...well quite frankly I felt like it. It came to me easier than either attempts at another update to either The Void or A twist of fate. So I decided to go ahead and update this, besides...I figure I've left you all with this cliffhanger long enough.

Before I start though, a few people had some complaints from the last chap, one stating that Naruto shouldn't have lost to Kisame because his force abilities would 'clearly' place him as the stronger of the two, and another stating that Naruto was an idiot who didn't know how to use his powers properly. To both of these individuals, at least next time have the decency to leave an address for me to contact you and reply to your reviews, because its highly annoying, to both me and the other readers that in order to reply back to you I have to put in a AN like this.

To the first individual, your review wasn't so bad but I do have to disagree, Naruto as a Ninja alone in my book is at most AT MOST a low B rank ninja, his Jutsu repertoire isn't all that impressive in its size, his speed isn't anything to be overly impressed at and his hand to hand combat skills seem average. As a Jedi he's just above the skills of a padawan and crossing into the unofficial rank of 'Jedi' With both of these skills combined he could easily be classified as a mid A rank nin or Jedi knight. But Kisame is an S rank ninja, they didn't GIVE him that rank. The fact that their confrontation ended more or less in a draw is not something to scoff at. Just because Naruto didn't walk outa the rubble heroically with Samaheda over his shoulder doesn't mean I'm undermining what his skill set should be or whatever.

Now to the next dude, (I would like to thank the other reviewer who posted a review in my defense in response to this individual) First off you said that Naruto wouldn't act like such an idiot if he was trained by Revan and that he would act more like a Jedi. Tell me just what kind of Jedi was Revan anyway? She's whoever the hell you want her to be in the damn game genius. I personally, don't see Revan as the prim cut, picture perfect Jedi padawan who followed the masters every whim to the letter. She was more of a rogue, I do it my way and if you don't like it then kiss my ass sort of Jedi. Using her powers with responsibility, but not anywhere near so uptight as other jedi. Every time one makes changes in Naruto's history you don't have to have him become some Emo 'I now have the right to be angry at everyone or serious all the time type of person' It works in some stories but doing it each and every time gets repetitive, here Naruto keeps his mainly goofy personality, its not a mask, its not an act, it is his actual personality. He might hide some things but it wont affect him personality wise. Secondly you pointed out that Naruto should have cut the bars of the base to escape or used some other technique to escape. I already addressed this, in a previous chapter, incase you didn't read it. That was done purely for my own plot purposes, I know very well that Naru could cut through the metal or the wood or anything else with the lightsaber. I just didn't have him do it because I had no other real way to get him into the sound base. And finally thirdly, you stated that Naruto doesn't know how to use his jedi skills properly and that he should have used force choke or something instead.

1) Naruto is surrounded by several clones, meaning he'd have to do multiple force chokes, that sort of concentration would take away from his breathing technique, keep in mind he's already running out of air while Kisame could easily replace himself with a clone or something, thus rendering his technique useless if he doesn't detect the change.

2) As another reviewer pointed out. What chance has Naruto exactly had to test out these skills in actual combat? He's practiced them, but never in actual combat where he has to think on his feet, practice is one thing actually using it is quite another.

3) For someone who doesn't know how to use his powers he did manage to rescue Tenten from Itachi while in that bubble.

So, that's my response, last but not least, to that one reviewer specifically. If you're so certain you can do better buddy you're welcome to go straight ahead. But when I started this, and indeed when I start most of my crossovers I am basically working on a blank slate, uncharted ground, people have done so many thousands of different and minute changes to the Naruto plot that anything you do, even my story LS has a few parts drawn in from other stories, this one and many of my crossovers don't, simply because no one has done it, or at least I've never seen it done.

Anyway here's your new chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The clacking sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway of the cave as Konan slowly made her way to the holding cells. Pein had summoned her not too long ago, strangely though, he had called her to one of the secluded outposts north of Suna and south of Iwa rather than their main base in Amegakure. He didn't tell her why he wanted her there, just to get there. So she did so, not wanting to deal with her old friend while angry.

She could hear muffled voices behind the rusty iron door, both of which she recognized easilly enough. One was Pein, the other was Itachi.

Placing a hand on the moist, rusty door she pushed it open, the grating hinges groaning with loud resounding creak. Allowing her to listen to the voices clearly as she descended the stairs into the open area of the chamber.

"So you say, he put Kisame in that condition by himself?" Pein's voice reached her ears, faintly she could make out the man's shadow from around the corner, the flickering torchlight making the shadows shift even as he stood still.

Itachi's bland, somewhat bored tone was the next one that reached her ears. "Mainly, yes. He displayed some very strange techniques against both myself and Kisame, which he used to his advantage. I do not believe it was the Kyuubi, I never sensed its power at all."

"This is very peculiar Itachi, from our reports three years ago the boy would barely be able to take on even the low level jounin from Ame without the help of the nine tails. If what you say is true, and he didnt use any of the demon's chakra, his growth rate for the last three years under Jiraiya must be monumental."

"Then its good that we captured him now, if his growth would have continued it would have been much more troublesome for us." The Uchiha spoke up blandly.

Pein nodded and turned his head to look over his shoulder as Konan walked around the corner, the sound of her feet against the stone floor echoing off the walls.

"You summoned me, Pein-sama?" She questioned before she looked to the stone slab, a glowing seal along the edges, one she recognized as a restraint seal to keep the individual both unconscious by continuously draining his chakra. Judging by the deep pulsating red of the seal, it was certainly pressed to its limit.

"Yes Konan, I will need your help to prepare the seal to extract the nine tails from this boy. I've allready called back the others, we shall need their help as well in order to safely handle the raw power of the Kitsune."

Konan looked to the blond boy on the slab, giving him a once over. 'So, this is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki then.' Looking back to the Akatsuki's leader she spoke. "Sir, you do realize that his village will most likely attempt a rescue, why do we not simply do the extraction ourselves, we've done it before with other Jinchuriki, such as the Shukaku."

Pein shook his head slowly "No, this is far different, not just because of the sheer difference in power between a Bijuu like the Shukaku and the Kyuubi, but because of the seal itself. The Kazekage's seal was barely a wet cardboard box, whereas in comparison this boy's seal is more akin to a tempered steel bunker and cage. Its a four point elemental seal combined with the Shinki fujiin seal. Therefore, we shall need four Akatsuki members to suppress or open the seal, while the rest of us, even if Kisame is not fit to do it, will extract the Bijuu itself."

Konan nodded. "I see, very well. What seal would you like me to begin designing then?"

"Twelve pentacle" He answered simply. Her eyes widened for a brief moment before she bowed and walked out of the room, the iron door slamming shut behind her.

Pein then looked to Itachi. "Also, something else you stated caught my attention. He managed to cut Samaheda with some kind of purple blade?"

Itachi nodded before he walked over to another small desk where the boys weapons, and ninja equipment were placed. Slowly he lifted the cylindrical object he knew to be the hilt of Naruto's purple laser sword before handing it to Pein. The Akatsuki leader raised a skeptical eyebrow, looking to Itachi. The Uchiha shrugged.

Pein looked over the strange item before he found two buttons on either end of it. So, flicking them both he watched with no small degree of fascination as the purple blade materialized, forming the double bladed weapon that Naruto was now known for.

Pein swung it a few times, the humming of the blade strangely melodic before he swung it over a stalagmite which was pointing up from the floor next to him, watching with unveiled fascination as it cut through with ease, hardly even putting pressure on his wrist.

Pein looked at the blade again. "Interesting." He muttered before he deactivated it, placing it in his pouch. "Very interesting indeed." He repeated before he turned back to Itachi. "Keep an eye on him, no mater what, make sure he does not escape, is that understood Itachi."

The Uchiha nodded, watching Pein turn and leave the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He looked back to Naruto and sighed in annoyance. He hated guard duty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The situation at the Hokage tower could be described quite effectively with just one word.

Pandemonium.

Tsunade paced back and fourth down the hallway barking out orders and roaring at the top of her lungs. She was frantically searching for all of the top ninja she could scrounge up, but almost all of them were away on missions. Only Sarutobi Asuma was around. When Tenten, Lee and Neji had burst into her office, the Taijutsu user unconscious and the blond missing she immediately knew the situation was bad. Jiraiya had been there, and the moment the words Akatsuki escaped Tenten's lips he was out the window, going to find where they had taken him. She had already sent a message out to Gaara and if the rumors of the boys friendship to Naruto were true they could most likely count on his assistance.

Now she was here, with only about five high rank Jounin and Anbu that were qualified enough to take this mission. Lee, Neji and Tenten were volunteering to go on the rescue attempt, but after having run for nearly a day straight she was hesitant to allow them to go out again in her exhausted state. But at this point they were all stretched thin, if they didn't find where Naruto was soon then...

Tsunade paused.

Naruto had said once that his abilities granted a form of telepathy...could she.

It was worth a shot.

Rushing to her office, she ignored the cries of shock that reached her ears. She arived at her office soon enough running her blood over the seal on the floor panel, activating the panel in the wall, watching as it opened, revealing the three pronged kunai, stabbed into the stone, seals pulsing and glowing with fierce blue light around it.

Gripping the blade she pushed chakra into the weapon, her world faded and she felt as if she was thrown into a washing machine. Stumbling slightly she fought off the wave of dizziness and vertigo before she regained her bearings. Looking at her new surroundings before remembering the direction where the ship was.

Rushing to the sight she found the door quickly enough, but didn't know the code. She banged on the door "RIN!" she yelled out but received no answer.

Growling, she reared back her fist...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin had heard the loud bangs on the door, but over the last day or so she had gotten no sleep at all. Revan's activity, even though it was only crying, was more than she had seen in the last fifteen years and she had spent the better part of the last 24 hours running every diagnostic Jutsu she ever knew, as well as most of the medical equipment on the ship she actually knew how to work. But she hadn't gotten anything at all except for some, abnormal brain activity from the woman. It could be that she was on the verge of waking up but Rin had no real idea.

She had barely hit the cot, before someone was banging on her door. "So help me god Naruto I'm so gonna kick your sorry ass for banging like that." She groaned before she picked herself up. In her sleepy haze she completely forgot that Naruto had a code for this door and wouldn't need her to come down and open for him. Sluggishly walking down the hall she began making her way to the door, and was at the corridor leading to it when suddenly...

BOOOM!

Rin barely reacted in time to fall on her ass as the dura-steel metal door was blown apart, a huge chunk flying over her head and smashing into the wall at the other end of the corridor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She screamed getting herself to her feet and into her fighting stance, only for Tsunade to walk out of the dust.

"You were slow." The woman growled before she stalked past the younger medic.

"Tsunade-sama? What the hell are you-where's Naruto?" The younger woman questioned as she followed after the Hokage, still shell shocked from the...rather explosive...experience.

Tsunade said nothing before she walked towards where she knew Revan was being kept, the doors hissing as the hydraulic systems opened them automatically.

"Tsunade!" Rin cried out again, this time with an easily discernible anger in her voice. "Tsunade-sama! What the hell is going on!?"

Tsunade again didn't say anything before she knelt at Revan's bedside. She looked confused for a moment, having absolutely no idea how to proceed from here.

In the end she decided to take the direct approach.

"Revan, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can. I need your help. Tell me where Naruto is."

"What? Naruto's missing?" Rin cried out in alarm, she had known and more or less seen the boy grow up. While she may not always have been the best 'neechan' if Naruto was captured, hurt, or worse there was gonna be hell to pay on her watch.

After several moments of nothing Tsunade started to get frustrated. "Revan, this is your son! He needs help damnit!" The Godaime cried in frustration as she stood, slamming her hands on the side of the metal slab, denting it slightly.

When she did, however, images began to flash through her mind.

She was in a cave, it was dark, cages and torches around her. She seemed to be laying down somewhere, she could see a shadow faintly moving from her peripheral vision. She couldn't really identify it. The vision flashed again, this time showing her, moving quickly through somewhere. There weren't any trees, just rocks, jagged rocks with spikes that seemed to be bigger than her own arm. She then realized she was being carried by someone, the robe with red clouds flashed in her eyes before the vision faded entirely.

The final word she heard before everything faded echoing in her mind.

"Toguro peaks."

Tsunade gasped as she appeared back in her own mind, staring down at the raven haired woman who's brow held the faint look of worry.

"Tsunade-sama, what happened?" Rin questioned the older woman worriedly as she saw Tsunade suddenly break out in sweat breathing fairly heavily.

The blond Kunoichi swallowed and calmed her breathing before she spoke. "Rin, we're going to mount a rescue attempt."

"To rescue Naruto?" the Yondaime's student questioned, her eyes narrowing dangerously, a promise of pain to anyone who had harmed her 'little brother'.

Tsunade nodded "I assume you want to come?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

The Kunoichi merely smirked. "Do you really have to ask?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous groaned in pain as he sat up in his bed, a migraine was throbbing right between his eyes and he didn't really know why. He was never one to suffer from migraines, even with the implants and stims he used. He tried to lay back down and get some sleep but the pain was bordering on unbearable. He then decided that he would go down to the med bay and get a pill or something. But as his feet touched the cold, metal floors dizziness reached his senses, making him stumble and land back on his ass on top of his bed.

"Urgh, what the hell is this..." He groaned as he lurched forward, feeling as if he was going to be reacquainted with his lunch all over again pretty soon.

A voice at the other end of his room startled him.

"This would be Revan."

Snapping his attention to the door, which stood open, revealing Jolee standing in his room, the mandalorian groaned. "Last time I checked she called me to help her son, not make me sick." He remarked swallowing heavily as he fought down the bile that threatened to rise in his throat.

"No, you don't understand." Jolee spoke again, this time more seriously, causing Canderous to give the man his full attention. Even when they were on the Star Forge, fighting endless hordes of sith troopers, droids, Dark Jedi and god knows what else the old man had cracked a joke or two pretty easily. To see him serious...well...it was certainly unsettling.

The older man continued. "She's panicking, sacred, terrified even. She's calling out to us, to both of us, trying to reach us. I'm able to contact her well enough, but her panic is making her loose focus. She keeps saying something about someone called Naruto."

"That's the name of her son." Canderous said standing, Jolee's presence was buffering Revan's so he was able to fight off the migraine somewhat. "She called us here to help him, said that he was in danger. Are we too late?"

"No." Jolee said seriously pausing as he tried to find Revan again. "We're not too late, not yet. But we have to hurry. She's struggling, trying to show me where he is telepathically. But...I'm not sure if its her emotions or her own weakened state that's making it difficult for her. But I am going to have to help her. It'll take a while, get to the bridge and order this ship to move full speed ahead, we're going to have to hurry."

The mandalorian nodded, slipping on his helmet and armor with ease, stepping past the older male as he settled himself on the floor, in a typical jedi meditation position.

The Mandalorian leader stepped briskly down the hall, he would be damned if he failed Revan in the only thing she'd asked of him in over a decade.

Jolee took a deep breath before he tentatively extended his reach to the familiar presence. _'Revan...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

27 hours later:

Pein looked over his own handy work as he looked up and down the massive inner chamber that had been carved into the mountain side. Nearly eighty two gallons of blood had been used for this seal.

It was simply massive, the design was something of a pentacle star only with many more points, hundreds of designs of ancient dieties and demons were drawn along different corners of the room. The center of the star began at the center of the room on the roof of the chamber, with the points of the star trailing down the walls, along the floors and meeting in the center, all pointing to Naruto's unconscious form as he simply lay there, delirious with sedatives, strong ones provided by Zetsu.

Along nine out of the twelve points, there were circles, with Kanji scribbled into them. Each one matching the Kanji on the ring of one of their fingers. Along the other three points, were the Kanji for creation, the Kanji for destruction, and finally the Kanji for order. Each one of these pointed two a statue, it's hands shackled, its mouth with a gag, and its eyes covered, the first two Kanji to its shackled hands, and the last to the head itself.

Looking over the assembled Akatsuki, who already stood above their respective Kanji Pein spoke. "It appears Kisame is not fit to assist us here today." He remarked blandly.

"The hell I'm not!" The familiar voice growled out. Looking over to the doorway he found Kisame, Akatsuki cloak covering him, burns still visible on his face, and hands. "That little shitstain is mine to kill, and I'll be damned if I don't see it through from that embarrassment he caused me."

Pein ignored the man as he stepped forward, willing not to press the issue on how Naruto was able to fight him to a draw.

Unfortunately, not everyone was willing to do that, as Hidan soon made quite apparent.

"Hah, hey fishface, I heard this little brat kicked your ass. I didn't think it was true but seeing as how you look like shit, hell I'm not sure if I'll ever let you live this shit down."

"Fuck you, you devil worshipping freak." Kisame snarled back.

"Jashin is no-"

"ENOUGH!" Pein quickly snapped, loosing his patience with the two Akatsuki members. He could already feel a myriad of chakra signatures approaching rapidly. They would be stalled somewhat by the booby traps and other Ame Anbu he had placed around the area, but knowing that either Jiraiya or Tsunade were in that group, maybe both he knew it wouldn't stall them for long. They needed to complete this sealing process and it needed to happen now. If his calculations were correct, it would take the Konoha team about two more hours to find them, if they had a competent Genjutsu user with them. If not then maybe they'd have three. If they managed to move quicker than anticipated then he may have to go and stall them while the others continued the sealing process.

With all of them working on the sealing process it would probably take about an hour and a half. That is of course if they all focused and devoted much of their chakra into the seal. With one or two of the members gone it would take about three more hours to do so. The minimum number of people necessary for this seal was five, if there were just five people working on this seal, it could take anywhere from 18 hours, to a full day, maybe more. And while he was confident in his skills, as well as having three other members assisting him in holding off the Konoha nins, he wasn't crazy enough to believe that he would be able to fight out there for a full day if it came down to it.

So looking to the assembled criminals he spoke. "Let us begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten cursed as she and the assembled ninja rushed past the rocky ground at their feet, leaping from stalagmite to stalagmite as they searched for the Akatsuki base. Currently with them, were about a dozen Anbu, Jiraiya the toad sannin, the man she knew as Sarutobi Asuma, her teammates, Lee and Neji, The Hokage herself and finally a brown haired woman she didn't recognize.

Tsunade had left Shizune in charge of the Hokage tower, and had also left a strict gag order over the situation, no one, outside the high ranking administrative officials of the tower, the ninja on the mission themselves, and a scant few others. She ordered especially that no one tell Sakura, or any of Naruto's other friends. The main reason for this was because most of them were on other missions to begin with, meaning that there was nothing that they could have done anyway and that if they did hear about this when they got back then word would no doubt spread like wild fire what with mouths like Ino and Kiba there. And if that happened then the council would also hear about this. As it was she was going to have enough trouble explaining her hasty exit of the village, but if her political enemies, men like Danzo, heard of this they would use this political leverage to possibly place Naruto under a form of "house arrest" for his protection. It was bullshit, as it was most likely going to be used to keep an eye on him. To find out the secrets of his new skills most likely. Or they could even take it one step further and try to boot her out of office, that was a long shot of a chance since she and Jiraiya were currently the strongest ninja in the leaf but it was still a possibility.

All in all the situation was pretty messed up.

Tenten, as she ran continued to run the battle over and over again in her head. Berating herself for allowing her blond teammate to be captured by the Uchiha. While she reasoned that Itachi was probably one of the strongest ninja currently on this planet, it did little to ease her self loathing at having let her teammate down.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, resolving to herself that she had another chance to correct her past mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, recognizing his surroundings soon enough as the sewer that housed the nine tails.

Weakly, he moved his head to look to where he knew the fox was and was only mildly surprised to find the bars of the cage wrenched open, and the Kitsune laying on its side, breathing heavily from exhaustion.

The creatures blood red eyes shifted back to him. **"Simply amazing...the one time...I actually have...a free shot at killing you...and I cant even stand up in order to take it."** It growled out, its voice carrying the faint edge of humor, which could scarcely be detected by the guttural growl that came along with it.

Naruto said nothing. He felt so, tired, hazy really. He couldn't really bring himself to argue with the Kitsune, but apparently the fox had more than enough strength to talk for the both of them.

**"Never...in my immortal life would I ever consider that this would be my fate."** The demon's voice reached his ears, his voice sounding strangely tired and resigned. **"To die, at the hands of such pathetic humans, with foolish aspirations of power."**

Naruto chuckled weakly summoning the strength to talk. "Hehehe, and here I thought...that you'd use this chance to start insulting me, instead of the people getting you outa me."

The Kitsune snorted. **"You, foolish child are nothing more than an ant, but these others are even lower than you."**

"Gee, thanks." Naruto muttered dryly.

**"You, and that fool of a mother of yours have stood against me for the last fifteen years, the longest time any human has ever accomplished that. Her shielding you from me, and you...resisting even the most subtle of my influences."**

"Wha-" Naruto began but coughed weakly, not having any more strength to complete the question.

The Kitsune watched the boy struggle and smirked. **"Did, you ever really believe that one woman, an admittedly strong one, would ever be able to truly stop me completely? No...even her witchcraft and strange abilities were never able to truly stop me fully. I tried...and I failed in my attempts to corrupt you, to turn you into my weapon that would eventually set me free..."** A bitter chuckle escaped the beasts lips. **"But...you resisted, even as a child, you had the strength to resist what better men would have crumbled before."**

Silence gripped them for a long time before Naruto chuckled bitterly. "Yeah...well...it hardly makes a difference now...we're both dead."

The Kitsune said nothing to that, merely closed his eyes and decided to rest, there was little he could do in this situation, and even less Naruto could do.

The Kitsune sighed. **"Well brat...it has indeed been an interesting journey, even though you messed up most of it."**

Naruto smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pein watched with a small smile of satisfaction as he began to see the red chakra of the nine tails begin to leak out of the blonds seal. The mouth of the statue opened, as well as a single eye in the center of its visor like plate.

Soon the reddish chakra began flowing slowly towards the statue, into its mouth. Seemingly being consumed by it.

Spanning out his senses again, he noted that the Konoha ninja were close, but they would have enough time to extract the Bijuu. They may not make a clean escape, but the deed would be done and there wouldn't be anything they would be able to do.

But, much to his annoyance the voice of another reached his ears interrupting both his own thoughts and the sealing process. It was none other than Tobi.

"What is that sound?"

Pein rolled his eyes and was about to say that it was the chakra being extracted into the statue when his ears did pick up a somewhat peculiar sound. A strange beeping noise. Pein slowly looked around trying to find the source of this disturbance. Slowly, his eyes were drawn up to the ceiling. The beeping becoming faster and faster until it was practically a continuous tone.

Before any of the Akatsuki knew what had happened a fireball blew down from the roof in a massive explosion, the rocks crumbling and falling all around them. Pein's eyes widened in fury as the explosion destroyed the portion of the seal on the roof. Looking to Naruto he saw the boy take in a breath, his back arching upwards as the red chakra of the nine tails returned to him, he remained unconscious however.

Looking back up to the newly made hole in the ceiling the Akatsuki leader found a man, clad in metal armor and helmet which shined in the sunlight. A strange object, most likely a weapon, he'd never seen before, clutched in his hand. The helmet had a T shaped visor, black in color, not allowing him to see who hid behind it. He looked over all of them before he hefted the weapon onto his shoulders.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Hidan yelled as he picked himself off the floor, glaring at the man above.

The armored man seemingly looked straight at Pein before he spoke, his voice carrying an edge of confidence bordering on cockyness. "We catch you fuckers at a bad time?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, next chap premiers the debut of the Mandalorians to the ninja world as they rescue Naruto. This chapter was a tad rushed I admit. But I hope you all enjoyed it none the less.

Anyway next update will be LS again, followed by Pecado most likely.

Anyway read and review please. The Jedi mind trick commands you.


	14. Mandalorian rescue

锘?ere's a new chap for you guys finally we get to see Mandalore and the Mandalorians in action. 

By the way everything stated about mandalorian armors is a fact, not something I came up with outa my ass these can be found in the comics and other websites throughout the net.

So without further adue, here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mandalore let his eyes pass over each of the assembled men beneath him from behind the T shapped visor. Watching as other mandalorians next to him blew open more sections of the cave's ceiling, making the nine or so men beneath them leap out of the way.

Judging by the casual way they looked as they did what many would compare to one of the jedi's speed and force enhanced jumps, all of them were very fast.

Revan had warned Jolee and himself over these nine men, each of them as strong as any Jedi master of the jedi order, their leader most likely as strong as Master Vandar before his death, considered to be the strongest of the Jedi masters of the order during the Mandalorian wars, and the Jedi Civil war.

There was a brief silence before several of the younger mandalorians released their battle cries, firing wildly by Mandalore's standards, as they rappelled down from the ceilings, many of their captains following, also firing at the nine men who vanished in clouds of white smoke, replaced by logs, pebbles and sometimes nothing at all, or they simply dodged normally, one with red eyes being able to do so more than the others.

Mandalore hefted his heavy repeating blaster so the weapon rested against his right hip, and he held another handle piece along the middle of the weapon with his right hand, before he gripped his rappelling rope with his left. Leaping down with the heavy weapon held firmly in one hand and holding onto his own weight with the other.

Hidan grunted as one of the red lights fired from the mandalorians weapons slammed into his stomach, he could feel every ounce of pain as the weapon burned his skin and his inner organs, including his stomach and liver. He cursed, loudly before he grabbed his three pointed scythe and swung the weapon, allowing it to slip through his fingers and attack the blue armored mandalorian at a distance, the same one that had fired at him.

But, too his surprise his weapon, the razor sharp three pointed scythe which had never failed to cut his opponent when it made contact let out a horrible screech of metal on metal before the mandalorian rookie fell to the floor from the force of the attack. Dazed, but absolutely unharmed from the blow.

Pulling his weapon back he looked at the slightly chipped edge, with no blood on it before he snarled. "WHAT THE FUCK!" His sentiments were soon shared by his "immortal" partner, Kakuzu, as the man gathered fire and wind chakra into his right and left hands respectively, before releasing a massive, stream, burning red hot at nearly three hundred and sixty degrees towards a group of five mandalorians.

Only for the flames to pass over the durasteel and Kavar plated armor like water over rock, leaving the mandalorians completely unharmed as they continued to fire upon the criminals. What the Akatsuki did not know, was that Mandalorian armor was considered to be the finest infantry armor for a reason. It was an all purpose, all environment armor, able to survive all but the sheer pressure of deep space and deep sea operations.

Their suits could survive flames as hot as five hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit, as well as 200 pounds of atmospheric pressure, anything else and the thing was crushed like a tin can. The reason for such high resistance's was the alloy it was made from.

It is one of the few armors that can resist the sheer heat and power of a lightsaber besides Cortosis and Vibro. Of course, if the mandalorians stayed in the fire, they would be cooked alive unless the suit was properly modified for such a thing. But at this point, it left them enough time to survive the quick blast and get out of the flames while continuing their fire fight.

Deidara growled, reaching for one of his clay pouches when Pein yelled to him. "NO DONT! In this cave you'll bring the whole thing down around our ears." The Akatsuki leader yelled before he quickly had to avoid a blaster bolt aimed for his head. Growling as he watched the armored men form a perimeter around Naruto.

The blaster bolts were not so fast that they couldn't be dodged, at a distance if one had good eyesight and reflexes, but he wasn't crazy enough to attempt such a thing while rushing a group of enemies which most likely had other abilities he didn't know about. Unrolling a small scroll there was a puff of smoke, which soon revealed another of his strange copy's.

Whom quickly formed his own handseals, slamming his palms onto the ground before he spoke. "Kuchiyose no jutsu." There was another cloud of smoke, which revealed another of his copies, the three looked at each other before they each nodded and they rushed the mandalorians. Konan, fluidly dodged the blaster bolts, her eyes judging the trajectory by where the weapon was pointing, taking her time to analize her opponent and his possible weak points to exploit when the time was right.

On all armors, the main weak points were the neck, the armpits, and the waist, not to mention the eyes, though she had no idea the possible strength of that visor. She was facing a man in blue armor, which judging by their number was the common foot soldier of this band it seemed. So she grabbed a paper from the origami flower in her hair and in seconds, the thing multiplied, forming hundreds of spinning tiny blades, swarming over the mandalorian youth who screamed in shock as he swatted the air around him wildly as several of the thin papers mannaged to get past tiny places in his armor and began slicing into his legs, arms, stomach, chest and back.

Finally a single paper smashed through his visor, sending shards of glass into his eyes, along with the paper itself which pierced his skull and dug itself deeply into his brain. "AIM FOR THE EYES!" She cried over the chaos of the blasts and screams of Hidan as he slashed and fought wildly. Taking dozens of hits from the confused and startled mandalorians who simply could not understand why he would not DIE!!!

"Amateratsu!"

Came the bored voice to her left before four of the mandalorians were consumed by the flames, their screams ceasing a split second after they had started, their forms vanishing in the dark flames of the Uchiha.

The nearly three hundred pound form of the fully armored Mandalore smashed down on the floor, the visible and audible cracks echoing through what remained of the room, as he kneeled down to inspect the person they were sent to rescue, finding the boy's pulse to be faint, but steady. They had to get him out of here, he moved to pick the boy up when the cry of his men startled him.

Snapping his head back he found many of his men being held up by black, vein-like tendrils. Following them to their source, he found a very ugly looking...thing with a few weird ass faces on it, he could faintly recognize it as human, but if this was the kinda stuff that happened here on a regular basis, Revan certainly needed to warn him in advance, that just wasn't normal.

Still, all weirdness aside, the Mandalorian commander hefted his weapon, aimed it, and let loose on the strange creature. Kakuzu, distracted as he tried to find the weaknesses on the armor he could exploit, having not heard Konan's cry earlier, did not manage to put up his defenses before several dozens of blaster bolts were fired at him, five hitting him in his side. He gasped in pain as he stumbled back, facing the man that had fired, he found Mandalore, the heavy repeating blaster held firmly in his grip before he let loose again, hitting Kakuzu in the chest, stomach, neck and legs as the gattling-gun like accuracy of the weapon sprayed bolts everywhere.

Finally, the strange creature fell back, its vein like tendrils soon releasing the Mandalorians that had been held in their grips. Mandalore relaxed for a moment but a roar to his immediate left startled him, looking in the direction he only managed to catch sight of a blue shark like man's fist before it smashed into his armored head, making him spin around once and stumble back in a daze.

It didn't hurt, since it hit the durasteel helmet, but the sheer force of the blow had him reeling from it. Before he could act, the S class criminal delivered a sharp, powerful kick to the mans arm, knocking the repeating blaster right out of his hand before he grabbed the sides of his head with his hands, forcing the T shaped visor to face him before he delivered a brutal, and very nauseating headbut, Kisame's hardened skull making a ringing sound as it smacked hard against the steel.

Canderous grunted as he fell onto his back, his arms spread wide as he dazedly blinked, trying to regain his bearings. Looking up to Kisame, he watched as the shark man picked up his foot, and moved to smash it down on his head. Canderous's hands rose, and caught the mans foot, holding it up with some effort before he grunted and pushed the sharkman off entirely, making Kisame stumble back.

As Canderous rose back up he blocked another kick from Kisame, catching the man's leg before he delivered a backhand which connected solidly with his ribs. Kisame grunted in pain from the sheer force of the blow, but it wasn't enough to stop him, he grabbed Canderous's extended hand, and with sheer force alone lifted him, up and over, before slamming him down against the stone.

Canderous grunted in pain, looking up as he found Kisame kneeling above him, fist reared back as he prepared to smash his skull, durasteel and all with one chakra empowered hit. Canderous crossed his arms over his head but just as the fist was about to smash against his form, the appendage was suddenly sliced cleanly off the body. Kisame roared in pain, clutching the burned stump of his arm, as the gentle green glow of Jolee's light saber flashed before his eyes and Kisame's arm, was followed shortly by his head.

"Always need to save you." Jolee commented offhandedly as he reached down and helped Mandalore to his feet.

"Screw you." The Mandalorian commander grunted before he looked around, watching as his men were beginning to be pushed back by the Akatsuki, not that the criminals didn't have their own set of bruises to show, but even so, they were adapting quickly and the strike team would soon be obliterated, already 11 of the 42 people he brought down here were unconscious, maybe dead. Its time they took their leave.

He rushed forward, grabbing Naruto and hefting him over his shoulder before he grabbed his rope. "Pull back boys! We're done here."

Pein growled as he used a wind, chakra empowered fist to crudely drill right through one of the captain mandalorians armor, punching a hole straight through his chest as he glared, at the commander who held Naruto slung over his shoulder, a hooded and cloaked man standing at his side with a similar light sword as the one Naruto had, in his hands.

Pein took the weapon from his pouch, watching it flare to life as he used the weapon to lash out at the nearest mandalorian, the armor providing momentary resistance before it succumbed, the mans head rolling off his shoulders before he fell dead at his feet.

Mandalore didn't leave as he waited for his men to do so first.

Watching as the men who were still fit provided cover for those who were carrying the wounded, followed by the rookies, and then the captains. He glared at what he assumed was the leader of this group, watching him holding what he recognized as Revan's double bladed lightsaber made his blood boil, but he knew this wasn't the time to go and get that weapon, when what Revan really cared about here was her son, not the trinket.

Jolee blocked one of the thrown knives aimed at Canderous before he glared at the Mandalorian. "You know, I would love to stand here and defend you as you play who's got more testosterone with crazy eyes over there, but I have a few more years of life I would like to milk out before I die thank you very much."

Canderous glared at the older man, but soon enough pressed a small button on his belt, activating his rope, where it automatically retracted, the mechanism nailed to the outside of the cave, activated by the radio signal.

Jolee moved to leap after him, but his senses caught an attack approaching behind him, ducking down, he avoided the three pointed sickle as it passed over his head before he pivoted back around, extending his hand, watching the white haired man that had attacked, freeze for a second, before Jolee snapped his hand shut into a tight fist, and the sound of, shattering, crunching, breaking, snapping, scraping, and twisting bones was heard, and Hidan's body was soon crumpled into a ball, twisted and gnarled beyond what any human should have lived through, even a few of his ribs were poking out through his back, collarbone, chest and stomach.

Jolee smirked, about to leap up again when he noticed Pein, the Akatsuki leader glaring at him with those unsettling eyes. Looking to his hand, which held the double bladed lightsaber. He extended his hand forward, and Pein, not expecting the sudden force that yanked the lightsaber out of his hand, could do little more than feel the weapon slip through his fingers before it was in the smirking Jolee's hand. "Not yours kid." He said smugly before he finally leapt up, narrowly avoiding some more thrown kunai and Shuriken.

Pein moved to leap up after the older man but as he did Jolee turned in mid air, releasing a quick burst of force lightning, replacing himself with a stone at the cave floor Pein avoided the attack.

The Akatsuki looked at the four holes in the ceiling biding their time as they knew that if they exposed themselves so openly that they may as well kiss their asses goodbye. Soon however they heard a strange whirring sound of some sort. Not able to hold himself back any longer at the thought of his praise getting away from him Pein was the first to leap up, the others following behind him.

As they bounded up to the outside of the cave, all of the ninja gasped at the sight that greeted them, a massive, metal floating...box, which they could only assume was some sort of transportation ship was hovering above the cave, the rear of the vessel open as more of the strange armored men were pulled up some more automatic ropes. Along the edge of the open area were about a dozen more of the armored men, each aiming their rifles at them, but choosing not to fire s the ninja had not done any hostile action quite yet.

Pein gritted his teeth, but held himself back as he watched the largest of the armored men, no doubtedly their leader step onto the platform and handed the unconscious Naruto to another of the armored men, this one clad in golden armor.

He turned around and Pein knew, he simply knew that he was glaring at him from behind that T shaped visor. The old, robed man was the last one to step onto the platform, and soon the whirring sound steadily increased in its intensity before the large vessel lurched to life, raised itself a bit more before it rushed forward, its speed, amazing as it was soon nothing but a speck on the horizon.

The Akatsuki leader let out a low growl of anger before he rounded on his subordinates. "Gather your equipment, then move out. I want to know, who those men were, where they came from, the weapons and vessel that they used and what the hell is their connection to the Jinchuriki."

Itachi, Deidara and Konan nodded before they leapt back down through the holes. Pein let his eyes travel to Tobi and Zetsu, his eyes flashing with anger as he snarled. "And where the hell were you two?"

Zetsu stepped to the side, revealing a single Mandalorian warrior, one with blue armor, dead at his feet. "I figured if they escaped it would be good to have someone to run tests on, as well as study the armor they have."

Pein nodded grudgingly, seeing as how the warriors had indeed taken most of their dead and wounded. He then looked to Tobi, glaring at him for all he was worth. The masked Akatsuki member managed to look nervous even with the spiral mask and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Uhhhhh...I was supposed to fight?"

Pein growled, the anger in his eyes shining through quite easilly, Tobi eeped, backing up a bit. "Uhhhh...I'm gonna goooo..." He paused trying to find something when it finally came to him. "Check on Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame, bye!" He leapt down the hole, leaving Pein and Zetsu alone above. Pein let his eyes travel over to the grass nin. Zetsu, not wanting to be under the man's sole scrutiny, decided it best to leave, and so slowly fell, lower and lower into the dirt until he was swallowed entirely, leaving Pein and his two, copies to their own company.

Meanwhile down bellow, Tobi allowed his eyes to travel throughout the cave, finding Itachi staring at the headless corpse of his former partner for a brief moment before he shrugged and walked off, following Konan and Deidara, both of whom had sparely thrown a second glance at the sight of their injured comrades.

The sound of shifting stones brought his attention to the side, finding Kakuzu stumbling to his feet as he regained his bearings. "Kakuzu-sempai." Tobi chirped cheerily. "How many times did they kill you?"

"Three." The large man groaned from the pain burning through his stomach and chest, not saying anything else before he vanished in a wisp of red and black smoke.

Tobi then looked to the other occupant of the room, who was still muttering curses under his breath as best he could. Walking over to him he spoke when he was at his side. "Hidan-sempai, are you alright?"

The bloody silver haired man snarled before he spoke. "Tobi...look at me...my spine is coming out of my ass and my ribs are poking up my nose...now tell me...DO I BLOODY LOOK ALLRIGHT!"

"Uhhh...no actually." He said. "To be perfectly honest sempai you look worse than dogshit at this point."

For the next hour, Tobi was subjected to trying to dislodge the man's powerful teeth from his ankle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jolee stood along the deck of the ship, his eyes closed as he reached out to Revan, finding the woman's mind with great relief and joy. He smiled. 'Revan'

'Jolee.' Her voice reached him, the relief and joy evident in the emotions that followed. 'Konoha has also sent a team to rescue Naruto, intercept them, stop them from entering a now, unnecessary battle.'

'Allright.' He answered back. 'How do I find them, and what do I say when I do?'

'Spread out your senses, they are close, tell them I've sent you, the man with white hair, and two women, one blond and another brunet will know what your talking about, there are about a dozen others with them, most are wearing white, animal masks...I doubt you can miss them.'

Jolee chuckled and did as asked, spreading out his senses to the world beyond the metal hull and armored mandalorians. It did not take him long, two of the people were quite powerful, their power was a strange one, one that he had never really encountered before, but was similar to those of the men they had recently fought and they also seemed to be moving to where they were currently fleeing. So without another moments hesitation he walked over to the helm of the ship, where a young recruit was currently driving the ship. With Canderous currently overlooking the boy in Med-bay he was left in charge of the ship, and so he'd be able to basically do whatever he wanted until the walking tin can got back.

"Excuse me young man." He said kindly drawing the attention of the helmsman.

"Yes sir?" He questioned, the voice device in the helmet doing little to hide his youth.

"We need to make a small detour, it pertains the mission, so if you please, I will drive us there."

The young recruit looked to the other mandalorians on the bridge, who mostly shrugged, Mandalore had said that the old man was in charge while he wasn't around. "Of course sir." He said after a moment of hesitation before he stood up from the seat and gestured for him to take the seat.

"Why thank you." Jolee said kindly before he sat down and looked at the others. "I suggest you buckle up."

There was scant few seconds for his words to sink in before he turned the ship sharply, making nearly everyone and every thing that was not strapped in fall and crash to the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the ship lurched and heaved wildly to and fro, Canderous let out several curses as his form was bodily slammed into the walls of his own ship. Luckily, Naruto had been strapped into the table, and so had suffered very little, though the same could not be said about his medics, having several boxes of some junk fall on them.

Slamming his hand over the intercom he roared into the speaker. "LABAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP THERE!!?"

To his ire and immense annoyance however, Jolee's voice is the one that answered back. "Oh, if you mean that kid that was here, he really had to go to the bathroom and so I volunteered to take over for him.

"Jolee, I would have known!" The Mandalorian growled through gritted teeth. "I'm never leaving you in charge of the ship again you hear me? You wrinkled old, worthless carcass of a Jedi!"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Look, get back to the loading bay, we'll be having some more visitors soon. I'll brief you on the way."

"Fine!" The Mandalorian growled again. "I'll deal with you once this is done you old bastard."

"I love you too kid."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile down in the loading bay, certain, rust red HK droid heard the voice over the intercom, its systems beginning to flare back to life. His red eyes flared back up, the beady little things glowing eerily in the darkness of the storage room. It looked around, data and files loading themselves back into its processors, memory banks decoding themselves and granting more data to him as it recovered everything it had been programmed to do upon activation.

It looked around the storage room, now of course one would expect to simply find junk in a storage room, but keep in mind that this is a 'Mandalorian' storage room, and so more that 3/4th's of the storage was extra battle rifles, grenades, loads of ammo and personal defensive shield bands.

Apparently, his memory banks identified the voice he heard over the intercom as that of the old, wrinkly, decaying meat bag. Also known to other meat bags as Jolee Bindo.

So arming himself, the HK droid walked over to the intercom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jolee was calmly driving the ship towards where he felt the people Revan asked him to pick up when a voice he had hoped to never, ever, EVER have to hear again.

"Greeting: Hello brown meat bag. Query: Could you inform me where my master is? Statement: It has been so long since I've seen her and I wish her to order me to kill something again."

The old Jedi stared at the speaker before he spoke the only words that came to mind at the moment. "Well that sucks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait!" Was Jiraiya's stern voice as he called the team to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Tsunade said anxiously, wondering if Jiraiya sensed some kind of Genjutsu over them.

"Don't you hear that?" He questioned as he looked around.

"Hear wha-" Tenten began, but stopped when a steady, whirring sort of sound reached her ears, growing steadily louder.

The Anbu at their side each drew their blades, forming a circular formation around Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rin, Tenten, Lee and Neji as they awaited whatever was making that sound, which was undoubtedly coming over to them, judging by how the sound was getting louder and louder.

The group looked around, but soon, Tenten noticed a black speck on the horizon, which grew...very quickly. "Get down! She yelled before she tackled Lee, who had been staring stupidly to the ground, the others did the same, as a shadow passed over them, and heated wind blew down on their forms, beating them harshly against the sand. They looked up when it finally passed, watching as the ship turned back around, many of the Anbu, as well as Lee, Tenten and Neji backed away in fear and awe at the strange vessel. Rin, Jiraiya and Tsunade however did not. Tsunade and Rin because they knew that if this vessel was here, Revan had probably called it here. And Jiraiya because Revan had, while she was pregnant with Naruto, told him several stories of her past adventures, and if his hunch was right he would be meeting either Republic soldiers, or Mandalorians.

When the ship turned back, and gave another sharp turn, showing them what they could only asume was the rear of the ship, they tensed when a portion of the ship began opening, revealing several armored men, holding strange weapons, which Jiraiya could only assume were the blaster rifles Revan spoke of on occasion. One man, visibly larger than most, and with a helmet of more broad design stepped forward, grabbing onto one of the ropes, he kneeled at the edge, leaning over as he outstretched his free hand towards the ninja. "Get on." He barked.

"Who are you?" Tsunade questioned, wanting to at least know who these men were before she got onto their ship.

"I'm Mandalore, now no more questions, Revan sent us, we got her kid. Now get on before those freaks with the cloud cloaks show up."

Hearing that they had Naruto, Rin needed little more convincing and stepped up onto the ship, Jiraiya following shortly behind her. Tsunade hesitated for a bit more before she too got on the ship. The rest of the Ninja, while confused were willing to follow their commander and so they too followed.

Only Tenten gave pause at the mans strange words. 'Revan sent us, we have her kid.' Seeing Tsunade, who had been nearly frantic when she heard Naruto had been captured, calmly step onto this ship of strange armored men, with useless looking weapons she could only make one simple deduction. She knew this Revan person, and Naruto must also be on this ship, as well as being Revan's son. Though that made little sense to her because as far as she knew, Naruto was an orphan.

"Tenten!" Neji called, snapping her out of her thoughts. Deciding to ask on it later she too climbed onto the ship. Watching in fascination as they rose into the air before the loading bay doors closed entirely. Sealing them into the ship with the armored men.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in dark space a lone figure stared out into the vast nothingness of space, ignoring the cold that existed out within that vast nothingness as he allowed his black eyes to pass over the hundreds of galaxies laid out before him, the zillions upon zillions of tiny specs of life all which were insignificant, reduced to nothingness in his wake. He was an anomaly of nature, a living natural disaster. One day, all would be destroyed, he would consume all life in the universe, snuffing them out with ease. He had all the time in the world, all the time in the universe he could not die, he would never die. So long as the force flowed through the beings of the world, he would live.

His senses found something, a strangeness amongst the monotony of the universe's movements. He turned his massive ship with the power of his mind alone and moved through the blackness of dark space with all the calm and patience of the world.

He was eternal, he had all the time in the universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, chap is done. Hope you enjoyed it, next update is LS. Next chap for this one we get to see HK (AKA: BEST DROID EVER MADE!) interact with the group.

Anyway read and review please.


	15. Mandalorian and Ninja finally meet

Here I am again, this seems like it will be a fun chapter to write, so hopefully it will be. Here's your update.

One thing a reviewer pointed out that I did not adress was that "How does Mandalore and the other Mandalorians know jappaneeze?" To be perfectly honest I completely forgot about that little...technicallity...so I really have no explanation for you. Sorry, major misshap on my part. It wont happen in future xovers I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Konoha team took a very brief moment to examine the iron and durasteel surroundings of the ships loading dock before they were each on guard, staring at the ten armored Mandalorians who stared back at them from behind the barrels of their blaster rifles. Mandalore, seeing the tenseness of the situation gestured his men to lower their weapons, however slightly that was, it made the tension dissipate just a little, he looked to the blond with two pig tails, who, simply by the way she carried herself, he could tell she was the comander of the others around her. "I am Mandalore, these are my people, and soldiers, the Mandalorians."

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade questioned, staring into the T shaped visor of the man who introduced himself as Mandalore, ignoring the other soldiers behind him.

The Mandalorian comander nodded curtly. "Soon lady, first things first. I gotta make sure you're who we think you are before we let you near the kid. Now introduce yourself."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in annoyance, but she understood the need for precautions and so she introduced herself. "I'm Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure no sato." She paused gesturing to Jiraiya, Tenten, Lee, Neji, Rin and the three Anbu teams behind her. "This is Jiraiya, the toad sannin, my second in comand for this mission, Rin our medic, our close range specialists Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and our weapon specialist Tenten. With us are three of Konoha's Anbu teams. In order to protect these individulas their identities are confidential.

Mandalore nodded, pressing the side of his hellmet to switch on his radio. "You get that Jolee?" He questioned the old Jedi.

"Yeah, it checks out with the names I got, let em through kid." Came his disembodied voice from the other end of the line. "By the way, I believe you're gonna have a bit of a surprise when you get to med bay."

"What do you mean?" The Mandalorian questioned in a dangerous tone, allready suspecting the old man of foul play.

"Ohhh you'll see. I'll meet you there." The old man said cryptically, though this time it didnt hold his usual, smug air of humor. And that worried the Mandalorian.

Still he decided not to alarm his...guests...whatever Jolee had planned couldnt be too bad. So turning back to Tsunade he spoke. "Allright, you guys check out, meaning that you, the big guy, the white eyed kid, the green wearing kid, the bun haired girl and your medic can come to see...Naruto was it? The others with the masks though need to stay here."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "You cannot serriously expect me to leave my men here alone in an unfamilliar ship, with people that we dont know aiming..." She looked to the blasters. "God knows what at us."

Canderous crossed his arms over his chest. "No one, that I dont clear, gets near the kid. Its that simple, your name checks out, since they dont have names, and even if they did the kid probably doesnt know them anyway, they dont get to go in. This is my ship, he kid's my responsibility at this point, and if you dont like it lady you can stay here in the docking bay with your men until we reach our destination."

Tsunade glared hard into the T shapped visor. The polished, black glass offering only the reflection of her angry vissage in reply as the comander of these men stared back at her, unflinching. Finally after nearly a minute of the staring contest Jiraiya decided to step in, clearing his throat rather awkwardly as the two glaring (or at least he assumed Mandalore was glaring) turned their heads to him, along with the rest of the individuals. "Allright enough. Tsunade, he is right, this is his ship. We'll follow his lead for now. Besides, the Anbu are big boys, they can take care of themselves. Aint that right boys?" He questioned turning to the aformentioned assasins, who nodded after a brief moment of silence.

Tsunade snorted, crossing her arms. "Fine then."

Canderous nodded. "Good, follow me then." As he moved to turn around, the hesitant voice of Tenten drifted into his ears. "Ummmmmm..."

He turned looking down at the bun haired Kunoichi, who vissibly refrained from taking a step back as the visor turned its sights onto her. "Well...I was just...uhh..."

Seeing her distress and picking up on what she was going to say Neji, who was much better at hiding his unease of the larger mandalorian cut in, "What she means is, that you seem aufully protective of Naruto, when you werent even sure of his name. Who is he to you, and how do you know him?

"Know him?" Canderous snorted. "I met the kid today, and believe me, we haven't talked much. Its his mother I know. Now no more questions. Follow me to med bay."

Tenten, Lee, Neji and even some of the Anbu reeled back at the statement, mouths falling open as the fact that this man said he knew Naruto's mother of all people. Some of the Anbu even loosing their composure enough to begin muttering amongst each other like gossiping teenagers. Team Gai caught themselves and rused after the now departing Mandalorian leader, following behind Jiraiya, Tsunade and Rin, leaving the Anbu with their Mandalorian guards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Canderous led them through the hall of the ship, towards the med bay. It was a somewhat, awkward and tense silence that gripped them. Canderous ignored it however as he walked up to the entrance to med bay, punching in the code to open the door. The Mandalorian stepped through the entrance, finding several medical droids scurrying about, his two top medics working on adjusting the bachta tank to the proper settings and adjustments.

"Mandalore sir!" The head medic, a middle aged man named Simmons spoke, saluting his commander. He had a trimmed mustache and fair looking features, but like most Mandalorians of his generation and general race, possessed the gruff edge that was gained through many hard fought battles. The ninja behind the commander each gasped in astonishment and something akin to horror as they looked upon Naruto's half naked form, clad in only his boxers and T-shirt, floating in what seemed to them like an oversized fish tank an oxygen mask clasped onto his mouth.

"We've run a diagnostic sir!" Simmons, the head medic spoke, ignoring the ninja that rushed passed him, namely Tenten, Neji, Lee and Jiraiya. Who crowded around the tank, ignoring the droids that hovered around them as they continued their duties. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Rin each stayed behind, waiting behind the Mandalorian commander as they listened into the diagnostic report.

"He has severe electrical burns that seem to have crudely healed somehow over the last few days or so. Also a slightly cracked skull, which has caused some severe hemorrhaging as well as some increasing blood pressure around the brain, in a few more hours even the bacta tank wouldn't have been able to save him. He's also suffering from severe exhaustion. Finally, the droids scanners detected some unusual brain activity sir, abnormal Gama and Beta waves, something that can normally be attributed to highly realistic dreams, but is frequently detected amongst Jedi and other force sensitives sir."

Tsunade racked her mind for a moment, remembering back to the mission report, Tenten had given her, she said she saw Naruto use some kind of electrical attack, most likely what he called Force Lightning, while he was captured in some kind of bubble. Hence where he most likely got the electrical burns. Now the cracks skull could be from Kisame's headbut, just as easily as any other injury that would be inflicted on him to keep him subdued while he was captured by Akatsuki. The exaustion alone could be formed because of whatever was done to him, or heaven forbid, if they had started the extraction process before the Mandalorians had mannaged to reach him. She cleared her throat, catching Simmon's and Canderous's attention before she spoke. "What is this tank you're sticking him in, and what procedures are you taking to decrease the pressure of the blood around his brain?"

Simmons, paused for a moment, raising an eyebrow as he looked her over. "Just who the hell are you to be asking me anything lady?"

Tsunade growled, stepping forward menacingly as Mandalore held her back. "The woman thats gonna remove your testicles if you dont hurry up and tell me what you've done to help him."

Simmons glared at her but Canderous soon stepped between them. "Thats enough, both of you." He looked to Tsunade. "Now you lady Tsunde, I know your worried about the kid, but never again threaten one of my men, thats my job if I so choose."

She narrowed her eyes but bit her tongue, she had a short fuse, but now, against him was not the time to let it blow. Her ire was abated a bit however as Mandalore turned to Simmons and spoke again. "Simmons, while I understand your position as the head medic, lets make this very clear. Whomever I bring with me you treat with respect, how would you feel if it was your kid in that tank."

Simmons looked affronted but soon nodded, accenting that he may have been a bit harsh to the woman who's reaction was totaly normal for a non mandalorian. It had been so long since he'd worked with non mandalorians and droids that he had nearly forgoten that not everyone had the military dicipline to hold their tongues and let the medics work.

"Fine then sir, we did a relatively simple procedure of releasing the pressure by widening the crack a bit, before placing the bones back into place and advancing the healing process. Though, his healing vector did work much faster than normal." He trailed off a bit, shaking himself out of his stupor as he looked to Tsunade.

The leader of Konoha raised an eyebrow. "How long have you had Naruto?"

"A few hours." The medic replied with a shrug.

"You mannaged to do all that, in just a few hours, brain surguries can take six maybe twelve hours or more." She said crossing her arms sceptical of the statements. Simmons however snorted. "Yeah, maybe with your primitive medical technologies, but with newer medical droids along with faster processors and best of all, Bacta. We can cure allmost anything but the most severe of internal injuries in a scant few hours, or days. But like I said before, this kid reacted with a very fast healing rate, nearly three times what we normally see, so even this was a little faster than what we'd normally see." Simmons answered as he read over the charts again.

Tsunade nodded. Rin spoke up for the first time. "Just how much longer do you think it'll be before he wakes up?"

Simmons hmmed for a moment. "Well...normally I'd say about three days to a week. but with this kids fast healing going for em, well...it could be a few hours to maybe a day and a half or so."

Rin nodded but was soon startled as Tenten let out a slight scream, causing everyone's attention to shift to her. As she currently backpeddaled from one of the floating droids. "Miss, how may I be of assistance?"

She took out a knife, ready to stab the strange metal floating thing, only to have Jiraiya stop her. "Calm down." He drawled calmly. "I dont think its trying to hurt you."

"Forgive me for any misunderstanding miss." The synthetics mecanical voice rolled through its voice procesor, reaching their ears. "But my sensors indicated that you are highly distressed, acording to my programing, I must offer assistence in any way allowed by my programing parameters."

Tenten didnt really understand much about the processor and other tecnical things, but she did understand that the thing didnt want to hurt her. But still, this freaky floaty thing was still something she had never seen or heard of before, so she could not think of any other question other than a simple; "What are you."

The droid went through its well rehearsed response. "I am medical model 0808MBN3, my programming parrameters include the treatment of injured assistance to medical staff, s well as assistance to the familly of the injured should they require it."

Tenten calmed slightly before she slowly nodded. "Uhhh...okay then. But...what is a droid."

Canderous was about to answer the bun haired girl when another voice, a very unexpected, a very unwellcome and a very annoying voice, beat him to it.

"Explanation: Droids are cybernetic life form simulations with capacities limited only by the limitations on their programming and behavioral matrix parameters." Canderous and the present Konoha nins turned, finding a humanoid, rust red metal droid, with glowing beady red eyes enter the room. A blaster rifle in one hand as he turned his head to and fro as he allowed his red eyes to pass over all the others of the room finally resting uppon Tenten. "Incredulous query: What kind of backwater planet did you come from that you dont know what a droid is strange bun haired meatbag?"

"Meatbag!" She exclaimed, clearly insulted as she took out a kunai, ready to kill the strange metal thing.

"Just ignore him girl." Canderous said, looking over his shoulder at her before he crossed his arms and glared at the Hunter Killer droid. "Allright HK, who in the hell activated you?"

Hk's eyes flashed for a moment. "Explanation: My memory banks recognized the voice of the brown, wrinkly meatbag, Jolee Bindo. My procesors detected a stimuly left in my core by my master to establish contact with said meatbag and or Bastila Shan or the Cathar Juhani, that these would most likely have the greatest chance of re-establishing contact with my master. This is not unusual, seeing as how Jedi can comunicate across greater distances than even the greatest comunication technology available to any known race within Republic space. The brown meatbag told me to meet him in med bay, after my ocular sensors examined the platings of the ship, as well as the apparent size of it, I recognized it as a model 7b2wx3 Mandalorian class 17 supply freighter. I extracted the standard blueprints from my memory banks and made my way here, to med bay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back down in the loading dock with the Anbu and Mandalorians

"Dude..." Anbu #1

"Yeah?" Mandalorian #1

"You think they forgot about us?" Anbu #1

"Nah I dont think they'd do that." Mandalorian #2

"Yah think so? Sometimes I feel like we're overlooked by Lord Mandalore." Mandalorian #1

"You're preaching the the priest over here buddy." Anbu #2

"Yeah...they call us out here to save this kid we dont even know with our Hokage and she probably doesnt even know our names." Anbu #3

"I thought your names were supposed to be kept a secret" Mandalorian #1

"Psh, secret my ass! You wanna know why they made that rule? Because that way the Kage's would have an excuse to just call us by whatever animal mask we have. We could switch our masks and they'd never even know the difference." Anbu #2

"Yeah...thats how I get out of guard duty...blackmail is such great material." Anbu #1

"Infact if you need even more proof then tell me why is it that any jackass with a Bingo book knows our names. I'm tellin you dude. We minnions are overlooked." Anbu #3

"Wait minnions? I thought minnions were for evil people?" Mandalorian #1

"Uhhh...we're a village that kills people for money..." Anbu #2

"Good point" Mandalorian #1

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in med bay.

HK, having finished his explanation once again allowed his eyes to travel throughout the room, Simmons and the droids continued to do their work, Tenten, Lee, Neji and Jiraiya entertaining themselves by bombarding the droid with question after question about different things, though many could tell it was just to distract themselves from Naruto, though they occasionally let a few worried glances slip through their vissage. Rin was questioning Simmons over some of the medical equiment and ways of handling them properly, who answered somewhat begrudingly, getting a flashback of his days training Mandalorian medical trainees. Tsunade and Canderous merely settled uppon a somewhat, awkward, but strangely comfortable silence as they stared uppon the Bacta tank with Naruto floating within it. He landed his beady red eyes uppon Tsunade, who noticed the robots gaze on her, she eyed the robot somewhat warilly. "Query:" His voice once again reached them bringing everyone's attention back onto it. "Tell me, female meatbag. How is it that you can remain standing upright with such great masses hanging from your chest?"

The temperature of the room dropped considerably and everyone, even Canderous had the decency to look positively shocked. Jiraiya paled considerably as he heard Tsunade's knuckles crack as she closed her fist tightly.

Hk's, superior cybernetic reflexes were pushed to their very limit as he moved out of the way from one of Tsunade's punches, allowing the fist to hit the wall behind him. Now normally he wouldnt have bothered to dodge, but something told him that it would be wiser to move. He wasnt sure what it was. It may have been the fact that every human, even Canderous with his helmet and everything looked possitively fearful, or the glint of murder in her eyes, vissible even to him. Whatever it was, he was glad he listened to it, seeing as how the wall behind him exploded, becoming little more than junk and shrapnel.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LADY!"

"STOP...PUNCHING HOLES IN MY SHIP"

"BY THE FORCE!"

"TSUNADE!"

"Exclamation: HOLY SHIT!"

A few other things happened in the next few seconds, Jiraiya mannaged to grab Tsunade in a lock, not allowing her enough leverage to escape, and subsequently destroy the rest of the ship. HK pulled his rifle on Tsunade, Tenten pulled her gloves on HK, holding his arms in a way to keep his rifle pointing a bit too high to hit said Hokage, Canderous pulled his blaster pistols on both of them Lee held a kunai to the junction of his neck and collar bone, and Neji held it to the back of his ribs, though with the armor plating he most likely wouldnt do much. Simmons pulled his blaster on Rin and Rin put a chakra scalpel to simmons throat.

Jolee choose that precise moment to stumble through the newly made "door"

The old Jedi glanced around the room, looking at the group, detecting the hostility in the air and the tension amongst the group and spoke. "...Uhhh...should I come back later or something?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm tellin you dude, you're minnions."Anbu #2

"But we're not evil." Mandalorian #1

'YOU SUPPOSEDLY TRIED TO TAKE OVER THAT REPUBLIC THING, KILLING MILLIONS OF PEOPLE" Anbu #2

"Actually they said Billions' Anbu #3

"THATS EVEN WORSE! IF THATS NOT EVIL I DONT KNOW WHAT IS!" Anbu #2

"But ya see we were doing that for the glory of battle, you guys just get paid for it!" Mandalorian #1

"Uhh...we were mercenaries after we lost the war." Mandalorian #3

"Not helping the cause here." Mandalorian #1

"HA, THERE YA SEE YOU ARE MINNIONS...!" Anbu #2

"Yea but...fuck...guess I gotta give ya that one."

Mandalorian # 2 and Anbu #1 stood off to the side.

"How in the hell did we get into this conversation?" Anbu #1

"I dont know..." Mandalorian #2

Silence.

"You know dude. I think they really did forget about us." Anbu #1

"Yea...this sucks." Mandalorian #2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay...now why dont we all just lower our blasters, our knives...our wires...our...wierd...hand energy things...and discuss this in a calm and rational manner?" Jolee spoke, his hands moving in a somewhat placating gesture."

"Who the hell are you?" Tsunade growled, still trashing in the hold Jiraiya held over her.

"Query: What material are these wires made of...they are suprisingly durable."

"I'm so gonna kill you one day old man. I swear to god, even if you die from old age, I'm reviving you, just to give myself the pleasure of blowing your brains out."

"Whatever Canderous, now as for your question my dear I'm Jolee, Jolee Bindo." The old man bowed slightly before he looked to the bacta tank, laying his eyes on Naruto he let a smile sprd across his features. He hadnt really had a chance to really look at the boy, what with all the running around he'd had to do after they got away from those guys with the cloaks. But now he was able to take a full moment to appreciate who this kid was. "So..." He remarked walking forward. "This is Revan's kid eh?"

"Query: When you say Revan, do you perhaps mean my master. The Jedi Revan?"

"Yes HK. Your master got frisky somewhere along the line and this is her kid."

"Suprised query: My master's offspring? Statement: Then that were to make him my new master." The droids beady little red eyes looked at Naruto before he looked to Canderous, who was still pointing his pistols at him and Tsunade. "Do you think he will get into as much trouble as his mother?"

"What does it look like?" Canderous grunted as he tried to think of a way to get the knife away from his neck.

Hk's face somehow mannaged to look quite gleeful for a split second. "Ohhh, I believe this new master and I are going to be good friends..." He then looked to Rin who was still holding the chakra scalpel to simmons throat. "Satisfied statement: Yes...we're going to be best friends..." He then looked to Tsunade. "Conditional: Just as long as he keeps you away from me."

Tenten, finally having had enough growled before she pointed to Jolee, tearing Hk's riffle appart in the process, leaving the suprised droid holding the handle alone. "ALLRIGHT THAT IS IT! OLD MAN SINCE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WILLING TO GIVE EXPLANATIONS WILL YOU, AND IF NOT YOU THEN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME JUST WHO THE HELL THIS REVAN PERSON IS!!!!"

Jolee looked to the girl. "Who're you again?"

"Annoyed Query: Do you have any idea at all how difficult it is to find a mandalorian high powered sniper rifle with a dual lense scope and five point eight carbonated plasma rounds?"

A yell of frustration was their answer.

Canderous sighed, this was going to take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So...how long do you think it'll be before they remember we're down here?" Mandalorian #2

"I dont know man...I'll be suprised if they remember us at all." Anbu #1

"Yeah...we need to get better comanders." Anbu #3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, hope you enjoyed it. If you didnt well...thats too bad. Anyway, not sure what I'll update next. Next chap will have the Mandalorians arrive at Revan's crash sight and are introduced to Konoha (dont worry, HK stays on the ship.) There will be a small, two or three chap filler arc at this point. Again, like in LS, this chap was kinda cut short because of my lack of internet, the fact that I have no idea when I'll be getting my conection back is kinda forcing my hand. This chapter was supposed to end with them having fully explained the situation to the Konoha team and to Tenten Lee and Neji specifically. 


	16. Revan, found

Well here's another chap for this story, I hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a rather odd day in the village of the hidden leaves. Of course, it would be considered odd anywhere else on the plannet when a massive square hulk of metal flies over a populated area. Because Tsunade could not really recognize the landscape from such a height, she wasn't able to tell the mandalorians to turn and head away from the village to avoid being seen before it was simply too late and they had passed over the hidden leaf in broad daylight, obviously these mandalorians didn't really know much about subtlety. With her absence, Shizune would probably be cursing her to the seven hells for the sheer craziness and, for lack of a better word, pandemonium the village would be in, especially once she realized she had caused it, however unwilling that may have been.

Tsunade had asked the mandalorians, earlier where they had been traveling to, the old human, Jolee, had responded, telling her that they were headed towards Revan ship. When questioned on how they knew its location, Jolee had shown her something he'd call a 'long range radar' with a beeping dot on it. He said it was some kind of beacon and that the only thing on this world that could possibly be giving off that signal was the 'transponder signal' whatever that was, on Revan's ship. Either way, she'd have to take the older mans word for it. Cause she didn't know what half the shit on this ship was, let alone what it did.

Nearby was Jiraiya, who had accompanied her up when Canderous/Mandalore had 'suggested' that she come up to the bridge. It had taken her a moment to realize why but when she did she snorted and with arms crossed, she spoke her dissatisfaction. "Why don't you take that HK whatever the hell you call it up instead?"

To which Mandalore had responded with a quick "Because quite frankly, I know that droid more than you, declaring the kid his new master, he'll protect him, seeing as how he cant kill him even if he wanted to. Again, I don't know you, and I have to go up to the bridge, so your coming with me, and no Jolee, there is no chance whatsoever that I'm leaving you in charge of the ship again."

The old man had the audacity to pout, Tsunade had gotten so to used to the old cronies in the council who acted so uptight it was nearly suffocating, that his behavior had just caught her off guard, he acted like a kid half the time apparently, at least judging by Mandalore's attitude towards him.

Anyway, back to Naruto, though she wasn't entirely comfortable with leaving the blond in that room with an unfamiliar medic as well as an extremely homicidal, not to mention rude, 'droid' thing.

She could take solace however in the fact that Rin and team Gai had stayed down there with him, hopefully they'd be able to stay out of trouble, unlike her apparently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in med bay, the team was indeed staying out of trouble as best they could, with Lee still talking animatedly with the droid, Neji leaning against a wall Tenten sitting in a small table nearby while Rin was again, discussing many of the medical practices, and technologies with the mandalorian medic, Simmons.

Hk-47 stood at the side of Naruto's Bacta tank, his beady little red eyes practically glinting as he seemingly stared dead ahead at the wall, Tenten would have believed that if it wasn't for the fact that she could just feel the droid staring at her from the corner of the red optical sensors and with the hand she could see gripping another of those 'rifles' it made her relatively (and correctly) uneasy.

Finally she looked to the droid, so as not to make a fool of herself and accuse him of staring only for him to deny it she decided to avoid questioning why the hell he was doing just that. "You've been awfully silent uhh, HK. Thinking about anything?"

"Response: Why yes I am, bun haired meatbag" The droid said with its familiar tone. "Statement: I am thinking over the proper way to counter the wire ability you have. That way, during our next... Correction: Should we ever have another confrontation I can properly fire superheated carbonated plasma into your vital organs...or your skull...ahh, the sight of burning craniums is one I have not seen for many years..." It paused as it looked around the room. "Query: Do any of you meatbags hold any ill will for my currently incapacitated master? Anyone?" Silence and incredulous stares from the ninja, and even the Mandalorian medic were his only answer. "Resignation: Sigh Oh well..."

Tenten grimaced at the droids positively cheerful tone when describing burning skulls, and even more so with the hopeful tone he had when questioning if anyone held any ill will towards Naruto. Well...at least he was honest. "If Naruto's your master, then I doubt we'll have problems again, so just get that thought out of your head. And no, none of us hold any wish to hurt Naruto, he's our friend and we're here to protect him like you."

"Appeasement: Why yes of course meatbag." Tenten said in a very, very, very, very, false tone of agreement and Tenten could just see the thought bubble on his head and the little chibi versions of the two of them currently formed in there.

Chibi Tenten makes her way to HK, kicks the chibi rust red droid, and said chibi rust red droid proceeds to blast her with the rifle. Chibi Tenten falls over with two x for eyes, a pool of blood forming beneath her as Chibi HK held his rifle in the air in victory.

Tenten shook her head, definitely this was one crazy droid...or maybe she was crazy for just thinking up that absolutely absurd image. Urgh, she needed to get back to civilization, she'd been hanging around Naruto, and worse, Lee too long for even her own good it seemed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up on the bridge, Mandalore, Jolee, Tsunade and Jiraiya all stood staring ahead from the Bridge's wide windshield, the green foliage beneath them whizzing past as they continued towards their rapidly approaching destination. Finally, it was Tsunade who first spotted it. "There!" She yelled as she pointed to the large, rusty, and positively crashed ship, partly covered by tree's and vines that had grown around it.

Canderous nodded. "Right, take us down Labat, nice and quiet, I don't want to attract anymore attention than what we already have."

"Yes sir." Labat, the mandalorian pilot said with a nod as he looked over his shoulder. The ship shuddered and the sound of the engines slowing slightly as it shifted marked their decent to others within the ship.

"Alright men, we're touching down, everybody suit up, grab your gear, set up a perimeter, twenty meters in diameter around the ship, and nothing manages to get closer than thirty. Simmons, get some of your droids have a stretcher ready to carry her in, we're bringing her onboard." Canderous said over the intercom, and though faint, one could already hear several of the mandalorians making their way to the loading bay around the ship.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "You're certainly not treating this lightly, are you Mandalore."

"Oh you'll find that we Mandalorians are very professional, err...Lady Hokage." He finished somewhat uncertainly with the wording. Unused to any form of formalities he was certainly struggling with that as well. He usually hated the stuff, but the status quo was simple, this was a new world with new rules, and the fact of the matter was that he had just led a platoon of 25 Mandalorians into a cave to take on nine individuals, he had lost 8 men in that rescue and 9 more were wounded, while they had probably killed only three of the nine they had fought, and two of those were with Jolee's help. So, while he was fairly confident in his men's and his own ability to put up a good fight and possibly win said fight, Revan, was one life he was not willing to risk, and unnecessary provocation here would indeed put her at risk.

That and this lady proved to have an extremely strong punch, not something he was willing to try and dodge, much less block any time soon.

Pushing aside his thoughts of her strength however he continued with his previous statement. "All of my men have been trained thoroughly in combat and procedure, they'll each follow their orders to the letter. And this, even to the green recruits is one cargo that we'll most certainly protect with our lives."

Tsunade shook her head slightly. "From what Naruto told me of your history, not to be offensive or anything, but Revan practically wiped you out during the Mandalorian wars. So why are you so willing to protect her?"

The ship lurched again, indicating their full decent and punctuating it with Labat's statement. "We're down commander, opening the loading bay doors now.

Canderous nodded before he turned and began making his way to the door, slightly ahead of him was Jolee, the older man too desperate, to see the younger woman who had become dear to him after their time together, to waste time with pointless banter and history.

The Mandalorian commander paused at the doorway. "Because...like you said...she beat us." He answered before he made his way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu was not a very patient individual, he was from mist, and impatience, by circumstance, sort of came with the territory. But even so, he felt he had been very, almost sinfully patient these last few weeks.

The moment he had awoken from Orochimaru's labs and had Sasuke telling him he'd be going on this quest or whatever to defeat his brother. He didn't get annoyed, he didn't get mad he figured that he didn't have anything better to do so why not. He'd help him hunt the one responsible for the Uchiha Genocide, hell it could even be fun.

The moment he'd been fully clothed and ready to leave with Uchiha Sasuke to go get Karin. He'd managed to notice Sasuke's new prosthetic arm and so, had naturally asked, what had happened to his other one. His response was to have his head cut off and have it promptly burst into water before he reformed it like normal. Again, he didn't get mad, he let it slide, figuring it was another sensitive subject for the Uchiha. And so, even though getting your head cut off while being made of water DID hurt like a royal bitch, he could forgive and forget, hell later he could use it as leverage maybe.

The moment they'd arrived at the sound base Karin guarded and had been practically flooded with these crappy, smelly ass peasants that Sasuke had told him NOT to kill...well again, he'd been annoyed but didn't get mad. He just walked passed them, ignored them, hell he'd been a good samaritan and even threw the keys inside one of the cells.

However, at this point in time Suigetsu was finally approaching that precarious edge to his patience, the point where he just said fuckit, to everything and would start making heads roll with his sword. The reason for this, was the redheaded girl they had gone to collect. The moment they had arrived she'd been extremely pissed, moreso than Suigetsu remembered her ever being before. And so after only a few minutes the first question out of his mouth was. "What time of the month is it for you damnit?"

Which had then earned him a boot to his face, which again exploded to water. Finding some small amusement in her antics he had taunted her some more. Then the next day when her bitchyness still refused to abate even for seemingly a moment, hell not even around Sasuke, which when last he knew her she was ready to hump like a dog in heat another question had come from his mouth. "Jesus you're a nag, what the fuck is wrong with you anyway? Haven't gotten any recently?"

She seemed to have paused for a moment, as if remembering some recent event, when suddenly her face darkened with fury and she had kicked him in the nuts, which, did not burst into water.

He could still feel that phantom pain.

Now as they were standing in front of this place looking for some asshole named Juugo or something, Suigetsu couldn't stop the smile from coming to his face as he looked at the gathered "army" of transformed curse seal people. This was just what he needed to take out his frustrations.

Gripping the handle of his sword Suigetsu almost felt momentary pity for these poor fools. Almost anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jolee swiftly, objectively made his way out of the Mandalorian ship, heading directly towards the pile of rusty junk and crap that was the Ship Revan had been calling home for the last few years with the single objective of laying eyes on Revan again after so long. Canderous was not too far behind. Ignoring both the broken hatch into the ship, which seemed to have been caused by some kind of strange massive explosion and/or impact as well as the mandalorian warriors who went through the ship like members of a swat unit, making certain the ship was secure, Jolee made his way through the ship, following the small signs written in basic that said "med-bay" on the wall, he soon arrived, the sliding doors opening with a hiss, the green light, indicating the electronic lock was open, was thoroughly ignored by both men as the metal slab of a door slid open, revealing the woman they had not seen in nearly two decades.

Carefully, almost tentatively the two made their way in, whereas before, their steps had been hurried, nearly desperate even, now it was with great hesitancy, as if perhaps if they disturbed this place too much the woman before them would be revealed to be nothing more than a figment of their imagination.

Jolee paused at her side, for one of the few times in his relatively long life he seemed to show his true age, his wrinkles, now looking more like scars over his skin, ravaged by time and life as his force reliant eyes stared down at the raven haired woman. A trembling hand reached out, gingerly gripping hers within it. His features shifting into a small smile, which held a small feeling of contentment as well as some sadness within it.

He felt the warm pulse of her power wash over him, the familiar feeling of it was a welcome sensation and it nearly brought a tear from Jolee's eyes.

But soon the older man was distracted by his old comrades presence in the room. The Mandalorian had walked onto her other side, his face hidden firmly behind the metal mask and T shaped black visor. Like a polished mirror it reflected the entire world, even Revan's peaceful features as he stared down at her.

Jolee knew, the Mandalorian cared deeply for the former Sith Lord/Jedi prodigy, though he'd more than likely cut off his arm before he admitted it. But still, even he, the usually collected warrior that he was, couldn't contain all his emotions after seeing her after so long. And so he didn't even notice when he allowed the back of his hand to tenderly caress her cheek, before he remembered himself and pulled back, turning to the door. "Where's the damn stretcher!" He barked.

"It's coming now sir." Bralor, his best warrior, recognized as such from his golden armor, and second in comand replied from the doorway where he could now see the medical droids making their way up the entrance ramp with the hovering metal.

And so just as Bralor said the droids soon hovered into view, entering the old ships med bay and approaching Revan's side. "Please excuse me." The droid said in that usual chipper tone all droids but HK seemed to have and gestured Jolee to get out of the way, which he did. Soon enough the small droids, with the great amount of care for patients programmed into their systems, lifted her up, much more efficiently than any group of humans could.

When they laid her on the stretcher, Canderous and Jolee soon heard the voice of another woman outside, and were soon promptly greeted by the sight of one of the rookies slamming against the far wall of the entrance ramp which was followed shortly by the sound of another scuffle. Bralor stood at the doorway, clicking the safety off his rifle as he looked to the doorway. Jolee, subtly gripped his lightsaber beneath his cloak and Canderous gripping one of the Mandalorian blasters in his holster.

What came around the corner however, was the female ninja Canderous recognized as the one introduced as Rin. Her eyes traveled over to the stretcher Revan was currently laid against. "What the hell are you all doing?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Canderous shot back. "But I'll be nice and answer first. Isnt it obvious? We're taking Revan onto our ship, our medical equipment there is not only better, its actually usable, unlike this god knows how old relic.

Rin looked uneasy for a moment, worry over the woman she'd cared over for almost sixteen years now visible over her features. "We were never certain of the nature of her injuries, though to the best of my knowledge its something that has to do with the mind. But even so, I know nothing of the force, as Naruto calls it. Are you sure you can move her without hurting her?"

"Of course dear don't worry." Jolee said with a gentle smile as he made his way out of the med bay and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "I too am a Jedi, and believe me when I tell you that mind related force 'injuries' as hers barely, if not flat out don't affect the physical body whatsoever. So, physically she's fine, if a little stiff from being there so long. Moving her wont affect her condition at all.

Rin nodded a bit uncertainly but soon backed up, allowing the droids to move past her with the stretcher in tow. "Now." Jolee's voice came to her again as he turned her to face the now groaning mandalorian youth. "Why did you cause this poor boy such pain."

The woman had the decency to blush a bit. "Sorry." She mumbled as she kneeled down to fix the damage she'd done. "But they wouldn't let me in...and I didn't know what you had been intending."

Jolee nodded slowly, "Totally understandable my dear." Before he helped her stand and led her back to the ship. "Bralor my boy, I'm sure you can handle them right?"

The gold armored mandalorian nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good lad." Jolee said with a smile as he accompanied Rin back to the ship. Though he was old and she could defend herself, he was always a gentleman by nature and didn't find it right for her to be going about this place alone. Especially in a planet that so far had people that could walk on walls, shoot black flames from their eyes and look like a cross breed with a shark as a normality. Indeed, no one should be walking around by themselves on this planet. It was starting to look worse than Kashykk

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well ladies and gents, here's a new chap. A bit short compared to the others before but this was like a bridging point really. My next update is between Void and ATOF. No idea which one though.

Read and review please. 


	17. Querry: Can I kill something for you?

Here I am again. Hope you enjoy this chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, closing blearily and stinging a bit with the unfamiliar sensation of being fully submerged in Bacta. As his eyes focused completely he looked at the strange mask currently over the bottom half of his face, allowing him to breathe, he noted. And then he tried to figure out just where he was. The last thing he remembered was Itachi and Kisame...But this didnt look like an Akatsuki base...unless dark and gloomy caves were no longer in style for crazy S class missing nins...

Sky blue eyes traveled across the room and quickly found the three sleeping forms of Lee, Tenten and Neji. Tenten and Neji were on some kind of metal slab of a bed and Lee had apparently fallen off his, still sound asleep with a pool of drool forming beneath his face. Naruto blinked confused for a moment before he sweeped his eyes along the other side of the room, finding Rin sitting in a chair, also fast asleep. To her immediate left was a guy he'd never seen before, with a red cross on his arm patch and finally a bit closer to his (Naruto's) right was another man, in a brown cloak that obscured his form, kneeling at the foot of the bed of...

'Mom!!' Naruto's mental shout was loud enough to reach Jolee, whom had been in deep meditation, working on helping Revan restore her damaged mind while simultaneously taking over and maintaining the mental defenses she had erected to protect her son from...whatever it was that was inside of him.

Jolee, once he had begun replacing Revan's force barriers with his own, could feel the great, dark malevolence that radiated from the presence beyond the veil of her sons mind. It was unlike anything he'd ever really sensed. Only one other occasion could he remember a being of such corrupted evil as this, and he did not like it then, and he certainly did not like it now. He could also feel whatever this creature was, was now probing his defenses, testing the waters so to speak, as it sensed the former guardian gone, and replaced by a new one.

Startled from his meditation by the strong mental cry Jolee turned his eyes to the form now tapping on the glass of the Bacta tank, in a way to get everyone up. Unwilling to deny these poor kids, who had been up for days on end worrying about the individual now trying to wake them up, their sleep. He stood quickly and made his way over to the tank. "Now now boy keep it down." He said and Naruto stilled a bit before he pointed behind Jolee. "Ahh, your mother yes." Jolee remarked as he noticed where he was pointing. "No need to worry my boy. Your mother and I are old friends. She may have mentioned me. I'm Jolee, Jolee Bindo."

Naruto thought for a moment before he snapped his fingers, his voice muffled by both the respirator and the Bacta he was submerged in. But still, Jolee managed to understand it, somehow.

"Ohh yea, the really wrinkly old guy who wouldn't stop saying stupid stories."

Jolee's eye developed an irritated tick as he turned to glare at Revan's unmoving form, who he could tell somehow managed to look sheepish as well as smug even in her unconscious state.

"Kids...no respect these days." The older man muttered to himself as he moved over to the control panel on the side of the tank. Pressing a few buttons with practiced ease.

Naruto felt that the weird water around him was being drained, and so in a few seconds he felt it lower down enough to remove his buoyancy as his feet touched the floor and finally the water was fully drained, leaving his blond hair matted down to his forehead as the glass raised itself a moment later, freeing him from its confines as he removed the oxigen mask.

Jolee quickly handed him a rather large cloak/towel to dry himself as well as keep warm, knowing the mild case of shivers a patient would have after being removed from the bacta tank.

And sure enough Naruto was shaking a bit as he turned to Jolee. "What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?"

Jolee calmly led the young man to the nearest seat. "Lower your voice a bit my boy, or you'll wake the others. They've been up for quite a while worried about you. Just barely managed to convince em to fall asleep with Simons help just a few hours ago. Now, as for how I got here. Revan called us. She was afraid for you so she decided to call in some help. You may have heard of the other that's here with us. Canderous Ordo? The current leader of the Mandalorians?"

Naruto nodded. "Yea, the bad ass mercenary dude with the big blaster right?"

Jolee began muttering under his breath. "Ohh so Canderous is a bad ass mercenary and I'm a wrinkly old man. Thanks Revan." He sighed and shook his head. "Well come on my boy you need to get dressed. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Naruto questioned looking up at the older man. "And why did you bring mom..." He looked around. "To wherever we are now?"

"Well my boy if I'm going to help your mother in her recovery after all these years believe me she needs to be close by." He chuckled a bit. "And you need to be close by as well...if I'm going to train you properly that is."

At that, Naruto's head snapped up. "You're gonna train me?" He questioned somewhat disbelievingly.

"But of course my boy." Jolee said amicably patting him on the shoulder. "I need to be close to the boy I'll be protecting from here on out."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he finally sensed the presence in his mind. "You're the one holding up the mental barriers against the Kyuubi huh?"

Jolee nodded. "Yup. Your perceptions are coming back quick enough." He remarked mostly to himself.

Naruto's eyes brightened as they turned onto the still sleeping form of his mother as he walked a bit closer. "So that means that-"

"Yup." Jolee nodded straightening. "She's already recovering. Not sure how long it'll be...but trust me. She'll be up and about in no time. I promise." He finished with a smile as he saw the hopeful look in the young boys eyes. The young Jinchuriki smiled as he took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before he released her.

Naruto looked to Tenten, Neji and the downed Lee before he walked over to them. "They must really be tired. Normally Neji wakes up at the drop of a hat."

"Yes well they've been running themselves for days on end as they went to rescue you from those weird guys with the red cloud jackets." Jolee said taking a seat.

Naruto nodded before he looked around. "I assume that you guys found me first right. With me being on this...uhhh...ship right?" He ended scratching his head a bit uncertainly.

Jolee nodded. "Indeed we did. And just in time too by the looks of things, they roughed you up good."

Naruto grimaced. "I held my own..." He grunted crossing his arms a bit.

Jolee chuckled. "No doubt. Anyway, do you want an update on the current situation?"

"Situation?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup." Jolee said leaning back in his chair. "Well after we picked you up, then we picked up your friends. Then your mom. Finally we rounded back and managed to arrive at your village, Kono-whatever you call it, and so now. Canderous has gone with the blond lady to establish an alliance of sorts? We're docked about fifty yards outside the village walls. Drew quite a crowd of your 'ANBU' last I heard, as well as some civilians."

Naruto shrugged. "Ok whatever..." He said somewhat dismissive, not wanting to bust his head over the politics. As long as his mom and his friends were ok nothing else mattered to him.

Jolee watched as his eyes traveled over each of them, lingering a bit longer on the bun haired girl that had called herself...uhhh...BunBun...no...Tomtom...no that wasn't it either...it was a number...twenty...no wait...ahh Tenten, yea that was her name.

The cogs in the old jedi's mind slowly started to turn, kicking up the dust and grating the rust that had gathered there over the years as he started to contemplate interesting situations he could put them in. The old matchmaking habits rearing their ugly heads again after quite a few decades.

Before anyone could say anything else the hatch to the med bay opened, revealing HK 47, who's beady little red eyes managed to find Naruto's still wet form on the side of the room. "Pleased statement: Ahh I see you're awake master." He said closing the distance between them, his thin red feet making clacking sounds on the floor with each step. "Confusion: After the diagnostic reports I read your injuries should not yet be healed. Query: Master, how is it that you are fully capable of movement already whereas most meat bags would still be recuperating in the Bacta tank?" A slight pause. "Clarification: Not that I'm not glad to see you on your feet again master."

"Master?" Naruto questioned looking from the droid to the exasperated Jolee.

"Confirmation: Why yes of course. Explanation: With you being the offspring of my previous master, as well as the fact that my previous master is currently catatonic, by regulatory protocol you are my new master until you are killed, or until my old master awakens..." Another slight pause. "Query: May I kill something for you?" His rifle pointed to Tenten's sleeping form.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No you crazy, metal droid thing you...what the hell kind of question is that anyway?" Naruto cried in alarm as he pushed the rifle down to the floor, away from Tenten

"Answer: A logical one. You were found in poor physical health, most likely brought on by a brutal attack. You obvious have several enemies Master. Implied statement: Enemies I would be more than happy to eliminate for you."

Naruto shook his head, wondering who had given him this crazy droid, why this droid was crazy and why did he keep on looking at Tenten. "Well...I don't want you to kill anyone for me right now." He said.

"Dissapointed concent: Sigh Very well Master."

Jolee chuckled a bit before he stood up and walked to Naruto's side. "Here boy, this is yours I believe." He stated with a smirk as he extended his hand, Revan's double bladed lightsaber gripped in it.

Naruto looked confused for a second before recognition settled in his eyes and a smile crossed his features before he gratefully grabbed the weapon. "Thanks old man. Thought I lost it for a second there."

Jolee smirked with somewhat malicious intent, his white, unseeing eyes making it seem all the creepier. "Ohh we'll see who's old once we start training boy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The voices of the councilmen ran rampant through the chamber in which they currently resided. Earlier that day, a giant flying vessel of some sort had flown over their village, this alone had set them into a panic, especially when they couldn't find Tsunade, but when the flying vessel had returned, with not only warriors but also their missing Hokage on board said vessel as well as the toad sage Jiraiya and several Anbu. Needless to say, they wanted answers, so when Tsunade called them all to meet in the council chambers they all rushed to get there.

When Tsunade opened the large doors into the chamber a silence befell them as at her flanks, were several Anbu, Jiraiya and following directly behind her were the warriors that had come out of the ship, the largest of them flanked by two others with gold armor, strange items which they could only guess to be weapons strapped to their hips, or in the really big one's case, his back.

"Tsunade." Homura greeted sternly. "First of all we would like to know just where you left. As a Kage, your mission is to protect the village. But how do you assume to do that if you simply leave with more than a dozen of our Anbu, as well as Jiraiya sama without so much as a word?"

The Godaime knew that this was coming and had prepared extensively for it on the way here. Stealing a glance at her recently acquired metal bound ally, seeing him give a discreet nod. He knew his role.

"I apologize for the abrupt manner in which I left councilmen." Tsunade inclined her head, willing to give them this point. "However, if I would have spent time properly informing you of where I was going and why I needed to leave we most likely would have lost valuable allies to our rivals."

"Explain yourself if you please, Hokage-sama" Kotaru put in, leaning back in her chair.

"Let me." Mandalore's strong voice cut in. "You see this planet is a recent discovery to my people. We decided we would explore these lands, and learn as much as we could of your culture."

"This planet?" Hiashi questioned, his voice rising above the murmurs of the crowd. "Do you mean you hail from another planet altogether? I would normally be skeptical of these claims...to say the least, but your vessel has given me more than enough reason to give you the benefit of the doubt." The Hyuuga conceded with a minute nod of his head.

Mandalore nodded back. "You're abilities with this thing you call Chakra...it is unlike anything we've ever seen before. We would like to form a partnership of sorts. Our technology is far beyond yours, as you've seen. We can provide technological advancements in the fields of medicine and weapons in exchange for basic supplies, to restock our ships food supply as well as our water supply. Finally we would also like to know more about this strange power you use. What you know as Chakra."

There were more murmurs around the room excited chattering over the possibilities that such an alliance with an advanced society would bring to their village.

Finally they died down enough for Homura to again take the floor. "I see, what is your name sir."

"You can call me Mandalore. Leader of the Mandalorian people." Canderous said crossing his arms as he shifted his weight a bit in order to stand more comfortably.

Homura nodded. "I see. Still, with all due respect Mandalore-san, this does not explain Tsunade's actions in leaving the village so abruptly."

"We naturally couldn't discern which village was the stronger of all. So we sent a sample of our weapons with a letter, detailing the coordinates for a rendezvous point. The first village leader to arrive at their designated location would "win" so to speak. A simple test but an effective one that can demonstrate the control a village leader has over his men, depending on how many he or she managed to round up, the efficiency of this leader depending on how quickly he or she arrived, and finally the courage of the leader if he or she decided to actually show up themselves. Several managed to get to their locations before you...but the leaders themselves did not arrive. And so...we did not ally with them. Cowards do not deserve to stand at the side of a Mandalorian in combat. Your village leader, Tsunade. Was able to supercede all of the requirements, having the largest escort in the shortest amount of time, having arrived there quick enough and finally the fact that she was brave enough to come herself."

This brought on a new wave of mutterings and murmurs, that expressed their approval of Tsunade having left the village so quickly, seeing as how they could have very well lost these potential allies to other villages if she had not made it there quick enough.

"Tsunade-sama." A new voice, this one belonging to none other than Danzo rose over that of the crowd, eliciting a silence which descended like a great veil over the assembled men and women, putting Canderous on edge.

Apparently...this was a political conflict in the making, one the Mandalorian would like to avoid if at all possible.

"With all due respect." The man drawled his single eye staring at Tsunade's hard brown ones unflinchingly as she stared up to him. "It was rather reckless of you to leave so abruptly. If this message had been an enemy ambush not only would you have put yourself in danger, but also several of our Anbu and Jiraiya-sama, the only other individual currently in the village with the strength to replace you should you meet with an unfortunate end."

'Straight and to the point.' Tsunade thought with a slight smirk. The political game was usually quite a bother, especially for someone as impetuous as her, but 'dueling' with Danzo was always enjoyable in an intellectual kind of way. The man was a war hawk, but he was an intelligent war hawk. Able to seize opportunity and knowing when and where not to back down.

Danzo himself had kept a close eye on Tsunade, since the start of her rein, just as he had with Sarutobi. He knew that she had gone to rescue the Kyuubi Jinchuriki. However, the team that had informed her of Naruto's capture had yet to provide a mission report. They had literally been in and out of the village very fast and without solid evidence, such as a mission report he could not come forward against Tsunade. For that would implicate that he was spying on the village leader, an act which carried a charge of sedition if not a willful act of treason, both of which held exile, life in prison, or death as the penalties. He doubted they would grant him the first. This was after all, a dictatorship government. Tsunade held the power here, not him.

"This is true Danzo-san." Tsunade nodded. "However when you receive a message telling you that should you arrive in a location quickly enough, that you'll receive more of..." She paused as she extended her hand and one of the Mandalorians handed her a single blaster. Pointing it to the side she fired, the loud and unfamiliar sound putting several ninja on edge, seen clearly by how they stood, kunai and weapon in hand before the red beam blasted a hole straight through the wall, the sunlight filtering in through said hole and shining on the floor. "these..." She continued raising the blaster so they could all see it. "One tends to decide to take ones chances."

Danzo closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair as astonished murmurs rose through the councilmen. She had won this round. "Very well, as a request however, next time you choose to do this, please take more precaution with your safety. You are our Kage after all. It is we who should be protecting you."

'Nice save.' Tsunade thought, weather for herself or for Danzo she didn't know, one gives the devil his due.

"Oh and Tsunade." Danzo spoke again. "Has there been any word of the Jinchuriki and his team. I heard they left for wave some time ago. Are they not overdue? Perhaps we should send a team to investigate. We would not want for the Uzumaki boy to be captured by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade nodded as she sat back in her chair. "There will be no need for that Danzo-san, your concern is noted. However I have been informed by Shizune upon my arrival that Naruto and his team have sent word ahead and they will be arriving later today, or at latest, tomorrow morning."

Danzo nodded, apparently satisfied as he leaned back in his chair.

With the silent competition over Homura spoke, clearing his throat as he did. "Very well then, Mandalore-san was it...let us discuss the...the terms of this...alliance."

Canderous nodded, readying himself for what would no doubt be a long, long day. Normally he wouldn't do this. But the last thing he wanted was to bite off more than he could chew, these people knew the land, the politics, the military powers and everything else here. He would ally with them if it meant they would have a relatively safe refuge in which to settle in while Revan healed. He'd put himself through the hell of politics if it meant she'd be safe. She had better appreciate it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here's the chap. Hope you enjoyed it. Really again, another bridging point of the story. Next we'll enter a filler arc of sorts , not really sure how long it will last, but it will hold humor in it and much more HK47 goodness.

Read and review please


	18. Settling in

Yo here's another chap.

To those of you worried that Ninja will start using blasters, don't worry. They wont, I don't even like the idea of Shinobi using blasters, there will only be one at the most two exceptions to this rule but that's about it.

Hope you enjoy the chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura's brow wrinkled a bit as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, staring at two very nervous looking...okay, One nervous and the other was apathetic but she'd like to think that he was nervous under that emotionless facade.

"Neji, Lee." She greeted cooly.

In response Neji simply nodded. "Sakura."

Sakura then looked to Lee, opening her mouth to greet the green clad chuunin, but before her voice was even uttered from her voice box Lee broke out in hysterics.

"I'M SORRY MY FLOWER, THEY MADE ME KEEP THE SECRE-urk." He was interrupted as Neji pressed a Pressure point on his neck, knocking him unconscious.

'God damn you LEE!" Neji hissed mentally, while keeping his apathetic facade as he stared at the pinket, allowing Lee's drooling form to fall face first into the ground. Tsunade should have known better than to try and keep this a secret with Lee around, he couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"Lee!" The medic apprentice cried as she kneeled down to make sure he hadn't hurt himself with the fall. Once that was done she glared at Neji. "What was that he was about to say Neji."

"I have no idea Haruno." Neji spoke monotonously.

"Yes you do." She snarled, standing up, her finger poking him in the chest, forcing him to take a few steps back. "And I know it has something to o with Naruto! You four leave on a mission together nearly a week and a half ago, you are back in Konoha, giving in your mission report today exactly one day after that strange ship with the metal men show up and you two haven't even asked about it. Also, somehow, Tenten and Naruto don't go with you to give in the report. You know where Naruto is and you're gonna tell me."

"And how in the hell would you know that we haven't asked about that ship thing?"

"Because I've been tailing you since you came into the village, which may I remind you was without Tenten and Naruto!" Sakura said through narrowed eyes.

Not for the first time, Neji cursed the laws against using the Byakugan within the village walls unless there was an attack. What the hell did people need privacy for anyway?

Neji watched as the pink haired Kunoichi glared at him before strapping on her gloves and cracking her knuckles. "So Neji, let me ask again...Where's Naruto?"

It was gonna be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared for a good long while at the scene in front of him, a look of incredulous disbelief plastered on his face, Tenten at his left with a similar look on her face with Jolee on his right, a calm placid look on his aged features.

"You cant be serious." The blond said as he looked to Jolee, Tenten however, did not tear her eye from the scene.

"What?" Jolee shrugged innocently before he waved his hand in front of him as if gesturing to the sight in question. "Its just an obstacle course, and look you have a friend waiting for you on the other side."

Naruto looked back to the object of their conversation finding a single, straight path through a clearing in the forest, crisscrossing this clearing were dozens of red blaster bolts being fired by half a dozen Mandalorians on one side of the clearing who decided they didn't have anything better to do than to see the capabilities of a Jedi, or a Ninja, or a Jedi/Ninja hybrid. Their only task was to fire randomly across the clearing and hope that the Jedi kid was good enough to dodge it...that is...unless they got a prize for hitting him, then he should be considering a near future introduction between his ass and blaster fire.

Naruto stared at the obstacle course for a while, finding HK:47 the friend Jolee was talking about at the far end of the clearing cheerily waving his metallic hand. "Hopeful Request: Master if you are killed while you attempt this, may I kill the one that shot you?"

Naruto blinked. "Yes...yes you may." He looked to Jolee. "You know what. You can kill him too." He jerked his head in order to gesture to the older man who let out an indignant yell of "Hey!" Before he started muttering under his breath. "Kids these days, no respect."

Naruto then looked back to Jolee. "You cant seriously expect me to do this."

"Of course I do!" He said haughtily as he crossed his arms with a stern look on his face. "Its training."

Naruto looked back to the blaster fire. "Yeaaaaa." He said slowly before looking back to Jolee. "I would actually prefer a training method that allows me to keep the same quantity of Blood I have right now thank you." Note the sarcasm.

Jolee stared blankly at him. "Okay sure no problem...wait...Does the blood have to be inside of you?"

Naruto and a silent Tenten face faulted. "YES I DO!" The blond roared standing back up.

"So if I were to give you a training exercise where you dont bleed you'll do it no matter what it is?"

Naruto nodded without question. "Of course."

But the smile on Jolee's face unsettled him greatly. "OK BOYS SET THE BLASTERS TO STUN!" He yelled over the blaster fire. There was a brief pause in the endless tide of blaster fire before it resumed anew, though this time, the blasts were not going completely through the trees.

Naruto and Tenten turned their eyes from the renewed blasts, back to a smiling Jolee. "Well, there ya go. Now ya cant bleed."

Naruto stared at the old man completely flabbergasted that he had walked right into that one but before he could say anything he heard gales of laughter behind him. Spinning back around he glared at the source of this laughter, namely Tenten, who was clutching her stomach a he bent over, slapping her knee as her laughs increased. She calmed down long enough to look at him, stifling her giggles behind her hand as she spoke through the laughs that escaped her. "Well Naruto, better get going. You don't want to go back on your word now do you." She teased wagging a finger at him before she started her laughs anew.

Naruto glared at her, knowing he'd been caught, and he'd been caught bad.

So, taking a deep breath and steeling his nerves he began to approach the wall of red lasers, cringing with each one that whizzed past.

"Oh and if you get hit you're gonna have to start over again you know." Jolee called after him almost as an after thought before the blond plunged himself into the fray.

It was not a pretty sight.

HK47 watched as his master approached him, looking much, much, MUCH worse than when he started out. The blond raised a single hand, his index finger sticking out looking as if he was going to speak before he simply fell face forward in the dirt, a dull thud and dust cloud reaching the Hunter Killer droid, along with the muffled sound of an "Ow." Following it.

"Implied statement: Master, you know I am more than happy to carry out your every order right...Unnecessary addition: Even ridding you of certain Meatbags."

"Urgh." Was the groan that reached his ears, which in HK's ears easily translated into "Kill them all."

"Joyous statement: As you wish master!" He said before raising hi rifle and pointing it at Tenten, who looked momentarily panicked before Jolee stood in front of her.

Hk managed to fire a single blast before Jolee used the force to deflect it away. "Now now HK, you know he didn't say you could." The old man said admonishingly.

"Annoyed statement: I really dont like you, Wrinkly meatbag." The droid stated with a sigh as he lowered his rifle.

"That HK thing is really starting to freak me out." Tenten said as she stepped out from behind Jolee.

"He likes you dear." The older man said with a smile, which only grew with her incredulous stare.

The six Mandalorian recruits walked up to the two, the single black glass of their visor reflecting their own visage back at them as the blue armor shined in the sunlight. "Soooo." One said. "I guess training's up for today." He remarked.

Jolee sighed but nodded. "Yes. This was really just to test his ability to predict things through the force. Understandably he's not very good, what with there being so few people to practice with on this planet. A normal Jedi would have been able to handle himself better, but considering the circumstance of his training I am very impressed, especially considering I told him not to use his lightsaber. Hmm, still, perhaps some deep meditation would be good for him. Some lightsaber dueling practice, not to mention that we cannot neglect the other aspects of his Ninja training. I suppose on mondays we cou-"

The Mandalorian recruit and Tenten didn't really understand what he was going on about, but decided to let him continue with his mutterings as Tenten turned to the Mandalorian. "Soooooo..." She ventured somewhat warily as she looked to the rifle in his grip. "What's that thing?"

The Mandalorian recruit looked momentarily taken aback. "Oh you mean the rifle." He had to remind himself that these people didn't have thee weapons. "Its called a Blaster rifle, its just our standard infantry weapon, fires carbonated hyper heated rounds of plasma energy, capable of burning through five inches of your steel."

Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. "Five inches...that would take an expert wind user." She remarked to herself.

"Wind user?" The Mandalorian questioned. These people controlled winds?

Tenten seemed to catch herself before smiling. "Oh, nothing never mind. Still, can I see it?" She asked extending both hands.

The recruit seemed to think for a minute before he shrugged. "Sure." and handed her the rifle.

Tenten mimicked how she had seen him and the other Mandalorians holding their rifles. "Is this right?" She questioned.

"Yup." He nodded. "Now you just look down the barrel, put the but of the weapon against your shoulder, point where you wanna shoot and pull the trigger."

Tenten didn't really know all the parts of the rifle he named but she could guess by what she'd seen from them before. So pointing to some random area in the forest she took aim at a tree and pulled the trigger, hearing the single shot of the blaster and feeling the weapon's kick as it pushed against her shoulder.

She blinked and looked at what she had done, only to find the blast had gone through the tree and several behind it. She smiled before looking back at the Mandalorian, who couldn't help but feel more than a little creped out by her smile, which was now...demented...somehow.

"Saaaaay." She said slowly. "Whats the longest range you get on these things?"

Before he could answer the yell of one Haruno Sakura reached their ears. "What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone's eyes turned to the Pinkete, at her sides were Neji, who carried a still unconscious Lee, on the other side was Sai who looked as unsettled as Sakura at the sight of the six armored men, one robed old man and one unconscious Jinchuriki. As well as...

"WHAT THE HELL NEJI!" Tenten yelled rounding on the Hyuuga. "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!"

Neji calmly cleared his throat. "Tenten, I believe the key word in your sentence is "Supposed to be." It is obviously not fulfilling that goal however." He paused. "Blame him." He gestured to the unmoving lump on his shoulder.

"Okay." The newly arrived artist began before anything else could be said. "I know I cannot be refuted this time." He pointed dramatically at HK. "I know for a fact that, that thing does not have a penis."

It took a moment for HK to realize the feminine looking Meatbag was talking about him. He looked to Naruto. "Begging: Please Master, I implore you to let me kill this meatbag."

"Hk..." Naruto groaned. "Go right ahead."

"Grateful statement: Thank You Master." And pointed the rifle at Sai. "Request: Now, meatbag, hold still and let superheated carbonated rounds penetrate your skull and fry your innards."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade let out a low whistle as she pulled away the binoculars from her eyes. "Impressive...if I'm guessing correctly...that's nearly half a mile distance." She said with an approving nod.

"Just under it." Canderous said from her side. "Its the standard maximum distance for sniper rifles, with some modifications to the scope and barrel you can extend it almost to one mile, but that's pushing it. The plasma energy that makes up the beam would begin to dissipate at that distance and you may not even kill the target if that's the case."

"But Naruto told me stories of ships that would bomb planets from space. How is it that, that energy didn't dissipate with distance?" The Kage of Konoha questioned looking to him.

"Ships are different, the sheer size of the plasma blasts they launch are part of it, but the real kicker is in the engines and energy converters they use. Blasters use a small energy cell for ammunition, these cells don't need to be changed often but they do need to be changed when they run out of energy. In order to manage that energy it 'measures' each shot with precision right down to the ounce. If it doesn't do that it looses energy too quickly, making for a more powerful shot, true, but not cost effective because then the person may have to change the energy cell for each three or five shots. Now Ships on the other hand have their own reactors, energy sources that are practically infinite in order to power their weapons, so obviously their blasts can not only carry more energy they can also keep firing them. Now finally, the energy converter would be the last piece, this is what basically converts the energy from the energy cell into the plasma shots you see. The energy converters in our weapons are simple ones, whereas the ships are much more complex. I'm not sure of all the details but it converts the energy in such a way that its protected from the 'wearing down' effect due to distance and also gives it a special arrangement of molecules that allows it to go through the atmosphere with little to no effect. This obviously consumes plenty of power, something that our rifles just don't have unless you were to hook it up to a big generator, which would defeat the snipers purpose of being, "stealthy". He finished his explanation.

Tsunade nodded, trying to grasp the concepts he was describing to her with some difficulty. "I see." She then looked to the red armored Mandalorian still aiming down range. "Oh I'm sorry, thank you...uh."

"Kelborn." Canderous said helpfully.

"Yes." Tsunade nodded, watching as the Mandalorian stood and picked up his rifle. "Thank you Kelborn you may go."

The red armored Mandalorian saluted Mandalore. "Sir." Before he turned to Tsunade, offering a short bow. "Ma'am." He spoke respectfully before he walked away.

Once he was out of sight Canderous and Tsunade walked off towards a nearby table. "Kelborn is our best hunter and tracker." He remarked. "But from what I've seen of those dog users in your village, the...Inu... What was it again?"

"Inuzuka." Tsunade quiped.

"Yes, the Inuzuka. They may be better trackers than him, perhaps we can arrange some kind of mutual exchange between them where he explains our methods of tracking and they explain there's. Though I imagine Kelborn may benefit more from it than them."

Tsunade shrugged "Maybe, but you'll have to come up with an agreement with Tsume, the clan head, the Inuzuka have always monopolized tracking and hunting in Konoha, its their clan's trade so they may not accommodate you fully."

Canderous nodded. "Understandable." He remarked before they reached the table. "Well as you saw, the sniper rifle works well for assassination missions that your village gets at times. And I've taken out some equipment and weapons I think could benefit your men." He reached and grabbed the standard mandalorian heavy blaster. "This is the Mandalorian heavy blaster pistol, light, compact, easy to hide, a good weapon to have if your men have run out of that chakra stuff and are cornered." He put it back on the table and placed his hand over a chest piece of Mandalorian body armor. "This is our standard Dura-steel armor, very strong, approximately five times stronger than your average steel. This is very good for protection obviously, but its encumbering, and your men favor speed over raw power am I right?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes but I can see where this may be applicable to some cases, do you have pieces of armor to cover the forearms, as well as shin guards."

Canderous nodded. "Give an extra punch to your hits eh? I get ya. Sure we can provide a set of twenty. right now" He confirmed before moving onto the last piece. "I think you're gonna enjoy this one." He said as he picked up a disk-like object. "This is called a proximity mine, an excellent device for defense structures."

"What does it do?" The Godaime questioned.

"Well its quite simple." He began. "You put it on the ground, arm it and step back, from that point on, if anything approximately the weight and size of the average human were to step near it. Boom. The thing explodes, most likely causing the person or thing that stepped into it plenty of pain."

"Really." Tsunade said, already imagining the tactical advantages this mine could give them in their defense strategies. Canderous handed her the mine in order to examine it. She did so, though it was a bit warily, regardless she smirked and put the mine back on the table. "Mandalore, I think this will be the start of a very good partnership."

The Mandalorian commander smirked inside his helmet before he firmly shook her hand. "Lady, I think you're right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sighed as she put the lettuce in her grocery basket, Tsunade had easily reinstated her as a medic nin of Konoha and offered her a job in the hospital, she had also gotten her a hotel room for at least two weeks paid, so she could get herself relatively settled before she had to start to pay her own bills. Rin didn't mind work, she enjoyed it actually, it was just the weird sensation of being back in a society that had her feeling so wierded out. After being a "hermit" for nearly sixteen years she had little doubt it would take time to adjust to people again.

She sighed and put some oranges into her basket and turned to make her way down the isle when she bumped into someone's hard unyielding chest. "Excuse you!" She said angrily as she rubbed her nose before looking up at the very surprised looking face of one Hatake Kakashi. "R-R-R-Rin?!"

The medic nin could only come up with a single response. "Ohhhh shit." 


	19. A day in the village

Naruto slowly allowed his eyes to trail up to the masive, armored form of Canderous as the two walked down the streets of Konoha.

It had been a month since the Mandalorian warriors had arrived in Konoha, their durasteel metal armor was now becoming a common sight among the villagers, few batted an eyelash anymore at the walking metal men that now roamed amongst their crowd. A few, such as the mild mannered but fierce warrior, Bralor had begun to befriend several of the Anbu. With fighting styles and techniques from an entirely different galaxy, the Anbu captains were more than happy to spar and trade techniques with the Mandalorian warrior, and though Bralor could not use ninjutsu, like the Anbu, his allready formidable hand to hand skills, coupled with his advanced technology and performance enhancing implants and armor made him more than a match for any senior Anbu.

Kellborn as well, had allready begun his petitioning with the Inuzuka clan in order to learn a few of their clan techniques for hunting and tracking, using some Mandalorian cloaking devices in order to barter his deal with the dog users and though Kelborn did find plenty of stonewalling from the Inuzuka clan in general, he had found their clan head, a woman called Tsume, to be a fairly easy going woman that one could get along with easilly enough. That didnt stop her from grilling the Mandalorian special ops tracker like a seasoned interogator when it came down to the wire.

Next to the two was the rust red HK-47, now this one was a sight that was turning more than just a few heads in the village. Naruto hadnt come back into the village for more than an hour or two since he had started training with Jolee. The old man had begun refining his skills with the Shien and the Ataru lightsaber forms, along with Jiraiya who had him working at night with the Bushin Daibakuha. The toad sage also said that once he had mastered that, they would start in the use of ranged wind attacks, in order to give him a wider aray of techniques to call on. Naruto was mainly a close range fighter, but it never hurt to broaden ones arsenal a bit.

The schedules were simple. Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays he'd work with Jolee, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday he'd work with Jiraiya, Sundays he had off. The days he would work with Jolee were simple but very straining. He'd wake up at six, and meditate with Jolee near the river until mid day (easilly the most challenging portion of the day for someone like Naruto) after that, Jolee would teach him the philosophy, ethics, and theory, of the Jedi order, until five or six in the afternoon. And though Jolee would teach him, in the same way the Jedi in his day had taught him, he would give Naruto his oppinion on every matter and every rule. But he emphasised very clearly that Naruto should form his own theories, his own oppinions on everything that Jolee taught. He wanted someone who could think for themselves not just follow doctrines like a mindless drone. Fanaticism is the far side of vindiction.

After that they would finally get down to combat practice where Jolee would, as stated earlier have him practice and work on his skills with the Shien and Ataru. Naruto had quickly discovered that when his mom had said that Jolee was a master of the Soresu, she was not bloody kidding. Jolee could block every single strike and attack, weather with a lightsaber or with the force with ease, and if Naruto thought his mastery of the Soresu was impresive, his skills with the Force itself was downright incredible. When Naruto had tried to push the old man with the Force, Jolee had delivered his own Force Push in retaliation, which had thrown back, Naruto, Naruto's Force Push and tore up several trees behind the blond ninja before he slammed against the ground, skidding along it until he came to a stop. Then he stood up and went to do it again.

That basically summed up the days with Jolee.

The days with Jiraiya werent very different but they focussed heavilly on combat, something Naruto could appreciate. He'd wake up a little later but he'd study tactics and strategy of combat until mid day, and then for the rest of the day til about four he and Jiraiya, along with whomever else may be there at the time, like say, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Sakura or Sai would spar against eachother, with Jiraiya giving Naruto, and his partner if he was sparring against one of his friends tips and advice about how to correct mistakes they made. Lee had been so honored the first day Jiraiya had given him advice, it took the toad sage a whole day to pry a hugging Lee away from his leg. Naruto took so many pictures that day he had material to blackmail Jiraiya thirty times over.

Anyway, regardless, today was a sunday, and he had the whole day off.

So he'd decided to come into the village for Ramen, which, in his exuberant way, he had declared it very loudly before he set off. This had caught the attention of Mandalore, who had become curious as to what this "Ramen" was. So after a few brief questions the Mandalorian comander decided he would acompany him to see what this Ramen was. This of course had lead to another unforseen circumstance with HK 47 who had then asked Naruto why it was that Mandalore was allowed to enter the village and he wasnt. Naruto had answered the question as honestly as possible.

"Because Canderous doesnt ask me if he can kill someone every twenty minutes."

This had never the less lead to an argument with the droid, going back and fourth several minutes and in the end...Naruto wasnt sure how it happened...he wasnt sure what had posessed him, what had come over him, what on earth could have possibly taken temporary controll of his voicebox. But somehow he said yes and had allowed the Hunter Killer Droid to accompanny him...into the village...with people...living people...that he could shoot at...

But anyway, regardless, HK had behaved well so far, well enough to allow Naruto to pry his attention away from the droid and onto Canderous, who he would now proceed to try and start up a conversation with.

"Sooo." He began. "Jolee told me you're name was Canderous. That true?"

The Mandalorian nodded. "Yea." Was his curt and simple reply, making a mental note to strangle the old man when he got back. That is...once he was done with shooting him for that one incident over Manaan...and beating him for tricking him into being bait for the Krayt Dragon in Tatoine...and skinning him for that one smart ass remark that had goten them into a bar fight on Korriban...and cuting him for that one time the old man had told Zalbar he (Canderous) had eaten the last of the food...and-well you get the idea...

Naruto refrained the urge to twitch in annoyance at the simplicity of his statement. But never the less he pressed on. "Then that would mean that you were the Mandalorian that was with my Mom on the Star Forge arent you?"

Canderous turned his eyes back to the blond. "Well arent you the sharpest vibro-blade in the weapon locker." The Mandalorian comander spoke sarcastically through his helmet making Naruto scowl fiercly in his direction.

"Sharper than you at any rate." Naruto shot back. "Even I'm not dumb enough to get mixed up with a group with the likes of that of Davik Kang guy."

"Ohhh my." Canderous tsked. "Whiskers does have a backbone after all." He chuckled to himself as he continued walking along the road, his heavy repeating blaster hefted over his shoulder as his eyes turned back onto the area infront of him. "So what do you wanna know?"

Naruto blinked stupidly for a moment, wondering if he'd just passed some kind of wierd Mandalorian test before he shook it off and spoke again. "Just...ya know what she was like...in a fight I mean. I've spent time and have spoken with her as much as I can through meditation so I know what she's like...but I never saw her fight, just second hand information from Ji-chan and Rin-Nee-chan, and they never really saw her using her full skills with the Force, since she was still trying to hide it. So I'd like to know what she was like when she was going all out ya know?"

Canderous was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I've fought with Jedi before. All of them are strong in their own way. The Sith, claim themselves to be stronger than the jedi but their powers and skills flow from the same source, and regardless of philosophy, it is the individual that has the strength, not the religion. Revan, proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt. I saw her as a Sith Lord, when she struck down, the Mandalore that had comanded us in the Mandalorian wars. And I saw her carve her path through the Star Forge. The Dark Lord Revan was a force to be reconed with. But your mother, on that Star Forge. She was a force of nature." The Mandalorian paused in his stride, looking up to the clear blue sky as if in rememberance before he spoke again. "It was Magnificent."

Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes. "I wish I could have been there."

Canderous turned his eyes back onto Naruto, staring at him through the black Visor. "It seems you've got your own battles to fight kid. And who knows. You may just yet even pass your mom in terms of excitement in that regard if those nine freaks with red clouds were any indication.

Naruto smirked wolfishly, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head, a fang poking out from between his teeth. "Hehehe." He laughed somewhat awkwardly before something occured to him. "Where's HK?"

It was then the two looked back down from where they came finding HK currently pointing his rifle at a raving fruit seller. "YOU STEPPED ON MY PEACHES, ALL OVER MY PEACHES NOW WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO SELL YOU STUPID METAL THING EHH?" The man yelled as he picked up some of the scattered fruits and began throwing them at the droid pelting him repeatedly as HK raised his rifle, what appeared to be orange juice dripping from his "cheek"

"Warning: Balding Meatbag, if you do not cease this assault with produce items I will be forced to proceed in blasting you until you are an exact replica of a Mynocks vomit...and I assure you...it is not a pleasant sight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin sighed tiredly as she sifted through the files of the Hospital. Her new position was certainly proving to be quite a handful, especially for someone as out of practice as she was. But she was getting back into the game quick enough...

Ohh who was she kidding, her mind was a total mess since that confrontation with Kakashi almost a month ago. She remembered it so vividly, as if it had just happened yesterday.

'Flashback'

Rin washed her hands in the hotel room sink, her back towards the other individual currently occupying the small one bed living space. The silence between them was strained at best as she took a ridiculous ammount of time to wash her hands, rubbing her palms until they were allmost raw. Finally she took a deep breath and closed off the sink, gathering whatever courage lay in her gut and turned to face Kakashi, who seemed to have simply been staring at her throughout the entire time she had been washing her hands. "Ummm." She began shifting from foot to foot, awkwardly drying her hands and trailing her eyes down to the floor. "Would you like some tea?" She questioned somewhat hesitantly as she brought her eyes back up to face him.

Kakashi's eyes were like the eye of a storm, with dozens of emotions swirling within them, as if in a different thoughts were fighting to be the first words out of his mouth. Finally the most pertinent won out. "Where have you been all this time?"

Rin tore her eyes away from him, unable to look uppon the pleading and hurt filled eyes as she denied him the answer he sought. "I cant tell you."

"Cant tell me?" He echoed, the faint look of disbelief and astonishment that had clouded his eyes since he had first seen her at the market vanished, replaced with hurtful anger as he marched over to her, grasping her by her arms as he shook her once. "Sixteen years...SIXTEEN YEARS AND YOU SAY YOU CANT TELL ME!"

The normally infaliable coppy nin lost his composure as he pushed her back against the counter. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" He yelled, his eyes clouding over as he looked down at her auburn hair. "I mourned you." He said softer. "For all these years I mourned you and Obito, Rin." He said as his grip unconsiously tightened on her arms. "And now after all these years you've come back and you wont even tell me where you were...why you left."

"Let go." She said softly. "You're hurting me." She added, her voice cracking a bit at the end as her heart weighed down with guilt.

"How could you..." Kakashi's eyes seemed to be searching for the answer to his own question, almost as if they were lost in the midsts of the emotions that were surfacing in him before they regained their deadly edge, glaring at the woman infront of him with all the anger and hurt that bubbled up from his stomach. "HOW CAN YOU JUST STAND THERE!" He yelled again, his grip tightening even more as he shook her. "HOW CAN YOU NOT TELL ME! WHY DID YOU COME BACK!"

"LET GO." She yelled shoving him off of her. Finally, the spell that washed over the coppy nin seemed to lift itself as his eyes regained their coherence and he looked at Rin, who now was partially turned away from him. "I think you should leave." She said rubbing the sores on her arms which were allready begining to bruise, much to Kakashi's guilt. He looked like he was going to apologise, but in the end, merely sighed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke, leaving his one-time teammate alone in her hotel room.

'Flashback End'

Rin sighed leaning back in her chair and allowing her head to fall back until she could stare at the ceiling. What was she going to do. She knew she owed Kakashi an explanation...hell...she owed him plenty...but until Revan woke up she couldnt say anything. The walls of a ninja village had ears. And she couldnt...she would not risk Revan's safety like that...not even for Kakashi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey old man!" Naruto cried exuberantly as he strode into the Ramen stand, his bright smile, lighting up the place as Ayane peeked out from the kitchen.

"NARUTO!" She greeted with a bright smile as she stepped from around the corner, wiping her hands on a stained towel as she walked over to him. "Its been a while you...had..me...woried." She trailed off uncertainly as the massive metal covered form of Canderous Ordo stepped forward from behind the drapes that hung from the front of the shop, the black glass T shaped visor mirroring the room around him as his metal armor gleamed easilly in the afternoon sunlight.

"Uhhh..." Ayame said slowly, her eyes trailing steadilly upwards, keeping them on the visor as Canderous stepped closer to the counter, walking up to Naruto's side. She waved hesitantly. "Hi." Her experiences with the Mandalorians so far had been very little more than a casual glance across the street. Of course she'd heard about them, hell, anyone who didnt live up in some dingy cave on some backwater mountain top probably heard of them.

Aparently as far as Mandalore was concern the list of her experiences wouldnt lengthen too much. Answering her greeting with a mere nod.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Heh, dont worry about him Ayame-nee-chan. He's with me. Get me the usual and get him a large shrimp?"

Ayame nodded, her smile returning to her face with her usual chiperness as she nodded. "Su-" She started but stopped as she saw the rust red HK march into the room, walking up to Naruto's other side the droid spoke. "Greeting: Hello Female meatbag that smells of food."

"Uhhh...I'm just...gonna go...get the Ramen." She said slowly before turning sharply on her heel and marching towards the kitchen, shaking her head as if to clear the immage of the human skeleton thing that was currently in her seating area.

Naruto watched Ayame leave, making a mental note to make sure that he'd at least give the rest of his friends some warning before he introduced them to HK. Before he could continue with these thoughts however a voice spoke up to his right. "Naruto?"

Turning his head a bit, dreading the sight that would greet his eyes as he did so, he came face to face with none other than Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji, the latter holding some noodles hovering before his open mouth, as his eyes stayed fixated on HK, while Ino's remained fixed on the towering Canderous.

"Hi guys!" Naruto greeted, smiling as Shikamaru moved over in his seat, allowing the blond and the large Mandalore to join them in the booth they were sitting in. "So how's everything been?" The blond questioned trying to ignore the awkward feeling that settled amongst the gathered group of friends, a feeling that was only magnified by HK as the droid walked up to the side of the booth...and stood there...without moving...not like the, standing there, shifting from foot to foot or at least glancing from one side of the room to the other, but the, kinda just standing right there...not moving an inch. His beady little red eyes just seemed to be fixated on anyone currently sitting at that booth.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Nothing we just came back from a mission yesterday. You're the one who seems to have had an interesting week." He said gesturing to HK and Mandalore.

"So come on Naruto." Ino kicked him a bit beneath the table, causing the blond to wince and glare at her. "Introduce us. Dont be rude."

Naruto glared at her from a bit more before he looked to Canderous. "Uhh well Mandalore these are my friends, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Ino, Chouji, Lazy bones, the big guy's Mandalore and-"

"Introduction: Hello, I am HK-47, top of the line prototype 17 Hunter Killer Assasination droid. I may also double as a Protocol and Translator droid. I am highly skilled in the fields of poison, sabotage, hacking, assasination. Weapon proficiency is in high caliber long range sniper and mid range blaster rifles. Query: May I kill something for you?" The droid said to the three stunned Konoha ninja who were openly staring at him.

Shikamaru binked a few times before he looked from HK to Ino. "Well...I never thought I'd find anyone more skinny than you Ino." He drawled causing the blond girl to snap her attention back to him, her eyes glaring like that of a cat about tp claw out his eyes, which under the circumstances didnt seem too far fetched. Naruto and Chouji began to laugh when suddenly- "Hey wait a minute!" Naruto yelled standing up slightly and pointing at HK in outrage. "You follow my orders. I thought I'm the only person you're supposed to ask that too."

"Mock realisation: Oh my did I say that? Appeasement: Appologies master. Implied acusation/Explanation: Its just that I havent shot someone in such a long time..." He paused before looking to Mandalore. "Query: Is there any incompetent crew member you may want to get rid of? Anyone at all?"

Canderous nodded. "Yea, a blind old man about three inches shorter than you, wears a cloak all the time. If ya see him, feel free to shoot a couple of times."

Ino and her teammates stared at the two appalled by how casually they were talking about offing someone when Naruto waved their concerns away. "Dont worry, inside joke. And HK, dont even think about it, you dont shoot anyone unless I say."

"Resignated agreement: Yes Master..."

Finally Ayane walked up to the table carrying their bowls, setting the Ramen infront of Naruto and Canderous. "Here ya go." She said, trying and failing to keep herself from staring at HK and the Mandalorian comander.

The others for their part, ignored Naruto as he began his process of inhaling the ramen, bowl and all, keeping their eyes on Canderous. While they had all seen the Mandalorians walking around everyone secretly wondered just what they looked like under those helmets. Ino and Ayane leaned forward a bit as Canderous, whom had carefully observed the eating habits while he was here, easilly snapped his chopsticks, rubbing them against his gloved hands before setting them down on the table and , began unclasping his hellmet. Even Naruto paused at this point, realising that he had never seen Canderou's face before. The others watched with baited breath as the presurised helmet released a small hiss as he finished unclasping it. He moved to take the hellmet off but at this time, realised that both Ino and Ayane were practically leaning halfway across the table now. "What?" He questioned blandly, causing both girls to catch themselves and nearly leap back.

Seeing as how they were now a safe distance away the Mandalorian pulled off his helmet, revealing his bearded vissage to the young teenagers before he placed his hellmet between the small amount of space between himself and Naruto.

"You guys look, human." Ino comented almost as if to herself.

"What?" Canderous questioned sarcastically. "You were expecting pincers and tentacles?"

Ino blushed a bit. "Well with all this talk of you guys being from space...I dont know I guess I was just."

"Aww." Chouji cut in for the first time as he poked Ino's side playfully. "I didnt know that Ino-chan liked Aliens."

Her face retained its redish hue, but this time from anger not embarassment. "Shut up Chouji." She yelled at the big Akimichi before he continued swallowing down noodles.

While the two argued Shikamaru turned his eyes onto Naruto. He wasnt called a genius for nothing, he saw how different Mandalore' helmet and armor was from the other Mandalorians that now walked their streets. Now judging from their, at least apparent, warrior society, that would mean that this guy was preety high up the proverbial food chain, maybe even at the very top. While he would like to know just how Naruto knew this guy, it would be just too troublesome to find out, especially considering that Naruto seemed to want to keep that specific information a secret. Ahh well he'd find out eventually he allways did.

Canderous nodded appreciatively as he slurped on his bowl "This is very good. I'll have to come back here." Looking to Naruto as he wolfed down his food he grimaced a bit. "Hopefully they can add some table manners to that training regiment.. Even the marines at the Baracks werent as bad as you."

Naruto turned to him, some noddles hanging from his mouth and some broth dripping from his chin. 'Whft wds tft yu svad' (What was that you said)

Canderous blinked a few times. "Why dont you try swallowing first, then speaking?"

Naruto slurped down the noodles and was about to speak when suddenly one of the Mandalorian recruits came bursting into the shop. "LORD MANDALORE LORD MANDALORE!" He cried skidding to a halt. His boots scraping across the wooden floor, leaving visible marks in it.

"Calm down." Canderous said as he grabbed his helmet and calmly stood up. "And tell me whats wrong" He said as he moved to put his helmet back on.

"SHE'S AWAKE SIR! LADY REVAN IS AWAKE!"

The clater of a Durasteel hellmet falling to the wooden floor was barely even heard before two certain individuals had allready bolted out of the Ramen stand, leaving some very confused Konoha residents in their absense.


	20. Awakening

Well theres nothin much to say for now here's the next chap of Jedi Knight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan's POV:

Darkness slipped in and out of my vision, small black tendrils slithering their way from the edges of my sight and retreating back as I struggled, fighting for my eyes to open for light, to burn its path through the encroaching blackness, to drive it away and to make its mark in my mind again. Finally it came, slowly at first, almost tentative in its approach, fearful; then flashing brightly, blinding in its intensity making my eyes sting. I felt my head fall weakly to one side, my vision was hazy and sluggish. The tinkering little clicks of medical droids rang in my ears, their small little pin pricks piercing my mind like sharp needles as I saw the small clumps that were their hovering frames floating above me. Numbly I could feel needles pierce my flesh, digging past the few inches between it and the vein they sought with ease. I tried to clench my fist; tried to will the muscles to coil and bend, but they were unresponsive barely managing a small twitch of my digits.

I heard the heavy sound of boots stomping on durasteel floors and struggled, almost agonizingly to turn my head, to find the source. When I finally did I saw the familiar outline of Mandalorian armor, a data pad in his hand. His voice was distorted, fading. But she could hear his tone. He was shouting. He was shouting but his voice was so distant. I didn't understand; he sounded so far, but he was standing so close to me. His armor was so familiar.

I struggled to speak, to will my voice to work after so long. When it finally came out, I reached my ears hoarse and weak, broken. A faint whisper I barely recognized as my own, that released a familiar name as I stared up towards this familiar armor. Some part of my mind recognizing that this may not be the same person but not caring never the less. "Canderous."

The hiss of a sliding door opening brought my eyes slightly past the Mandalorian currently running his diagnostics over me and they landed on another Mandalorian and I smiled as I took in his face, his armor missing the helmet all Mandalorian armors had. Leaving his short gray, military styled hair visible along with his bearded familiar face and the scar going down his right eye. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape and his posture ramrod straight as if a lightning bolt had shot right through him. And I knew it was Canderous.

But my joy at seeing my long time friend again soon vanished, withering away into nothingness at the next individual that rushed through the doorway.

His bright blond hair, kept away from his eyes by the forehead protector tied tightly around his head, his whiskered cheeks and bright blue eyes. Eyes that reminded her so much of his father, brought out all the more by the bright orange outfit he wore. The light of her life that had been with her throughout her long sleep, that had shined so brightly for her amidst that accursed never ending blackness that had consumed her for 15 long years. Her son...

"Naruto." I called again, tears forming on my eyes, emotion overwhelming me as I realized that this was the first time I'd seen my son for the first time since he was just a baby. I reached out my hand for him. I wanted to touch him, to hold him, to run my hands over his face and hug him so tight I'd never let him go. My son...my light.

"Naruto." I called again before I felt the other Mandalorian, place an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth and once again felt the darkness creeping over my vision. I shook my head. No...no...I didn't want to sleep again...I've...I've wasted so much time already...I don't want to sleep now...he's so close. I can see him running towards me now, Canderous close on his heels. I just need to keep my eyes open...just a little while longer. Just to at least feel the warmth of his hand over mine for a few seconds before I have to go back; back to that darkness.

But, its hopeless...and before my son can even get past the droids currently restraining both him and Canderous I can feel the inhalant taking effect, my eyes grow heavy and I give in, as the shadows once again banishing the light from me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jolee sat on the metal stool, a chess board laying neatly in front of him with several white pieces towards his side of the table, these white ones dangerously outnumbered the black ones which held only two knights, a single rook 4 pawns and a king, while Jolee had only lost a single pawn. Across the table sat Jiraiya, with a very irritated look on his face.

"Seems to be plenty of commotion." Jolee commented offhandedly watching as Jiraiya's brow wrinkled with thought laced with frustration. "Wonder why." The old man continued with a slight smirk at the younger ninja's obvious frustration.

"Who cares." Jiraiya growled as he moved to pick up another piece before setting it back down regaining that thoughtful look on his face. Jolee rolled his eyes. The force was a wonderful asset for a gambler. Of course this was merely meant as a lesson for Jiraiya so that he would never indulge in this terrible terrible addictive action again. In no way shape or form was Jolee ever even thinking of the possible personal gains he was going to acquire from beating him here; no not at all.

The commotion they had previously discussing hit its peak at the frustrated yell that came from the corridor. The yell was soon followed by its owner, Canderous as he burst forth from the hallway, his ashen black eyes fixated on Jolee, the rest of the Mandalorians granting him a wide berth as he made his way over.

"Well I guess that's the end of our game." Jolee commented. No sooner than the words had left his lips, two powerful hands latched onto the front of his robe. Bodily raising him from his seat and slamming him against a nearby wall, the two fists holding him up off the ground at least a good 8 inches. "You knew!" The Mandalorian commander yelled glaring into Jolee's near sightless silver blue eyes. "You old bastard you knew she would wake up today didn't you!?"

"Of course I knew." Jolee snorted as he would a small child throwing a tantrum. "I am a Jedi after all. Her presence in the force is as strong as ever and her strength has been returning by leaps and bounds since I took over keeping up the boys mental barriers against the darkness the creature that resides within him. She's been resonating in the force for quite a while. And it was very clear she would wake up some time today."

Growling the Mandalorian brought Jolee closer so he was just a few inches away from his face. "And you didn't tell me this why?"

"Because." Jolee shrugged with something akin to nonchalance. "What did you expect Canderous? For her to just wake up stand on her feet and just go on like a regular person. She's been sleeping for nearly sixteen years. As much as we may want to just hug her and go kick some ass with her at our side like the good old days it aint gonna happen. She needs to take things at her own pace, before you arrived in that med station I felt her mind. She was disoriented, scared and panicked. In that panic she posed a real danger to hurting herself. It was just before you got there she had gained some semblance of calm which is what you saw. But I was not gonna have the both of you there when she woke up to see her in so fragile a state. She deserves a bit more than that from me." The old Jedi sighed before patting the Mandalorian's arms before continuing in a voice that was a bit more soothing than his previously chastising tone. "She'll wake up again Canderous. But next time it'll be more calmly, more peaceful than how she woke up today. Then soon she'll be back on her feet and lightsabers will be chopping up bad guys before ya know it ok? Just give it a little time."

The Mandaloriang gave a quick snort. "I don't want her back for a fight Jolee." He commented before letting the old man down and walking away, his temper much cooler than it had been when he walked in.

Jolee sighed before turning around back to their game. The pieces now however had been switched, leaving him with the loosing black pieces and Jiraiya with the winning whites, the toad sannin smiling happily.

Jolee rolled his eyes before walking forward taking the black rook and moving it sideways so it was in front of the white king. "Checkmate." He drawled watching as Jiraiya's eyes snapped open in disbelief, his jaw going slack and his massive form leaning heavily over the chess board.

"WHAT! THAT IS SUCH BULLSHIT" Was the cry that was heard throughout the ship shortly thereafter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown POV:

I sense you.

I know not who you are. What you are. But it maters not. You are strong in the force and it does not concern itself with species, gender or class. Your power; it is strange, yet clear, it is chaotic but focused, it is magnificent...but pathetic. A small droplet in the endless sea that is the force; like all others before you. And like all others after you. Undoubtedly you consider yourself powerful. You believe yourself to be above others in skill.

But as I draw nearer and nearer to you, feeling the rumbling of my ship as asteroids smash against the shattered hull and broken durasteel plating's I can see...I can see you for what you truly are. I can see you as the force means for you to be seen and I do not know how to describe you. Those before you were pathetic...weak...simple...fumbling in their ignorance and nearsightedness. You are not unlike them and yet you are. You are different, yet you are the same. But it will soon not matter anymore.

For I am the darkness. The emptyness in the force. I am Hunger. And neither you, nor any before you can ever hope to stop me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's eyes snapped wide at the hiss of the hydraulic door as it parted revealing none other than Tenten standing at the doorway, in her hands was a paper bag, the two familiar buns on her head seemed to be a bit disheveled, some stray strands hanging down as her eyes scanned the darkened room, illuminated only by the emergency lighting that lined the walls, as well as the soft blue glow of a few medical droids as they went about their task.

"Hey." The Kunoichi greeted with some hesitation watching as Naruto's eyes drifted from her down to the woman still resting at his side. She could see, even in the dim lighting that his eyes were bloodshot, she assumed from tears. His face was haggard and he seemed ill. Tenten had never seen him looking like this and for the usual bundle of joy that he was this sight of him was...for lack of a better word disheartening, but even that seemed to be to small a word to describe it. This feeling of...of a sort of insecurity that seemed to wash over her at the comprehension that the strength that he always seemed to have, always seemed to exhume had been seemingly sapped away from him.

"Hey." He greeted back bringing his eyes over to her before he smiled, trying to bring his usual exuberance into it but to the weapon mistress she could tell that despite his efforts he was failing miserably in the endeavor.

"I heard about what happened." She began stepping into the medic station. "You know about her waking up and all earlier. Simmons said you refused to leave her side since, so I thought you might be hungry." She said before raising up the bag in her hand. "So I brought you some Ramen. Techui at Ichiraku said it was your favorite." She said with her own small smile as she pulled up one of the nearby chairs and sat down in front of the blond shinobi.

Naruto's smile widened, though it was only minutely as he accepted the offered bowl and watched as Tenten took her own. "Thanks Tenten." He said as he pulled open the lid

Tenten smiled a bit more before she began to dig into her beef and vegetable happily. But paused as she watched Naruto simply staring into his now, lukewarm broth.

Tenten sighed realizing that his situation must be beyond bad if even ramen cant lift his spirits even a little bit. So placing her bowl on the metal slab/bed next to her, she took the bowl out of Naruto's hands and did the same before looking into Naruto's eyes, taking his hands in hers she decided that it was just about time Naruto had a sympathetic shoulder to cry on; and if that had to be her well so be it.

"You wanna talk about it?" She questioned tilting her head a bit.

Naruto looked down to his feet shrugging. "What's there to talk about?"

Tenten let out a small smile as she prodded a bit more. "Well you're feeling real down so something's gotta be botherin' you. How about talking about that for a start?"

Naruto sighed. "I don't know...its just...when I was younger I always promised myself that when she woke up I'd be the first one she'd see by her bedside. That I'd be right there to witness her opening her eyes and stuff ya know? I know its childish but...when I think about her waking up just surrounded by these cold four walls and droids I feel so damn guilty."

Tenten's eyes grew a little sad at that. A feeling of understanding and possibly pity overcoming her. "Its not your fault. There's no way you could have known she'd wake up."

"Yea I know." He said with a shrug. "I know I couldn't have known and I know she wont hold it against me but still you know...I...I just feel guilty. She's always been there for me, helping and guiding me as best she could during the hard times and this, the one time she needed me more than ever and...I just feel like I let her down.

Tenten placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. But Simmons says she'll wake up some time tonight, or tomorrow. You'll be here for it this time."

Naruto nodded with a smile forming on his face. "Damn right I will." He said with his familiar spunk making Tenten smile back. Sometimes all one really needed was for someone to listen to their troubles.

Patting him on the shoulder she nodded. "Good. Now eat your ramen, it cost me money you know?"

Pouting the blond took the bowl. "But its cold now." He whined playfully.

"I don't care." She said haughtily. "You either eat the ramen or I'll make you eat the ramen."

Naruto smiled before he slurped up a good deal of the noodles. "Heh, Techui really outdid himself. Its still good even though its cold."

Tenten smiled at that before leaning back in her chair, so that it was just resting on its hind legs, before she was abruptly startled by a strained voice to her immediate right which made her fall, though it was sort of a blessing in disguise seeing as how Naruto spit out the noodles with the broth, decorating most of the med station with ramen noodles.

"Can I have some?"

Naruto turned his head , his sky blue eyes meeting Revan's sea blue ones watching as the former sith lord formed a strained smile over her lips as she looked upon her sons astonished features.

"M-mom?"

"Naruto." She rasped out before extending her hand, which Naruto quickly took in his own trembling ones; smiling as she felt the warmth of his palms over her own.

She was back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile:

HK47 watched with something akin to bewilderment as he stared upon a very strange sight.

Now he'd seen alot of things since he had first awakened in some black market weapons development base in Nar-Shadaa several decades ago. He had seen so much he was fairly confident he had seen everything that there was to see he was very confident that very little could ever surprise him anymore. But here in this dainty little backwater village that didn't even have a proper communications relay that was being put to the test.

Since his master and the Mandalorian Canderous had left him in that small quaint little eating establishment he had decided to get a good layout of this village, and seek out all good sniping positions he could use in order to better kill the meat-ba-err...in order to better protect his master from any meat-bags who may wish him harm yes; and so in his search he had discovered several good spots, most especially on the mountain with the five faces of meat-bags on it. But in his search he had also discovered a very strange anomaly. Two meat-bags wearing green form fitting material, with bushy insects above their eyes and even bushyer insects on their head that they seemed to pass for human hair. Now normally HK would pay them no mind and would either walk past them or shoot them and their insect pets they enjoyed putting on their faces but when these two meatbags had begun hugging somehow the landscape behind them changed into a sunset with crashing waves. Now this was odd...especially considering the fact that as many times as HK circled them the Landscape always seemed to remain the same. If he stood to their right the sunset was still there, if he stood to their left it was also still there. If he stood behind either the taller meatbag or the shorter one it was still there. This defied all laws of physics known to the droid and confused him greatly.

"Statement: This will require further documentation. Self ascertation: I believe I will have to follow these meatbags indefinitely until I can discover the reasons behind this strange phenomena."

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE!"

"Self Query: Would it be better to just shoot them perhaps?"

(Accessing Memory banks: Naruto- HK you cant shoot anybody unless I tell you too.)

"Self assurance: I'm sure he'd make an exception in this case." The droid reasoned before he raised his rifle, the crosshairs holding steady right over one of the meatbags head.

"LEE LET US NOW GO AND DO OUR LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!"

"YES GAI-SENSEI!"

And so just before the blaster bolt left the barrel the two green beasts were running away.

Hk sighed. "Annoyed statement: Master...I am begining to dislike you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here you go. Hope you got a good laugh there at the end, Revan's finally awake and the sith lord is still on hiw way. Read and review please (To those of you who have allready figured out who he is then please tell me what you think of his monologue if it was in character)


	21. Contemplations

The durasteel hallways of Canderou's ship were once again the host to the sound of said Mandalorian's heavy, thudding footsteps as he marched down the hall way towards the med center, his helmet once again donned over his face. The sound of voices reaching his ears as he got closer and closer, several of which he recognized with relative ease, Naruto, the annoyance that was Jolee, and two girls he recognized as that pink headed one he's seen in passing a few times and the other one with the buns in her hair. Another voice was Simmons but the last one was the one that made him freeze for a good ten seconds in his tracks. Though its tone was weak, and raspy like sand paper it was her voice none the less. His steps now a bit quicker he made the distance between himself and the med center disappear in just a few strides as he punched in the access code, watching the door open with its familiar hiss and was greeted by the sight of the individuals he had already discerned to have been in the room, Naruto, the white haired ninja he remembered was called Jiry-something and Jolee were sitting to Revan's left, their backs to the wall. The pink haired girl was at her right with Simmons, discussing among themselves the standard time an individual would take to make a full recovery, with both ninja medical techniques and mandalorian technology working in their favor as Revan continued to speak to the two men at her side, Tenten sat a bit off to the side, smiling as she looked at Naruto and Revan's faces, content with leaving them to this moment with each other.

The hiss of the door brought everyone's attention to him, somewhat surprised looks adorning the faces of those in the room, with the exception of Jolee and Simmons, as the first offered one of his stupid 'Hello there' smiles as if nothing was wrong and Simmons...well...a Mandalorian helmet was rather expressionless. But the medic quickly straightened and saluted in greeting as he was supposed to do. "Lord Mandalore, we were just finishing our diagnostics."

But Canderous was barely paying attention to his head medic, his eyes fixed on Revan as her lips turned upward into a warm, if albeit tired smile as she looked him over. "So your a lord now." Her raspy voice reached his ears, somewhat muffled by the helmet, even with its sound filter system. She smiled that familiar teasing smile of hers as she continued to speak. "You're moving up in the world Canderous."

Stepping forward he glared again at Jolee, even though he knew Jolee couldn't see it with the helmet on. But he didn't care, he needed to do it now lest he kill the old man later, who, by the way, simply continued to smile that innocent smile of his. "Sorry I didn't come earlier. But apparently I'm the last one to find out you woke up."

Revan smiled. She didn't say anything, she only smiled, lifting a shaking hand, he reached out, and grasped it firmly in his own, watching as she closed her eyes, leaning back as she took comfort in his touch.

The message was clear. 'Your soldier has returned to you, Comander.'

That's what she always was to him...to his people. The commander. A name granted to her when she fought against them during the Mandalorian wars, decimating their fleets of warships and armies of thousands with her brilliant tactics and strategies. A name he had later bestowed upon her again, when he traveled with her and the others during what was now known as the Jedi civil war. A name she kept, in his mind, when she ordered him to rebuild his clans, to take control of his people. A name she still held, in his mind. For the Mandalorians may serve him. But he served her, not the republic, not the sith, not the jedi. He served her, no other.

"Its good to see you again." She rasped. Her lids at half mast as they grew heavier and heavier, the days activities catching up to her exhausted body. Turning her eyes away from him and onto Naruto's bittersweet features. "This is the happiest day of my life...the day I finally see you with my own eyes...and I cant even stay awake..."

"It'll be alright." Naruto said, swallowing the lump in his throat as he continued. "I'll be here every time you wake up. That's a promise."

Revan smiled her blue eyes lighting up at his words, however minutely. "Don't...wanna...sleep..."

Jiraiya, whom had remained silent up to this point, content with watching the woman that had become his friend when she stole Minato's heart, interact with her son, stood. Running a hand over her hair. "Rest for now ok. We'll be here when you wake up."

Finally, the woman smiled allowing her eyes to slip closed as her breathing evened out.

Canderous straightened, turning himself away from the woman as he looked to Sakura and Simmons, the two medics straightening at his gaze, Simmons out of habit, Sakura due to her nervousness. "Talk." Was the simple demand.

"Well sir." Simmon began. "Considering how long she has been in a coma it is quite normal for her to be physically weak for at least another three days. But after that she should be able to stay up for a normal length easily."

Sakura nodded, picking up the slack as Simmons finished. "Yea, her muscle strength would also have deteriorated in her state, we'll need some physical therapy in order to rebuild her muscular structure to what it was."

Canderous nodded. "And how long would that take?"

Sakura shifted a bit uneasily. "Well from what Simmons has told me we have a few techniques that may be better at this than some of your technologies. The standard time it would take for her to make a full recovery would largely depend upon her determination, the shortest I've ever heard of it being done would be in two weeks, perhaps though with some of your medications and...what had you called them Simmons-san."

"First off, I told you to drop that suffix, it makes my name sound weird, and secondly, I called them stims; short for stimulants."

"Stimulants wear off after a while and can leave the user feeling weak afterwards if they use them too much" Canderous interjected.

"Yes sir, that may be true, but in theory, if we can give her very small doses of these stimulants, such as in her food or through injections, throughout a constant period of the day, it would help her move around for the first few days, which would in turn facilitate the initial reconstruction of her muscle structure, which as you may or may not know, is often times the most difficult and time consuming part of the therapy"

"How would you do that? Separating the parts of the stims you want from what you don't want I mean." The Mandalorian commander questioned as he crossed his arms, aware now that Naruto and the others were paying attention to their conversation at this point.

"Well. Sakura here has told me of a rather interesting technique their medics can use, to extract poisons from the body. I imagine that with a slight modification to it we can use it to separate the chemicals from one another."

At this, Canderous turned his head to face the pinkette, who was now looking like she would be happy to be anywhere else other than under the Mandalorian's scrutiny. "Is that true?" He questioned.

"Well, its possible. But Tsunade-sama is the best medic we have, she could tell you for sure."

Canderous nodded. "Fine then, keep up with your research, but before you give her any experimental treatments you contact me." The two nodded.

Rounding back onto the old Jedi in the room the Mandalorian snarled. "And as for you!"

But he was left pointing to an empty chair, the flap of Jolee's cloak vanishing as the door to the med bay shut behind him. Snarling the Mandalorian grumbled something about how he should have dumped the old man out the airlock while they were still in the upper atmosphere before walking out of the room and heading in the opposite direction Jolee had went.

Tenten, who had sat silently throughout the entire proceedings let her eyes go back to Naruto. The smile he had ever since his mom, Revan, had woken up over six hours ago, scaring the hell out of her in the process she might add was still firmly planted on his face. It was almost as if...as if a certain sense of peace had come over him. She couldn't help but feel good for him, she wasn't sure if the others could see it yet but she certainly could. Still just because she felt good for him didn't mean she could be content sitting in this room all day. She hadn't even gone home after Revan woke up, she needed a shower, some sleep, and she had to find her teammates in order to get some kind of training done. So standing up she walked over to Naruto and Jiraiya, patting the younger blond on the shoulder she brought his attention up to her. Offering a smile she spoke. "I'm gonna go home for now. I'll be back soon."

Nodding Naruto stood, and before Tenten could realize just why he did it he stepped forward and hugged her, startling the weapon mistress with the action. He offered that bright smile of his as he pulled away. "Thank for staying with me until now, I know you didn't have to but I appreciate that you did."

Tenten pulled herself out of whatever residual shock was left in her system as she smiled back and nodded, offering another smile and a wave to the remaining individuals in the room as she left.

Jiraiya watched the exchange with a small quirk of his eyebrow and a tiny knowing smirk. If what he thought was happening was indeed happening well, he could say he certainly never saw it coming. Still it'd be interesting to watch in the future. Watching as Naruto sat back down in his chair the boy caught sight of him staring. "What?" The blond questioned.

In response the toad sannin merely shook hi head. "Nothin, nothin." He said placatingly as he leaned back. He knew he should get Naruto up and training again, but the boy seemed perfectly content with staying here for now, and for a kid who could scarcely stay in one spot for three minutes, especially in silence, that was saying something. He'd leave him alone for today, they could train tomorrow.

But then a thought occurred to him. "Hey Naruto." He called out, bringing the young Jedi-ninja hybrid's attention to him. "Where's that HK-47 robot thing that's always following you around?"

When Naruto paled Jiraiya knew he wouldn't enjoy the answer when he eventually found out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small village several miles from Konoha, half the buildings were burning, while the other half was rubble.

"Pondering: I wonder where my master moved the ship."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain pelted outside the cave entrance, the droplets of moisture pelting against their faces as the winds battered them into the opening, Juugo sat by the fire, his large frame shielding the flickering flames from the harsh wind as Suigetsu kept watch, sitting by the lip of the cave, his sword leaning over him, its hilt resting on his shoulder. Karin sat a short distance away from both of them, hugging her cloak tighter to herself as the biting cold of the rain and wind dug deep into her bones, causing her to try to repress her shivering through sheer willpower alone.

They had been on their way to some backwater village in tea country she couldnt bother remembering the name of, on the hunt for Itachi, Sasuke's brother. In the last village they had visited they managed to learn that Itachi had been sighted quite often in the village they were heading to now.

Problem was it rained in tea country.

Correction, it rained 'a lot' in tea country. Karin couldn't remember the last time she could walk all day without hearing the squelch of mud beneath her boots, or that exhausting suction it caused every time she tried to take a step. As far as she was concerned if she never saw another dark cloud as long as she lived it would be too soon.

Sasuke had gone out to get some food, he too had been getting increasingly agitated with the weather, the signs were minute but they were still there. Cutting of Suigetsu's head repeatedly instead of just punching him, snapping at her advances harsher than usual.

It caused her to roll her eyes more often than not. Honestly, the guy was a looker and had gotten unbelievably strong in the three years he'd been training under Orochimaru but if he kept up this attitude the Uchiha clan would die with him.

Now, if you wonder why she kept on flirting with him even after all his declarations that he was not interested (to put it mildly) one need only look at her other two current options.

One was a skitsophrenic with a split personality disorder, sure he was good and kind of sweet when he was docile but she wouldn't want to be kissing him when he had one of his little episodes and started trying to break her neck.

Then you have the guy that can be classified as annoying, loud, turns into water, wets almost anything that he touches and gets under her skin like a curved razor with his constant taunting and insulting of her. She preferred to stay dry most of the time anyway.

Of course that wouldn't be much of a circumstance considering the weather in this place. They were all always wet like Suigetsu at this point regardless.

Obviously with these current thought patterns, her memories would wander back to the blond, whisker faced ninja with that purple light sword, causing a smile to spread over her lips. Now that was an interesting one. It wasn't easy to escape one of Orochimaru's bases when the sentinels were on alert, not impossible mind you, but very difficult. She didn't really know what had made her kiss him when she did, maybe it was all those lonely years inside that base, with nothing but the company of sentinels, prisoners and experiments, maybe it was the excitement of the moment, but whatever the reason she wouldn't mind seeing him again.

Come to think of it, those injuries that light sword had inflicted on the sentinels were awfully similar to the one that framed Sasuke's prosthetic hand. Could it be that the blond had been the one to cut off Sasuke's hand. Of course for a warrior it was something of a blessing in disguise really, that hand, controlled by chakra strings, was immensely stronger than any natural arm and any damage it received would bring little to no pain to Sasuke, meaning no distractions in the middle of the battle. Of course, if Sasuke ever ran out of chakra in order to make the chakra strings the arm would be useless. Then again if he didn't even have enough chakra to make the strings he probably wouldn't be able to move any part of his body, let alone the hand.

As if thinking of the Sharingan wielder brought fourth his summoning Sasuke stepped through the lip of the cave, a dead deer carcass being dragged behind him. Throwing it to Suigetsu he spoke in that simple, no nonsense tone he always had. "Skin it."

The water based ninja growled but soon took out one of his kunai and, dragging the carcass further into the cave, he began to do his appointed task.

Karin watched the exchange, bored to tears, she could only hope that when they reached this village there would be something she could do there, and that this blasted rain would let up. Otherwise she may just go insane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, short and fillerish, but I promiuse next chapter will have more stuff happening in it. Hope you enjoyed it despite the fact that its a filler regardless and that you'll be kind enough to review. 


	22. Making up for lost time

Well hello, its been almost two months since I updated this story. So I decided to update it now because I needed some kind of reprieve from the careful plots of Lost Soul to something that has a bit more freedom of movement. This doesnt mean I've ceased the stream of updates that are necesary for me to finish LS. This is, like I said a short reprieve.

So here's the new chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Revan's smile was infectuous as she stepped out of the hospital and into the mid day sun. The harsh glare, normally an annoyance was a welcome sight after nearly two months of staring at the bare white walls of the medical bay and Konoha hospital, undergoing physical therapy to regain her lost strength after a decade and a half of not moving.

The soft material of her red and purple robes felt good against her skin, recently washed, thank goodness, it was a welcome sensation.

Hell if she was honest with herself, everything was a wonderful sensation right now! She had perceived so long through the force she had almost forgotten what real physical senses felt like. The force was a glorious thing, but in her mind, even it would have a hard time comparing to this.

"Feel's good don't it?" Came the familiar voice of the only other Jedi currently on this planet, bringing her eyes over to him as he sat on a nearby bench, just to the left of the hospital entrance/exit. "Being back on your own two feet I mean." He clarified standing up slowly as he smiled at the raven haired woman.

"Jolee." She greeted her smile becoming slightly wider. "How long have you been waiting for me here?" Her voice was laced with what almost seemed like concern.

Before the old Jedi could reply though a stronger, much more impatient voice spoke up as the owner walked up next to the prodigal knight. "Knowing this bastard about 30 seconds before you walked out."

"I'm hurt Canderous that you would think so lowly of me. It was at least 45 seconds not 30." Jolee shot back, clutching his chest as if he'd been struck.

"Should have known. Where the hell have you been for the last few-"

Revan smiled at the two's habitual arguing. She'd missed it. All they needed now was Mission's witty comebacks, Bastilla's repetitive words of wisdom, Carth's continuous orders, Juhani's soft words of reason and Zalbar's annoyed woof's and they'd be back on the Ebon hawk hunting Malak and the Star Forge.

Her wayward mind was brought back down to earth however as a hand placed itself on her shoulder, bringing her gaze back over her shoulder to her only son as his sky blue eyes watched her carefully, the small smile still on his face though it held no little amount of worry. "You sure you're ok? Tsunade did say to take it slow."

Revan smiled turning around fully to face her son. She cupped his face before kissing him on the top of his head, running a hand through his hair as she did. "I'll bealright Naruto." She said pulling away, smiling softly as she saw him return the gesture. "I promise. Besides, if I have to eat anymore of that hospital food it'll probably kill me." She decided to add, in hopes of lightening the mood.

Naruto suddenly brightened and Revan knew immediately what he would say all he needed was an excuse really.

"Hey, you've never had Ichiraku before have you!"

Revan laughed. 'Ahh the famous Ichiraku.' She thought, making sure not to leave her thoughts too open for her excited child to read. "No I haven't actually. Lets go. I've heard so much about it from you I actually feel like I may have been there once or twice already."

Naruto's bright smile lit up the street before he began practically dragging the three down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later.

"What...in the hell?!"

"Jolee what the hell did you put in my drink?"

"Even the stuff I put in there cant be this bad Canderous."

Such were the statements of Uzumaki Naruto, Canderous Ordo and Jolee Bindo as they stared at the unbelievable sight before them as they stood in front of the Ramen stand. Before any of them could address the issue however another voice spoke up.

"HK!" Revan cried as she rushed forward and hugged the taller, skinnier droid. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Exclamation: Master! You are functional again! Statement: If I had the ability to show affection I believe that this would be the proper opportunity to cry tears of joy."

A brief pause before HK's voice simulator's mimicked the sound of a loud baby's cry.

Revan smiled in something akin to nervousness at the strange picture HK made while making that sound. "Thank you HK that's very nice of you."

"Query: Master, now that you're awake may I-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN AN APRON!" Naruto interrupted pointing at the rust red droid, eyes open wide with shock, Jolee and Canderous nodding their consent to the query.

Revan looked down at HK, noticing for the first time that indeed the Hunter Killer Droid was wearing an apron, a bright pink fluffy one and she had been hugging him from across the counter.

"Query:" HK began. "Offspring of my master, do you remember when you were my master several weeks ago and I questioned if there was anyone else you needed me to kill?"

Naruto's eyes trailed upwards as the memory returned to him.

Flashback-

"Query: Master are you certain you don't need someone to be eliminated at the moment?" Hk said in something that could only be described as a whine."

Naruto sighed in exasperation as he continued to read over one of the scrolls for a minor fire jutsu Jiraiya had given him. "No HK, I don't need anyone killed."

Silence.

"Query: How about now?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No."

Silence

"Query: And now?"

"No!" He nearly yelled, aggravation with the stubborn droid easily getting the better of him.

Silence

"Que-"

"NO! Goddamn HK find a hobby or something!"

Silence.

"Query-"

"Urgh" Naruto groaned slapping his forehead.

"What is a hobby?" The hunter killer questioned slowly, the beady little optical receptors he had for eyes staring down at Naruto's sitting form.

Naruto had to suppress the urge to leap out of his chair and scream his happiness to the heavens. Maybe the damn droid would learn to be on his own for a time that wouldn't require him and a few others chasing him halfway across the country to avoid mass chaos. Hell that village on the borderline was still causing problems.

"Something you do to pass the time. Something you do for fun. Something that doesn't involve killing. Explosions, demolitions, maiming, butchering, hacking, sniping, blasting, or shooting."

"Thoughtful: Hmmmm...I must ponder this hobby concept more. Thank you master."

With those words said the Hunter Killer droid turned on his heel and walked away.

Flashback end-

Naruto shook his head. "Sooooo....your hobby is making ramen now?"

"Correction: Oh no of course not former master whom is the offspring of my current master. Making the little strings you call noodles in broth is far too boring."

"Then....what are you doing here?" Canderous questioned this time.

"Clarification. You see, while walking around this backwater, technology deprived city, I discovered that many people come to stalls like this to consume nutrients and sustenance. So, deciding to create genocide contingency plan # 2,284 i started working in this stall making this "Ramen" of yours while adding my own special ingredients.

A heavy silence.

"What....Kind....of special ingredients?" Jolee questioned slowly.

"Innocent answer: Why, just a few house hold, odorless, tasteless chemicals that when introduced to another chemical that I have yet to make that can be inhaled will cause a reaction that will quite literally burn the inner organs of the victim."

Naruto, Jolee, Canderous and Revan each shared a look before Naruto sat on one of the stools of the stand, slamming his head onto the counter top.

"Request: Former master, please get up I have just finished polishing the wooden surface you know."

Naruto glared at Hk from the corner of his eye. "I thought I told you no killing!"

"Confused statement: But former master, I have not killed anyone, and your restrictions on my search of a hobby have been followed to the letter."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU FIGURE THAT!" Naruto suddenly roared his voice reaching everyone but two people in snow country.

"Quote:" HK said before mimicking Naruto's voice. "Something you do to pass the time. Something you do for fun. Something that doesn't involve killing. Explosions, maiming, butchering, hacking, sniping, blasting, or shooting. Statement: You see master, I have killed no one merely prepared for the eventuality that I may have to do so. And you never restricted the use of poison."

Naruto slammed his head on the counter top over and over a few pitiful sobs escaping him. "I cant win...I just cant win."

Canderous and Jolee slowly walked over to the boy, each placing a comforting hand on the blonds shoulders. "Its ok Kiddo." Jolee said.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of kid it happens to the best of us."

"Statement: Former master, if I may. Your restrictions on "hobbies" are very unimaginative, why I can think of 6,348,982 ways to do bodily harm to an individual excluding any of the methods you stated."

Another sob.

Revan laughed at her son's expense, she couldn't help it Mission at one point had said "I think the only one that can control that stupid droid is you" When they'd been hunting the star forge. Apparently that statement still held true. "HK stop bothering him. And don't even think about making that last reactant, or using it if you already have made it or if its on the ship.

HK sighed dejectedly. "Resignated acknowledgement: Yes master."

"Oh Naruto there you are!" Came the voice of Techui as the old Ramen chef came out from the back of the stall, ingredients in hand with a smile on his face. "I tell ya Naruto this rust bucket friend of yours is a great employee. Said I didn't even have to pay em. Does his work faster than anyone I've ever seen, doesn't complain and cleans up after himself. Why I was even able to give Ayane the day off today. I could live without the meatbag comments but its a small price to pay.

Naruto suddenly leapt over the counter, grabbing Techui by the scruff of his jacket, tears forming in his eyes. "Fire him! Fire him now old man before its too late!"

Confused but not startled the old Ramen chef blinked slowly before he pushed Naruto away from him. "Hey Tin man. Get Naruto here a large Miso. Looks like its been a long day for him."

"Exclamation: Right away large, greasy meatbag." The Hunter Killer droid said before turning back to the food.

Naruto's eyes burned with hatred, drawing a kunai he was ready to try and stab the droid with the weapon, never mind the fact that he had a much more advanced and powerful weapon on his waist when he was suddenly yanked back. Realizing Jolee had pulled him with the force, right into Canderous who quickly restrained the young Shinobi.

"Its alright kid. I know he gets on your nerves but we cant kill him."

"I don't wanna kill him. I just wanna dismantle him!" Naruto retorted struggling against the larger Mandalorian's grip.

Revan smiled before walking over to the blond, placing a calming hand on his shoulder watching as Naruto turned his eyes to her. "How about we just eat?" She questioned rhetorically before once again kissing the top of his head., causing an embarrassed flush to spread over the Jinchuriki's tanned skin as he finally settled down.

"You know Revan you don't have to kiss him every three seconds of the day." Canderous grunted as he let go of the blond, eyeing the shorter, Raven haired woman through the T shaped visor of his helmet.

Revan smiled before kissing the blond again. "I'm making up for fifteen lost years Canderous. So stuff it."

Her response was an amused grunt and a slightly redder Naruto.

"Proud Exclamation: The ramen is ready!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ready and...Pull!"

The sound of a high powered Mandalorian sniper rifle rang through the dense foliage, bringing an impressed whistle from the mandalorian recruit as a disk nearly half a mile away was blown to bits by the high energy blaster shot.

"Damn. I don't think even Captain Kelborn could shoot better." The recruit stated as he looked down at a young, bun haired weapon mistress

"Thanks. Can we go farther now? I wanna see if I can hit one another ten yards away." Tenten questioned with a smile as she stared up at the recruit.

The young man shook his head in disbelief before speaking into the radio. "Move ten yards further Viklo."

Tenten smiled happily before looking down the range of her rifle. About three weeks ago, Tsunade, along with the council finally settled on trade terms with the Mandalorians, one of these being the training of a few ninja in the use of their weaponry, as part of an experimental process to see if blasters could be reasonablyimplemented into ninja combat styles. The one thing that was known for certain that would be included in most Anbu squads would be the Mandalorian Melee shields having proven their worth in withstanding everything but the sharpest of wind blades and even that required a second or so to fully cut through the energy.

She immediately signed up as a volunteer, and her, along with a dozen or so other ninja, of varying ranks were approved for the experiment.

So now here she was, training with her weapon of choice, the sniper rifle. She loved mid to long range combat. She could fight close range with a variety of weapons, hell anyone who could be fast enough to stay away from Lee deserved a medal, and any weapon specialist that could hit Neji with long range techniques needed to give her the bloody secret because that was the holy grail of weapon throwing.

So yes, by circumstance she was destined to learn close range combat, come hell, shit or high water.

But her passion always was, and always would be long range combat. Being able to take out your opponent before he even knew you were there, the feeling was almostimpossible to describe. But one word that always fit was simply "addictive".

She lined up the sight of her rifle, the cool durasteel metal feeling like ice against her cheek, closing one eye and watching through the scope of the rifle she waited for the ceramic disk to sail up into the air. Wind speeddidn't affect a blaster bolt, and neither did gravity but that in itself was confusing. After so many years of engraving the process of taking such circumstances into consideration, fighting her reflexes and retraining herself for the blaster rifle was proving a tad difficult. But she was quickly getting over it, hopefully soon shewouldn't even have to think about it.

One thing that did happen to a blaster bolt though, is that the energy beam slowed down as it crossed a distance. So the speed at wich a blaster bolt left the barel would decrease exponentially as it reached the limit of its range so that she did have to compensate for. The first shot, with every increase in distance was almost a guessing game. Now that she knew she definitely had to learn how to time. In the ninja world it was always one shot one kill, even half a mile of distance could be covered in a virtual heartbeat and the target would most likely not wait around for the second shot.

Just as she saw the ceramic break over the tree line, looking more like the head of a pin at this distance, even with the scope of the rifle.

Tenten took a breath the world slowing for the fraction of a second as her cross hairs lined up with her target.

Closer...

Closer...

Closer...

No-

"TEN-CHAN!"

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Came the recruits startled reply.

"GAAH!!!" She yelled, her rifle jerking to the side as it fired the bolt, her hand flying to clutch her rapidly beating heart finding the sparkling white teeth of Rock Lee only a few inches away from her as the spandex wearing chuunin came to a stop, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a road runner on speed.

"Lee." She panted, swallowing thickly. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" She screamed.

Her teammate was undetered by her outrage however grabbing her arm before he spoke. "Ten-chan Gai sensei is requesting our presence at field thirteen we must go so that our flames of youth may burn even brighter under his tutelage."

Not three feet away the young mandalorian recruit stared at the strange scene, a voice coming through his headset a moment later. "Hey Marcus what the hell is goin on. That shot wasnt even close."

Marcus blinked before pressing the reply button on his radio. "Viklo....you remember when I said there was at least one being in the universe that was creepier than that dancing Hut on Nar-shadaa.?"

"Yea." the target shooter replied.

"I think I've just found scientific evidence of this."

"There's no bloody way...it was a hut...and it was dancing. Dancing Marcus! It had wrinkles the size of the great ravine on sharkus 4"

"No...I'm sorry...but if you look at this guy. Yea...he's definitely creepier than a dancing hut."

"Ohh this I gotta see! Stall em' I'm getting on the swoop bike now."

If Marcus could stare at his radio headset he would have. "Stall em? How the hell am I gonna do that!?"

"Lee, I cant go, you know I'm scheduled on this target range for another hour. How about I meet you there?" Tenten asked standing up and brushing herself off, gripping the muzzle of her rifle while resting the but against the ground, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

"But Ten-san Gai-Sense-"

"Hey Tenten!" Marcus said walking forward placing a box of equipment on the ground. "Some of these components can improve your rifle. Since you're apparently taking a break why not look through em real quick." He said, hoping to catch Lee's attention.

Tenten's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really!?" She questioned kneeling down and begining to trifle through the assorted items.

Lee, his curiosity piqued walked forward, eyes scanning over the contents of the metal box.

Marcus watched Lee, grinning to himself as he realized the green wearing ninja wasnt going anywhere. "That." He said as Tenten grabbed a modified rifle barrel. "Is a Krosk X1200 model barel extension. Rodian made. Not the best material but it gives a boost to acuracy and effective blaster range. Power cells run out a bit quicker though."

"How quick?" Tenten questioned.

Before Marcus could answer Lee suddenly reached down into the box. "What's this?"

Through the T shaped visor Marcus watched as Lee pulled out a stim pack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed with contentment. "Ahhh, that was good ramen!"

Revan nodded her agreement, still slurping on some of her broth. "Your father loved Ramen too. I guess you got it from him." She said turning her gaze onto the younger blond as Canderous and Jolee also continued to eat their bowls next to her, slurping down broth and noodles with ease.

Naruto smiled back at her, but before he could say anything another voice, hesitant in its tone, spoke up. "Naruto?"

The blonds sky blue eyes easily found the source of the voice, eyes lighting up at the sight of his pink haired teammate!"

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled happily, raising one arm in an over enthusiastic wave, smile spreading across his face as the Haruno stepped closer.

Sakura approached, nervously, feeling the "sightless" white eyes of Jolee on her, and the sharp gaze of canderous following her every movement. But neither of the two could compare to the eyes of one single, raven haired, blue eyed woman. She felt out of place, awkward. Naruto had always been an orphan, and it was difficult to think of him as any different, that status wasnt one that just changed overnight.

But with him it had, and she didn't know what to think, she was happy for him. But she just felt so wierd about it now? Would he change because he had a mother? And if she decided that she didn't like her would she force Naruto to stay away from her?

Naruto was her teammate and though she, admitedly didn't treat him as good as he deserved half the time he meant more to her than even she was willing to admit. And the new insecurity that because of this woman he may no longer be in her life well...

She shook her head, shoving the thoughts from her mind as she greeted her teammate. "Hey Naruto." She said before hastilly bowing in greeting to the three others in the stand, catching Jolee and Canderous's respective nods. As she nervously turned her eyes to Revan however-

'You have nothing to fear from me.'

Sakura jerked, eyes and head darting left and right, a minor feeling of panic welling up in her chest as she realised the voice had come from inside her head, she felt her chest constrict with fear before her eyes found Revan's dark sea blue orbs staring straight back at her.

A sudden feeling of calm washed over her as she felt she was staring at the older woman for an eternity. The cool blue gaze consuming everything as the world turned to silver glass before it all vanished.

'Not from me.'

The world came back into focus colors regaining their hue allowing her to be greeted by the sight of Naruto waving his hand worriedly in front of her face, his expression the picture of panic.

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?!! Are you ok? Speak to me!" He yelled, nearly deafening her with the volume of his questions.

"Calm down Naruto I'm fine!" She shouted back, more startled than anything else. "Just..." Pausing for a brief moment as her gaze traveled to Revan finding the woman wearing a calm, open smile, her eyes welcoming and warm towards the younger Haruno and though she was scared, terrified even of whatever it was she had just felt, whatever ability this woman had used, she also knew that...somehow it was true. She had nothing to fear from her. "lost myself for a minute there." She appeased the still worried Jedi/Ninja hybrid.

Revan watched the young duo interact, feeling the prodding presence of Jolee in her mind.

'Sloppy. But decent considering, I suppose your strength with the force is returning along side your physical strength. Still, you apparently have some kind of kindness for this girl. Mind telling me why?'

Revan seemed to give a mental shrug. 'She's special to him. And important in more ways than one.'

'Ahh but is she important to whom he is becoming or who he has become?' Jolee questioned, that mischevous hint still carried in the feel of his thoughts though with an undercurrent of seriousness.

'What do you mean?'

'Well...a shunned, lonely boy, trying to fit in with others, knowing that he's different but not wanting to be finds outlets. Some find friends, others excell at sports or other physical activities, or books. Naruto develops attention seeking pranks. But then...that doesn't work so he feels he needs to be even more normal. Girls have crushes on boys, he figures its not too odd for boys to have crushes on girls. Emulating what he see's she provided him with an anchor of normalcy, one of the few key one's that may have helped Naruto develop into the kind, loving, devoted person that he is today. But lately, with that promise she had him make to her, the one to bring that kid back-'

'You know about that?!' Revan questioned.

'I'm a Jedi, and a good one at that, now SHUSH...Ok then where was I in that formally cool monologue...oh yea ahem-with that promise she made him do, the one to bring that boy back she's proving more of a deterent and a danger to the man he could become.'

'You cant know that for sure.'

'Cant I? You know what its like. How difficult it is to fight a friend, someone you trusted. Especially when they've fallen into darkness as deeply as that boy had. It was you, You Revan. The woman who fell and returned, and you nearly fell again during that battle. Do you think he can handle it?'

Revan's thoughts became subdued, silent humbled by the older, wiser Jedi. She did know what it was like. How painful it was, how difficult it was to hold back. She had done it, but just barely. Naruto's self control at not using his abilities was phenomenal she had to admit, having resisted the temptation nearly all his life. But now that he had free rein to use these abilities and that these abilities had free rein over him, could he still display as much resilience to the much more powerful temptation of the darkside of the force?

'So...' Jolee continued. 'I ask again. Is she important to you and to him because of who he is or whom he may become?

Revan couldn't answer, remaining silent. Siting between the two Canderous could almost feel their conversation passing right over his head, taking a heavy swig of the drink he just ordered. Thats why he hated Jedi, never knew if they were talking about you behind your back.

Before any more could be shared between them however everyone in the ramen stand paused as a terrified scream, spounding more like the screech of the dammed ripped through the calm air of the ramen stand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But Teeeeen-chaaaaaaan! Just one huuuuug" Came the slurred, loud reply

"GAAAAHHH!"

Everyone's eyes and heads turned as one, to the direction of the sound, finding Tenten, leaping through the air, throwing nearly every weapon in her arsenal as she tried to get away from a stumbling Rock Lee, who, despite his state of apparent drunkedness was able to dodge just fine.

Their eyes followed the strange sight before the charging of a blaster riffle was heard bringing their attention to the Hunter Killer droid as the rust red piece of tech leapt over the counter, beady red eyes somehow gleaming with glee.

"Exclamation: The Green abominations must Die!!!" The assasin droid yelled before chasing after the two.

Naruto, Sakura, Jolee, Revan and even Canderous somehow shared a look which was the absolute definition of. "What in the hell just happened?"

The thudding of footsteps was the next sound to reach their ears bringing their eyes over to two Mandalorians as the young recruits practically collapsed one leaning on the wall of the stand and the other actually falling onto the floor.

"This is insane!"

"I know, even with stims this shouldnt be possible. I feel like my heart's gonna burst from my chest."

"These ninja must be born on steroids or something." The leaning recruit stated as he began helping the other off the floor.

Canderous, hating the feeling of confusion shot up from his stool, putting on his helmet before rounding the corner. "Recruits!" He barked.

The mandalorian helping the other, reflexively saluted his commander. However, in order to do this he had to release the person he was helping, allowing him to fall on his ass quite painfully. "Yes Mandalore Sir?"

"Will you explain to me just what in the name of the force and all that is holy did I just see running down this street?"

"Sir, you saw a girl running away from a boy sir!"

Silence.

Canderous, behind his helmet couldn't help but open and close his mouth several times in utter bafflement, ignoring the muffled snickers of Jolee and Revan that was coming from the stand. Finally he was able to shrug off the sheer stupidity of the answer enough to form a decent response.

"I know that recruit...But...why is she running?"

"Sir because the boy is extremely creepy sir!"

Canderous smacked his forehead, listening to the snickers become open gufaws of laughter, with Naruto and that Sakura girl joining in.

"Recruit-"

"Allright look. Since tweedle dee here is too nervous or too stupid to explain. It starts like this. We're training sleeps with knives over there how to shoot a blaster, creepy green guy shows up. Creepy green guy finds a stim pack. Creepy green guy takes stim pack and Creepy green guy doesn't have required antibodies to fight off the side effects. So creepy green guy is basically a drunk on spice." The fallen Mandalorian explained as he stood, adding practically as an afterthought "Sir." At the end of his sentence.

Canderous nodded understanding the medical effects of stims. Most soldiers required injections so they could use the stims safely. Otherwise the side effects for first time users could be delusions, halucinations, loss of muscle coordination and several others, obviously not a good thing in a combat situation. It also served to hamper the bodies adaptability to illnesses, because after the first or second time without the injection the body would have allready developed its own antibodies to the drug so it wouldnt affect the individual at all. Some medical researchers disputed that this could hamper the body from developing antibodies against other illnesses. But the higher ups didnt care, modern medical science in the republic could cure almost any illness. So they felt the risk of higher illness was worth a stim that could give you three times a normal mans strength, speed or sight.

Inside the ramen stand however two teenagers paled.

"Lee-" Sakura began.

"Drunk?" Naruto finished.

And though they had no idea what spice was they didnt need to. Just that one concept alone was enough to send a primal fear throughout their bodies.

And before anyone could say anything Sakura and Naruto were out the door, the latter mannaging to give his mother a small kiss on the cheek good bye.

"NICETOSEEYOUALLWEGOTTAGOGETGAINEJITSUNADESEMPAIANDTHERESTOFTHEANBUCORPSBYE!!!"

"BYEMOMIGOTTAGOSAVETENTENSORRY!"

Though not understanding a word Revan smiled asshe rubbed her cheek, thefaint warmth of the kiss still lingering there."

Jolee smiled from his place beside her, gathering two clean glasses from behind the counter with the force he poured himself and Revan some of Canderous's drink, something they called Sake here or something.

Taking the glass in his hand he spoke. "So...your first goodbye kiss outa the hospital...how's it feel?"

Revan didn't answer, simply smiled all the more.

"That good eh?" Jolee chuckled before he downed his glass. "So when will you take him to build his own lightsaber? I know you must have some spare parts hidden somewhere for lightsaber construction."

Revan shrugged looking pensive. "Once I'm fit enough for the journey. I needed to hide them well, and good hiding places require seclusion."

Jolee nodded. "That they do...well...could be fun" He said before raising his glass, Revan meeting him with an audible clink as the two glass cups struck one another in a toast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, a short filler, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	23. Of snowy weather and Assasin droids

Well here's your new chapter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shivered, rubbing his arms almost feverishly as he struggled to get warmth back into his extremities, the minuscule flakes of snow, at first a delightful part from the norm of bright sun and the occasional rainstorm in Konoha, was now a bitter, glaring reminder that the temperature was only going to continue to drop, and drop, and drop and drop some more.

Slightly ahead of him, Revan and Jolee were huddled over a map, with Jolee looking over Revan's shoulder, the thick cloaks, made of wool and fur that were wrapped around each of them felt more like a thin sheet of rice paper against the harsh, bitingly cold winds that soaked down deep into his flesh, digging into the marrow of his bones.

God he hated snow.

"Mom! Naruto called bringing the Raven haired woman's attention back to him as she looked back over her shoulder, the woollen cloak over her head along with the Raven black hair that lashed out in the harsh winds obscured her face almost to the point of it beingunrecognizable, only the sharp, sea blue eye stood out as familiar about her.

"Why the hell would you choose to hide these crystals in a place like this!?" He couldn't help to ask, making his way closer to her. "Haven't we heard of the newly discovered danger known as hypothermia?" Apparently the cold did wonders for his sense of sarcasm.

Revan smiled, his father had been exactly the same apparently hatred for the cold ran in their genes along with everything else. As for herself, she loved the cold, ice snow, wind, everything that came with it.

She didn't know why. Perhaps because she'd seen so little of it over the years. She'd traveled to many places during her years commanding the fleets of the Republic against the Mandalorians and their former leader Mandalore the Ultimate. But so few planets readily had what was known as actual "snow" and not just tiny bits of hail that seeing snow was almost a once in a lifetime experience in the galaxy. This was for many reasons, mainly because of all thepollution of inhabited planets their eco systems were nearly non existent like Telos had been and in most extreme cases like Corusant and Narshaada and the planet could no longer produce the atmospheric effects for the weather and so needed to be managed by massive machines throughout the planet, almost like a massive thermostat. And because, snow Rain and high winds could cause so much damage to these machines, and the temperature adjustments could cause, if the machine malfunctioned, magnetic interference or even an EMP blast that would send hundreds of thousands crashing to their deaths. There were other cases as well obviously that the planet simply snowed so much, like in Hoth, that the planet was almost uninhabitable and risking one's life just to see snow wasn't wise in the least.

Only once, before this planet had she seen snow, not hail. And that was only on the planet Ilum where the temple of the Jedi resided. An ancient place where they kept some of the most powerful Jedi lightsaber crystals. It was where she had made her first lightsaber. The weapon that would carry her to victory in the Mandalorian wars.

She had spent three weeks constructing it, making sure every single piece was in place, every component, every lens, every emitter matrix. Everything. When she had finally emerged from the temple her lightsaber at her waist, for the first time in almost a decade the harsh wind, icy hail and blackened sky had parted, almost as if the sun of the solar system had wanted to greet her. And snow fell on that day. Perhaps that was the reason it was so special to her. Because it had been the one thing that she felt had praised her accomplishment at the time, for her master, Kreia, a callous old woman with a bled dry heart, paper frail skin and withered bones had neither the patience, nor the will to praise such a simple accomplishment.

Still, despite her experiences with the weather, she feared Naruto's wouldn't be nearly as significant nor as pleasant. Smiling at his irritation she replied in turn. "Nothing gained through easy means is valued for long Naruto. You'll learn that when you're older."

Naruto winced as a particularly cold gust blew his hood back. "Next time put it in a tank filled with sharks. At least them I can hit."

Revan let out a single bark of laughter before she jerked her head to the old man still hunched over the map. "We'll we probably would have been there by now if itwasn't for Jolee's crappy navigational skills."

"Woman, I have been on this planet for about 3 and a half months and you were the idiot who hid the bloody crystals in the first place. My navigational skills may not be that great but your memory and planning skills SUCK, badly. Besides-" He continued after a moment under his breath. "We all know we're not even using my navigational skills, merely my ability to detect force presences."

"Hey don't talk to her like that ya old goat!" Naruto said, half because he actually wanted to defend his mother and half because he wanted to pick a fight just so he could take his mind off the cold."

"I'm old I can talk however I want now SHUSH!" Jolee said, ending his sentence with a harsh yell before he returned his eyes to the map.

As Naruto watched Jolee fuss over the map, with him and Revan looking over the old Jedi's shoulder the blond couldn't help but realize.

We are following an old man through a blizzard. Correction...we're following...an old..technically blind man through a blizzard. I guess...I've done crazier things in my life.

After a few moments of waddling through the snow, reading the map, or attempting to read the map as appeared to be the case Jolee huffed in aggravation.

"Dag-namit there's too much noise in this bloody place!" He grunted before extending his hands to either side of him. "Away!" He yelled before a pulse of force energy rippled out from his body like a bubble, expanding, the wind suddenly died, the snow impacting against the shield of force energy around them, notallowing the biting cold to continue hammering away at them.

Naruto turned his eyes onto Jolee, glaring with dark fire at the old man who resumed reading the map. "You mean to tell me you could have stopped this damn cold THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

Jolee turned to Naruto, as if just realizing he was there, eyes opened wide in feigned innocence that barely veiled his cheeky disposition. "Oh I'm sorry were you cold?"

If looks could kill Jolee would be beyond death at this point. If reincarnation existed Jolee would have died, trancended through hell, been reborn, and then died again.

After a few moments of this child insistent staring Jolee began to fidget a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Deciding to break off the imminent killing of a senile old man Revan stepped forward, clapping a hand over her son's shoulder. "Come on now, leave him be with that map of his. I need to talk to you for a moment anyway."

His anger forgotten and his curiosity sparked Naruto nodded before following Revan a few steps away, still within the dome's protection, but far enough from Jolee so he wouldn't hear, Revan shielded her thoughts and Naruto's before she began speaking to the young blond.

"Naruto." She began, a tone of hesitance in her voice before she sighed, sitting down before she patted the snow next to her, prompting him to sit.

Naruto blinked curiously at Revan he'd never known her to hesitate, so whatever this was about it was big, so sitting down next to her he made himself comfortable before turning his eyes back to the Prodigal Jedi.

As the silence stretched on Naruto began to fidget a bit, eyes beginning to wander, laying on gray sky to white snow, and even the cylindrical hilt of the purple double bladed lightsaber that now rested on 'Revan's' waist. It's proper place.

"Naruto." Revan began, finally able to find her voice again. "Naruto...why did...Why is it...that you're so determined to bring that Sasuke boy back to Konoha?"

Naruto looked momentarily taken aback, his features scrunching up as a strange, confused smile tugged at his lips, the tone of his voice indicating how obvious he thought the answer was. "Because..he's my friend. And if he stays where he is now then he's gonna end up bein snake food."

Revan sighed, turning to face him a bit more fully. "Naruto...what I mean is -sigh- Look, I know what its like when a friend hurts you, betrays you. It can be very hard, and thousands of things rush through your head, your confused, pained, angry and god knows what else."

As she spoke Naruto's mind returned to that fateful battle back at the valley. And Revan couldn't help but feel her son's emotions. He fought them, all of them hard, but they were powerful, even for him and they came through though onewouldn't be able to tell if they looked at him.

She sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to her as he became momentarily lost in his own thoughts. "What you need to ask yourself is: Do I want to save Sasuke because he's my friend and I care about him or do I want to save Sasuke, because its what everyone expects of me."

"No one expects me to save Sasuke!" Naruto argued, his tone dismissive as he shook his head a little.

"Maybe so." She admitted. "But then again they may, or at least you think they may. Which isn't too unbelievable because you yourself expect it of you."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't-"

"Naruto!" She interrupted, stopping him mid sentence looking indecisive over her next statements before she sighed again, leaning forward and resting both hands on his shoulders. "Naruto I know...that I wasn't always there for you, not only in the physical sense but in other ways."

"You couldn't be there all the time, and in the condition you were in the amount of times you were there is amazing in itself." He said softly shrugging his shoulders trailing off towards the end, unsure of what to say. "I-I don't blame you for anything, I-"

"I know you don't, and I'm not saying that you do." She interrupted softly again, choosing to save him from his own awkwardness. "Its just that-If my not being there for you, has somehow caused this...this guilt induced obsession with saving this Sasuke boy, and-"

"I'm not-"

"And." She continued. "If this obsession somehow got you hurt!" She paused, swallowing thickly, the very notion causing the woman that wassingle handedly responsible for the defeat of Mandalore The Ultimate, The Dark Lord Malak along with nearly a dozen other sith lords that had been hiding beyond the outer rim to choke up with fear. "...I...I would never be able to forgive myself for it."

A silence descended over the two, it was heavy, and thick with emotions, ranging from confusion to sadness, but with a strange hint of contentment between mother and son.

Revan leaned forward suddenly, wrapping her arms around the younger blond, hugging him close as he felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her in response. "Iwasn't there before. I just wanna be there now. To protect you now. I...just want to be a good mother."

"I know." He said after a moment, a smile spreading across his features as he pulled away. "I know you do."

Revan smiled back but soon, the precious rare moment was broken with an overly loud clearing of a certain old man's throat. "Ahem!"

Naruto 'and' Revan this time turned and glared at the old Jedi, of course the glares that would have shattered stone and melted glass merely bounced off the gray Jedi as he continued speaking. "Hate to break up this admitingly touching moment but..." He crumpled the map in his hand before throwing it over his shoulder, letting the force shield fall at that moment, allowing the harsh wind and biting snow to slam into the two seated humans. "We're here!" He finished as he pointed to a small mountain in the distance, avisible, deep jagged crack running along its center.

Naruto and Revan stood looking at the rock formation.

"Jolee." Naruto said after a brief moment. "Not that the dramatic 'We're here' wasn't cool and all but...how're we gonna get back without the map."

...

"Jolee?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hundred miles to the south, a certain bun haired weapon mistress stood expectantly in front of the towering form of Canderous, or as she knew him, Mandalore, cursing in every language known to man (and some she just made up) the name of one Uzumaki Naruto for putting her into this unbelievable situation.

In front of her, Canderous, who's face was still obscured by his helmet, seemed to blink slowly, almost languidly something Tenten could practically feel him doing from where she stood.

Finally, after a deafening silence that seemed to last for a virtual eternity Canderous spoke, his words mimicking the tone of a scholarly man, whom is merely seeking answers to an enigmatic situation presented before him.

"Huh?"

Tenten sighed. "Ok it starts like this."

Flashback:

Tenten sighed as she eyed the strange looks she received as she walked down the streets of Konoha. It was a surreal experience for her really. Most of the time she wasn't very much of a head turner, something she preferred really when it came down to it but today it seemed everyone was turning her eyes onto her.

She couldn't blame them though. She would have stared too if she was walking down the street and she saw another individual being followed by a rust red, humanoid metal skeleton thing. Or in the strange terminology of the people from space, a droid.

You see it had gone like this; shortly after her release from the hospital Revan's recovery rate had sped up almost freakishly fast and so one fine day she turned to Naruto and Tsunade and basically said that she needed to take Naruto away to build another lightsaber or something. Now the idea that one could build one of those amazing light swords filled Tenten with glee and she hoped to question Naruto when he arrived on the process so she could have one of her own.

But that was beside the point Tsunade had granted the woman's request, for three reasons, one, that Jiraiya was currently out of Konoha and wouldn't be back for another month, so Naruto didn't have anyone to train with here besides Kakashi, but the copy ninja was so out of the loop with the blond gennin's skills it would probably take him a month to catch up and figure out just what Naruto needed and what the next step of his training should be.

Second, because Revan's return to the living world was beginning to spread among the council and if it was spreading among the council that one of the greatest tacticians Konoha had ever had on their side was alive, well and back in Konoha. And if word was spreading to the council word would soon spread to Revan's enemies the prime example being Iwa who still remembered the losses they suffered at the hands of Konoha's "Oracle". She needed Revan out of Kponoha, so she could dispel these rumors long enough so Revan could fully recover her strength and not be vulnerable to potential assassins.

And thirdly because Revan had agreed to take Jolee. Though really Revan was planning to take him anyway since the old Jedi could sense even the faintest force presence miles away from his current position without even trying.

Now since they weren't taking HK Revan was going to leave the droid with Canderous. But when the Droid blew up the Mandalorian leader's favorite, custom made swoop bike (With Mandalore still on it) the warrior politely declared that Revan could take the bloody droid and stuff it or scrap it. Though his voice was an octave or two louder and his vocabulary was much more expansive.

So Revan and Naruto had no place to leave the droid. That is until Revan remembered her "The strange girl Naruto saved from the green thing with two blocks on his forehead." She figured Tenten owed Naruto and so would be willing to watch the droid.

And she was right, though Tenten didn't feel like she owed Naruto, she did it more as a favor from one friend to another.

Of course what Revan had failed to mention, what she completely forgot to state was just how much of a pain in the ass the droid was. (Not to mention that he was constantly asking for permission to shoot someone. That in itself was another trying matter)

Thank goodness before she left with Naruto Revan had at least told the damn thing that it was to obey her every order while she was gone and to look after her well being.

Of course her very order was often times open to the droids interpretation (At least in his eyes.) And she quickly discovered she could leave the hunk of metal nowhere alone, a discovery she wished she had made before it cost the life of half of her furniture.

So, for about two weeks now she'd been forced to travel around with the droid virtually everywhere she went. It was not proving to be a very good experience...at all.

Take for instance her little trip to the grocery store earlier today. She had gone to get a few simple things, nothing overly large, one of the things she'd gone to get though wasstrawberry Pocky, because it was her favorite and it had been a while since she'd had one of the crunchy little sticks.

Problem was, they didn't have any.

"Query: Bun haired meatbag, what is this pocky you speak of? Addendum: I believe my vocabulator is unfamiliar with the name."

"Its a candy we have. It comes in different flavors. Mou...It looks like they're all out though." She said, her tone and expression showing how disappointed she was at the fact.

"Thoughtful: Hmm." Hk said before turning his head to the store clerk who was doing his best not to stare at the droid.

Before Tenten could react though the Hunter Killer Assassination machine stepped toward the clerk, closing the distance between them before his metalic claws reached out, and wrapped around the poor man's throat, lifting him about four feet off the ground as the man began to turn blue. "Threatening Query: "Where is the Candy!?"

Tenten screamed, dropping her groceries as she rushed forward. "HK! PUT THE MAN DOWN!"

Thankfully, Hk listened and put the poor, frightened man back down on his feet, though he didn't release his neck. Turning his beady little eyes onto her. "Incredulous statement. Bun haired Meatbag, is this not the man who runs this establishment and is responsible for keeping a proper stock."

"What? Yea bu- OH GOD!"

All HK needed was confirmation that his assumption was correct and the man was imitating a chameleon again.

After several moments of going back and fourth with this she was finally able to get HK to stop. And after another hour she was able to get her groceries. The man kept on trembling when he put down the numbers. Not that Tenten could blame him. Hell she assumed the only reason he didn't just throw her out was because HK was standing right behind her.

And she wasn't even going to mention the incident at the weapon shop that involved an old scarf, a rusty nail, a white dog, the shop owner a three headed statue, two kunai knives, 8 senbon and HK's rifle

That was a nightmare.

Sooo not wanting to go through anymore incidents she practically ran back to her apartment, HK in tow, where she felt it was the only place where the she could be with the stupid droid and not risk the imminent injury of someone, or several someone's.

She took a shower and cooked for herself, settling herself on the small little dining table for two, a steaming bowl of eel fried rice infront of her. Begining her meal, she paused about halfway through when her eyes returned to HK who stood in the corner of the living room, the beady little optical receptors staring straight at her. Talk about unsettling.

Looking to the bowl curiously she held it out towards him. "Want any?"

Hk seemed to blink, or at least, gave the feeling of a blink before he spoke. "Statement: I don't eat human food."

"How come?" Tenten questioned, leaning back in her chair, bowl and chopsticks in hand. "You must eat something."

"Incredulous Query: Are you a complete ignoramus!?"

"Hey!" She yelled, insulted and angry. "What the hell is that supposed to mean you damn droid I was only curious!"

"Mocking Appeasement: I apologize Bun haired meatbag, your backwater planet has obviously limited any technological understanding you may have possessed were you born in one of the core worlds. I should not hold your stupidity against you."

Thoroughly pissed Tenten did the first thing she thought of doing, throwing whatever was in her hand. She managed to refrain from throwing her food at the last second though, realizing that she would be stuck cleaning the mess. Unfortunately (Or fortunately) that left only one of the chopsticks in her hand. The light, thin piece of wood was not very aero dynamic however, now did it have the weight to be thrown for very great distances which included clear across the weapon mistresses living room, and so the stick which wasinitially on course for HK's durasteel plated skull was now descending and would hit somewhere along his thin neck.

"Gleeful Mocking: Do you really think that-gurk-"

Whatever was about to pass through HK's voice modulator was silenced instantly as the tiny little chopstick struck his neck, the flimsy, thin little wood slipping through one of the tiny segmented openings that allowed HK to turn his neck, it was litterally not 1/3'd of an inch wide. How it was that the chopstick was able to slip in there, and not only slip in but also strike one of the main wires that traveled down the spinal column of his chassis would never be known to the droid or the girl that had thrown it.

All Hk knew was that one second he was standing ramrod straight as usual and the next he was laying face down on Tenten's cold hard floor, still fully functional in everything but his motor functions.

"Ohh shit!" He heard Tenten exclaim before the thudding of her footsteps against the floor vibrated against his cold cheek.

"HK! HK! Are you alright?"

"Query:......What...the hell?"

"Uhh, wait lets just-" HK felt himself being moved by the girl, surprised that she was able to lift his limp, nearly three hundred pound frame. Though in truth she was only able to roll him over, it was still better than staring at the floor.

"Oh man!" He heard her whine pitifully from her place at his side before she hovered over him. "Naruto's gonna kill me, asking me to take care of you and I end up breaking you."

"Exasperated statement: Meatbag, simply pull out the wooden eating utensil and I should return to my full functionality."

Tenten nodded before she reached down gently grasping the chopstick between her thumb and index finger. "Oookay." She said slowly, easing the wood out from where it was. She smiled as she felt it give a little, but before her smile could spread any further, a resounding 'snap' echoed through the room. As loud as a thunderbolt before silencedescended over the apartment like death.

"Hesitant Query: Bun haired meatbag?"

"Yes Hk?"

"Hesitant continuation: Was that the sound of a breaking eating utensil?"

"Yes Hk."

Silence.

"Statement: Bun haired meatbag. Since I have discovered that along with my basic motor functions I have lost most of the functionality of my voice actuator I merely wish to explain that my next statement, though it may sound indifferent and apathetic, is filled with as much loathing and raw hatred as my programing can muster towards an organic. I hate you."

Tenten nodded, half listening as she began to look around. "Its ok, I can fix this. Somehow." She muttered to herself. Before she went up, above HK before she began pulling him towards the corner of the room, the ordeal being quite difficult considering her small frame and HK's weight.

Finally she propped him against the wall in a half sitting position. "Ok...right umm..." She said looking around almost panicked before she rushed to her closet

Hk saw from the corner of his optical receptors dozens of pieces of clothing flying through the air as Tenten emptied her closet of its contents. Emerging a moment later with a rather massive box. "Ok." She said before opening the box and dumping the contents over HK. Revealing...several hundred stuffed animals which quickly buried the disabled hunter killer droid beneath their fluffy, huggable little bodies leaving nothing but his head.

"Statement. You cannot be-"

"Hold that thought." Tenten interrupted, reaching over for a lamp top and placing it over his exposed head, effectively hiding him completely. "I'll go get help."

And before HK could say anything else he heard the front door shut, leaving him in Tenten's room, alone.

"Self Query: I wonder what the combustion temperature for these little stuffed creatures is, and how good of an accelerant they are so the flames can spread...hmm. Running calculations-"

Flashback end:

And so, her tale finished, Tenten stared expectantly at Canderous, hoping the Mandalorian would agree to fix the droid before Revan and Naruto got back.

Canderous seemed to take a deep breath, his expression unreadable behind his mask as he stared at her, she heard the smack of his lips as theyopened slowly before his words spilled from his mouth. "You...mind uhh...saying that one more time?"

"Urgh" she groaned as she slapped her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The resounding sound of crock impacting rock echoed through the cavern as three force wielders entered its dank and jagged halls, smallpebbles coming loose in their passage, brought down by gravity against the unforgiving granite beneath their feet, the cold draft of the snowy winds whipping at their backs, as if reaching out to pull them back to its cold embrace.

"Ahh yes, I feel it now." Jolee said from his place ahead of Naruto and Revan, sightless eyes peering into the thick darkness. Powerful force energies lurk in this cave. Very strong, its amazing I couldn't sense it outside.

"That's because of the stone." Revan clarified as she followed behind him. "A few years after I came to this planet I discovered that some places, specifically places close to the hidden village the others call "Iwa" have soils rich in minerals, and that a few of those minerals had the ability to dampen force energies."

"So this stone is like...a shield against the force?" Naruto questioned uncertainly making his way beside her.

"No." She answered shaking her head. "Not a shield, that would indicate that it can stop the force, no, its more like...a veil. Makes it harder to detect. That's why I brought these weapons here, to keep them hidden."

"Hmm, makes sense, other planets soils have developed in strange ways due to force interference. It has long been theorized by a few of the Jedi scholars that certain minerals and metals can resist or hamper force energies, not unlike Cortosis and Phric do to lightsaber blades."

"Yes...its also been theorized that these soils are the product of early sith Alchemy Jolee. And I'd rather hold on to the notion that the Sith haven't tainted this planet, nor that they ever will."

"I suppose. Still its an interesting subject, I'd like to study em when we have time, We are the first people to discover an entirely new galaxy after all, it'd be wrong not to do at least some research." He stated, more to himself than the other two as they continued their decent into the cavern, with Jolee soon needing to activate the green blade of his lightsaber to light the way for the other two.

But soon, something caught Naruto's thoughts and the question it formed couldn't help rearing its ugly head. "Hey mom?"

"Hmm?" The raven haired woman questioned looking over her shoulder.

"You said you placed these things here to hide them. Who're you hiding them from?"

The question was simple, the tone innocent but Revan couldn't help but stiffen at them her steps pausing for a brief moment before she continued downward, thinking of how to answer him.

"You know how I came to this planet Naruto." She said after a moment. "The Sith empire was...is...an ancient one, I'm not so arrogant as to think that in just a few years I was able to bring it down. Hell, it'd be a miracle in itself if I crippled it in the relatively short time I scoured the void beyond the rim.

"So you think there are more Sith lords out there?"

She stopped so suddenly Naruto nearly tripped over his own feet to keep from bumping into her staring at the back of her head he suddenly got the sensation of...being very tired. It took him a moment to realize that it was coming from Revan watching as her shoulders slumped with a heavy sigh. "I'm certain of it Naruto."

Before anymore could be said between mother and son it was once again Jolee's cue to interrupt.

"Not to stop this rather cheery piece of conversation but I do believe we need to continue. I would like to get this boy's saber done while I'm still able to control my bladder functions."

Revan placed a smile over her face, turning to face Naruto with a light laugh. "Come on. I'm sure you're dying to make you're own lightsaber too."

Naruto smiled, nodding once before walking ahead of her, not noticing the smile slip from Revan's lips as she looked back, toward the entrance of the cave eyes quickly finding the thin streams of light that could venture through the narrow passage, as if searching for something.

Several million miles away, as a shattered hulk of metal and engines made its way through space towards the insignificant speck of a planet, someone else did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, hope you enjoy it read and review please.


	24. Looming shadows

Well here ya go. Hope you enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade's eyes scanned over the report in her hands, chocolate brown orbs narrowed in suspicion as she turned to Shizune. "You're sure this is a confirmed report?"

With a nod the dark haired assistant answered. "Yes. Twelve specialists have confirmed it. No way this is a forgery."

Tsunade nodded as she read the paper again. 'Uchiha Sasuke. Sighted 10:42 AM tea country: Shibata village 12 of August'

Less than two days ago.

"What ninja do we have in the village right now?"

"Too few elites to spare on a mission of this rank. We'd leave the village in a state of severe vulnerability."

"Hmm. And no missing ninja is worth risking so much." She said sighing as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "What about a chuunin team? At least to scout the area and get some intel."

Shizune wracked her brain for a moment. "Rock Lee is still in the village. As is Sakura and Sai. Tenten as well. You could form a team with them."

"Sakura is too emotionally attatched to Sasuke, and Rock Lee's infatuation with Sakura will cloud both their judgements. I don't want Sai anywhere near this with his Root background. Danzo's dug his heels in well enough as it is. The only one I could send out without a senior Shinobi to keep them in line is Tenten. But I obviously cant just send her out alone." She seemed to remember something. "Not to mention that she's taking care of that annoying machine while Naruto is gone."

Shizune moved to suggest another team when the door to her office was opened rather abruptly. The durasteel armored form of Mandalore stepping through the wooden portal.

"Give me something to shoot." The Mandalorian growled through his helmet causing Tsunade to raise a perfect eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Me and my boys have been couped up in this place doing nothing but helping out in some science projects negotiating trade deals with the merchants and seeing how well your warriors can do against stun shots in the practice ring. So. Give. Me. Something. To. Shoot.

Shizune moved to take the floor. "I'm sorry but without a full analysis of the extent your technology and weaponry provide you with we cannot guarantee the safety of your men in some of the-"

"My men are warriors that pried out victory many times from the jaws of defeat during the Mandalorian wars and later against the Sith re-emergence. They can handle anything this planet has to offer and if they cannot they wont learn how to by you coddling them as if they were babes still being breastfed."

Relatively cowed by the mandalorian commander's barking voice Shizune allowed Tsunade to take over for the time being.

The cogs in the sannins mind slowly turned as a smirk crossed her features. "I believe I may have one assignment available, if your interested."

"Name it. My men and I are ready to move out in a moments notice."

"Not you and your men." Tsunade clarified. "Just you."

"A solo mission?" The Mandalorian questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly." Tsunade continued standing up. "You see. Something, possibly an emergency has come up. I have no spare elites to send out without compromising the villages security. So I'll be sending you with two of my chuunin for this mission. This way, I can give them a competent commander that will keep them in line by making you the commander for this mission. And also receive a decent analysis of your skills. You are Mandalore, so I assume you are the strongest of your warriors. Which will allow me to have an estimate to their limits.

Canderous nodded as he stepped forward grabbing the scroll. "Something's better than nothing." Pausing he pointed at her with the scroll. "But, I don't answer to you. Lets make that clear. My loyalty is to Revan. Got it?"

"Cristal. Now. The mission is not a combat mission. Merely reconnaissance."

"Say's here you're looking for some brat called Sasuke. Sasuke...where have I heard that name before."

"If you've been hanging around with Naruto its bound to come up." She said sighing as she fell back onto her chair. "Sasuke was his teammate. Fled the leaf. Naruto tried to stop him. And Sasuke nearly killed him. Though from my understanding he gave as good as he got.

"Then shouldn't the kid be here to deal with this?" He said as he looked over the scroll.

"We cant wait for him. Sasuke's been moving around. We cant contact Naruto and no one knows when he'll be finished making the lightbright."

"Lightsaber"

"Whatever." She snapped. "Point is without a way to contact him. We move without him."

Silence before Mandalore pulled out a small transmitter, about the size of a pen. "How soon do you want the message out

Tsunade and her asistant could only stare dumbly at the Mandalorian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Force, was an ever changing thing, an ever adapting thing. To many people the Force felt different, Unique, no Jedi or Sith could ever feel the exact same thing another of their kind felt when they dived into the vastness of the force.

She had spoken to many over how they felt the force. To Jedi, some felt as though they were being carried by a gentle current of water, to others it was a gentle caress, a touch that lit their bodies and mind with different emotions and sensations.

To sith the Force was a gateway, a portal, one that if you stepped through it. Promised untold power. To others it was a thing to be used, wielded at your fingertips. It gave the feel of god. Made you feel invincible. As though the Galaxy itself was yours for the taking.

She had felt similar things, had seen both sides of the coin for what they were.

But to her, the sensations had been a phantom, fleeting thing. To her, the Force always made her feel...whole.

There was no other word for it really.

When the Jedi Council had wiped away her memory during the war with Malak even in those manufactured memories she had felt incomplete. The Force had called to her even then, as though unwilling to be parted from her.

It called to her, and pushed her from both extremes. When she had been training as a Jedi, bathed in the light, she never felt as if she belonged. Always felt the need to fight, pride in her abilities, the need to prove herself. All dangerous things that could, and did, lead her to the darkside.

And when she was the Dark Lord of the Sith. The situation had been reversed. She was sick of fighting. Whatever pride she once held in her skills had been torn down and tossed aside the harshness of the world left no room for it neither did the guilt of her actions.

Guilt. That alone set her apart from Her Sith Acolytes and disciples. They embraced the Darkside and its wild abandon with a sick fervor that had almost frightened her at the time. So quick they were to turn on their republic, so quick to put old friends in the crosshairs of their blaster sights. So quick...

Only here, where she stood right now, neither Jedi nor Sith did she feel comfortable. The force here held her, sustained her. She did not feel as though she were a prisoner to codes or duty, and that she regretted to some degree but she could not help relishing the sheer feeling of liberation it granted her. A feeling she would not give up.

She spread out her awareness, the self imposed chains she had used to bind her power away as she walked the surface of the planet were released. Her strength, wild and untamed spread through her body, making her fingertips tingle as if charged with static electricity while heartbeat thundered in her chest like a battle drum.

Her eyes slowly opened, no longer was she in the meditation chamber she had painstakingly carved for herself in the mountain with her ships equipment years ago. No, she was well beyond the boundaries of this planet, this solar system. The galaxy itself. The universe was open to her now, as though she'd been handed the looking glass to view it as she pleased. But right now there was only one presence that pulled her more than others. One that stood out among the infinity of the force.

"You always did return to me my old student. Soooo predictable." A gravely, weathered voice reached out from the vastness, reaching her with strength despite its weakened tone.

Revan closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the vision of an old woman, cloaked with the thick robes of a Jedi that obscured her eyes from view "Kreia." She greeted, though it was not the greeting a padawan gave their master, but more the greeting a Jedi would give to a dangerous politician. Not waiting for the older, dead woman to speak she spoke instead. "Why have you called me here."

"I? You think that I called you? You always did hold too much pride. Such a thing gave you strength once. Weakened you later. I wonder what it does to you now. No, child it was not I who called you. But you who called out to me. As you always did."

Revan's eyes narrowed, in both confusion and suspicion. "Why would I call out to you."

"I think you know." The former Jedi historian replied and Revan could almost feel that familiar, piercing gaze from her Padawan days. "You can feel the danger approaching this place. The darkness spreads, its tendrils seeking you and any other Force sensitive near you."

Revan said nothing looking away from her master's piercing gaze, jaw closed and tight, fists clenched.

Kreia seemed to sense something then, head tilting a little to the side in that familiar way she would always do. Like a scientist conducting an autopsy. "But it is not you that you're worried about this time is it? No...no of course not. You always did value the lives of your comrades over yourself. But this is different, isn't it? Your feelings are much stronger, I wonder-ahhh, a son."

At the woman's declaration Revan's eyes turned to her, as if a whip cracked, eyes blazing with dark fires that promised danger to the older woman.

"Ahh and an interesting young man at that."

"You stay away from him." Revan hissed.

"Stay away? And what would I do to him now? In this state? The boy doesn't know me, he wouldn't react to my calls if he could sense them. And I have neither the patience nor the will to educate another properly in the ways of the Force."

"Educate, more like Poison. Your advice, your teachings, the very words you speak are laced with it."

"And yet...you have bloomed beautifully with them. Do not deny it Revan. My teachings, for better or worse have been the only thing to keep you as yourself. The only thing you could find solace in, when the Jedi code abandoned you, when the Sith creed tore you down. It was my voice you used to keep you sane in the dark places of the universe."

"What is it you want Kreia." Revan stated after a moment, her words coming out in a frustrated sigh. Kreia could still duel better with words than any Jedi weapon master could with a lightsaber, even her.

"_I_ want nothing. As I said you called me. I am merely offering you a service. A way to better prepare you for the enemy you will need to face, and defeat."

"And how would you do that? Did you know him."

"Yes I knew him once."

"He is a Sith that followed you? If he is one of your apprentices I need to know."

"Followed me? I hardly think its possible for someone like that to follow anyone other than himself. No. He stood at my side once. As one who shared a mutual enemy. But I do not doubt that he had every intention of killing me once I had outlived my usefulness. I was never his equal in strength. I don't thing anyone but the most ancient of force users ever could be his equal in anything.

"Then how can I defeat him?"

"Power corrupts. It also blinds and breeds foolish pride. If you cannot defeat him with raw strength. You must outsmart him, entrap him. It is the only hope you have of saving yourself and your son."

Revan would have said more but Kreia's spectral form suddenly distorted and vanished, like dust in the wind, leaving only the echo of her voice.

"Our thoughts have drawn him. He comes to face you now. Do not try to fight him here. Merely garner your glimpse of his might, his power. It is the only way you will not be overwhelmed when you face him face to face."

The dark, night blue that surrounded her in this place bled away, the shades of blueish purple darkening to black as red burned over and around her

Dark clouds billowed under her ankles, the air simmered with heat, becoming oppressive and suffocating even in this spectral form.

When he appeared before her, it was as if he morphed in from the blackness of the void itself.

Revan would have swallowed if this form required it. Nothing but the slight flap of his robes gave a visual of his outline, making it so the only thing truly visible from this man was the skull like outline of his mask.

His voice was scraping nails on a chalkboard, screeching, piercing. She could not understand the words but the message echoed in her mind. Not the same as the Telepathic abilities of Jedi and sith. No, it was as if he willed his voice to enter her mind directly, not just his thoughts.

"**Griamak asktacmalir. Amariakurkoiask scraaaa."**_ 'You are the presence I sense, the prey I pursue, the force that will sustain my existence.'_

The voice that she felt echoing in her mind was different, but no less horrible than the one that pierced her ears. It was strained, as if the man was gasping in his last dying breaths while his murderer was still tracing the blade across his throat.

Revan gathered her courage, already she could feel the darkness pressing in on her defenses, grasping to reach her. To consume her. Anger bubbled up from within her being but she quickly pushed it back down. This man was engrossed deep in the darkside indeed if he could invoke such negative emotions in her from this simple meeting force knows how many million light years away from one another.

Revan called the force to her, feeling the power course through her veins as she used it to push back the darkside energy that oozed from this creature. The red and black bled away, with the area around her becoming silver glass.

"**Huar atiakot aral oroket!"** The words were seemingly yelled, a curse from his tongue because suddenly the full power of this creature slammed into her, the light faded as did the blood red energy leaving only blackness.

Revan's spectral form fell to her knees, the tendrils of dark hatred clawing at her like a ravenous animal, she clutched herself bringing whatever force energy she could bring to bear to help shield herself from this onslaught.

_'I bring death, to the galaxy.'_

She was expelled from her meditation, her physical body shaking in cold sweat as she lay on the floor of the chamber, eyes wide as she struggled to catch her breath.

When strength returned to her body she shakily lifted herself up. Shuddering breaths still filling her lungs with oxygen.

That thing....could not be of this universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Urgh." Was the groan from Jolee as he lay in the central chamber flat on his back. Along the other end of the winding corridor was the meditation chamber. And down the other end was the Armory. Finally, down a narrow corridor that led even deeper into the mountain was a small opening that led into an underground water depository, where they could bathe. Naruto's process of making a lightsaber would be somewhat easier yet more difficult than most padawans.

Because he did not come from a background rich in scientific knowhow. He could not manufacture the parts from scratch as most padawans do. And so was now disassembling every lightsaber Revan had ever collected from fallen Sith and Jedi alike. This was good as a shortcut to not needing to spend hours or days assembling the parts needed. But every lightsaber held the aura of its former wielder. Naruto would have to mix and match these Aura's until he got something of his own that felt "right" in his hands.

The major disadvantage of this is that while a normal padawan would usually take a set amount of time between five and eight days, unless of course they were truly incompetent, Naruto's method could take an hour to a freaking month. And that promised to be a major cause of boredom for Jolee considering his options for entertainment was between meditating, eating, or staring at snow. Considering that when Revan found and furnished this place that she didn't even have the decency to bring a force cursed deck of bloody cards.

As if summoned by his thoughts the chamber doors were opened, the heavy stone slabs Revan moved with the force parting slowly allowing her passage. "Well look who it is."

He was about to make one of his cracks when he took in her appearance, deathly pale features, eyes wide and frightened like a rabbit being stalked by a wolf, hair in dissaray.

He sprang from his seat with speed that belied his age. Calling her name in hurried worry as he ran up to her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asked skidding to a halt as he placed himself to help hold her up, given the fact that her legs were more like jelly at this point.

Revan didn't answer, her breaths coming in slow deep intakes. Swallowing thickly she raised her hand to Jolee's temple. The moment her finger's touched his skin a world of darkness and the burn of seething hatred flashed through his mind for a split second, his surprise making him visibly recoil.

It took him a moment but he soon recognized the feeling. The sick, nauseating feeling that tore a hole in your stomach as you stared into...nothing. An empty, black, abyss. It was the creature he had sensed on the way to this planet.

Having sensed this thing before his ability to recover was much better than Revan anticipated and Jolee was soon helping her across the cave and into one of the wooden seats.

"Come on now old girl. Its alright. Your fine now." He said as he marched to her side, one hand cradling her head as he used the force to help speed her recovery.

"Who-" She paused taking a moment to swallow. "Are you calling old?"

Jolee smirked, but it soon fell away as he pulled up another chair and sat across from her. "What was that?"

"I...I don't know." She admitted with a rueful shake of her head. "I...I've faced hundreds of Sith and dozens of Sith lords...never did I think..."

Seeing that she was in no condition to talk about this now he patted her on the shoulder. "Forget about it for now. Whatever it was. Its gone for now. You can meditate on it later."

Revan nodded. But soon, a loud, grating ringing ripped through the howling cave halls making both Revan and Jolee look around the cave with raised eyebrows and incredulous expressions.

Then the realized the ringing was coming from within Jolee's robe.

"What in the-" The old Jedi stated as he began sifting through his coat. "I don't remember putting-"

He stopped as he pulled out a small communication transmitter, apparently haven been taped to the inside of his cloak, the many folds allowing him to not feel a bloody thing."

"Cande-"

"Jolee." The static laced voice of the mandalorian called through the other end. "Stop trying to finish a damn sentence and pick up the transmitter."

Pressing the button to respond the older Jedi did just that. "How in the hell did you get that transmitter in there without-"

"You finding out?" The Mandalorian interrupted. "Makes you wonder what else I snuck in there huh?"

Jolee was about to retort when Revan snatched the transmitter from his hand. "Whats up Canderous."

"We got an assignment." He spoke curtly. "One that would be of particular interest to that kid of yours apparently. That Tsunade lady wants me to lead a team of two of her ninja on a recon mission to find some intel on the target."

Behind Revan Jolee could be seen taking off his robe, fanning it out before shaking it down.

"Wouldn't happen to be a kid named Sasuke correct?"

The older Jedi was now beating the robe against the cave wall.

"How did you-right. Jedi. Anyway, yea it does."

Holding the cloak up with the Force Jolee mentally scanned it for anything that shouldn't be there.

"Who are the two ninja you'll be leading?"

Taking a chair that was around as he continued holding up the cloak. Beating the chair against the brown cloth.

"Don't know yet. Finding them tomorrow at the gate we'll be heading to the...border of Tea country. Some village called...Shibata....wierd name. Anyway. If you, the kid and Jolee come along the mission is upped from a reconnaissance mission to a capture/assassination mission.

Blasting the cloak with force lightning now.

Revan nodded, ignoring the weird flashes of light behind her. "I understand but Naruto hasn't emerged from the chamber. I'm not sure if-"

Just then the wooden doors were pushed open, the scraping sound of stone on sound resonating through the cave bringing both Jedi's attention to the doorway, finding Naruto there. A triumphant grin on his face as a bright, gold colored lightsaber flared to life in his hand.

Revan smiled speaking into the transmitter. "Scratch that Canderous. I think we'll be able to meet up with you real soon."

"Good to hear." The mandalorian replied. "I'll inform Tsunade. Hope the kid can handle his new blade better than he could your old one.

Jolee himself held a smirk as he grabbed his now secure cloak and put it on.

The clatter of metal falling onto stone brought his eyes down to his feet where yet another unfamiliar piece of equipment now lay. Apparently having fallen from his cloak.

"Son of a-" The old Jedi growled as he tore off the cloak and frantically began the entire procedure again making Naruto stare at him in confusion as Revan could only laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go, a little fillerish but next chapter picks up where this one left off bringing the promise of at least a little more action.

I had a chapter lined up for "The Void." For when I took my break from LS. Unfortunately a hardrive failure on my old laptop. (got a new one for my birthday) made me loose it. So I updated the easiest one available. I may write up The Void chapter next or I may update Pecado. Its between those two.

Read and review please.


	25. A storm comes

Yo I'm back and here's the new chap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten smiled, offering a polite 'Thank you' to the store clerk as she, took the assortment of apples, potato chips, candy bars, soda and bottled waters before she bagged them and walked out into the bustling city streets, making her way through the crowds, avoiding the shoulders of passer byes along with other obstacles that may have been on the street.

Finally the young woman made a sharp turn into a nearby alley eying the open window on the side of the building. With two quick jumps she slipped into the open passage with a bit of flourish as she spun and landed on her feet in the room, eyes quickly finding Canderous, without his armor, wearing only some regular clothes, sitting at the wooden table, bottle of Sake in hand. Tenten eyed the armor that was neatly packed in the corner, the cold visage of the steel helmet almost looking as though it was staring back.

The bearded mandalorian nodded in her direction and Tenten heard the sound of running water in the bathroom, indicating that Sakura was in the shower.

At first, sharing a room with the Mandalorian commander didn't exactly appeal to either girl, but in the three days or so since they'd arrived here, Canderous had done nothing out of turn with either one of them, quite the opposite. It was only a sparse, studio room they'd managed to get with one bedroom and one couch. Sakura and her traded the bed and couch between nights. Yesterday she'd slept on the couch, so for tonight the bed was hers.

Canderous seemed more than content with roughing it out on the floor. Hell Sakura and her had both needed to plead with him a bit so he'd take some blankets and a pillow. To say he was used to spartan living was an understatement.

"Hey got us some snacks and stuff." She greeted back as she walked over to the table, placing the bag down Canderous looked up from his game of solitaire, pulling an edge down and peering inside at the contents before he grabbed a bag of sweet and sour chips opening them before a solid crunch echoed in the dingy little hotel room.

Tenten collapsed onto the couch with an exhausted sigh. "You know." She said we already know that Sasuke was in this village but how are we supposed to catch up with him? We have no clue where he's going so there's no way to get ahead of him. And I don't much like the thought of just goin round in circles and hoping we'll catch up."

Canderous shrugged as he crunched another chip between his teeth. "No Idea. Hopin that maybe Revan, Jolee, or Revan's brat can sense the kid and lead us there once they show up."

Tenten pulled chomped down with the apple she'd taken for herself, chewing the fruit before she spoke, her voice slightly distorted considering the fact that she was still chewing. "He has a name ya know. Naruto."

The Mandalorian shrugged. "I'll call him by name if I feel like it. Until I do its 'brat.'

Tenten shrugged. She wasn't gonna argue over this. "So how are we gonna know when they even show up? For all we know they could be here already and they don't know where we are.

"Oh believe me we'll know when they show up." The Mandalorian replied rather cryptically. A small, private smile tugging at his lips.

Tenten raised an eyebrow but left it at that, allowing the room to decend into comfortable silence between them.

When the sound of running water ceased it alerted them that their third roommate would soon be joining them. A few seconds later Sakura emerged from the bathroom, hair wet, dressed in civilian clothing. She gave a satisfied sigh before she looked around. "Still no word?"

Canderous shook his head. "Not ye-" He paused, his right ear twitching at the sound that reached it, straining his sense of hearing he leaned in closer a smile spreading over his face as the familiar voices began to reach him clearly as they grew in volume.

"-ou got us lost again didn't you!?"

"Damnit girl how many times to I have to tell you I am not lost. And if I am! Then you don't seem to be doing much to get us _Un-_lost are you? _Noooo. _Just moaning about how upset this makes you. Blahbity blah blah. Cry me a river."

"Well maybe I would get us out of this if you would give up the damn **map**!!!

"**What Map!!!???"**

"Do you mean to tell me we've been going around this entire time without a **Map!? **For the Love of-"

"Dont blame me blame Canderous. He's the one that stuffed all that stuff inside my robe. I had to replace it."

"There was nothing in your cloak!! He was messing with you!"

"You dont know that!"

"You left the damn map Jolee!

"You're actually blaming me for this girl?"

"I am a woman of 36 years old and so help me if you call me girl again Jolee-"

"Uhh can I just-"

"**Shut Up!!!"**

"**Not Now!!!"**

Canderous had to struggle to hold in his laugher, looking at the other two girls that were also listening in on the conversation, bewildered expressions on their faces.

Standing up the Mandalorian stretched before he grabbed his battle armor beginning the process of dressing up. "Lets go get em before we have a lightsaber duel in the middle of the town square." He said to the two kunoichi listening as they began gathering up their stuff.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several minutes later the trio made their way to the village square finding Naruto, trying to placate two irritated Jedi into peace. My goodness if the council could only see them now. Canderous chuckled at the thought. Especially at the image of Revan flipping em all off. She was just rebellious like that.

"If you two are done playing alpha Kath hound of the pack we can get out of here" He called to the two, his voice carrying an octave of amusement veiled beneath annoyance and irritation.

"Canderous"

"Mandalore"  
"Tin can!"

Were the mutual greetings of Revan, Naruto and Jolee respectively as his voice brought their attention to him.

"Naruto! Both Sakura and Tenten said at the same time, marching up to the smiling blond as he yelled back his own greeting. "Sakura! Tenten you're both here too?" He questioned as he hugged them both before something piqued his attention as he turned to Tenten. "Wait a sec...if you're here where'd you leave HK?"

Tenten blushed and was about to answer about what happened with the rust red droid when another voice answered for her.

"Master!"

Naruto spun around eyes and face meeting thick green wool bringing his eyes upwards into the glowing red eyes that hid beneath a shadowed hood.

"Gah!" He yelled backpedaling a little, stumbling over a rock before he caught himself looking up at the nearly nine foot tall droid clad completely from head to toe in a dark green, tattered cloak.

"Dont _do_ that!" The blond practically screamed at the metal skeleton before his wide eyes turned to Tenten. "What is he doing here anyway?"

She looked rather sheepish for a moment as she scratched the back of her head. "Uhh...He...really wanted to come..."

"You could have just said no." The blond shot back.

"No...You don't understand...He really really wanted to come. There was no way I could say no. You should have seen his pleading face." She emphasized.

Naruto blinked... "He doesnt have any facial expressions...."

"You're so cold." She said with seeming distaste hiding her true reasons for allowing the droid to show up.

_Flashback_

"_Query:Bun-haired meatbag, will there be combat on this assignment you are undertaking?"_

"_Maybe." Tenten answered absentmindedly as she packed her stuff._

"_Request: Then may I come along." The Hunter killer droid said calmly. _

"_Oh yea. I'll get right on that!" She answered sarcastically. After nearly two, almost three weeks with the the droid she'd be glad to be rid of him for a good long while. If she never heard the words"Bun-haired meatbag" Again it would be too soon. _

"_Query: Is that sarcasm I sense in your tone?"_

"_Damn you're quick aren't you." The weapon mistress said with a coy smile. Loving how she could get back at the machine for all his comments. _

"_Contemplating: Hmmm." Then the droid walked over to the stack of stuffed animals, animals he had been buried under quite recently. _

_He grabbed a handful, walking to her window and lining them up, catching her attention. "Uhh, what are you doing."_

"_Regretful: Oh...its just that I need to keep my skills up and since I will not be in a combat situation I will simply have to manage with these cotton filled mammals of yours."_

_And with that statement a single blaster bolt was fired from the rifle incinerating the stuffed bunny in a glorious display of charred cotton and puffy little white balls. _

"_What the hell are you doing!!!" Tenten screamed rushing across the room and lunging at HK only for the droid to lean straight back, angling his body a perfect ninety degrees at the waist, letting Tenten fly over him and slamming into her pile of stuffed animals, cussioning her fall. _

_She sprung back to her feet only to find HK holding her pressious stuffed Panda hostage, it had been a gift from her mom back when she was four._

_HK's eyes seemed to gain a malicious glint as he stared her down. "Observation: Written on the small paper on the creature's underside is a distinct name. Mr. Snowball. Deduction: Meaning that this one is more valuable than the others."_

_At her lack of movement and slightly horrified expression he knew he was right. "Cruel amusement: Now let me rephrase. Unecesary query: May I come along on the assignment? Sarcastic addition: Please?"_

_Flashback end:_

Indeed. Tenten's stuffed animal collection was her only true weakness. Not even Lee and Neji knew about it. So Naruto of all people was damn sure not gonna find out. At least she'd managed to save the precious things from the wrath of the assassin droid.

Naruto seemed downtrodden for a moment, head bowing and shoulders slumping as the two remaining females gave him small pitying smiles.

When his eyes turned back to Sakura the soft blues seemed to gain a hint of sadness, the somber tone of his voice echoing this as he spoke. "Any word on Sasuke?"

The medics own eyes seemed to dim before she nodded. She opened her mouth to speak when Canderous spoke up for her. "Walk and talk people we've lost enough ground to our target waiting for these three."

Marching down the street everyone followed HK's cloaked form taking up the rear in contrast to Canderous who walked ahead the other five in between as Revan, Jolee and Naruto listened as Sakura and Tenten spoke.

During their brief stay in the village they'd made short work of discovering that Sasuke had indeed been here, flashing his picture around town and to the guards on watch. They reported that the Nuke Nin had left from the north gate. If he was heading to another village there were only two places he could have gone to. More likely though he took to the wilderness which would be bad since at that point the possibilities were endless. The only hope they had was that he and his group did head to one of the two villages to the north.

As Canderous and the others exited the southern gate the conversation, full of inquiries and explanations was still going quite strong. "Do we know who else is traveling with him?" Revan questioned the pink haired girl.

Sakura nodded in response. "More or less, we got word of some white haired guy with a large sword, another orange haired muscle guy that liked to walk around without a shirt, with maybe just a cloak or something. And some redhead girl."

At the mention of a redhead Naruto's ears seemed to perk up, his minds eye momentarily reliving a brief encounter back in wave country, a blush rising to his cheeks at the memory of her lips pressed against his seemed to slam into the forefront of his mind. Before he viciously smothered the image before Jolee, or God worse _His mother_ caught sight or feel of it.

Both Revan and Jolee however did indeed sense something amiss but it was so quick neither one was able to place it. They were about to drop it when Tenten spoke up, catching their attention.

"Naruto. Why are you blushing?" She said eyes narrowing in something akin to suspicion."

"Wha?" The blond sputtered. "I'm not blushing!" He yelled.

"Yes you are!" Tenten accused. Eyes narrowing even further. "Yea...When Sakura mentioned the redhead that was with Sasuke you started blushing."

That seemed to make everyone's stride screech to a blinding, dizzying halt. Revan's head seemed to snap over towards him so quick Jolee was sure she'd give the speed of a republic frigate with a brand new hyperdrive a run for its money.

Naruto sputtered some more, the blush once again rising full force. "That isn't"

"Helpful statement: But Master I concur with the bun haired one. The moment a female with red hair was mentioned your heart rate accelerated and blood was directed to your face and lower extremities."

A deathly silence seemed to just blanket the entire forest at those words. Small blushes rising in both Tenten and Sakura while Revan, though slightly embarassed was strugling to hold in the laughter bubbling up in her chest and doing a remarkable job of it. Jolee however wasnt fairing so well in that department, snorts and snickers escaping his lips his jaw almost hurt from the tensed muscles.

Naruto, the victim of this scrutiny turned to glare at HK, a look so venomous and heated it could have melted stone. "Thank. You. HK. You. Always. Know. What. To. Say. Don't. You." The blond gritted out through tightly clenched teeth literally willing the droid to just die right on the spot.

Blisfully ignorant of the blonds nearly palpable anger and hate for him the droid answered. "Cheerful reply: You are most welcome master."

"So...do we have any idea where we go from here." Jolee cut in hoping to save the boy some face and allowing him to recover from the near cripling embarrassment

"We were actually hoping you three would be able to sense where he went." Canderous cut in from his place slightly ahead of them.

"We cant." Revan said shrugging. "This planet teems with life finding a single individual with no true force presence here isn't something that can be done. Unless we're close." She said with something like a helpless shrug. "Maybe if we knew where he was going..." She finished trailing off slightly.

Tenten and Canderous shrugged but Sakura and Naruto looked at each other. Realization dawning in their eyes.

"Itachi." The two teenagers said at the same time.

"What's that?" Canderous questioned.

"Itachi, Itachi!" Naruto repeated, his voice getting louder as he looked around. "Sasuke's always wanted to kill his brother. If he's out and about like this with a team sounds to me like he's getting-"

"Ready for a fight." Sakura finished.

"So- we find this Itachi guy we find Sasuke." Canderous said nodding in approval.

"But how?" Tenten said cutting into their victory before it even began. "Itachi is an S class Nuke-nin he's not just someone we can just...Find. Unless he wants to be found.

"Maybe he does." Canderous cut in pulling out a radio from his belt. "This is Canderous Come in over."

Silence along the other line before the Mandalorian sighed. "Click the little blue button on the side when you want to talk and release it when you're done, over.

Releasing the radio button again it took a few seconds before Tsunade's voice filtered in through the small radio. "Hello? Hello? Is this thing on?"

Canderous waited for her to stop speaking before he clicked the button. "Yea its on, and finish your sentences with over from now on. Listen. We need some intel on some guy called Itachi. Any idea where his last known location is. We think this Sasuke kid could be trying to track him Over."

"You couldn't have contacted me at a better time Canderous. I assume Naruto's gotten there; anyway regardless. Some rumors have just cropped up that an old Uchiha fortress before the time of the ninja nations seems to have been unsealed, the ancient Genjutsu dispelled. Itachi may just be trying to lure Sasuke too him for some reason. I suggest you get there fast. Where are you now?...uhh...Over"

Canderous looked to Sakura and the pink haired girl soon spoke up as she realised what he wanted. "Hiraiko village north east of Konoha."

"You heard her. Where do we head? Over"

"Its at the northernmost border of Konoha according to my reports. Get there and get there fast, its about three days run. Runs along the River Aisuko. Over."

Canderous nodded. "Right." Before shutting off the radio.

Naruto cursed. "Three days? You guys said Sasuke left two days ago. We'll never make it in time."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Canderous drawled smugly before clicking another button on his belt. The air behind him shivered for a moment before the image collapsed, revealing four sleek, deactivated swoopbikes. "We got some fast rides."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Siting on a solid stone throne, three spinning sharingan Tomoe's painted onto twin banners and carved into the stone at his back Itachi sat, listening to the rumbling sky as the storm came closer and closer to his sanctum. The rain would soon be upon him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This chap is more a bridge point than anything else, helpin me get from point A to point B read and review please, tell me what you thought, even if it was short.

By the way I am also betaing a Naruto Halo fic called "One hell of a vacation." Look it up.


	26. Are you threatening me

Here ya go enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know he is coming right?"

"Yes." Came Itachi's simplistic reply as he continued to sit on his throne of stone and concrete. Roaring fire pits smoldered behind him raising black smoke high into the air as the small crackling noises were rendered as little more to background noises that seemed to calm the Uchiha more than his plant like companion as he leaned into the stiff chair.

"Are you sure. He's close now...this may be your last chance to go. "

"I've told you Zetsu.. There's no need. Everything will be fine."

"I can stall them if your worried about getting caught."

Itachi sighed. "For the last time Zetsu. I don't need to use the bathroom. I'm fine. So just leave before you're found. You're not exactly the combat oriented ninja. "

Zetsu briefly wondered just how long the Uchiha could keep this uncaring facade up. I mean hell. How long could one man sit without going to the bathroom. Hell his ass had to be sore from sitting on that chair for this long. It didn't even have a cushion for christ sakes. It was just a flat slab of rock. He'd certainly be sore if he had to sit in that thing for more than a few minutes. As far as he knew Itachi'd been there all day. Were Uchiha blessed with superhuman bladders to top everything off.

A brief moment of silence.

"You sure?"

The twin Mangekyo glared back at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four swoop bikes blurred across the forest floor, dodging and weaving between the massive trees, helped by ninja reflexes and computers that could already lay out the next seven hundred yards ahead of them.

Canderous sat on his swoop, and directly behind the massive Mandalorian, hands circled around his waist and head pressed against his back as to shield herself from the harsh winds was Revan, her wine colored cloak flaring out behind her as it caught the wind. Slightly behind them and to the right was Jolee and Sakura. The Pink haired Kunoichi hated swoop bikes the moment she got on them on the way out of Konoha. Too loud, too large and most of all Too fucking fast. As a ninja she had seen speed but these things dwarfed even Lee or Gai in that aspect. It was ridiculous and her confidence was certainly not helped by the fact that one could barely see the incoming trees until it was far too late and had to rely on a computer instead. What if the monitor short circuited, what if the wires shorted out. What if the battery or whatever powered this thing died. The only reason she'd even gotten on one is because she knew that it would give them the edge in speed they needed.

Off a bit to the side was HK on his own swoop. Mainly because NO ONE wanted to get on one with the droid. Revan would have, but she'd been subject to HK's piloting once over Narshadaa on a commandeered light freighter once....The Slo'kai's-El....needless to say that ship was, to this day as far as she knew, still not allowed anywhere near Hut or Exchange controlled space.

Finally, in the rear was Naruto and Tenten. He'd half wanted to ride with Sakura so that they could talk and clear some things up, things that they both probably needed to clear up as a team. But everything had happened so fast that he hadn't had time. And now they were heading to a possible fight with Sasuke, or at the very least a guaranteed fight with Itachi. He just hoped these issues, didn't come up in the fight. For either of them.

It was then that something caught his eye on the rim of the computer screen, a small brown like blotch or stain. Dried up already obviously. He decided to put it in the back of his mind. But of course now that it was there, it refused to leave. Talking while driving a swoop, unless you were like in a wide open plain, was not recommended. But Naruto couldn't help himself now that the thought was gnawing at him. "Hey Tenten!" He yelled over the deafening high pitched howl of the swoop engine.

"What!!!" She yelled back, eyes closed tightly as her grip on his waist tightened to that of a vice. Obviously she hated the swoop as much as Sakura. Naruto had to smile, having had some experience on simulators when he was younger on the ship. Though the feel of the real thing was certainly a lot different. Which was why he was hanging back in this formation, staying behind Canderous who was effectively revealing where to swerve in order to remain safe from the trees and rocks.

"What's this stain over the monitor?"

"What stain! Why are you asking me this now are you nuts?"

"That stain!" He yelled shifting so as to let her see.

Tenten briefly opened her eyes and just as quickly shut them tight. Urgh this guy was nuts. Did he realize the damage a human body would receive from crashing into anything at this speed. It wasn't pretty. It was soup. Gnarly, nasty, disgusting soup. Or fertilizer...yea thats what they'd end up being

Of course these thoughts did not stop Tenten from remembering what had made those stains in the first place.

_Flashback:_

_HK-47 was a droid of many talents. _

_He could maim, butcher, kill, stab, shoot, decapitate, assassinate, disembowel, incinerate, murder, drown, asphyxiate, poison, throttle, electrocute, blow up, take apart, rip apart, cause excrutiating amounts of pain and even...dance..._

_But one thing he was not accustomed to was the interrogation of organics. Normaly he could just shoot them and hack the data pad on their person. Or better yet hack the data pads and computer files and then shoot him. So when they asked him to find and interrogate people as to the location of the Uchiha he had forgotten that these people did not have personal data pads. _

_Using the swoop bike as a lure, it was not long before two humans came forward to check on the noise. _

"_What the hell is-"_

_Two quick high pitched sounds indicated a blaster rifle going off shortly before the two bolts killed both individuals. Emerging from the canopy HK marched over to the bodies and began checking them for Datapads. _

_And so it was after a brief moment the hunter killer droid stood. Finger absently scratching his chin. _

_'Something tells me I did this wrong.'_

_Flashback end:_

Tenten though couldn't bother saying the story right now. And so, clenching her eyes tightly she felt her fingers grip his jacket even tighter. "Tell you later."

Naruto gave a disappointed sound before turning his eyes over to the front again. For some reason Tenten's eyes felt the strange urge to open. Giving into this urge she found HK, on his swoop, several yards away staring straight at her and she could have sworn he was smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The massive stone gates of the ancient fortress of the Uchiha clan loomed over the group known as snake, the obsidian black stone, carved out of the volcanic rock shimmered in the light of the mid day stone, massive stone and wood walls circling the compound all round.

Sasuke stepped towards the door black eyes shifting to blood red. "Open."

The stone gates opened with a slow rumble, like a beast awakening from its slumber. Buildings carved out of the very stone lay behind the defensive structure, crumbling, rotting away with the passing time, down the road a single spire lay in wait, the only sign of life being the smoke that rose from the fire pits that framed its doorway.

The team made its way through the street, their steps echoing eerily throughout the hollow city. Sasuke's eyes remaining fixed on his long sought out target, anticipation building within him. Karin and the others, though apathetic could not escape the sliver of fear that coiled around their hearts like a worm. Uchiha Itachi's reputation was well known throughout the ninja nations, even more so in sound, where rumors about how he defeated Orochimaru once before ran rampant. And though Sasuke had allegedly killed Orochimaru, rumors about his failing health had also been circling round the grapevine of Oto so for all they knew, Sasuke may not be above the Oto-Kage's level of skill at all, whereas Itachi almost certainly was.

Only the eerie howl of the wind seemed to fill the narrow alleys and broken homes of the ancient refuge of the Uchiha giving the place a cold, dread filled air. The team ignored this however as they approached the central spire.

The three tomoes of the Sharingan were carved into both doors, glowing eerily as Sasuke approached, sharingan eyes spinning slowly as he did.

There was a sound of a lock clicking open before the two doors seemed to open of their own accord revealing Itachi sitting on the throne of rock.

"Foolish little brother." He stated in greeting, eyes opening slowly.

"Itachi." Sasuke hissed back.

Itachi's eyes remained fixed on his younger brother, effectively ignoring the head of Zetsu as he appeared over the archway of the door.

The Kusa ninja didn't say anything but soon a sign soon morphed out of the stone slightly beneath his head. 'Are you sure you don't want me to stall them? I still can.'

"I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Sasuke stated as he made his way closer drawing his Kusanagi.

"Is that so?" Itachi said casually leaning his head to the left as the blade pierced the back of the stone throne eyes casually finding the prosthetic right arm that gripped the handle. "My, my...quite a battle wound you have there little brother. Just how weak are you really?"

He leaned forward quickly, ducking beneath the blade as Sasuke swung it to the side, using his natural lightning chakra to heat the stone in milliseconds to allow the blades razor edge an easier time in slicing through it.

Itachi then leapt up standing on the throne's seat. Before he lashed out with a kick sending Sasuke stumbling back. As the younger Uchiha rolled back onto his feet Suigetsu drew his blade bringing Sasuke's attention to him. "No. This is my fight."

"Shouldn't have brought us along then." The mist ninja growled before he rushed forward. Juugo and Karin hesitated for a moment before they too attacked, this man was too dangerous to hinge on Sasuke's pride.

As the Zanbatou descended on the older Sharingan wielder Itachi leapt backwards, allowing the massive blade to cleave straight through the stone due to its sheer size and weight.

Landing on his feet, Karin reached him next lunging at the Uchiha two kunai griped in her hands. She slashed at the older Uchiha. The older man ducked beneath the strike, standing up his eyes found the larger Juugo, the black markings already spreading throughout his body as his eyes gained a wild look.

The man reared back his fist only for Itachi's hands to lash out with dizzying speed smashing the junction of his wrist and palm upwards against Juugo's cheekbones bringing his forward momentum to a grinding halt as he wobbled on his feet, his world going dark for a moment.

Pushing the orange haired teenager aside Itachi was once again facing his brother catching his wrist mid swing before delivering a chakra powered backhand to the younger male's face with his free hand before smashing another chakra powered fist to his solar plexus, knocking the wind right out of him before delivering another devastating uppercut to the man's chin and an elbow to his stomach.

Juugo, recovering quicker from the normally devastating strike spun around rushing to Itachi's back.

His steps were anything but quiet though and it was easy for Itachi to sense his position from sound alone.

Sliding backwards at an angle, one leg outwards he spun around quickly, smashing his foot into Juugo's shin.

With the large teenagers momentum he fell forward, his shoulder slamming into Sasuke making the Uchiha stumble as he backpedaled Juugo falling onto his side.

Itachi leapt upwards in a spin, coming down with a brutal ax kick that smashed into Sasuke's left shoulder and neck. Landing on his other leg Itachi spun around and smashed his previous kicking foot into Sasuke's chest sending him smashing onto the partially destroyed throne.

Suigetsu had finally rejoined the fight swinging his sword in a brutal upwards swing. Two kunai found their way to Itachi's hands as if by magic, crisscrossing them in front of him he let the two knives absorb the powerful blow, which still sent him into a partial skid backwards. One kunai shattering and the other coming dangerously close to its brothers fate.

When he came to a stop his gaze snapped to the right, where he found Karin about to swing again. Using the backwards momentum of his block he caught her wrist with his right hand, spinning in a counter clockwise motion, leaving his back exposed to her he slowly knelt down, as he began to face her again, his right hand now pulling her downwards due to the angle of his spin his left hand tightened into a fist, he released his grip on her wrist, and began to stand, using the added momentum to deliver a jaw breaking uppercut to the red headed woman.

Then, he slammed an elbow into her stomach, sending her reeling. Rolling forward Itachi avoided a downward strike by Suigetsu's massive blade watching it tear into the stone floor.

Standing up Itachi grabbed Karin by the head, using it as a pivot point as he leapt upwards, avoiding Suigetsu's next swing aimed for the back of his knees.

Using the downward momentum from his leap he threw Karin to the stone floor before falling back to avoid Suigetsu's next swing aimed for the middle of his chest.

Falling onto his back before springing to his feet Itachi was ready to focus on the annoying Kiri ninja only to find Sasuke lunging toward him with a flying kick.

Crossing his arms infront of him he felt Sasuke's boot slam into his forearms, once again skidding backwards.

Lowering his guard he saw his brothers rag tag group all standing once again, with Karin rubbing her sore jaw as she stood with Juugo's help.

"Worthless." The older Uchiha drawled as he let his arms fall to his side.

Chakra simmered over the older Uchiha's hands and feet, forming a blue fire-like essence, he visibly tensed beneath his robe as the team took up its fighting stance.

Before the fight could begin anew however a low vibrating hum assaulted their ears, amplified by the closed space of the spire.

"What the hell is that?" Suigetsu growled eyes glancing around the entire spire in agitation, sword held at the ready.

Screech of blaster fire was soon followed by a deafening explosion that covered the team and their opponent in gray dust. Leaping back, away from the area of the explosion the ninja placed their back to the wall.

As the dust cleared four strange vehicles were seen but what truly grabbed the five combatant's attention were the seven people that were making their way towards them.

"More wheat for the scythe." Itachi commented eyes blinking languidly as his eyes passed over each new opponent.

Naruto's eyes remained fixed on Sasuke, blue eyes fixed over his teammate, a fire of determination burning behind his eyes.

Revan's gaze passed over their opponents as well, ignoring her son's and Sakura's rampant emotions, now was not the time for such things.

Drawing her lightsaber Jolee came up to her side, Naruto acting accordingly as well as they both drew their own lightsabers. The one time sith's eyes found Itachi's soon enough, anger evident as she looked upon the Akatsuki cloak. "In the name of the hidden village of Konoha...you're all under arrest."

"Are you threatening me lady Revan?" Itachi questioned as his head tilted to the side in a sardonic manner.

If Revan was surprised at the fact that he knew her name she said nothing, though the same couldn't be said for Naruto or even Canderous as the Mandalorian audibly removed the safety from his heavy repeater.

The legendary force wielder's lightsaber hissed as it flared to life, bathing her face in a deep purple glow. "Yes I am." She responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok here ya go, again relatively short, seven pages and technically another bridge point with which to start the fight. I hope you enjoyed Itachi's brief display, but regardless, next chapter from top to bottom will be full of fights and I hope to make it twice as long.

Anyway read and review tell me your thoughts. (Also as a side note my spell check was on the frits so there may, more likely than not, be several mistakes in this chap.)


	27. Dance of the Sharingan

The blade was in Itachi's hands before many could even blink, bounding across the room, with precise speed, chakra trailing down his arm towards his hand and into the special kunai he now gripped in his fingers.

Fire and lightning elements mixed together, lengthening until it was nearly the length of a full blade. At first glance, it seemed to be a crude version of the lightsaber itself. But the ionic particles that made up the beam of their weapon was something much more refined than the makeshift, plasma based weapon he now wielded.

Revan's weapon was fluid in its defense of her, halting Itachi's progress with a deafening wail and blinding fluorescent sparks that sent the others in the room reeling from the sudden shock.

Naruto, being closest to his mother, recovered first, raising his golden lightsaber, he moved to strike at Itachi's exposed side.

The familiar, burning spike of danger in the back of his mind warned him in time to; instead, shift his posture to the right, narrowly avoiding Sasuke's blade, which still managed to slice into his upper arm. The blond hissed as he struck out with his lightsaber, watching as Sasuke backed away, Sharingan eyes spinning rapidly in their irises.

"He is mine to kill!!!" The younger Uchiha roared as lightning flared across his blade, bathing the razor sharp weapon in its silver light before he swung again.

The others of the team backed off at the display, several of Canderouses and HK's camera systems going momentarily off line from the strong electrical output, with even several sparks dancing over the Mandalorian's armor, bringing out a grunt of pain from the current Mandalore.

As the static cleared from his helmet's camera, Canderous found an entire room now in a wild frenzy, the red headed girl was now attacking Tenten; the freaky looking one with the bigger sword had just bashed the stunned HK into the wall and the big one-

"Argh!!" Canderous yelled as he was roughly tackled from the side, his attacker pushing him until they both smashed through the side of the obelisk's wall into the desolate village beyond.

His heavy repeater fell from his grip as he was pinned to the ground by the orange haired teen above him, dark markings spreading over his features as his expression became one of frenzied anger, raising his fists over his head before bringing them down, ready to crush Canderou's skull, helmet and all.

Crossing his arms in front of him the Mandalorian managed to block the blow, his own fists still smacking into his helmet with the force behind this kid's arms. He felt as though he was trying to hold up a Bantha's paw here.

Eyes trailing to the opening in the wall he saw Jolee standing at the corner.... idly picking his fingernails.

"If it's not too much trouble..." Canderous grunted before he had to guard himself from more raining blows. "You mind making your aging carcass useful!!!"

"You're doing great," the old man answered absently as he continued picking his nails. "Keep it up," he continued absently. "Watch your left."

Suddenly a kick smashed into the side of Juugo's head, sending the cursed ninja smashing through the rotten interior of a building.

Glancing up, the Mandalorian found the pink haired Sakura standing above him, reaching her hand out to help him up.

"Thanks," the Mandalorian growled before taking the hand and getting to his feet. Looking to his heavy repeater, he reached down, hefting the weapon back into its proper grip before their opponent rushed out of the rubble towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suigetsu had seen many things in his life; one didn't grow up in the mist without such experiences.

But to see a rust red skeleton grabbing the edge of his Zanpakutou, complete with glowing red eyes and some weird weapon in his hands would probably be somewhere in his top ten.

HK, for his part, still had the green cloak that had been used to conceal him up to this point, was now in tatters having met with the crumbling wall of the obelisk, whose additional opening now caused the structure to groan and buckle dangerously with each passing second.

He had grabbed his opponents' blade before charging up his riffle. Looking past Suigetsu he looked towards Naruto and Revan, who were still fighting their respective Uchiha opponents in the center of the obelisk's chamber.

"Master!" HK called, uncaring if either one of them were listening at this point. "Gratuitous: thank you!!!"

Turning his gaze back to the now uneasy Suigetsu, he pointed the rifle squarely at his face.

"Boast: droid efficiency at its best!" Before the screech of a blaster rifle echoed across the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karin cursed as she was forced to dodge more and more of this girl's... apparently endless arsenal of weapons.

Good lord, where was she keeping them all?

I mean... it wasn't like she was wearing some massive cloak/overcoat or anything. It was just a blouse, some tight long pants, basic kunai pouches; that were standard size from what she could see. Unless some inter dimensional time space continuum thing had been broken inside the kunoichi's pouches.

I mean really, where the hell was she keeping them?

Well..... she could imagine... but...

She caught one of the thrown kunai in mid air, shifting it in her grip before she blocked another, and caught it before it fell with a clatter to the floor.

Drawing her eyes back towards her bun haired opponent as she... drew a sword?

Okay what the hell! What the flipping hell! How the hell does anyone hide that shit!

She didn't have time to think of an answer to her query when Tenten was on her again. The sword she had drawn from... somewhere clanging loudly against her pilfered kunai.

Karin's strength was most certainly not in anything involving hand to hand combat, the strike, though blocked still made the redheaded girl's back slam against the wall.

Tenten drew another kunai, throwing it at Karin's head, only for the kunoichi to narrowly avoid the weapon, finding cold obsidian stone rather than bone and flesh.

Tenten rushed forward again while Karin was off balance, rearing back her leg she brought it up, aimed towards Karin's face, only for the kunoichi to suddenly burst into a cloud of dark purple gas.

Tenten's eyes widened, hand moving to cover her mouth as she sought to backpedal away from the gas, only for the purple cloud to envelop her. Her eyes widened in slight panic and she moved to turn so she could run even faster only for something to hit her.

Air does not move this fast. And the breeze from the openings was in the opposite direction.

Dispelling the illusion she barely had time to awkwardly bat away her own kunai. She fell on her side with a thump, catching sight of her opponent's silhouette as she ran out of the building.

Cursing under her breath, Tenten stood up and immediately gave chase.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile standing at the side of the room, at the frame of one of the openings Jolee's blank eyes traveled the room. Someone else was here, someone... that did not want to be seen.

Where though?

His senses shifted and panned over the width of this battlefield. The presence was there but it was elusive, like a Mynock in a shadowed cave, obscure and veiled. Where was this damn person?

He stepped sharply to the side as the dark cloaked Itachi was given a hard force push past him, out the door with a deafening bang as the wood was blown clear off its hinges with Revan's strength.

"Where are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, before three distinct '_poofs_' of smoke, along with their signature popping sounds echoed within the obsidian obelisk.

Sasuke tightened his stance, holding the blade firmly in front of his chest, red Sharingan eyes watching the four clones, and maintaining his awareness on the two behind him.

The Uzumaki snarled; eyes narrowed into slits as he bared his fangs at his former raven haired teammate.

"Give it up Sasuke!" He yelled, slashing the lightsaber across the air in front of him.

"Shut up." The Sharingan wielder stated simply before he stepped forward to attack.

Naruto threw the lightsaber, listening to the golden blade hum with its signature '_vroom' _sound as it spun through the air towards the black haired teen.

Sasuke leapt straight up into the air, allowing the blade to pass beneath him, and to be caught by one of the clones previously behind him.

The clone next to the original Naruto leapt into the air, higher than Sasuke, and the reason soon became apparent to the Uchiha as the clone that had caught the saber threw it upwards, towards his exposed back.

Sasuke's Kusanagi crackled with lightning, before the white electric energy extended down to the floor from the tip, piercing the tile with a savage crack. Using the now solid leverage point Sasuke twisted himself out of the sabers way, only for the clone that had jumped to catch it, and Thrust his hand forward.

Sasuke soon felt the crippling pressure of a Force Push smash into his chest, sending him careening towards the third clone, which the Uchiha noticed was forming a Rasengan in his hand.

He drew a kunai, throwing the projectile with deadly accuracy, catching the clone in the throat, before he spun and twisted in mid air, adjusting his fall to land in a sturdy crouch position.

The Kusanagi sizzled with lightning again, white lightning extending from the tip before Sasuke swung out behind him, creating a massive crescent like blade that sought to reeve everything along the Obelisks floor down to size.

Naruto, the original leapt through the air, his two clones following his example.

He caught his lightsaber as it was thrown at him, with the clone that did so vanishing a moment later while his counterpart latched onto Naruto's clothes, using his momentum; he spun the blond ninja in mid air, bodily throwing him towards Sasuke.

Naruto flipped and twirled, adjusting his stance and grip on the lightsaber before bringing it down on Sasuke's head with all the strength available in his biceps.

Sasuke swiveled on his heel, bringing the Kusanagi to his defense as it was bathed in bright, white lightning.

The two weapons met with sparks of electricity. The smell of burning metal and ozone rose up into their nostrils as blood red eyes clashed with sea blue.

Sasuke grunted, shoving Naruto back with a harsh push with his blade before he pressed his attack, the Kusanagi blade moving with speed like the lightning that enshrouded it.

Naruto regained his footing, blocking Sasuke's weapon with somewhat awkward movements, his precognitive Force senses allowing him to stay one step ahead of Sasuke's faster movements.

Another clone '_poofed_' into existence at Sasuke's right, delivering a leg sweep that made him stumble forward, as though he were about to fall face-flat.

Naruto swiveled to the right, rearing back his leg before kicking Sasuke across his face, sending the Uchiha careening across the obelisk floor.

The sound of a thousand birds reached the Uzumaki's ears, approaching from the rear, and to the right. Naruto spun around, a Rasengan forming in his hand, but as he turned, he caught the inconsistencies of this attack.

The sound was distorted, and the lighting was moving too slow. Sasuke had to be faster to use the Chidori effectively.

He paused, mid turn and turned back to where he was looking before, finding Sasuke charging straight at him from where he'd been kicked.

The Rasengan glowed bright blue in his hand, and Naruto growled with restrained fury as he shoved the attack into the Chidori's path.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Force flowed within and without, rushing through her body in a triumphant feel of familiarity as she swung her double bladed lightsaber with precision and skill, the bright fuchsia color accentuating the color of her robes and hair.

Itachi's Sharingan kept him ahead of her blade, dodging and weaving. The kunai he'd used lay strewn across the rubble somewhere. It would do nothing but waste chakra anyway so he did not move to draw another. His swordsmanship was, by mere sight alone, discernably inferior to hers in comparison regardless of its possible ability to block the strikes.

He backpedaled, attempting to gain some distance between himself and the black haired woman, but she was too fast, and from the rumors, just as he could see her intent with the Sharingan, she could see his own.

His eyes diverted slightly behind him, over his shoulder.

He leapt back, feet planting themselves firmly on a corner of one of the houses, using it as leverage to bound over Revan, landing behind her. He landed at a crouch, slapping one hand down onto the ground before rolling forward; narrowly avoiding Revan's lightsaber as she spun with a slashing motion at his back.

Revan moved to follow, only to feel the thick, suction of mud on her feet, making her stumble.

Itachi swiveled around, using the momentary distraction to form another jutsu.

"Gokakyu!" The Uchiha said before blowing out a massive orb of fire towards her immobile form.

The flames consumed all, blanketing the street and spreading out towards the nearby houses.

Itachi watched with careful eyes, scanning the bright orange flames to see her escape, if she did indeed, escape.

Deafening cracks, from breaking beams and shattering stones echoed into his ears, making him wince as they rang with discomfort.

The Uchiha's eyes went wide as suddenly, from dozens of different directions, pillars and debris of all shapes and sizes converged in on him with bone crushing speed and force.

The flames flickered, wavering for a moment before being completely blown away, revealing Revan standing where he'd left her, completely untouched, the mud at her feet having dried with the heat, the purple blade held vertically in front of her as she stared the Uchiha down from behind the purple haze of her light saber.

Itachi lunged forward, narrowly avoiding a wooden beam that crashed down on the area he previously occupied. He got to his feet, before somersaulting sideways, over another piece of debris, landing at a crouch, he slammed both hands down on the ground, erecting a wall of solid stone between himself and the next oncoming wooden beam.

The massive bulk and weight of the projectile, slammed into the erected rock formation, sprinkling stones, dust and concrete over the Uchiha's shoulders as the wall threatened to crumble beneath him.

Electricity gathered along his hand, racing up and down the muscles before he launched a bolt into another of the massive projectiles, making it explode into thousands of pieces of shrapnel.

The Uchiha took his opening, rushing through the gap in the attack, swerving between the others that attempted to bar his path.

He ran up the side of one of the buildings, bounding over the edge before turning back around to face Revan, observing the small smile that tugged at the older woman's lips with thinly veiled disdain.

For Revan, she simply could not, for the life of her, repress that small smile. It had been so long, so very long since she'd been able to do this, to feel the rush, the _thrill_ of the fight again. It was... exhilarating. _Rejuvenating._ All the pains and kinks in her system were seemingly washed away with the flow of the Force and the love of the fight.

The wind shifted, and her awareness warned her easily of the Uchiha's plan before it was set in motion.

She spun around on her heel, her lightsaber flashing with movement, slicing off the shadow clones arms.

The Force warned her of the danger, but not soon enough, even as she backed away with speed, the lightning that cascaded out of the clones shattered shell leapt onto the hilt of her saber, crackling and sparking with burnt out circuitry as the blade's life was snuffed out.

Revan stared at the, now useless saber, turning her eyes upwards to the original Itachi. "Without that weapon..." The Uchiha began. "You have lost."

Revan said nothing, turning her gaze to the damaged weapon before the smirk returned again, slowly, ever so slowly tugging up on her lips before turning to look at Itachi, a gleam of... something... in her eyes.

"Stupid boy... I have seen more in my years than what your precious eyes will perceive in their lifetime."

She tossed the lightsaber to the floor with a dull clatter. "All you've done is removed a mere trinket."

Itachi stared straight into those dark blue eyes, hesitating in his activation of the Tsukiyomi at what he saw there... the... darkness.

She raised her hand slowly, pointing at him with her index finger. "Let me show you... just who you're dealing with"

And the hesitation vanished, whatever had bound him to inactivity evaporated, replaced by the surge of something, not unlike adrenaline spurring him on with urgency.

"_Tsukiyomi!"_

The world shifted to colors of black and red, shadows lengthening, growing darker, shrouding around heras the sun lost its harsh glare, being replaced by a blood red moon.

And Revan never once allowed the smile to drop from her features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Requiem

The world shifted and molded into various shades of black and red , the red moon hung over their heads like a blood filled bowl and dark shadows slithered across the ground as if they were alive.

The dead city of the Uchiha's was replaced, shifting and changing, until it was different, yet the same. The buildings were the same design, the same locations, but they seeped with malice not unlike that of the dark side the dark lord Revan had felt along the galaxies edge.

She stood within these shades of scarlet and black, eyes soon fixing themselves on the spinning Mangekyo, that seemed to materialize out of the darkness of a nearby alley as he stepped into the light of this artificial world.

Itachi eyed the woman, who stood across from him almost coyly, undeterred by the rapid shift in scenery.

With a mere thought from the Uchiha, suddenly dozens of others appeared all around them, flooding the streets, the homes, the rooftops, they encircled the older woman who merely watched with that all too confident smirk still firmly plastered onto her features.

Itachi once again gave a mental command, willing the crucifix to materialize behind the woman and bind her to it. But the projected object would not appear, and the earth beneath Revan's feet remained intact, unbroken.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in mild suspicion, the increasingly uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach tightening into a knot.

The lady Revan's skills, unlike other participants of the great Shinobi war, were mere speculation and guesswork. Some assumed she was a Yamanaka of some sort, others with an entirely unique bloodline limit of which she was the first to have ever manifested it.

No evidence, mere theories. But apparently, whatever her skills were, it allowed her some control over this world of the Tsukiyomi, or rather, it allowed her extraordinary control over her own mental faculties.

Revan glanced around her, blue eyes easily scanning the identical faces before they each rushed forward with a burst of movement.

Revan back flipped once, the tip of her durasteel boot slamming into one of the copies chin, dispelling him into blackened ash which scattered to the seven winds in this artificial world.

As she got to her feet, and her hand rose up from the ground, Itachi, the real Itachi, felt a sharp spike of pain, drill itself between his eyes as the hilt of her light saber was raised up from the earth with her hand's motion, falling into her grip with ease before the twin blades flared to life in her hands.

The Uchiha could almost feel the smirk playing over her features as the Fuchsia blade stood out amongst the darkened background, a weapon of liquid flame in her hand as she took it into motion against her attackers.

The raven haired woman spun with the blade upper first blade , a wide deadly arc of purple that cut down two of the Uchiha's projections before she spun around, kicking a third approaching behind her with her left foot

Dragging the second blade of her lightsaber staff across her body, placing it in the way of another clones descending kunai, cutting its arm clean off before spinning around and stabbing the first blade into another clones chest before a savage kick knocked it into another approaching group.

With a Force controlled leap, the Jedi woman placed her Saber staff across her waist, the blades parallel to the ground as she spun through the air, her robes flaring out around her as the purple blades drove back the clones, cutting down any that tripped up, or were held back by the mass of their brethren behind them.

When she landed again she shifted the grip on her saber, using the first blade to slash an approaching clone across the chest, before she used the momentum to swivel the Lightsaber around her neck, using vital juncture of her head and body as a pivot point before catching the blade in her right hand and slashing another of the Uchiha clones with the second blade.

Finally, one found an opening, rushing in close, The Revan soon found herself on the defensive, using the hilt of her saber to fluidly block several kunai slashes before she severed the clones leg, followed by his arm, Kicking him in the chest she sent the dispelling form of ash and dust into his allies, blinding them before she thrust her arm forward, a powerful Force Push sending nearly the entire mass of boddies flying down the street, crushing their bones and plowing them through artificial buildings before swiveling around and doing the same to the ones behind her.

Turning back to where she could sense Itachi the raven haired woman was greeted by the, agonizing sensation of several kunai piercing her arms, stomach, chest, and legs.

The real Itachi stood upon the edge of a building, a kunai in hand, watching the woman through narrowed eyes as she fell down onto her knees. She could feel pain apparently, even with her relative control of this place. That was a plus. He may not be able to inflict as much damage onto a moving target as he would one bound to a cross, but it would be enough to throw her into shock once the illusion was dispe-

His thoughts were abruptly cut off as Revan straightened from her slumped position, and the kunai that had pierced her skin, vanishing into mist like his clones,

Blue eyes looked up into his own, a smile twinkling over her gaze. "This...is our world now...not just yours."

Itachi's eyes narrowed into slits. _'Impressive....most impressive.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Son of a bitch!!!" Suigetsu roared slashing at the metallic skeleton again. "Why wont you just die!!!"

He'd been at this back and forth game for hours now, he'd slash, the blade would bounce off this things metal skin, the thing would shoot and he'd go back to hacking.

"Correcting: Technically, Droid cybernetic organisms are not defined as alive so your query is innaccurat-"

"GHAAAAA!!!!" The silver haired nin yelled, swinging his blade like a massive bat. Slamming it into HK's arm. "Shut up already!!!"

The Hunter Killer droid absorbed the strike, with a simple 'clang' and screech before leveling his rifle again at the ninja.

Three blaster shots sent the smell of Ozone into the air and struck Suigetsu in the chest, his molecular structure degenerating into mere water before it reformed itself, leaving him unscathed.

The former Kiri ninja rushed forward, snarling and gnashing his sharpened teeth as he swung his blade repeatedly, striking HK...everywhere, in a wild flurry of strikes that did no dammaged to the hardened, blaster resistant durasteel.

"Querry: If you are composed entirely of water meat bag, then is the proper terminology for you, instead of meat bag, is infact douche bag?"

"Why cant you just DIE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura charged forward, hands clenching into tight fists before she lunged for the cursed ninja infront of her, fist cocked back and teeth clenched in a snarl.

She saw from here, her opponents pupils were dilated, a small bit of saliva gathered at the corner of his lips, chest heaving with great gasps for breath, quick in their pace. The medic within her wondered what kind of effects this curse seal was having on him as it spread across his skin.

But she pushed such thoughts aside driving her fist forward with a roar of rage, watching through the corner of her eye as the skin of Juugo's slithered like liquid, becoming scaly and rough as it spread out, becoming cup shaped, shielding his entire body.

She gathered chakra onto the point of impact, condensing it until it was barely the size of a pin point.

Her fist smashed into his gauntlet with explosive force, sending the Oto nin back several yards before he trust his arms outward, their composition shifting and changing again, twisting and coiling like massive tentacles, rushing towards her. Sakura's fist reared itself back once again, slamming onto the first Tentacle that reached her before she grabbed latched onto the second, digging her fingers into the scaly, black puss oozing flesh, holding the spear like point a hairs breath away from piercing her chest.

Hundreds of tiny blue beams suddenly tore through the air, straight past her and headed for Juugo, a burning smell assaulted her nose and a distinct sound, which reminded her of a stone repeatedly striking a hollowed bell rang loudly in her ears.

Juugo's crazed, unfocused eyes shifted towards the approaching blasts, three striking him, one in the upper right shoulder, one in the left hip and the last on his right side.

Three, massive claw like fingers jutted out of the orange haired teenagers back suddenly, coiled like scorpion tails the brought them down on the the space in front of him, allowing the rest of the volley to smash into the protective flesh barrier.

Sakura, with a yell, shifted her grip on the extension in her hands, using her massive strength , the Pink haired teen, with a great heave wrenched the boy off his feet, shielding claws and all, spinning him like an athlete would toss a chain ball before a toss, plowing his body through a nearby building and forcing Canderous to hit the deck, lest he be swept up with the spinning flesh projectile.

With a yell Sakura launched the Cursed ninja through the air, Canderous soon reaching his feet and training his heavy repeater on the, shrinking speck in the distance.

Before the teenager even landed however, he spun himself in mid air, extended, tentacle like arms lashing out again like elastic anchors digging twin, hook like extensions deep into the ground on either side of the street.

The momentum of his throw still dragged him back, the two hooks dragging nearly six foot deep trenches into the street before the Oto nin grinded to a halt.

From his place besides Sakura Canderous swallowed slowly. _'Ahh hell.'_

The cursed Oto nin shot forward, propelled by his self made slingshot, closing the distance between himself and his two opponents with blinding speed, a crazed laugh torn from his throat.

Canderous let loose with his heavy repeater, releasing hundreds of tiny little bolts towards the approaching bull.

The blasts hit dead on, brownish gray scales falling away in charred chunks before quickly being replaced.

Sakura growled before she firmly dug both fists elbow deep into the ground, watching as, with every hit the blackish, ink like skin spread further and further through Juugo's body, now covering almost his entire upper body from the waist up and trailing up his neck and down to his legs.

"That's not gonna work!" The Kunoichi growled before she heaved with all her considerable strength.

Canderous felt the earth shake beneath his boots, the ground cracking and tearing before he watched the petite pink haired female rip out a rock the size of a S-23 class speeder.

_'Holy Sith on steroids!!! What the hell!?'_

With a grunt that was half between a yell and a rapid exhale the Chuunin medic threw the massive stone right at the approaching Juugo, looking to smash the slab of granite into him head first.

Juugo thrust his arms straight down, slamming his arms onto the earth with brute force that sent him upwards, over the approaching stone.

His arms molecular structure changed and molded itself into the hook headed elastic once again, cleaving its two blade deep into the stone before Juugo spun, flipping in the air, Elbows on his cheeks as he heaved the stone like one would a massive sledge hammer, up and over his head, launching it towards the two who still stood in the street, both wide eyed and disbelieving, though one could never see such with Canderous's helmet on.

Turning to the Pink haired kunoichi the Mandalorian hissed. "Nice job sweetie." He drawled sarcastically. "Why didn't you just hand him a freakin' turbo laser!" He yelled.

"I didn't see you coming up with any plan other that shooting that little pea shooter!!!!" Sakura roared back.

Canderous ignored her, loading up one of the dozen or so grenades he had into the launcher attachment on the underside of his repeater. "Pea shooter huh." He muttered to himself before aiming towards the approaching stone. A hollow _'thook' _sound rang through the air before a fiery explosion blanketed the sky and a shock wave nearly knocked both grounded warriors off their feet.

Sakura, though more surprised than Canderous, took the opportunity presented to her with efficiency, leaping through the flames and debris in a single bound, rushing up through the smoke her green eyes fixed themselves on Juugo.

Twisting in the air, as she rose above him, the Kunoichi gathered chakra once again onto the heel of her foot, once again condensing it into a fine fine point, before smashing her descending foot into the cursed ninja's chest.

Juugo's eyes went wide, mouth opening wide in a silent scream before he was sent rocketing back down towards the earth,

Sakura would have smirked in triumph if not for the black, scaly appendage that wrapped itself around her neck pulling her down. The Kunoichi's eyes widened as it seemed Juugo would position her to cussion his own fall.

She pulled against the black flesh with all her might, feeling it give, but it was too slow to give her a proper release to escape in time.

Two grenades suddenly slammed into Juugo's side, exploding in a display of fire and shrapnel, and Sakura found the grip on her neck released. Twisting herself awkwardly in the air, she landed along the edge of a rooftop, feeling her leg give beneath her weight, and her other sliding off the roofs edge to let her fall onto the street below with a crash.

"Ugh." Haruno groaned as she slowly began to push herself onto her feet.

The sound of heavy foot steps reached her ears long before Canderous tore his way through the rotten plaster that made up the buildings wall, T shaped visor finding her instantly, the soldier made his way over, grabbing her by her bicep and hauling her to her feet. "Ya alright?" The older male questioned.

Sakura swallowed and nodded "Come on we need to press our advantage against this guy while we still got it."

Canderous snorted. "Advantage? Girl those were two TX-37 high grade frag grenades that hit that kid right in the ribs. Trust me, he aint getting up from-"

**"AAAARRRRGHH"  
****  
**The roar shook the ground beneath their feet and rattled its way into their chests and both combatants brought their eyes towards a now...ohh...20 foot humanoid beast that was currently tearing up a few buildings several blocks down and making its way closer.

Staring at the sight Canderous ignored the_ "You were saying?"_ Look he could practically feel burning through the back of his helmet. Not commenting anything as he loaded up another grenade into his launcher.

After several moments of quiet, disturbed only by the lumbering...thing...coming towards them he finally spoke.

"Alright fine he's a bit tougher than I thought."

Sakura smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"DIE!!!!"

HK 47's sonic receptors heard the yell again, this one an octave or two higher than the last one. According to his calculations the boy might just reach the frequency where his voice would break glass if it continued to increase as steadily as it had over the last several minutes.

The big, thoroughly heavy and disgustingly ineffective (In HK's eyes anyway) blade scraped against his forearm, grinding with a shower of sparks before HK smashed the underside of his rifle over Suigetsu's temple, watching the Ninja's head explode in...water...Not...not blood...Water...

_'Conclusion...Well...if real blood cannot be made to escape the douche bag one can only hope for a simulation.'_

As Suigetsu's head reformed itself, a snarl on his lips he was suddenly, and quite painfully stabbed in the eye by a small needle.

"Gah! My eye! You mother fu-"

Hk's sonic receptors were assaulted by several loud curses in several languages from what he could tell...was that Hutseeze?

Still, pushing it to the back of his thought processors the droid leveled its rifle at the screaming ninja again. "Request: Now hold still douche bag"

"Wha-GAH!!!" Was the swordsman's gasp as three blaster bolts once again ripped through his abdomen releasing...red died water?

"Musing: Apparently it requires more density to simulate blood properly."

Opening a small compartment in his hip the droid pulled out a foam pressure gun, used mainly to keep delicate electrical equipment from the elements in the event his chassis was cracked open. But he wouldn't need that here...

The red die he'd used was part of a chemical mixture he contained in his arm, that, when mixed created a rather potent acid. By itself it did nothing but irritate. Which sort of explained why the human was scratching at his eye right now.

"Request: Now open your eye douche bag." The droid said, his vocabulators tone flat and even while his eyes glowed menacingly.

Suigetsu snarled gripping his weapon with fierce anger on his eyes. "You are so-"

A compartment sprang open in the droids arm with a dull whine before a bright white lightning bolt shot out towards the Kiri nin!

_'What smells like deer?' _ Was Suigetsu's only coherent thought before the lightning slammed him, full on the chest

HK's optical receptors shorted out with the brief flash of light and fallout of static electricity but came right back on line in mere seconds as his attack died away allowing him the sight of a panting, smoking Suigetsu as the Kiri nin leaned on his blade for support.

The Kiri ninja smirked, breathing heavily through his lips. "That all you got?" He growled, smirking. "Cause if that's all you got I can take anything you can dish ou-oh god there go my legs." He said before falling onto his back, staring straight up at the sky.

HK made his way closer, looming over the Oto ninja with the pressure gun in hand. "Interjection: Allow me to rephrase. Threatening: Open your eye. Douche bag."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten's brown eyes glared ahead of her, fixated on the stark red hair that was attempting to escape from the fight, ducking and weaving through narrow alleyways and empty houses in her attempt to elude the weapon mistress.

The sole female member of team 12 growled low in her throat, quickening her pace with a flare of chakra to her legs.

Karin cursed under her breath, _'Persistent little leaf bitch isn't she?'_

Mentally, the red headed girl tried to run through her list of combat oriented techniques she could call on. But the fact was that she wasn't a warrior, she was a scientist, and other than a few kenjutsu lessons, some genjutsu and some basic elemental manipulation with wind chakra she really didn't have much of an arsenal. Not to mention that her chakra reserves were very small. So if this girl outranked her much in that area she would loose a battle of attrition.

She had two choices, either run and hope the Kunoichi gave up the pursuit, and thus risk being ambushed somewhere outside this place by some other team of ninja, either from Iwa, Kumo, or Konoha itself, or to turn and fight right now. Maybe she'd be able to catch the little cunt by surprise.

Karin slowed her pace, sensing as the younger kunoichi came closer and closer, feeling the girls emotions for the warning she knew to be coming.

_'There' _

The red headed Oto nin, stopped dead, feet kicking up dust, as she brought herself to a skidding halt, unsettling the loose gravel beneath her feet.

Two kunai stabbed themselves hilt deep into the plaster roof ahead with identical chinks, having been thrown to strike at where she would have been.

"Gah!" The red head heard the kunoichi gasp as she realized that she would crash right on top of the Oto nin.

Karin spun on her heel, leg coming straight up in a twist kick, smashing it right into Tenten's exposed rib cage, shoving the air right out of the weapon mistresses lungs with the sudden, sharp spike of impact that drove itself into the young woman's pain receptors.

She clenched her teeth against the pain, falling on her back, she rolled backwards, some of her kunai falling away from her pouches in their momentary upside down position before she fell onto her knees, one arm hugging her body as the other was pressed firmly against the ground, holding her upwards.

She breathed heavy, watching as Karin rushed forward, grabbing two of the kunai as she did. Tenten drew a sword of her own from one of her scrolls, fighting against the urge to cough and wheeze in order to expand her lungs enough to get air back into them.

When the Oto kunoichi drew close, Tenten slashed with her sword, hoping to keep the red head at bay until she could catch her breath, only for Karin to leap upwards, hands crossed over her chest as she tightened into a ball.

Tenten saw, and heard the sudden emergence of wind extensions on the two kunai.

That was the only warning she received, and heeded it as she backpedaled before Karin struck, twin crescent wind blades descending onto the area Tenten had been standing on, slicing straight through the roof and into the house below.

Karin landed with a forward roll, blocking the still recovering Tenten's sword strike with one kunai before attempting to drive its twin through the girls abdomen.

Tenten saw the movement somersaulting over the crouched Karin, she dodged the strike and attempted to slice at the girls exposed back only for Karin to roll forward, dodging the attack.

Karin swiveled on her heel again, another wind bladed crescent slashing its way across the air.

For a moment, the glasses wearing girl watched as the brunette was cut in half by the razor edged attack, blood escaping the injury.

But soon her senses alerted her of the girls presence, and her positions, mere milliseconds before the form in front of her vanished in a cloud of smoke, replaced by a roof tile.

With her precognition the Oto nin turned and struck before Tenten could even comprehend she'd been detected. Only her quick reflexes and instinctive use of her sword was able to give her enough time to consciously begin blocking the rain of kunai thrusts and slashes Karin was directing at her with a desperate fervor.

Tenten backpedaled, quickly, her feet soon coming in contact with the tiled edges. She jumped back, skidding down the slanted edge of the roof, before stopping herself with her fingers gripping the drain pipe. She swung herself into the building through the second story window.

Karin followed her, barely giving the weapon mistress time to even hit the ground before she had to lash out, blindly behind her.

Karin, put on the defensive, stumbled awkwardly with the hasty defense she'd put up, but none the less, was able to absorb the blow without falling.

Channeling more wind chakra to her confiscated weapons. The kunoichi launched another volley of wind strikes at her opponent, watching through annoyed eyes as Tenten, awkward and clumsy as it was dodged and weaved her way between all of them, allowing them to tear apart the ruins of the deserted apartment complex.

She couldnt keep this up, every wind blade took out another chunk of her limited chakra reserves and Tenten was finally beginning to recover from that first hit it seemed.

Suddenly, Tenten struck, hundreds of kunai rushing towards the red headed Oto kunoichi, nearly blanketing the entire room so that all she could see was their dark points glimmering as they approached her.

She acted fast, diving for the rotten remains of a wooden desk, the Oto kunoichi shut her eyes tight as craking wood and thunk-thunks resonated in her ears. One of the kunai actually drove all the way through the wood, slashing a large gash across the lower right portion of her back.

She hissed but it didn't cut deep. Merely a superficial wound. She needed to end this now, strike while the iron was still hot.

She twisted her position on the ground, kicking the desk with enough force to send it clear across the room, towards Tenten.

The weapon mistress, lashed out at the rotten wood with her fist, punching straight through it, and tearing the desks center in two, enough to send both halves past her instead of ontop of her.

Wooden shrapnel and debris obscured her vision, and she blinked, finding, when she opened her eyes, Karin lunging for her, with both kunai swirling with wind chakra.

She lept up, legs going into a split as she avoided the red head's lunge, lashing out behind her as she landed.

She missed entirely, Karin's forward momentum had taken her far enough to avoid the attack. Both women turned, but Tenten was faster, rushing the Oto kunoichi who slashed with her wind extended kunai in a wild attempt to defend herself.

Tenten vanished, replaced by a piece of wood, and Karin knew the young woman's position to her left before the young woman even reappeared. Rushing towards the location with another flurry of thrusts and slashes.

Tenten was caught flat footed by the attack. Appearing in a cloud of smoke she was immediately put on the defensive, backing away until her back struck the wall, stumbling over destroyed remains of furniture and rotten wood.

Karin, locked her kunai blades with Tenten's lone sword a screeching of metal scraping metal stinging their ears before the red headed kunoichi shoved her shoulder into Tenten's stomach hard. She pulled back, pushing into the kunoichi's abdomen again with greater force, making the brunettes already smarting stomach throb with pain as her lungs burned due to lack of air.

The wall at her back cracked, rotting, weak plaster giving way beneath the two women's combined weight before falling away completely

Tenten tried to shift her position, to move away or lash out or do something, but Karin used the situation to her advantage, smirking as she released her blades and latched onto Tenten with all the strength available in her arms, locking around the brunettes arms and waist like a vice.

Tenten struggled with her sword, trying to angle it to cut the red head but, with her arm pressed against her side as it was, there was little she could do.

The earth came rushing up to meet her back, slamming into her as Karin's shoulder dug into her stomach again and this time the Konoha kunoichi was sure she'd felt something snap within her.

The Oto kunoichi flipped forward with the sudden stop, landing with her shoulder on the side of a gasping Tenten's head.

Karin was not left untouched by the fall either, the awkward angle and abrupt stop having firmly broken her juncture where her shoulder met her collarbone. She gingerly passed her fingers over the burning flesh, rolling onto her front before she began to push herself up.

She eyed, through the rim of her glasses Tenten's sword mere feet away. Reaching out for it, she grasped the weapon firmly in her fingers,

But soon her small victory at having a weapon was replaced with vocalized agony that she gripped, her now searing blade arm.

Glancing down at the appendage she found it to be bound in tight, razor sharp wire, rivulets of blood descending her arm towards her fingers in numerous, painful lacerations.

She followed the thin little strands that glinted with the light towards Tenten, who sat on the floor, one hand clad in a black glove, breathing heavily as her other hand cradled her side, hair disheveled with one of her buns completely undone. "Give me an excuse bitch." The weapon mistress breathed, glaring at the Oto nin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a battle cry Naruto rushed forward, golden saber in hand. Sasuke tightened his stance, lightning still enveloping his blade, enclosing it in its static embrace as the blond came within range.

Sparks and bright flashes of light stung their eyes, the irises withing sky blue and blood red shrinking and expanding with the flickering light as each refused to even blink for fear of missing their opponents next move.

They parried and lunged, swept and dodged, every move countered and re countered. With his perception of the Force, Naruto was able to maintain himself ahead of Sasuke's superior speed, whereas Sasuke, due to his Sharingan was able to keep up with Naruto's unknown sword style.

He'd never even heard of the form the blond was currently using, normally he'd assume his former, annoying teammate was simply swinging the golden weapon at random, but he was too sure of himself, his muscle memory too fluid to simply be him and his usual unpredictability.

Sasuke slashed his Kusanagi, aiming for the Konoha ninja's stomach, only for Naruto to lunge backwards, reaching the other end of the obelisk's platform in a single lunge.

Sasuke's eyes strained to keep up a the Jinchuuriki's speed suddenly increased ten fold, rushing back towards Sasuke, intent on slashing that golden weapon straight across the Uchiha's stomach.

The Sharingan wielder gave a single powerful leap, up towards the Obelisks wall, rising nearly 20 feet up into the air before he planted his feet firmly onto the wall before turning to look at Naruto over his shoulder.

The blond did not stop his forward momentum, instead he too ran his way up the other side of the wall, reaching the same height before he pushed himself off with powerful leg muscles, rocketing his body clear across the hollowed space.

Sasuke pressed himself tightly against the wall, sinew and muscle tightening beneath the skin of his legs before he too lunged, meeting his former teammate in mid air with another shower of sparks and flash of light as their blades clashed against one another.

Naruto twisted himself back around in mid air, facing Sasuke's retreating form as the Uchiha slashed his blade across the air.

An arc of lighting shot towards the blond ninja, making him reflexively place the saber in front of his body in order to protect himself from the strike.

He channeled the force through the blade, shielding the hilt from the fallout as he'd been taught for lightning based attacks.

The chakra made energy struck his blade, propelling him back with enough extra force to slam him against the wall, he slid down somewhat, before he caught himself, pressing the soles of his feet against the surface.

With a grunt, the blond shoved the attack away, only to catch sight of two others headed towards him.

The Force came to his fingertips with ease now, channeling it in the same way as before before he batted the second lightning bolt to the side, and finally felt the third strike the lightsaber.

He held it in place for a moment, struggling a moment or so before he shifted his grip on the saber, and with a heave, shot the lightning straight back from where it came from.

Sasuke hit the wall, Sharingan eyes widening as his own lightning attack snaked across the air in mere seconds.

Raising his weapon the Uchiha grunted when the impact slammed his back against the wall. He held fast for a moment, before the chakra slowly eased its way back down into his blade, merging itself once again with its point of origin.

When his vision cleared and the blinding light died away the Uchiha lowered his blade, only to find Naruto had vanished from his previous position. He snapped his head down to the floor, hoping to find the ninja there.

It was the low _'vroom' _of the blonds weapon that alerted him to his presence, and the Uchiha spun around on his heels, awkwardly blocking a strike that would have removed his last remaining flesh and blood upper limb.

The sparks blinded his sensitive eyes again, flick-flickering with the burning smell of ozone stinging his nostrils.

Naruto shoved with his blade hard, shoving Sasuke's blade down with it before the blond thrust his hand towards Sasuke's chest. An image of a Rasengan driving itself through the Uchiha's chest cavity flashed through his minds eye, so vivid he could almost feel the blood sprinkling across his face before he released a a strong Force Push, sending his former raven haired teammate down towards the Obelisks floor.

Sasuke growled, as he was slammed against the marble floor, cracking one of the tiles beneath his wooden fist.

Naruto cut off the chakra to his feet, falling down towards the Uchiha, weapon raised in preparation to cut off one of his limbs, weather it be the wooden one he'd already cut off once, or the remaining flesh and blood one he didn't care much at this point. The Uchiha would live with two fake arms.

The approaching Lightsabers hum gave Sasuke warning to Naruto's approach again, chakra , circulated throughout his whole body, faster and faster. Electricity leapt across his body at random until he nearly glowed with static electricity. **"Raiton: Saishuu Senkou!!!" **He yelled before his body expelled thousands of volts of Bio Electric energy.

Naruto crossed his arms in front of himself, channeling chakra through his body while also focusing on the force to shield him.

The lightning slammed against his telekinetic shields, held back for a moment before they pierced through, shattering the wall of invisible energy before slamming into his chest.

The Jinchuriki screamed, his muscles locked in spasmodic twitches. His entire body jerked, his back slamming into the wall before the currents pushed him upwards and away from Sasuke at an awkward angle, throwing him across the room to the middle of the dais, lightsaber falling from his grip and clattering noisily down on the floor as sparks raced across his body.

The air around him sizzled, smoke rising from his clothing as he slowly began pushing himself off the floor.

A foot solidly connected with the side of his face, sending him skidding across the ground, until he rolled onto his chest.

Sasuke leapt up, into the air, and slammed down on the blond leaf ninja's back, his knee digging into the boy's spine.

Naruto's eyes snapped open with a yell, mind coming into focus as he reached out with the force, dragging the lightsaber back towards himself and lighting it with the weapons signature _'snap-hiss'_

A shadow clone was formed at his side, to whom Naruto threw the saber.

The bunshin caught it with a single hand, slashing at Sasuke who rolled off the blond before Naruto himself twisted himself on the floor, pressing his palms against the marble tiles he pushed himself up, reaching his feet with a flip before the clone tossed the saber back to him, dispelling itself as Naruto caught the weapon and turned in a single fluid motion to face Sasuke.

The two met blade upon blade, striking at each other with more fluorescent sparks and simmering ozone.

Sasuke's fist suddenly glowed with bright, white light, and the screeching of a thousand birds filled the air again, resonating through the Obelisk as Naruto formed his Rasengan, the second clash of the former teammates signature technique slamming into one another again with a screeching wail not unlike straining metal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here ya go. Read and review please


End file.
